


流年

by birdflyyyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdflyyyy/pseuds/birdflyyyy
Summary: 微博：这是一只鸟啊长佩：birdflyyyy长佩论坛：蜜桃味纯牛奶晋江：桃心马甲多，但是都是一个人。话不多说，没有文案介绍，直接看文。（还是要写自己开心的文才行，这文有点久了）





	流年

章1.

杜秉之是个除了吃喝玩乐啥也不会的二世主。因为家里有几个钱，又是独苗苗，所以逍遥自在，一直到了结婚生子。

他的老婆柳明也是个厉害的角色。家里有钱有势不说，自己也颇为能干。当初不知道是瞎了眼还是怎么着，居然嫁给了杜秉之这个混蛋，结了婚，才后悔不迭。

杜秉之玩乐了大半辈子，结了婚也不改性，依旧逍遥自在，不问家庭事业。他的老婆有一天终于受不了了，提出来要离婚。杜秉之这一听，急了，没个主意，赶紧找来了好友兼老同学夏征。

夏征和柳明还有杜秉之都是旧相识了。从读初中开始，他就和杜秉之是同桌。不过那个时候，杜秉之因为一张小白脸，把心思都花在讨好女同学和女老师上面了，而夏征家底较为一般，默默看着杜秉之上课下课和女同学打打闹闹，自己则不动声色的考上了中国最好的大学。杜秉之最后，当然是托了爹妈的面子，死皮赖脸地也跟着混进了这所高校。

到了大学里，杜秉之是江山易改本性难移，继续万花丛中过，接着遇到了柳明。

柳明和夏征同为法律系双壁，各自占领了法律系一半的江山，所有人都以为他们两个人有戏，但是没料到，最后柳明居然嫁给了夏征的好朋友，杜秉之。

别人都弄不明白柳明看上了杜秉之哪点，觉得她柳明是脑子坏掉了才会嫁给了他。  
事后证明，柳明也觉得自己当初是脑子坏掉了，读书读傻X了。

杜秉之约了夏征在酒店里和柳明谈，夏征一走进酒店套房，柳明就说，“你别劝我，我今天就是来叫他签字的。”

夏征眨了眨眼睛，极其莫名其妙，又极其无辜地说，“我没想劝啊。”

柳明吐出一口气，说，“哦，那就好，杜秉之来了吗？来了就签字吧。我一会儿还要赶飞机。”

夏征本来和杜秉之约好一起的，但是半路上，杜秉之接了一个电话，又被拉走了，所以现在才夏征一个人先到了。

夏征说，“我出门时给他打了电话了，他说一会儿就到，应该快到了，不用急。”

柳明得到如此肯定的答复，碎放了心。  
她之前还怀疑杜秉之不想离婚，今天签字都不来了。  
便说，“哦，那就好。”

夏征看着柳明略带焦急地一直在房间里走来走去，皱起的眉心之间有说不出的郁闷。  
他脸色平静，问柳明，“你最近很忙？”

柳明看了看表，大概是心烦意乱杜秉之这个混账东西怎么还不快滚过来，说，“嗯，不算忙吧，就是打算去美国了，朋友在那边开了一间律师事务所，我正好离了婚，过去帮忙，重头开始。”

柳明从嫁了杜秉之开始，就在家当富太太，每天喝茶逛街，和几个妯娌出门刷卡做美容，直到儿子出生，然后又一把屎一把尿把儿子养大。  
没想到了如今这年，却突然说要离婚了。  
这是所有人都没想到的。

夏征问，“为什么要离婚？”

柳明怔了一下，没想到夏征居然会提出这个问题来。

而后看着夏征一双大而深黑的眼睛，她才头脑清醒了说，“以前的日子过够了，现在决定出来自己干。”

这一句话很简洁，但是夏征却听明白了。  
他点点头，心里很赞同柳明的话。

柳明当年全校法律系唯一获荣誉学位的女同学，嫁给了杜秉之之后却只会在家给狗洗澡，实在是太委屈她了，也委屈了她的那些天分。

由此她决定离开杜秉之，重新投入人生，好好奋斗生活，杜秉之是极其赞同的。

夏征不认同女人不能做女强人的观点，他对柳明说，“到那边怎么安排？有钱吗？需不需要我帮助一点？”

因为他和柳明杜秉之夫妇太熟悉了，而杜秉之认识他这几年，又找了他借了不少钱，或是拉着他一起投资了不少地方，往往都是他投资的那部分赚了，但是杜秉之自己投的亏成了傻逼。所以夏征在柳明面前提起钱来，他是知道不会让柳明难堪的。

而且就算是难堪，也早就难堪过了。

柳明和杜秉之过得再惨再狼狈的时候，都找夏征救济过了，她柳明如今也不怕在夏征面前掉面子。

横竖早就没了脸。

不过柳明这一次却没有开口，反而深吸了一口气，说，“算了，不用了，我自己想办法，过去了......应该生活开支不成问题，对了，之前你借给杜秉之的钱，以后不用再借给他了，之前欠你的，我也会尽快还了.......还有.......”

夏征喝着清香的茉莉花茶，抬了抬眼皮，不动声色地说，“不用了，那些钱，还不上就不用还了。”

他这个轻描淡写的动作到底是有点激怒了柳明。  
她柳明是什么家庭出来的人啊，居然如今混到了被老同学看不起的路上。  
那一瞬间，她简直觉得两眼一发黑，头晕目眩，差点晕倒。

过了几秒钟，她才顺了口气过来，笃定地说，“不，钱我这边还你，以后杜秉之还要找你借，也就不管我的事了。我还你钱你也别嫌利息少，只是我还你这个钱还有一个别的因素，我想找你帮我照看一下萌萌，他还小，但是也不小了，你比杜秉之靠谱，我有事的时候打电话给你能照应一声就行。”

夏征明白了，这柳明要走，临别之前这时白帝城托孤啊。

杜秉之的儿子听说如今已经十六岁大了，刚上高中，他从没见过，但是柳明这样说了，他也就答应了。

“嗯，好，有问题尽管找我。孩子的事，我会替你照看好。”

柳明这次终于舒心，长吐出一口郁气，说，“嗯，好了，现在什么事儿都没有了，就等他来签字了。”

夏征看着桌上静静躺着的文件，一时间，也找不到任何话可说。

章2.

杜秉之匆匆忙忙地感到酒店，还在打着电话，“好，张总，我们就这么说定了，改明儿我去府上拜访你啊......没问题没问题，我一定到时候把他们都叫上，我们哥儿几个好好聊一聊。”

夏征看他那眉飞色舞的模样，八成猜到他又勾搭上了哪里的巨鳄，才会如此兴奋。

杜秉之这个人别的臭毛病没有，就是爱慕虚荣，喜欢打肿脸充胖子。  
什么都喜欢用最好的，最顶级的，出门也要坐最豪的车，住最贵的宾馆，他那个有能力的老爹一死，他就彻底傻逼了。  
坐吃山空，只会没事吹牛逼。

他一进门看见夏征和柳明都已经到了。  
柳明站在玻璃窗前，夏征在抽烟。  
他笑起来说，“哟，都在啊，只有我来迟了，抱歉啊。”

说着，便从桌上的果盘里去了一个荔枝剥了皮开吃起来。  
柳明见他这幅模样，已经早就是恨铁不成钢了，此时见他仍旧是嘻嘻哈哈的样子，更是眼神里的嫌弃加重了好几分。

倒是夏征，挑了挑眉，默默按熄了烟头，说，“好了，就等你了，过来签字吧。”

杜秉之一颗荔枝没吃完，听到这句话，差点呛住。  
咳咳咳连声咳嗽了好几次，才顺了气，懵懂至极，“什么？签字？”

夏征一早就不打算帮他挽救这场婚姻了，如今见他仍旧是死到临头还懒懒散散的模样，不禁也觉得早点放人家柳明一条生路，才是人间正义。

他说，“嗯，是柳明已经决定去美国了，就等你这边签字一完，我就帮你们办了手续，从此，你们就是陌路人了。”

杜秉之大脑有点转不过弯，“这，这不是说……我不是叫你来帮我的吗？”  
他万万没想到，居然自己找来的说客，现在变成了说服自己。

夏征直接抓过了他的手，将笔塞在他手里，说，“签吧，签吧，签完了好聚好散，你这拖着时间，一会儿别人柳明赶不上飞机了。”

杜秉之到了这时才意识到了问题的严重性。  
他的表情就像瞬间要哭出来似得，丧着脸，望着眼前的柳明，说，“真的啊？媳妇儿？你真不和我过了？”

柳明想走想疯了，早就巴不得早点离开这里了。她的语气极为不耐烦，“是是是，你赶紧签，签了一会儿去接萌萌放学回家，他一早知道我们要离，他也没意见，你接他回家的时候，告诉他一声我走了就行。其余的事情我都跟他还有夏征交代好了。你签字吧。”

她透露出厌恶和敷衍，就算是杜秉之再想挽回什么，也知道一切都太晚了。  
他含着泪在离婚协议上签下了自己的名字，最后还像挤马尿似得挤了几颗出来。

柳明看见他签字画押，心中大快，终于觉得，自己要脱离苦海，可以投身帝国主义资本市场大操大干一回了。

章3.

夏征从地下停车场开了车出来跟路边的柳明道别。  
柳明一脸喜悦和幸福，活像摆脱了封建专制大家庭，终于要跟自己的情人一起私奔去天涯海角。

夏征祝福她，转过头来看了看自己身旁奄奄一息，还在掩面难过的杜秉之，安慰也省了，直接问道，“现在去哪？接你儿子？往哪儿走？”

杜秉之沉浸在被老婆抛弃的悲伤之中，嘟囔了一句，“我也不确定，只知道好像是十二中还是十四中.......”

夏征，“......”

他也是服了。

连自己儿子的学校都不知道，亏他还是个做父亲的。  
夏征觉得求人不如求己，干脆找了之前柳明给自己的一些关于杜萌的资料，翻了翻，才确定了杜萌是在二十四中。

他开车去接杜萌放学，心想这个杜秉之唯一的作用大概就是能在人群之中认得出谁是杜萌了。如果自己的亲生儿子都不认识，那这样的老爹也就可以当垃圾丢掉算了。

果然，两个人在车里坐着等了一小会，学校就放了学，大批的学生像潮水一样涌出校门。他们都穿着一样的校服，背同款黑色的书包，夏征觉得每个学生都长得一模一样，除了高矮胖瘦，哪里能看得出他们其间的区别？

这时候杜秉之的作用也发挥出来了。

他从纷纷扰扰的障碍物之中准确地看到了自己的儿子，杜萌，高兴地跳了起来，冲下车，朝杜萌挥手，“宝宝！这儿呢，爸爸在这！”

杜萌一脸的不爽和郁闷，这当着所有人的面叫自己宝宝，杜秉之这个当爹的是怎么想的！

他苦拉着一张脸，皱起了眉。

突然一瞬间，夏征看到了人群之中的他。

章4.

夏征这时只见杜萌转过了头对身边一个个子极高的男生说了句什么，那男生极其温柔，低下头来贴在嘴边待他耐心讲完，无论杜萌说了点什么，他都连连点头，最后抬起头来，将目光不舍地留在他的脸上。

夏征甚至觉得，如果不是杜萌苦闷的眼神和皱起的眉头，他可能还要摸一把杜萌的脸才走。  
分明是非同一般的缠绵眼神。  
最终，杜萌看见他走了，朝着车这边的方向走来。

杜秉之早就把和老婆离婚的事实抛在脑后了，见了杜萌极其振奋激动地道，“宝宝，下课了吧，累吗？带你去吃饭，想吃什么给爸爸说好不好？”

杜萌懒懒散散的，一点也提不起劲来。显然对父亲的热情也无所回应。

但是杜秉之却一头热，先是帮他拿了书包，又还帮他打开了车门，杜萌钻进去，瘫在后座上，外头闷热的空气让他窒息。

他从头到尾都没有留意坐在驾驶位上的男人，以为是杜秉之又新找的司机。

反倒是夏征，从看见杜萌那一刻开始，眼睛就没离开过他。

杜秉之坐上了副驾驶，扣好安全带，才笑嘻嘻地跟夏征介绍说，“这我儿子。”

这不是他妈的一句废话吗。

但是夏征还是点了点头，表示自己知道了。

杜秉之又给杜萌介绍，“萌萌，这位是你夏征夏叔叔，叫叔叔好。”

杜萌本来以为是老爸又爱慕虚荣新买了林肯，但是没想到居然是他朋友的车。  
他立刻坐端正了，也没有了之前懒散的模样，乖乖巧巧的，就像个听话的学生。  
说道，“夏叔叔好。”

夏征“嗯，”了一句，目光则更直接地看向了杜萌。  
杜萌亮而清澈的眼睛在昏暗的车厢里发着光，他的表情懵懂未知，还是那种小孩子天真又蒙昧的神情。撞上夏征黑沉的眼睛，他心一缩，突然有点害怕眼前的这位长辈。但是他的脸仍旧是白的，嫩的，不谙世事的。

夏征给杜萌的第一印象，便是严肃，不好惹，不可接近。

章5.

后来的细节杜萌就有点记不住了。

他只记得杜秉之用非常不好意思的语气对自己说，“那个，萌萌啊，我和你妈的事情你也知道，我们.......离婚了，不过你别难过啊，妈妈虽然走了，爸爸还在这里啊，爸爸陪着你，你就什么都不用怕。”

夏征在一旁听了，心想，就是因为有你陪着才什么都很可怕好吗？

他斜着看了好友一眼，没说话。

杜萌的声音模模糊糊地从后座传来，他说了一声，“嗯”。  
夏征想从后视镜里面去寻找他的脸，但是他缩在了另外一边的角落里，自己用目光去寻找，但无论如何都找不到。

夏征对这个孩子有了些不同寻常的感情。  
大概是因为杜萌一张嫩生生的脸，遗传了柳明和杜秉之的好相貌。  
又可能是因为杜萌年纪小，遭遇父母离异，却什么都不能说，最终只能默默一个人消化这些人生不顺的事。

吃完饭之后夏征对杜萌说，“你妈妈离开之前嘱咐过我照顾你，你以后有什么事可以找我，这个是我的电话，不用客气，不用感到麻烦。”

杜萌当时整个人恍若梦中。听人说话的感觉都好似是隔了一层，当然也就没对夏征的叮嘱上心。

他在手机里存下了夏征的电话之后，便一直低着头，显得沮丧又伤心，夏征见了，这时候才生出了一点，当时应该挽留几句柳明的念头。

事情出现转机的时候是下半年秋天来袭，S城进入了潇潇秋雨连绵不绝的时期。

当时杜秉之又跑去给别的大老板抱大腿了，杜萌在学校里病得死去活来，咳咳咳差点要咳成了肺痨，最后是老师和同学都看不下去了，才齐齐把他送进了医院去。

一路上，烧的不清醒的杜萌还一直摇着头说，“不要管我，让我回去上学，不要给我爸妈打电话，他们死了，不要我了。”

在场所有老师同学听了，纷纷恻然。  
但是不联系家长又是不可能的事，再说，医药费还等着家长来还呢。

老师左等右等，最后只能在不告诉杜萌的情况下用了他的手机，随意找到了一个电话，那个接电话的人，便是夏征。

他当时也在外地开会，但是离S城不远，车程距离城区两个小时不到。  
他接到了电话，立马二话不说，就立刻返回了市区，把接下来的工作交给手下的人去衔接。

老师见了面，如同亲人，拉着手不放一直说，“哎呀，您能来真是太好了，您知道，杜萌的手机里没有他爸妈的电话，这可把我急坏了呀，我正愁不知道怎么办呢，就看到了您的电话，想着可能是亲戚之类的人也说不定，杜萌这孩子心里可看重您了呢！没想到您居然来了，这让我好欣慰啊。”

老师对着夏征一口一个您，让夏征不接着也不是，接着也不是。

原因是杜萌的老师这模样看着比自己还老几十岁，被一个那么大的人称作您，确实不合适。

再就是，这可是杜萌的老师，怎么说也该自己称呼她您啊。

夏征说，“老师，谢谢您了，我是杜萌的叔叔，他妈爸在外工作，很忙，以后您有什么事，就联系我吧，也一样。”

老师欢欢喜喜地把他认作了杜萌的监护人，心想这下好了，医药费总算收回来了。

章6.

杜萌醒过来的时候发现身边多了一个人。

他感觉嗓子又干又痛，想要说话，这时水已经递到嘴边来了。

夏征开口说，“张嘴，喝吧。”

杜萌还有点没反应过来到底怎么会是他出现在这里，这时夏征又解释了，“你上课烧晕了，老师同学把你送来了医院，实在是联系不上你的爸妈，只能联系我了。”

杜萌这才想起来，自己因为当年恨杜秉之柳明夫妇，所以一怒之下把他们在自己手机里的电话号码都全删了。

只是这自欺欺人的作法，在手机里可以删了，但是号码记在脑子里，却永远都删不掉了。

杜萌想到这里有点想哭。  
他没想到自己居然最难受的时候陪在身边的不是亲生爸妈，而是一个外人。

想到这里，他就扭过了头，把脸藏在枕头里，默默流了泪，不想让夏征看见。

夏征见状，也是无计可施，无法可解，只能心里替杜萌叹息着，觉得他小小年纪，就遇上如此不负责任的父母，也是遭罪。只恐怕此时杜秉之还在外潇洒玩乐，不知自己儿子已经差点被烧成了傻子。

夏征想到这里，就说，“我出去一下。”  
杜萌没有管他，当他是空气似得，随他走了。

他来到走廊上，默默点燃了一根烟抽起来，这边是单间的病房，人员并不多，由此杜萌才渐渐敢一个人放声哭了出来。

他和夏征之间由此有了一种心照不宣的默契。

他以为夏征走了，自己可以不顾颜面好好哭一场。

但是夏征呢，他知道杜萌是需要这点最后的隐私和尊严，他也愿意保护他的这点小小的自尊和隐私。

一根烟抽完，他终于觉得是时候给杜秉之打一个电话了。

他掏出手机来，拨出了一个号码，果不其然杜秉之那边传来了喧嚣吵杂的声音。

“喂？夏征啊？你在哪儿呢，这时候给我打电话，出不出来玩？”

夏征盯着走廊尽头的一颗正在掉叶子的榕树看，安静了半晌说，“没，我在公司，就打个电话问问你，最近怎么样了？”

杜秉之可能是喝多了酒，这才中午的时间，他就已经不行了。  
大着舌头说，“我啊，我好着呢，我告诉你啊，你放心，上次借你那笔钱，我这次一定还，一定还，别催啊，我记着呢。”

夏征说，“嗯，我知道，我不急，你方便的时候再说吧。”

他说到这，杜秉之又在电话那头笑了笑，说，“呵呵呵，夏征啊，我告诉你，上次那个项目我叫你投你不投，现在好了，看到了吧，上市了！哎哟，现在股价好的哟，我告诉你啊，以前欠你多少钱，我这次都一次性就够还给你了，你啊，也别找柳明还你钱，她一个女人，在外打拼也不容易，你来找我就行了.......”

夏征听了他的胡言乱语，居然也没有生气，或者是愤怒。  
他在心里觉得自己应当是愤怒的。  
毕竟他杜秉之的儿子此时都已经躺在医院的病床上了，他却还满脑子只想着钱钱钱。

可是，夏征的内心感觉到平静极了。  
他从未有过的感到如此的平静，就连窗户外风吹落树叶的声音自己都能听得清清楚楚。

他握住电话平和地说，“好，我都明白，杜萌还好吧？你有什么困难记得联系我，毕竟，当时我答应了柳明帮她看着点孩子。”

杜秉之答应着，“嗯嗯，好的，没问题，宝宝那孩子乖着呢，作文总是拿年纪第一，”然后又说，“哎，你看看，这就是柳明的不对了，你一个外人，怎么能什么事都麻烦你呢。你说你也是，对我们一家好得是无话可说了，我感觉我的亲丈母娘都没你够意思。你这些年借了我不少钱吧，现在我和柳明离婚了，她拜托你照顾萌萌，你居然也答应下了，真够意思你这家伙！以后等你也生儿子了，我给你送份大礼，当自己儿子看待！”

夏征没有了再在电话里和他纠缠的念头。  
他在挂上电话前最后说，“好吧，那就先这样吧，我得去看看杜萌了，估计这会儿，也该叫医生来给他换瓶液体了。”

章7.

这时杜秉之才知道自己儿子一早在学校得了感冒，高烧不退，咳来咳去，弄成了慢性支气管炎。

这种磨人又娇气的病，让原本身体本来就不好的杜萌更加虚弱。

杜秉之好歹残存着一丝良心，第二天一早买了机票滚回S城。  
当然这其中有很大一部分原因是柳明跨越了8个小时时差，半夜起来逼着杜秉之回去的。但是不管怎么说，杜秉之是回去了，看到了躺在病床上的儿子。

当时已经过了一天一夜，期间夏征思来想去觉得自己还是应该回家换身干净的衣服，洗个澡再过来。但是他又不放心杜萌一个人在医院，于是说，“我现在回家几个小时，吃点东西，换身衣服就回，你一个人在这里，能习惯吗？”

医院高级病房的设施和宾馆套房无异，但是夏征有轻微的洁癖和拒生，他还是不习惯在这里用浴室。

而杜萌哭过之后已经收敛起了娇气，他清亮而透澈的眼睛看着夏征，整个人显得干净又遥远。  
他说，“我没问题啊，你去吧，不用管我。”

夏征打算走了，想了想又问，“那你想吃点什么？我给你带回来。”

杜萌显得心不在焉，说，“随便吧，我不挑食的。”

夏征由此打算回去叫佣人煮点粥带过来。他驱车回家了，不多会儿回来的时候，却看见了病房里多了一个人。

那个高个子的男生几乎是夏征一眼就辨认出来了他是几个月前第一次在校门口见到杜萌时候站在他身边男生。

这次再见，不知道为何，夏征心里对这个男生的厌恶之情又加深了几分。  
但是他是成年人，又在社会里摸爬滚打那么多年，早就不跟这些小孩子一个段数了。  
心里有不高兴的情绪，也能很好的掩饰住。

杜萌害怕自己不经过允许就叫同学过来看望自己会惹夏征不高兴，毕竟，这里的钱现在还是他给的，他立刻给夏征介绍，“这是我学长，叫程凯，他知道我病了，来看看我。”

夏征点了点头，表示自己知道了，然后又从带来的口袋里拿出了食盒，一一排开，问杜萌，“带了点鱼粥，还有小菜，吃点吗？”

杜萌当时的脸上呈现出一种极其进退为难的表情来。  
好像是被什么东西堵住了，有点说不上来，又有点戒备的意思。

夏征下意识地去探究那种表情后面到底是什么实质，但是他一时半会没有看出来缘由，而这时杜萌已经说了，“好的，谢谢啦夏叔叔，” 夏征也就没在意了。只是接了一个恰巧柳明从美国打来的电话，他便说，“我出去接个电话，你们玩儿。”

然后便离开了病房。

杜萌看着他离开，眼睛里立刻闪现出狡黠的亮光，朝着那位学长得意又害羞地笑。  
他那一刻显得不同寻常极了，是夏征往日绝对没有见过他的一面。

学长走了过去，轻轻弯下腰，杜萌这时扬起了头，闭上了眼，好像是在等待什么礼物的孩童。

只见这时学长捧住了杜萌的头，然后对准了他的唇亲吻下去，两个人唇舌交融，肆无忌惮地在病房里亲吻，不断吮吸和啃咬对方的声音，煽情又跳动人心的响彻了整个病房。

他们两人都以为夏征接电话走远了，但是其实这时柳明说想跟杜萌说几句话，她已经接到了夏征之前在家里发过去的邮件，说杜萌病了。这刚打了电话过来，夏征说，“好，他现在就在吃饭，好些了，我让他接电话，”没想到房门还没推开，就见到了眼前的一幕。

夏征几乎是当下就改口了，对柳明说，“不过他身体不好，不如就等等吧，等他吃完了，我再叫他和你说话？”

柳明这个当娘的，自然心疼儿子的身体第一位，也连忙答，“嗯嗯嗯，没问题，你先让他吃饭，不急，吃饱了吃好了，这样才恢复得快。”  
然后她又问起了自己的工作上其他的问题向夏征讨教。  
夏征不动声色地转身离开病房了，甚至一点也没有表现出来撞见了刚从那一幕的诧异和慌张。

他走开了很远，心里终于明白刚才在杜萌脸上看到的那一种称之为奇妙的混杂着尴尬和不好意思又不便言说的神情是什么。  
自己在来之前，杜萌肯定跟那个男孩子游戏狎昵。  
两个青春期最躁动的男孩子，碰在一起，不甘寂寞，擦枪走火，很容易滚到一起。

他的脸上比之前自己来的时候多了几分说不清的颜色，懵懵懂懂的，说不太清，但是又觉得他越发好看了几分。

如今想来，可能是他已经在那个男生的手里泄过一次了，才让他病态之中，眉梢眼角仍然带着不一般的明媚。好像是开在夜里的昙花，孤芳自赏之中带着妖冶，故作清高，又迫不及待地勾引诱惑。

夏征想到这里，另外一只没有握手机的手指默默收紧了。  
他感觉到什么东西撩动了自己的心。很细微很细微。微弱到几乎可以忽略不计。但是他还是敏锐地抓住了。

杜萌那么寂寞可怜，亟待旁人的垂怜和爱护。而那个人，绝对不应该是一个乳臭未乾的毛小子。

他的眼神由此变得很深，但是在那深沉和毫不见底的漆黑之中却又迸出不同寻常的光彩来。

章8.

杜秉之这边，好歹是千赶万赶赶上了作父亲的责任。

他赶到杜萌的床边，看着他泛白的脸和唇，好不容易动情地抽了抽鼻子，装作要掉泪的模样，喊了一声，“萌萌？”

杜萌正塞着耳机听摇滚重金属。  
闭着眼睛，感受着音浪的冲击。

他还没觉察到自己的父亲来了，直到夏征伸出了一只手在他肩上拍了拍，他才惊觉地扯下耳机，忙问，“怎么了？”

杜秉之一脸委屈的神情，埋怨着，“宝宝，爸爸来看你了，你也不理我。”

杜萌看着自己家老爹那副鬼样子， 非常无语，也非常不想和他说话。

但是他也打起了精神说，“哦，爸爸，你好啊，我没事，就是有点发烧，你不用多担心我。”

杜秉之听到这话立刻跟儿子诉苦起来，“唉，你不知道你妈，一连晚上给我轰炸了几十个电话，非要我登上了飞机，她才放心，你看着不是，我刚到医院，她又给我来电话了。”

说着，他把手机递给杜萌看， 杜萌一看，果然发现上面是自己老妈打来的电话。

“嗯好，你接吧，” 杜萌又是一副无所谓的态度说道。

杜秉之犹豫了一下，还是按下了接听键，说，“喂？啊，是啊，我在医院呢，看着萌萌呢，什么？他好着呢，没你说得那么严重，哎你就是太爱操心！什么？我的儿子当然我也操心啊！....... 哎，我不是你那个意思，你说你怎么总爱把我想得那么坏呢.......”

夏征和杜萌听着杜柳夫妻在电话里吵架，从杜秉之的回答里不用猜，也能知道两个人又为了什么在吵。

他们两个总是这样，杜萌看着他们夫妻十几年了都这样，未免也心灰意懒，觉得还是离了好。

但是没料到，离了两个人还是如此。

哎。  
杜萌无声无息地叹了口气，摇了摇头。  
他的表情和动作，恰巧落在夏征眼中。

而杜秉之忙着和老婆纠缠，没顾得上杜萌的情绪和态度。

他说，“好了好了，我不跟你说了，让你跟宝宝说吧，”说着把电话递给了杜萌，杜萌扑闪着一双大眼睛，有点懵，有点呆滞。

杜秉之又说，“你妈呢，想跟你说几句。”

昨天因为夏征说杜萌在吃饭，柳明不忍心打扰他，便没和杜萌说上两句。她心里一直惦记着，今天又是等到了深更半夜，杜秉之到了杜萌的病房里，柳明打电话过来，就一定要和儿子说几句才心里踏实。

杜萌接过了电话，柳明说，“喂，宝宝啊？你还好吗？妈妈知道你病了，身上不舒服，别委屈啊，妈妈一直都想着你呢。”

杜萌有点无语，他的爸对他的态度是这样，他的妈对他的态度也是这样。  
总是把他还当个小孩。  
还当着所有外人的面叫他宝宝。

天知道杜萌这个宝宝十四岁就和高年级的学长在一起玩弄过对方的小鸡鸡了，但是在父母他们的眼中，杜萌还永远都跟葵花幼儿园的小朋友一样，永远都流着哈喇子啃着手指头唱种太阳。

杜萌心里难免无语。

他忍住了想要翻白眼的冲动，说道，“我没事呢，妈，真的，我不觉得这有什么......”  
话还没说完，柳明又在电话那头数落起来杜秉之的不对，“哎，就是你这个爸太混账了。我才离开多久？不到半年吧，连你病倒了他都不知道，还有什么资格做父亲！萌萌啊，听妈妈的话，等你这高中读完之后，就直接来美国跟着我吧，妈妈现在在这边生活不错，过两年积蓄够了，就把你接过来，送你去耶鲁怎么样？喂，喂喂，宝宝，妈妈在跟你说话呢，你听着没有？”

柳明在电话里叨叨叨，叨个不停，天知道杜萌心里有点烦杜秉之，也有点烦她。

她呢，是凡事都爱操心的类型，尤其是爱往自己身上操心。在对丈夫杜秉之心灰意冷之后，便把所有的精力都放在了杜萌身上。

和柳明相反的杜秉之又是个凡事都不爱管的大爷类型。

他什么都不管不问，总是懒散着没个正形，杜萌看着这样的老爹，心里也闷得慌。

横竖这一家人里面，就没几个杜萌看得顺眼的。  
所以他听着柳明的唠叨，实则根本就没上心，有点烦躁地盼望着赶紧挂电话。

柳明最后在电话里有点急了起来，连着喂了好几次，问杜萌，“我跟你说得都在听吗？”  
杜萌有一搭没一搭地说，“好的，我都听着呢。”  
柳明放了心，继续问，“那你打算过来陪着妈妈吗？”

杜萌心里才不想呢。  
但是他又不能太直接地拒绝了母亲。  
只能支支吾吾地说，“嗯，那个我还没想过呢，我不知道自己能不能行，而且现在不是还早吗？还有两年我才毕业呢妈.......”

柳明觉得自己的人生就是前半截过得太稀里糊涂以至于耽误浪费了好些时间，这人啊，时间是不可再生资源，最宝贵了。

她一门心思地不想让杜萌被他那个混账老爹耽误了，不免劝着儿子道，“哎哟，也不早了，时间你算算，从现在开始刚刚好！你平日去报个语言班多学学英语，到时候把SAT和TOEFL  
考了，妈妈在这边先帮你看着学校，怎么样？”

杜萌含糊其辞，赶紧想了个法子把这个烫手的山芋扔给了杜秉之，“嗯，那这个事你问问爸爸吧，”然后立刻把电话塞给了父亲。

杜秉之接了过去咋呼道，“啊喂，是我啊，你说什么？出国？怎么想到要出国了？你问我我问谁啊......”  
杜萌看着他握着电话远去的背影，想必又是去外面的走廊上和柳明撕逼了。  
这让他着实松了一口气。

他这刚一松懈下来，却又突然想起什么似得立刻绷紧了神经。  
在这个病房内，夏征居然还在。  
刚才忙着打电话，杜萌倒差点把他给忘了。

杜萌和他四目相对，显得无辜又清白，杜萌问说，“你盯着我看什么？”  
夏征已经盯着他看了整整二十分钟了，杜萌这才反应过来。  
夏征停顿了一下，然后问道，“你打算出国？”

杜萌感觉莫名其妙，反驳道，“没有啊，我没说过要出国。”

“但是你妈刚才......”  
夏征一提及柳明，杜萌就立刻拉上了被子倒下，像是要休息的样子。  
夏征知道他这是在表明不愿意交谈下去的意思了。

一时之间，夏征也不知道自己应当再说些什么。

病房安静极了。

夏征见杜萌如此果断直接地就表达了拒绝和自己交流，这倒好像还是头一回自己被人如此彻底的拒绝。

章9.

差不多过了小半个月，杜萌的病才完全好了。

这一段时间里，杜秉之时不时像是打酱油似得过来医院看两眼自己的儿子，以表示自己这个做爹的还是想着杜萌的。

杜萌对于他这点可怜的恩赐，当然反感，相当不屑。

倒是夏征，天天像是没事儿人似得，一天到晚守在病床前，比古时候二十四孝的孝子还孝。  
别人医生护士查房，都以为他才是孩子的父亲。

医生护士开了药，开了单子，要交费，做检查一律都交给夏征，并给他交代，“这段时间，给孩子说，不能吃生冷的东西，别说现在了，以后也不能吃，这种病怕冻，千万多穿点，穿厚实点，还有啊，回家去了记得还要过来复查，这慢性的病就是来得慢，您在家不抽烟吧？哟，这抽烟可得借了，否则这病不得三天两头往我们这跑啊......”

又是一顿叨叨叨，听得杜萌小烦小烦的。

不免打断了医生，“他不是我爸呢。”

这一说了，医生和护士都愣住了。

“那这是？”

杜秉之是不抽烟只喝酒的，而且酒量酒品极差。

“我爸不抽烟，这是我家男保姆。”

杜萌赌气地一说，倒是让医生护士都接不上来话了。

说夏征是他家的男保姆，看他那全身上下的阿玛尼西装也不像啊。

这谁家的男保姆每天穿得文质彬彬就跟随时都准备去开金砖六国会议似得啊？

这样的男保姆搁家里边，如果不是儿女指使，谁敢朝他指使个事啊。

想到这医生护士又忍不住偷偷多打看了几眼这位气质沉稳长相斯文的男保姆。  
对上夏征一双深长漆黑的眼，毫无波澜，医生护士彼此心知肚明，索性眼观鼻鼻观心，默默出去了。

等医生护士都离开了，夏征才坐到床边问杜萌，“心情不好？”  
那个学长已经好长一段时间不来看杜萌了。  
他心情不好，夏征早已猜到了原因。

但是杜萌却把头扭到了一边，说，“没，我很好。”

夏征沉默了一会儿，像是找不到话说。然后才道，“你的那位学长呢？怎么这段时间不见他来看你了？”

杜萌到底人年轻，心里装不住事，心里有气，便极其自然地随口说道，“别跟我提他，烦着呢。”

这一说出了口，他才意识到，糟了，这出事了。

可话说出口了，又收不回来，他只能立刻转过了头看着了夏征，有点愤怒和被激到，脱口而出，“你什么意思啊，不就是一个同学吗？你至于吗？”

夏征见他这幅恼了的模样，无声无息地笑了笑，那笑极其温和又极其好看。  
他说，“我没有别的意思，你别想太多。”

他这样说，倒是让杜萌认识到了，是自己太此地无银三百两了。自己的段数和夏征相比差了太多，一两句简单的问话而已，便已经泄露了自己的心思，但是又不确定到底夏征是知道了些什么。  
杜萌心里非常不平衡，气鼓鼓的，但是又有点怕。因为害怕自己的那点秘密被夏征知道了，但是又免不了赌气地想，知道就知道呗，能拿自己怎么糟？

还不是个外人。

难不成还要去告诉柳明和杜秉之不成？

想到这两个人，又让杜萌头非常大。  
他索性不去想了，装死晕了过去。  
这样的日子，过一天是一天。

章10.

到了出院那天，杜秉之和夏征一起来接杜萌。

医生护士这才认识到了谁才是杜萌真正的爸爸。

杜秉之这个人天生就有女人缘，虽然他人无能，但是他嘴巴甜啊，几句话就把医生护士逗得眉开眼笑。

这样会逗人开心的人，势必会比只会穿阿玛尼西装又不苟言笑的男保姆像父亲多了吧？  
但是夏征又不是只穿阿玛尼牌的西装……

杜秉之被医生叫去了结清最后的住院费用，夏征在病房里陪着杜萌等他收拾东西，令所有人都没有想到的是，这时候，杜萌的电话响起来了。

杜萌开始还是百无聊赖，无精打采的模样，接着点开了短信，就渐渐露出了一张花一般的笑脸。  
那笑容落在夏征眼中，不用看杜萌的手机，他就把短信的内容猜了个八九不离十。

果不其然，短信是学长发过来的。  
他之前代表学校去外省参加青少年击剑比赛，忙着训练，冷落了杜萌了。偏偏杜萌又是个粘人癌晚期患者，一天不打电话，不粘人，就浑身都像没吸够精气一样，浑身不舒坦，浑身不舒服。

这种病，俗称，“没有男人就活不下去。”

杜萌拿着手机一个劲傻笑，手指噼里啪啦地打字，差点走路都撞到了门上。幸亏那一下夏征伸手帮他在额头处挡住了，才让他的花容月貌没有半点损坏。

“小心一点，别撞到了门。”  
夏征善意地提醒，声音低沉温和，杜萌猝不及防地抬起头，愣了一下，感受到自己额前贴了什么东西。原来那是夏征的手。他后知后觉地说，“哦，麻烦了.......”

夏征这时帮他提上了行李包，轻松又干练的模样，说道，“那我们走吧。”  
杜萌眼睛来来回回看了他好几次，突然觉得，这个人照顾自己那么久了，自己一句谢谢的话也没跟他说过。  
而且，现在看来，这个人.......其实看着还挺有味道的。  
身高几乎有一米九了。  
杜萌发现了这点不禁心情大好，说道，“谢谢你了，夏叔叔。”

夏征这时饶有深意地将目光定格在杜萌身上两秒，看得杜萌一头雾水。  
然后杜萌试图弄明白他是什么意思的时候，夏征这时已经提着行李，走了。

章11.

杜秉之作为一个不靠谱的老爹，自然有不靠谱的地方。  
杜萌才刚出院，三个人到饭店吃了饭，有人约杜秉之出去玩，杜秉之便把大病初愈的儿子托付给了老友，自己出去潇洒了。

杜萌心底有点灰灰的，到底是自己的父亲，自己在他心里的地位还比不上一桌牌局的重要性来得紧急。  
惹得他刚生出来的一点儿对亲情的盼头还没有点燃，就被唰地一下浇灭。  
杜萌又突然不盼望着回家了。

杜秉之叫了夏征送杜萌回去，杜萌却在给学长发短信，告诉他自己出院了，希望能见到他。  
学长当然说好了啊，说自己在家等他过去。  
杜萌满意地收起了手机，就等一会儿夏征离开，自己就可以去找他了。

但是没想到的是，夏征开着车，开着开着就在路边停了下来，那里其实已经离杜萌的家不远了，只有一两公里就可以到。  
杜萌见他停了车，便问，“怎么了？是车子出问题了吗？”

夏征在驾驶位上坐了一会儿，双手还握着方向盘。  
他沉默了一会儿，像是在确认车子的性能。  
最终说，“嗯是的，出了点问题，”杜萌听了也没多想，依旧玩着手机发短信。还以为这一切，只是很普通寻常的一切。

但夏征下了车，去后备箱放了什么东西，然后打开了后座的车门，站在门外，杜萌在车内看不到他的脸。  
他不明白夏征此时在干嘛，不免又好奇又疑惑，弯下腰，伸出了半个头向外看，想看夏征在干什么。

夏征从高处俯视着杜萌的脸，静静的那么一两秒，不言不语，表情可谓是肃穆，然后他钻进了车里，关上车门，猝不及防地抓住了杜萌，抱住他，深深地亲了下去。

杜萌这下总算明白他在干什么了。  
原来他是想猥亵自己。

他气得努力挣扎，越是挣扎，越是怒不可截。  
这个人，这个人是自己父母的好友，但是他却对自己做出这种事情。

这时夏征俯在他的耳畔说，“别动，你不是想要这个吗？我可以给你，乖，让我就摸一下。”

那瞬间，杜萌的脑袋都炸了。

夏征的那根东西抵在他那儿，硬如削铁的硬度，他愤怒得浑身都颤抖不止，自己什么时候掉了眼泪也不知道。

夏征毫无压力地脱下了他的裤子，轻巧地剥掉内裤，然后抚摸上那一小根，稚嫩，又稍稍有些发硬的器官。

杜萌觉得这场景荒谬绝伦。  
一个和自己父亲最要好的朋友，却此时此刻在抚摸玩弄着自己的下体。  
但是这一切对于夏征来说却好像显得自然且正常。

杜萌思考着，头疼得都要炸了。

他碰触到杜萌极其细腻的大腿内侧肌肤，好像是盼望了很久，又像是带着某种禁忌不敢碰触。他留恋不止，却又急不可耐，不断抚弄，舍不得停下，然后把杜萌圈在自己怀抱里，禁锢着他，套弄他的分身，看着它在自己手里慢慢变硬，变直，变翘起来，用手指不断地刺激他的龟头和根身，杜萌的根器渐渐硬了，就像是生气了的小男孩，憋着一口气，横着脸，非常凶，但是这又只是一种纸老虎似得凶悍。他知道只要自己稍微一用力，就能让这个小男孩哭出来，让他憋着的一口气全部都泄了。

杜萌已经快要晕厥，不明白他为什么要对自己做这样的事。  
但是只有夏征他自己知道，他已经渴望这一天很久了。

从他还没有见到杜萌的时候起，他在内心的某个深处，就一直在渴望着这样的事情。

他只是在杜萌身上，得到了如愿以偿。

杜萌甚至感觉到了在他帮自己手淫的过程中，他含住了自己的耳垂，细细地，又狠心地咬着舔着，麻酥酥的感觉从耳垂传遍了全身，杜萌忍不住哼了出声。

章12.

杜萌只是初尝情味的懵懂少年，不懂的东西还太多。  
但是夏征却早就成熟了，他眼里一早就有太多了不同寻常的色彩。一切只是因为杜萌年纪尚轻，还不懂得辨认那些颜色，所以跌入了他的陷阱。一切都已经太迟了。

他干净又贪婪的眼神，对性天真和懵懂的渴望，正好是夏征寻找很久的东西。

他把自己藏起来太久了，因为不敢随意的放肆，进入了成年人的游戏圈子，越池半步就是雷池，所以没有人知道他的真实性向。

到了这个年纪了，还没有孩子，不惹人怀疑吗？  
所以杜萌现在落到了他的手里，他是不会轻易就放过杜萌的。

杜萌感觉到自己的性器官被严厉地挤压和刺激着，那种像是模拟性爱中的抽插又像是尖锐粗糙的沙粒磨砂的感觉，夏征帮他上下套弄抚摸，最后他甚至拉住了杜萌的手，邀他一起去碰触那男根。

他握住杜萌的手，带领他如何抚慰手淫，真正像是一位父亲在教导自己贪玩又经验不足的儿子。  
杜萌扬起了脖子，如同天鹅，垂死挣扎在痛苦和欲望的边缘。

他不自觉地靠在了夏征身上，夏征从后面抱住他，他现在是自己唯一的依靠了。

夏征舔舐着他的耳垂，用唇瓣含着，又用牙磨，看见杜萌在情欲之中闭上了眼，他索性捞起了他身上的衣服，对准一边地乳首，便含了下去。

这激得杜萌轻易叫出了声。  
感觉太强烈了，自己根本没办法控制。  
况且他以前和学校的学长在一起的时候，对方从来没有帮助过他含这种地方。

杜萌只是一心痴想，喜欢上了对方，就去黏着人家，但是到底人家对他有没有同性之间的爱，不能保证。但是喜欢是有的。  
不然怎么会帮他伺候着射了好几回？

杜萌喜欢极了这种感受，由此越发黏着对方，每每和对方在一起的时候，就恨不得自己没有了骨头，这个人都黏着，享尽这人生温柔欢愉之事。  
他极其贪恋肉体的感受，也不知道是不是因为天生缺乏关爱，到底是在家庭之中受到的关怀太少了。

只是那学长到底是不是真的同志？这个杜萌不曾关心，也没想到，只是单纯的喜欢那种被人伺弄，和人接吻的感觉。

他真的太重欲了一点，但是却无人觉察，就连本人，也不曾知道。

夏征看见他的第一眼，便犹如动物一般的直觉感受到，这个漂亮又寂寞的小孩子正等这自己去采撷呢。

由此他越发大力地吸弄杜萌的乳首，像是要吸出汁来一般，然后又用牙齿衔住，一点点地往外拉，惹得杜萌闷闷地重哼了好几声。  
他知道这势必是让他爽极了，才会有如此反应。  
他换了一遍继续刺激，继续舔舐吸弄，非要把杜萌的两颗红缨都吸挺立出来，颜色变得嫣红奢靡，才感觉心满意足。

章13.

杜萌到底是年轻，在还没有完全让他到达高潮的时候，他已经断断续续地，射了好几股精液出来了，但是他自己也觉得不够利爽，不够舒服，那种非要到达了最高处，才能得到全身心地由衷地松弛下来的那种快乐。他还未能攀登到，但是这时已经泄了。

夏征舔弄着他的乳首，又吸又嘬，好像在吃人间的至味。他把他渐渐放倒了，放在坐垫上，然后迫不及待地松开了皮带，拉下裤链，掏出了自己的枪，那一根又粗又长，杜萌堪堪瞥了一眼，觉得那根可以截到人的肺。

夏征的那里原来这么大.......杜萌脑子清楚地想着。但是心里却隐隐生出一种兴奋和期待的心情来。在这种心情之中，连他自己的都不知道里面带着一种对成年男性性器的崇拜。  
那是年轻男人所没有的，只有成年成熟的男人身上才会带有的凶悍。在这种凶悍之中，有什么东西，暗暗挑动了杜萌的心弦.....

夏征也忍不住了，把自己的阴茎和杜萌的靠在一起，用自己那根早已涨成了紫红色的巨龙去一下下地顶杜萌的下体，就好像是在操干一个女人。杜萌觉得这滋味奇特，但是又说不出的舒服和心满意足，甚至还满足了他内心深处的猎奇。  
这样被一个男人干着，真不知道是什么感觉。莫名的想要占有和被占有之后的虚荣与满足感悄然在杜萌心底铺开，幻想到这里，杜萌不禁吞了口唾沫。

他的眼神邪气满满，贪欲却不减，从善如流地看夏征脱下了裤子，无师自通地勾住他的腰，两个人尽情尽兴地顶撞了起来。虽然还不是真实地插入了里面去做，但是对于第一次感受到如此激烈炽热，又大胆热辣的性爱的杜萌来说，已经是冲得他脑袋发晕，满脑子都是浆糊了。

夏征非常想破除那个禁地，进入到杜萌的后穴去，好好操一操他里面。  
但是他毕竟等了太久了，也隐忍了那么长的时间，能在这种时候，初次接触年轻男孩身体的时候不早泄，已经是很了不起的一件事。

他那么喜欢杜萌。不惜为他牺牲了很多工作时间，损失了很多生意，都是为了一直陪着他，能好好地和他在一起做爱做的事。

杜萌这个小妖精，不得不说他实在是混蛋的也跟他那个老爹杜秉之有的一拼。

同样是贪念好东西，舒服事情的人。

他老爹贪图女色，他就贪图男色。这边刚勾搭了一位学长还没有摆平，又和夏征纠缠上了。并且他还并不以此为意，而是有什么就享受什么，这时候他的手机在皮沙发上嗡嗡的振动了起来，夏征看了一眼屏幕上的那个名字，就随手把他的手机扫下了座位。专心致志地享受和杜萌在一起混账，纠缠的滋味。

章节 14.

杜萌勾着他夏征的腰，感觉自己有点累，但是又实在是喜欢得紧，喜欢他这样对待自己。  
暴烈又温柔，霸道又不容置疑的柔情夏征拿捏得恰到好处，杜萌简直要控制不住，心旌施摇的，一没忍住，暗自哼出了声。

夏征猜到他辛苦，立刻单手扶住了他的背，又在他的耳朵上亲了亲，握住了自己的龟头，粗鲁地按压了几下，从前端分泌出来汁水，他朝着杜萌的后穴截上去，直直吓得杜萌尖叫着，笑着，躲开了。

夏征当然没有这时候就上了他的意思。他只是要吓唬吓唬杜萌，想看看他惊喜的模样。  
果不其然，杜萌被他惊喜到了。  
他像个小孩子一样尖叫着，声音很尖细，但是却不刺耳，叫了之后知道是夏征故意吓唬自己的，于是呵呵呵笑了出来。  
夏征也放松的表情，没有了平日的木讷，一张脸迷人又气质出众。杜萌简直爱死他这幅模样了。

他因色生爱，这时偷袭了夏征一下，整个人像个树袋熊一样吊在夏征身上，然后伸起头，对着夏征的下巴轻轻偷吻了一下。  
等下夏征发现了，他已经一个人呵呵呵傻笑不已了。

眼里还都是星子般的快乐。

夏征对这幅模样的他没有办法。他还太小，对于生命苦难的东西来不及碰触，所以才保留了最为天真的一份。

夏征不由得伸手握住了自己那根恍若有自我意识的巨根，好让它不受到引诱，一不小心把杜萌给办了。  
他眼里带笑又带暖地看着杜萌说，“喜欢吗？是不是很舒服？”

杜萌心生感激，当然是觉得这时候是极其舒服和快乐的。他觉得幸福快乐极了，从小到大，都没有这么满足过，身体里面的爱液像是涨满了一样，满得快要溢出来。  
他后面的小穴，也渐渐泌出了汁水。

“嗯，”杜萌点头道，确实觉得跟夏征在一起的感受很好，也很舒服满足。此时此刻的学长，早已经被他丢到了九重山外。

夏征得到他如此肯定的答复，心里也是快乐幸福的。  
他注视着杜萌对他说，“那以后你跟我在一起，不要跟那个学长在一起了，好不好？我会对你好的，我是成年人，更懂得照顾你和关心你，你看你生病了，也没个人陪，如果你跟了我在一起，我们就能随时随地做你喜欢的事，我会宠你的，你说好不好？”

就算是杜秉之和柳明夫妇，恐怕也想象不到自己最为信任的老朋友，最可靠的老同学，夏征，居然会此时此刻在大马路上的边上，在一辆林肯车里说着这样一番引诱自己儿子的话。

杜萌看着傻不拉几，又漂亮得像包稻草的模样，其实也不是真的一包草。  
他听着夏征的深情款款告白，觉得开心，但是又觉得好笑。  
这种唬人的话，就跟一夜情发过的誓，比避孕套还不值钱。  
但是他也点头了。

他点了点头，白皙细腻的脸还泛着一层光。  
说道，“嗯，好啊。”

夏征瞬时间脸上绽放出来的那个笑容，就跟阳光初升大地一样，让他整个人都年轻了好几岁。

这一看，都把杜萌给看愣住了。

他由此把杜萌特别珍惜地抱在怀里，像对待自己的孩子，又像是对待小宠物一般，说，“那，你可以做我的孩子吗？叫我爸爸好吗？”

章15.

杜萌为这个奇怪的提议愣了几秒钟。  
在这几秒钟的时间里，夏征一直期待地看着他。  
他的眼神里好像带有一丝丝的羞涩，但又有某种让人不忍心拒绝的小心翼翼。

杜萌不明白为什么他会有这种小心翼翼，但是他忍不住抚摸上了夏征的脸，下一秒钟，夏征的手就覆盖上来，贴住了杜萌的手，叹息着闭上了眼睛。

然后他才又睁开眼睛，望着杜萌，眼里不知为何多了些忧伤。  
他再次问杜萌，“不行吗？”

杜萌的心被他拉扯了一下。  
下意识地点了点头，说道，“好啊。”

这一下，夏征变得特别开心特别高兴起来。如果不是在车里，杜萌简直怀疑他要举起自己欢呼雀跃。

看着夏征这么开心，倒让杜萌不好意思了。但却又为夏征感到心酸，心里发胀。

这本来是一件极小极小的事情，但是却让夏征高兴成这样，全然没有了往日那个不苟言笑的肃穆形象。杜萌摸了摸自己的鼻子，有种不知道如何回应夏征这种热情的小尴尬，又认为夏征这个人说不定其实挺好的，他要求的东西不多，被稍微满足一下，便那么高兴。这说明夏征这个人得到的太少了。  
由此才特别让人感到心酸。

夏征那么大一个人了，居然会为这点小时开心雀跃，活像是物质并不贫乏的年代却没有吃过糖的小孩，突然之间吃到了糖，那兴奋的表情，居然会为了这点微不足道的快乐而快乐。

杜萌由此想到了自己，这一点自己和夏征好像也有点像。

会为了很小很小的事情高兴不已，旁人认为至于吗？高兴成这样？

但是正是因为这一点点小小的满足和快乐都来的太不容易了，以至于意义非比寻常。  
那种外露的喜悦，正是珍惜和高兴的表现。

杜萌因为从夏征身上得到了感同身受，由此他才会对夏征心软。

他会认为夏征这个人说不定和自己一样，都是渴求某样东西很久了，但是一路以来跌跌撞撞，都没有遇到。

杜萌那一瞬间，甚至有一种想要珍惜与夏征这一刻露水姻缘的想法。

但是，有什么东西硬邦邦地顶着自己，这种感觉越来越清晰，那根活物好像有了自己的意志力和思想，正想要插入自己后面的小嘴里呢。  
杜萌不好意思地低下头，指了指自己的下腹部分，夏征的那一根巨根还在那儿立着呢。  
这让他尴尬又笑起来的模样蠢蠢的。

夏征因为得到了他令人满意的回复，心情好，整个人都看书去年轻了几岁。  
他在杜萌细腻的脸上亲了一下，然后抱住他的身体让他做上下抽插动作，杜萌的后穴狠狠地擦过夏征的阴茎，这让杜萌好几次都差点呻吟出了声，感觉太刺激了，在夏征狂热又霸道的动作里，杜萌体会到了一种从未有过的爱意。  
也许也正就是因为这股爱意，是自己一直以来所匮乏的。  
他一直等待着这样一个人，能够不顾一切地燃烧和毁灭自己，放弃一切地爱和放纵，哪怕背后是深渊呢。  
不要管了。

过把瘾就死。

好像是某位著名作家说过的。

哦，对，那个作家叫王小波还是王朔来着？

杜萌感觉甜蜜极了。  
夏征带给他无与伦比，又狂野炙热，像风一样自由的感情。抓不住，只能闭着眼睛感受。

这一刻在车里这种地方，在大马路上，两个人好像都有点疯了。不管不顾，甘愿沦为情欲的俘虏。

夏征一边动作着，好几次因为动作太大，差点把自己没入了杜萌的后面。但是只是堪堪地刺进去了一小节，一个头，便又立刻退了出来。  
他有分寸，又懂得怜惜人。  
杜萌跟他在一起，不知不觉红了脸，不仅仅是因为性，还是因为爱。他觉得自己遇上了一个这样和自己相像，又会疼人的好人。这个人不管属于谁的，这个人都是很好的。

真好。

他所爱的人一定非常幸运。

夏征这时喘着粗气在他耳边喷出热辣的气息，他的声音性感撩人的不行。  
他对杜萌说，“嗯，宝宝，叫我，快！”

面对如此直白又煽情的命令，简直是让杜萌整个人都变熟了。

他没想到一派正人君子的夏征居然是这幅模样，他也有整个人都色情的不得了的时候，也有性感的不得了的时候，更关键是，他居然对自己撒娇！

Oh my god！

杜萌的大脑顿时停止运作了。

整个脑海里，只有几个字。

夏征，他对我撒娇了！

他强行按捺着自己的别扭之情，勾住了夏征的脖子，腰身不自觉的扭动，那其实不是他骚，而是不好意思，作出的忸怩之态。他身上的衣物都退的差不多了，只剩下了一件勉强还挂在身上的衬衫。白色的衬衫，配着雪白的少年，夏征古铜色的保养的极佳的身材，象征着男性性欲勃发的男根，在少年后穴不停地摩擦挤压着，疯狂地想要进入，但是又因为那是某种禁区，不能进入。

夏征热烈又执着的抽插猛干逐渐感染和影响了杜萌，他觉得夏征好认真好性感，一个在做爱的时候都认真得一丝不苟的人，不由得让自己内心的感情变得柔柔的，像是水，又像是软掉的女人身躯，在酣畅淋漓的做爱之后，蜷缩起来，软掉的身躯。

杜萌甚至要奋不顾身一回，就是因为夏征这种痛苦又渴求，执着又压抑的性欲。

他攀附在他的耳边，伸出小舌舔了舔他耳朵的轮廓，可以感到瞬时，夏征整个人的身躯都振了振。  
然后趴在他的耳畔，用只有他一个人才能听见的魅惑声音说，“爸爸，我爱你。”

那一刹那，杜萌感到一股滚烫的热流，带着烫人却不灼伤人的温度，全部打在了自己的下体。

夏征射精了。  
紧接着是一阵他发出的闷哼声。

经过一场性爱后酣畅淋漓的他额前早已布满晶莹剔透的汗珠。

没顶的快乐几乎要吞噬了他。

他已经压抑太久。  
这一刻，是杜萌让他得到了解放。

他抱住了杜萌，跟温情又细腻的气氛里，和他缠绵地亲吻起来。

那是一个，漫长的，又绵长的，等待了三十几年的吻。

章16.

两个人一边缠绵色情地亲吻，夏征一边帮杜萌打手枪。他不停地套弄着杜萌的阴茎，想让他快乐，想让他幸福。在性这件事情上，他从来不是个自私的人，尤其是对待杜萌的时候，更是只想死在了他的身上。

但是他现在却还不能。

杜萌就是只小兽，他稚嫩的分身在夏征的手里舒服的不行，他一边和夏征亲吻，一边心想，他怎么这么会弄，这么厉害。夏征高级修身的衬衣被他紧紧抓住，上面已经起了褶子，但是在杜萌心中，那就是最好的刻意地留给夏征待他回去被老婆骂的罪证。  
想到这里，杜萌觉得自己实在是太坏了。  
他的脸上呈现出一种不真实的笑意。因为在这同时，夏征也把他送他到了快乐的顶端。

杜萌舒服地情不自禁，断断细细的声音，带着挣扎和叹息，简直舒服极了，也满意极了，一股股的白浊喷在夏征的衬衫裤子上，有说不出奢靡和色情。

夏征稍微退开了一点，气息不稳，布满水光的眼睛看着杜萌。  
杜萌此时睁着眼睛，又大又黑，却明亮异常，苍白又粉红的脸上呈现出一种死亡前的幸福之光。夏征爱他到了骨子里。再次凑过去像只狗一样咬了咬杜萌的软耳朵，说道，“我爱死你了，你和我在一起好不好？”  
说着，他极其稳妥地握住了杜萌的手。

杜萌刚出过精，被他的柔情的爱烘得浑身暖融融的。  
他不禁答应了夏征，“好啊，我也喜欢你，想和你在一起。”

夏征笑了。  
他做了一件出乎所有人意料的事情。  
和自己最好朋友的儿子搞上了。

这个深秋的季节里，他开着车，带了杜萌回家。

那是他在城内早早就买好了用来金屋藏娇的别墅。身边没有任何人知道他在此处的房产，甚至也没有人知道他内心藏有一个如此骇人的秘密。杜萌跟着他到他家里，里面装修豪华，但是却冷冷清清，丝毫不像是有人住的模样。

杜萌很好奇，“这里没有人住吗？”

夏征并不解释，只是说，“你来好了，我给你这里的钥匙，你以后没事都可以来这里，我也下了班就来这里，这样我们就可以在一起了。”

他说这句话的时候放下了手里的东西，走过去从后面把杜萌抱住，两个人宛若一人，杜萌仰着头看他，有点不明白事情怎么会变成这个样子，但是又觉得变成这样子也太让人惊喜了。

一切来得突然，不似真实。但是他现在满脑子都是夏征。  
夏征他高大儒雅，有钱多金，而且现在自己还住在他买的房子里。这一连串的事情里面好像早有预谋，每一个细节都严丝合缝地连接得起来。  
正如好像是在某个细微之处，凶手把暗藏好的机关扣响了。  
吧嗒一声。  
声音暗自在空气中回荡。却无人知晓。

在那一刻，所有的事情都偏离了它正常的轨道，没有人起疑走过的路。直到走到了路的尽头。

不过此时此刻的杜萌，已经决定不要去管那些东西了。  
他身体里的情绪躁动不安又无比寂寞，只是发泄了一次，当然不够，它们正亟待等着夏征来进行下一轮的安慰抚平。

在这个寒冷阴绵的雨季里，情欲像春药一般发酵。而夏征早就布下了天罗地网，等着懵懂未知的猎物撞入。  
他把这一间密闭的公寓装饰得美轮美奂，任何家电设备一应俱全。但是却像个空旷干枯的玻璃容器瓶，里面什么都没有。  
杜萌朝里面望了望，没来得及细想，他就主动把自己塞进了这个密闭的容器。然后因为好奇和一时的贪玩，他弯下腰，心甘情愿地缩起身子，把自己禁锢在里面。

有一种画地为牢的安全感。

因为封闭，带来了百分之百的稳固。

杜萌的心里和腹部的小火团烧得旺旺的，他就想和像夏征这么一个人在一起，被他抚摸，让他垂爱。

时间已经过去一下午了，到了晚饭的时间。

夏征看了看家里还算很干净，每周请来的人看来有尽责地打扫。  
他走到客厅的位置，问杜萌，“你打算吃点什么吗？我叫人送来，这样我们就不用出去了。”

杜萌一下子就跑了过去，抱住他的腰， 把头藏在他的胸膛上，对他说道，“不！我不想吃，我只想要你。你和我在一起不就是为了这种事吗？我想你，你来爱我吧。”

夏征还没弄明白杜萌怎么突然变得如此主动和失控。  
他望着杜萌目光灼灼的眼睛，那清辉之中又好似逼出了点绝望来，那一下，好像把他击着了。

他怔住了无法移动，杜萌又抱住他的腰摇了起来，不满地一遍又一遍地问，“好不好，好不好？我想要你，你给我好不好？”

他们两个就像两头困兽，终于在这一刻把彼此都逼入了那个密封的容器里，谁也走不出去，因为瓶口不知什么时候被封住了。

杜萌不知为何落下泪来，只是那么一两秒钟的间隙，夏征便果断地抱起了杜萌，一只手从他的腿下穿过一只手抬起他的背，他抱着杜萌进了卧室。

那一间没有开灯，光线昏暗的房间，他把杜萌放在了宽敞的大床上，然后开始脱衣服。

杜萌踢掉了鞋，与光线暧昧中看着他，一粒一粒脱衣解扣，仿佛某种不言而喻的暗示。  
他伸出了手，帮夏征解开最后一颗纽扣。

而夏征，也帮他解开了牛仔裤上的暗扣。  
两个人倒入大床上疯狂又沉溺地相互亲吻舔舐爱抚，那一天的疯狂以至于到最后，杜萌都有点记不起，最后到底是如何结束，那一天的开始，又是如何开始的。

章17.

过了三个月，杜萌和夏征每天在一起，过得非常快乐。  
他已经没有再吃杜秉之或者柳明的醋。  
他们有想起来的时候关心自己几句，没有想起来的时候，他也不在乎。

他正如夏征所说的那样，搬进了他的房子里去，夏征对他非常慷慨，送钱，送衣服，送时装手表，还送乱七八糟的小东西。  
杜萌稍微埋怨他，“不要买啦，我又不是女人，干什么送这些东西？”

但是夏征只是微微笑笑，不动怒，也不生气。  
看着杜萌耍小性子的模样，还觉得他有趣可爱，嫩生生的脸上，充满了胶原蛋白。

杜萌被他这样地看着，倒是自己不好意思了。  
他明白夏征是一片好心，一片美意，自己不接受他的礼物，反倒叫他不要买了，难免是拒绝了他的好意。

这样不懂得珍惜，当然是不好的。

杜萌嚅嗫着，想解释，“其实我也不是那个意思，只是想告诉你我现在都用不到你买的东西。”  
夏征见他时不时的害羞，觉得他更可爱了。  
凑过去在他脸颊上亲了亲，又凉又滑，还有某种淡淡的味道。

他不忍让杜为难，说道，“嗯，我知道。”  
然后揉了揉他的头发，杜萌被他宠爱宽容的目光看得低下了头。

然后他说道，“你知道吗？我妈妈最近说过圣诞节要回来看我了，这简直太好了。”

他想要说出些有意义的事情来让夏征开心一点儿，但是他年纪太小了，他的认知和夏征还完全不在一个阶层上。他无论做什么说什么，在夏征眼里，也不过是一个孩子罢了。

或许就连他的父亲杜秉之，在夏征眼里也不过是年纪老了些的孩子。

他听了杜萌说柳明要回来的事，果然表现很淡，只是道，“嗯，我知道了。”

杜萌的开心落在他的身上，只是这么简单的一句，就完了，这让杜萌难免有些失落。

他心里计划好的to-do-list都没什么兴致跟夏征说了。夏征端起桌上的茶喝了一口，见他低下了头，便伸出手摸了摸他滑不溜手的脸蛋。

问道，“你怎么不开心了？不是刚才还开心？”

杜萌讨厌他，“我刚才给你说圣诞节的事，你却一点也不在乎，弄得我没劲了，不想再跟你说话了。”

他向夏征抱怨，夏征的目光却落在了他的脚踝上。

他在家里穿着睡衣，轻柔的面料被蹭到了小腿的部分，留下一节雪白的脚踝，这让他来了兴趣。

他一把握住杜萌的脚，把他狠狠拖过来，压在了自己的身下，惹得杜萌惊叫不停。

两个人嬉笑打闹起来，杜萌用枕头砸他的头，他挡了好几下才挡住了，说道，“好了好了，再砸我就生气了。”

杜萌恃宠而骄，又因为年纪小，在就不在乎他的威严了，骄横道，“你生气？你生什么气，我还没生气呢！”

夏征跟他这个不讲道理的说不下去，只能先投降了。  
说，“好吧，你有什么可生气的？是我做错了什么让你生气了吗？”  
说完，他就用自己微微带胡渣的青下巴去刺杜萌的嫩脸。  
刺得杜萌又是一阵惊呼，闹着，笑着躲开了。

杜萌被他刺激得气喘吁吁，眼里波光流转，说，“我生什么气，你不知道吗？你还问我。我告诉你我圣诞节的安排，你却一点也不在意，哼！说，你是不是只在乎和我上床？”

他躺在夏征身下，夏征从高处俯视着他，但是他却一点儿也不畏惧，反倒有种轻飘飘的得意，仿佛是他在高位俯视着夏征似得。

夏征见他得意洋洋地斜睨了自己一眼，眼神里说不出的风情，或者是说不尽的风骚，这勾引得他立刻倾下了身，啃住了杜萌的双唇，一顿热吻之后说，“不只在乎和你上床，还在乎喜欢怎么和你上床。”说罢，他拉开了杜萌衣襟上的带子，那是他专门为了两个人准备好的日式居家服，很容易就解开，滚在一起。埋下头吮吸起来杜萌的乳头来。

杜萌到底人年轻，经不起挑逗，跟夏征在一起，随随便便太容易擦枪走火了。  
而且又是在这样一个独立封闭的空间里。

随时随地都只有他和夏征两个人，做什么都很容易。  
性这件事情，其实是最容易最简单不过的事情了。

唾手可得。

夏征吃着他的乳头吃得高兴，而杜萌也渐渐呻吟了出来。

两个人胡天胡地地瞎闹，喘息和呻吟声回荡在空旷漆黑的别墅里。

远远看去，就好像一直怪兽，蹲在寂静的夜里痛苦哀嚎。

章节18. 

杜萌气喘吁吁地躺在床上，身上不着一缕，大腿的根部还有一片水色。  
夏征也是赤裸着他修长而有力的身体，喘着粗气躺在杜萌身边。

杜萌觉得夏征太厉害了，明明两个人还什么都没做，只是相互快慰，自己也爽得没边儿了。  
泄了几道之后躺在床上，已经连最后一丝力气都被抽走。  
他想动一动手指头，无奈这点劲也没有。  
他最后看了一眼夏征，迷迷糊糊之中，抵抗不住睡意，终于跌入了黑甜的梦乡。

夏征扭开了房间的灯，给自己换上干净清洁的衣服，又去浴室洗了个手，用毛巾擦干。  
他回来的时候，恰巧看见放在桌上的手机震动了起来。

他按下了接听键，说，“喂？是柳明吗？”

柳明的声音从那一头传来，带着着急和释然，说，“唉夏征你可接电话了，我打萌萌手机关机了找不到他，他是不是和你在一起？”

夏征下意识地看了一眼已经熟睡的杜萌，声音悦耳，“是，他和我在一起，天色晚了，我让他早点休息，他就已经睡下了。”

柳明松了一口气，放心下来道，“那就好，我给杜秉之去过电话，他还在外面玩儿呢。这个没人性的混账，我是不敢指望他照顾萌萌了，有你照顾，比他照顾让我放心一点儿。”

柳明还在电话里边感谢夏征，夏征却早已转身出门，悄悄地关上了主卧的门。

“嗯，好的，”他随口应道，然后又叮嘱柳明，“你也别太累了，你一个人，要在远方照顾孩子不容易，有什么事找我就好了。”

柳明庆幸自己没有所托非人，她说，“是啊，我也这样想的。哦，对了，我打电话来就是为了告诉你，前几天萌萌叫我圣诞节回去陪他，我本来答应了，但是不巧这几天有了工作的安排，你没事吧？能不能帮我照顾照顾他？如果不方便，我过几天买个礼物给寄回去。”

夏征站在外面的走廊上没有开灯，停顿了几秒，才说，“没有问题，我有时间。”

得到他这个肯定的答复，无疑让柳明宽心很多。  
她说，“那就好那就好，如果你实在忙，带萌萌去你家也一样，我知道这几年你忙事业，生孩子的问题总是一拖再拖.......”

柳明还在自顾自地说，却被夏征打断了，用不容抗拒的语气道，“柳明，就这样吧，我还有事，下次再聊。”

柳明听到他声音里流露出少有的严肃，不知怎么，这让柳明突然感觉到他的不悦。

柳明很少能看见动怒的夏征，因为他情商很高，实在是很难被一般人激怒。  
但是夏征这样说了，她也不好继续往下，只能说，“哦，那好的，一切就拜托和麻烦你了。萌萌醒了帮我给他说一说，谢谢啊。”

夏征闭上了眼，疲惫地说道，“嗯，好的，再见。”  
他合上手机回到卧室，此刻杜萌已经醒了，他揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛，说，“你在和谁打电话？我好像听到了妈妈的声音。”  
夏征不动声色地说，“不，是工作的事，没事，你睡吧。”  
杜萌在发泄了数次过后确实很累，他听到夏征说没事，便真的当做没事一般又睡下了。  
夏征走过去看着他沉睡的面孔，帮他把额前的碎发拨开，露出一个光洁的额头。  
他小孩子一般的睡颜还保持着微微张开嘴唇的模样。

这让夏征温柔无比地笑了。

柳明此时才想起来，夏征说杜萌睡觉了，他在哪里？是在自己家里吗？  
她微微地困惑了一下，但是很快手边的电话响起，这一天忙碌又把她的思绪打断了。

章19.

杜萌第二天醒来，夏征并没有告诉他昨晚柳明来电话的事。  
甚至他熟悉杜萌的手机密码，解了锁，看到待机状态下数十个柳明打开的未接来电，他都不留痕迹地帮他全部删除了。

杜萌穿好了巨大无比的校服准备去学校。  
他坐在餐桌前啃着面包，喝着牛奶，还在打哈欠。  
这时候夏征突然对他说，“对了，今天你爸爸会来找我。”

杜萌吃饭的动作因此而停了停，然后才满不在乎地说，“是吗，找你干什么呢？”  
他两边脸蛋塞得满满的，差点把自己给塞得噎着了。  
夏征递给他了点橙汁，他喝下去了，才好了点。

“谢谢，”杜萌说，夏征回答上一个问题，“没什么大事，可能是又来借钱吧。”

他将这句话说得轻描淡写的，却弄得杜萌渐渐吃不下自己面前的那份早餐。

他尝试了好几次，最终都失败了。  
放下了手中的半边三明治。  
心里有点受伤，慢慢道，“我吃饱了。”

夏征看了看他盘子里的食物，收起手里的报纸，笑了笑，“好吧，那我送你去学校。”

杜萌赶紧将他拒绝了。  
他一下跳起来，摇着头抗拒，“不用了，我自己去学校，”然后又觉得是自己语气太生硬，可能会被他听出来，于是改口，“我自己能行，你今天，就不用送我了吧。”

夏征没有勉强他，而是朝着他微微露了露齿，“那你路上小心，你爸爸过来的时候，中午我去接你吃饭。”

杜萌答应后出门。他精神恹恹的，心情也不怎么好好。  
觉得自己恐怕再耽误下去，就要迟到了。  
随便拿上了书包匆忙离开夏征家，离开那座空旷的大宅的以后，他还依然觉得，有一片黑沉沉的乌云压在自己头上。压得自己喘不过气来。

那到底是什么？以前并没有的乌云飘了过来。  
说到底，杜萌是明白了。

以前没有和夏征有纠葛，现在两个人有了。还谈钱这种事，总该让人觉得心里别扭，憋得慌。  
他对着手机想给杜秉之发一个短信，但是想了想，又不知道该对他说什么。

不要见夏征了吗？

自己显然没有这个权利。

他们是几十年的好朋友，还没有自己的时候便认识。  
自己是后面插进来的，自己找杜秉之，能说些什么？

杜萌刚编辑了两个字，后面接连着一串省略号，他没想好，便准备把手机收起来了。

朝着学校走去，上了一两节课把手机翻出来，才发现自己锁屏之前无意按了发送键，杜秉之的短信，已经快要塞爆收信箱了。

杜萌，“.......”  
他一条条地翻阅着杜秉之给自己发来的短信，大多都是，“宝宝？找爸爸吗？”“宝宝？还在不在？”“上学吗？身体好吗？”“今天中午来接你一起和夏叔叔吃饭，你最近有没有乖？”

杜萌看完，越发.......

他心里想说的话想了好几次，最终还是给杜秉之发了一条短信，“爸，我很好，一切都好，只是你，能不能不要再向夏叔叔借钱了。”

霹雳巴拉地输完了这短话，一狠心，发送了。

发送之后才后悔了。  
但是此时上课的铃声已经打响，只能收起了手机，回教室去了。

杜秉之收到儿子传过来的简讯，打开看了，不免摸了摸鼻子，有点尴尬。  
坐他对面的夏征见了，问道，“怎么？你热？”  
杜秉之说，“没，没什么。哎说起上次你借我的钱，我手头刚好空了，现在还给你？”  
夏征有意地看了看他，说道，“不急，你真有了再说，我不用那笔钱。”  
杜秉之被儿子刚才那么一顿说，心里还挺介意的。虽然平常找夏征借钱借习惯了，但是夏征不急，他怎么可能不还。

中午时刻，杜秉之果然和夏征开着车来接杜萌。  
杜萌看了，又是上次那辆车。夏征的车。自己和他在车里荒唐和糊涂过。

杜萌现在看那车的眼神都不一样了。  
低着头上了车，杜秉之说，“哎宝宝，好久见你了，可想死爸爸了。”  
杜萌面对他夸张的热情和虚假的关心，总是接受不能。

夏征也坐在一旁，听着杜秉之的问候，他盯着杜萌，想看他如何回应杜秉之。  
杜萌心有羞愧，又有别的情绪，只能嗯嗯两声当做敷衍了杜秉之，不太敢看夏征的眼睛。  
好在杜秉之也不介意，只是一味地高谈阔论自己那些得意事迹。

夏征在一旁默默听着，还时不时点头，杜萌在后面看着他们两，真不知道，以夏征那个性格是如何忍受下杜秉之的。

发生了肉体关系之后头一回三个人在一起坐下来吃饭，杜萌心里当然怕了。  
他好几次看向夏征，却又没在他脸上看出任何端倪来，不免又有点失望。

好像两个人看起来像陌生人一样。  
杜萌有点伤心难过，插不进他和杜秉之的谈话，一顿饭吃得乏善可陈。

章20.

杜秉之的聊天话题，无非是说自己哪里哪里发迹了， 又哪里哪里被昧了良心的小人给坑害了。  
杜萌听了十几年他说这样的话，已经觉得厌烦，不知道夏征听了几十年，又是什么感受。

他有点不敢想象。

想着自己又要听几十年这样的话，自己会有什么样的感受。

杜萌不禁打了一个寒颤，轻微地怀疑，自己不会也变成那样的人吧？

三个人吃完，杜秉之提出送杜萌回学校。  
杜萌拒绝了，对他说，“你陪陪夏叔叔吧。”  
杜秉之一想，也对。  
自己看儿子的是顺带的，找夏征才是正经事。

杜萌离开的时候看了一眼夏征，夏征此时也正好看着他，两人目光相接，杜萌动了动嘴唇心里想说的话最终没说出口，还是走了。

等他放学回到家里，没问杜秉之，反而是先关心了夏征，“你们，最后谈了些什么呢？”

夏征正在处理文件，桌上摆满了他的身家，全部都是大合同。  
他轻描淡写地说，“没什么。”

杜萌问得小心翼翼地，“那，提借钱的事了吗？”

夏征听到这里笑了一下，那笑容温和俊雅，却不知为何看在杜萌的眼中便成了他笑话自己这一家人的意思。

他双手空空，心里也空空的，不明白自己这样跟夏征在一起到底是为了什么？  
他的钱？还是他的人？  
如今杜秉之上门来借钱，倒有点像电视剧中常演的桥段，赌鬼老爹被逼还债，卖子求荣。

杜萌心里有种害怕，夏征这时却站了起来，抱住了他。

他显得心情不错，也不知道是借了钱还是没借。但是杜萌猜，以他的性格，杜秉之一旦开口他肯定是会借的。

“萌萌，”他特别温柔地叫杜萌，附在他耳边说，“你很介意你爸爸找我借钱吗？”

杜萌犹豫了片刻，诚实地点头。  
“嗯。”

夏征这回笑开了。  
“为什么呢？”

杜萌低着头，即使被抱着，搂住，也心情低落。  
他说不出个所以然来，只能道，“为什么，为什么呢？我也说不明白，只是觉得这样不好，我们......是这种关系，但是你和爸爸又是朋友.......我说不上来，总之，我觉得这不好，我知道你是好心。”

夏征听到杜萌夸自己，“你是好心，”这一句，简直让他太满足了。  
噗嗤就笑了出来。  
拧了拧杜萌的脸，帮他说出心底的话。

“那你是不是觉得，你爸爸找我借钱，让你觉得心里不舒服，让你觉得丢脸了，尤其是在我面前抬不起头来？”

杜萌沉默了很久很久，终于鼓足勇气，缓慢地点了点头。

这就让夏征更开心了。

他抱住杜萌，捧起他的脸，闭上了眼睛，亲吻杜萌。

杜萌被他珍惜的动作弄得心里发软，没想过在这种时候他还是一如既往的温柔绅士。  
他在杜萌的脸上细细亲着吻着，用自己的唇临摹出杜萌脸部的线条，等他吻够了，才说，“宝宝你不用这样想，你是你，你爸爸是你爸爸。我不会把你们看成一起的，你明白吗？”  
杜萌直直地看着他的眼睛没有动弹，又过了很久，他才扭开了头，说，“嗯，我明白了。”

虽然这逻辑还是有点怪。  
但是夏征到底是什么意思？

意思是他不会看不起自己是不是？

杜萌并未感到轻松，以至于内心一直压着一块石头，让他感觉自己在夏征面前低了他一等了。

夏征非常满意地笑了。

与此同时‘叮咚’一声，一条短信传进了夏征的手机。  
上面写着，xxxx年xx月xx日xx时xx点xx分，您的账户尾号xxxx收到杜秉之先生转账XXXXXXXX元整，登录账户即可查询。附言，夏征，钱已还，有借有还，再借不难，杜秉之。

夏征简单地回‘收到’二字。并不谈其他。

杜萌好奇地打量着，试图从他的脸上判断出有关他想法的蛛丝马迹。  
但夏征已经收起了手机。并摸了摸杜萌的头，笑着说，“晚上吃点什么呢？”

章21.

夏征知道杜萌嘴上不说，但是心里则已经十分期待和开心地计划着等柳明回国。  
只是杜萌没料到自己计划了半天，柳明却一通电话打过来说工作太忙不能回来了。  
那瞬时觉得好像是烧得发红的铁酪被浇上了一大桶冷水，从里到外，都丝丝地冒着寒气。  
他被自己的自作多情狠狠羞辱了一顿。因为自尊心太高了，伤不起。  
柳明再给他打电话，他已经不太愿意接了。

他背着书包回家，夏征坐在楼下的客厅看电视，从他回来的那一刻起，眼睛就停在他的身上，一直没有移开过。

杜萌则毫不在乎他，径直穿过客厅，上楼回房间去了。

他把自己扔在床上，手机丢在一旁嗡嗡作响也不想管。

最终抗不过母亲强硬的骚扰姿态，勉强地接起了电话，柳明在电话里面解释说，“乖乖啊，听妈妈的话，实在是妈妈工作太忙了，所以赶不回来跟你过圣诞节，之前妈妈已经准备好回来了，但是没想到临时有了工作，你要体谅妈妈啊。等到新年的时候妈妈回来陪你怎么样，哎呀，乖儿子，你要听话嘛，妈妈挣钱还不是都为了你啊！”

杜萌白生生一张嫩脸，已经快皱成了苦瓜，不过既然柳明女士亲自打电话过来哄，杜萌也不好不识趣。苦恼归苦恼，在电话里面依旧说，“我没事啦妈妈， 你不用担心。”

柳明女士听到儿子肯原谅自己，立刻松一口气，说，“这才是我的好儿子嘛，等妈妈忙完回来给你带个大礼物，想要什么？电脑还是游戏机？不如送你个车吧，你也快要考大学了......”

杜萌还没有听她唠叨完，抱怨起来，“妈妈啊，我什么都不缺。”

“什么都不缺也可以换新的嘛，你的电脑还是三年前的，现在出了新的，给你买个当做成年礼物吧。”

“但是我不想要......”

“乖啦乖啦，要的要的，妈妈过年回去给你买个最漂亮的，保证你喜欢怎么样？”

杜萌内心复杂，已经被骗过一次了，当然这次不会这么轻易地再相信。

他如有若无地敷衍着柳明，既没答应，也没拒绝，而是说，“那就这样吧。”

挂上了电话，柳明女士还在电话那头唠叨，“萌萌啊，不过你不用担心，我已经拜托你的夏叔叔照顾你啦，他人很可靠，你有什么需要，也可以跟他提，妈妈会......”  
她这边话还没有说完，电话了传来嘟嘟嘟的挂断声。柳明自知对不起儿子，内心非常愧疚责备，想起来前段时间已经给夏征打过电话了，托他照顾杜萌的事，没想到居然夏征却没有告诉杜萌，杜萌这下眼看就要过圣诞了，给自己打电话，这才把儿子给结结实实地伤了。

柳明叹一口气，心想可能是夏征太忙，一时间忘记了告诉杜萌也未可知。  
毕竟那是她自己的儿子，自己都不关心，万万没有道理要求别人夏征一个外人还时时刻刻记挂着。

想到这里，她就给夏征打了一个电话。

夏征看到杜萌回家，对自己不理不睬，简直把自己当做了空气，于是杜萌上了楼来，他也跟着上来。

他在门外站了一会儿，听到杜萌在房间里打电话，不用猜，也知道肯定是和柳明讲圣诞节的事。  
夏征一点儿也不急，反倒是给自己点了一根烟，站在外面的走廊上抽了起来。

过了一会让杜萌打完了电话，他才敲门说，“萌萌，是我，可以进来吗？”

杜萌躺在床上连搭理人的心都没有。  
他索性直接开了门，走进去问，“萌萌怎么了？遇到不开心的事可以跟我讲。”

他说得语重心长，又特别的温和亲切，杜萌感觉自己受到了天大的委屈和欺骗，一头撞进他的怀抱里，说，“还是你最好了，他们都要不我了，只有你愿意要我，还是你对我最好。”说完，还舔了舔夏征的耳廓。这让夏征心情非常好。

搂住了杜萌的身体说，“乖，有什么不开心的，让我来安慰你吧。”

杜萌精神不大好但是也每每听到这句话就那眼睛斜着去看夏征。他不怀好意地看着夏征笑，那笑狎昵又古灵精怪，模仿着夏征的口吻说，“有什么不开心的，都让我来安慰你吧。”  
夏征见他这是拿自己玩笑呢，也不搭话，也不教训，只是含情脉脉地用一双眸子看着杜萌笑。那笑里面，还真带着些少年人真挚的羞涩。

杜萌这时候就算是心再有不甘也只有对着他发泄了。  
他咬住了夏征的耳朵，含住他的耳垂一边舔一边往他里面吹气。夏征感觉自己的整颗心都被他撩化了。  
并且杜萌还煽风点火，“夏爸爸，你留下来陪我过圣诞节好不好？我要圣诞礼物，因为圣诞老人不爱我了，我只能来找你了。你愿意给我吗？”

夏征轻轻地抚着杜萌的背，动作很轻柔，但是他的心却一下一下有力地跳动不已。

这个礼物和安慰到底是什么意思两个人都懂得。  
两个人在一起那么长时间了，杜萌感觉自己就像温水里的青蛙，渐渐离不开了夏征。

每次但凡杜萌有稍微的不开心，夏征就会百般温柔地安慰他。无论是亲吻全身也好，还是吃着他下面那根性物也好，他什么都会为杜萌做。只要让他开心和快活了。他这样宠着惯着杜萌，让杜萌渐渐都有点想不起来自己以前没人管没人问也没人疼的时候是怎么过的了。  
和他在一起的感觉太好，以至于把前那些孤独和痛苦都忘得一干二净。  
以前从来没有人这样惯过杜萌，那感觉就好像平民老百姓突然有一天登上了宝座成为了皇帝，不懂得收敛克制，只会一味地贪图享乐和滥用权力。

杜萌现在就是这样的。不但生气了没有人管教他，教他好，反倒背后还有一个人用细微的声音说，‘你这样做很好，你太棒了，就按照你想做的继续做下去吧，’年纪轻如杜萌，自然稍稍感觉到了事情的不对劲，但是因为背后有人帮衬和怂恿，也就只是稍稍地觉得一下，然后又一味地放肆放纵下去了。

夏征给他的那些，其实都是夏征的。  
没有了夏征，杜萌什么气候也不成。

他给杜萌活生生地惯成了无法无天的小王子，并且还笑嘻嘻地看着他，赞赏他，夸他做得好。  
杜萌活在一种虚假的情境之中，以至于他还没能意识到，自己的骄纵和脾气都是哪里来的。

夏征已经看了杜萌很久，从他放学回家的那一刻起，他的裤裆那里就开始暗暗有抬头的趋势了。如今杜萌坐上了他的大腿，若有若无地擦过他的裤裆，自然让他更加心痒难耐，脱下了杜萌的长裤，又去解开他的衣衫。杜萌急不可耐地躺在床上哼哼两声催促他快点。夏征摸了一下他的脸，便埋头下去亲吻他的乳头，胸，肋骨，肚脐，腹部，还有腰。

最后他来到杜萌的腿间，看了看杜萌身下那头蛰伏的小兽，他没有犹豫地帮他吞了进去，泽泽地给杜萌口交，杜萌不管不顾地呻吟，“啊，爸爸，你好棒你好棒，嗯，好舒服，被你弄得好舒服......”

这让夏征眼睛都红了。

章22.

夏征刚想把杜萌的身体折叠起来，窥见了他已经露出大半的私处，那里毛发漆黑茂盛，男性的器官兴致昂扬地叫嚣着，这时候他身上的手机就嗡嗡嗡震动起来了。

两个人都出于情欲勃发的关键时刻，没想到这时居然有人打电话来打扰两人的兴致。

夏征非常不想接电话，但是看了一眼手机号码，他也不得不接了。  
柳明在电话那头说，“喂，夏征啊，我是柳明啊，对不住啊，我刚给萌萌说了圣诞节回不去的事儿，他正跟我闹脾气不开心呢，我啊，就是想劳驾你，帮我多哄哄他，你是比杜秉之靠谱的啦，我知道，所以只能指望你了......”  
柳明在电话那头霹雳巴拉地说，也不管夏征想不想听她此刻唠叨。

他看着杜萌的眼神都已经快要起火了，哪里还有什么兴致听柳明唠叨。  
打断了柳明的话，直接说，“好，我都知道了，”然后利落地挂上电话，又准备死在杜萌身上。

杜萌眼里蒙了一层水光，望着他，问，“是我妈妈吗？”  
夏征并不瞒他，而是低下头吻住了他的唇，纠缠了一会儿，才气息不稳地说，“嗯，是，她叫我照顾‘好’你。”

柳明和杜秉之都有所不知，夏征照顾杜萌，简直不要照顾得太好。他都已经把他们的儿子照顾到床上去了，他们两夫妻还把夏征当作一个大善人，大好人，值得托付的人看待。

夏征知道他们的想法，索性也不拒绝，顺水推舟，就把杜萌带上了床。

他含住杜萌的玩意儿为他口交，不断用舌头又吸又舔，甚至用布满肉粒的舌尖刻意刮骚杜萌的前端，让杜萌尖呼着哼叫出声。  
他感觉这一刻爽快舒服极了。  
这一刻才是真实的自己。

才是不再压抑自己欲望的那个他。

杜萌的性器在他的嘴里进进出出，最终要射出来的时候被夏征紧紧地包裹住了龟头，大力一吸，便轻易让杜萌投了降。他双手插入夏征的头发中，忘情地呻吟和叫唤，想勾得夏征再用力一点吞吐自己的那根男性之物，最好是把自己的魂魄都吸走了，让自己爽到忘我。夏征见他初次射精之后，还陷在情欲旋涡的杜萌，他吞下了所有杜萌射给他的宝贝，这次没有用嘴，而是看着杜萌暴露出来的私穴，那里柔嫩粉红，布满了褶皱，他伸出一节自己粗大的手指往里捅了进去，杜萌惊得抖了抖腰身，随即哼了出来。

这时候杜秉之又打了电话过来，不过手机已经被夏征扔到床下去了。  
谁也没看到他的来电。

夏征眼神里的颜色又变深了几分，他黑沉沉的脸上，有一种杜萌没看见过的凶狠戾气。  
他把自己的的手指又收了回来，放进嘴里吸了吸，好像那不是什么让人觉得恶心的地方，反倒是什么美味，值得让人细细品藏。  
他看到杜萌的小穴已经有张开的趋势了，他凑了过去，伸出舌头，大力地钻入杜萌的后穴，帮他舔弄起来。

杜萌瞬时招架不住，咿咿呀呀哼了出声，一下一下地挺弄着要，想要更爽快的东西插入自己，夏征受到了鼓舞，不停地钻入他的肉穴，用舌头模拟性器，不断地抽插他的嫩穴。  
杜萌神志不清地叫着，“嗯，爸爸，好棒，好棒，嗯.......”  
他被伺弄得发骚发荡的样子在夏征眼里早已习以为常。一身雪白，又腿长腰细，骨瘦匀停，夏征看着他两条白花花的细腿在自己面前晃，就身下硬得不行，很想插进他的肉穴之中，狠狠地操干他。

章22.

杜萌瘫软在床上，简直成了没骨头的人。  
他看着夏征的眼，里面又黑又静，一点儿也看不出这个男人到底在想什么。

他摸了一把他的脸，说，“嗯，可以让他们放心，你把我‘照顾’的很好。”

夏征听到这句话就轻微地笑了出来。

那笑仿佛带着某种不在意和轻蔑。

仿佛是他夏征根本看不起这点杜柳夫妇的嘱托，反倒还有一种不满足和不认真的态度在里面。

他掏出了自己的巨大，那里早已充血并且狰狞地布满黑色经脉，他对杜萌说，“帮我含着好吗？宝宝，爸爸想要你。”

杜萌非常听话，立刻从床上爬了起来，跪在他面前，为他口交。

夏征丝丝地倒吸着气，温热的口腔让他理智断线。但是他没有杜萌那么外放，即便是心里却十分渴望，也不会说出下流的语句来刺激自己。

他喜欢看杜萌在床事上被自己撩拨得情难自已，丢了理智的模样， 但是在杜萌撩拨他的时候，他却时刻保留着清醒。  
那是一种为了让自己保留着一份可以随时抽身全退的清醒。

或者，是可以全身而退的自私也未可知。

杜萌在跟着他时间里已经学会了如何给男人口交，夏征的下面那物特别大，刚开始的时候杜萌帮他含住还会流口水下来，并且牙齿磕着他的根物，但是后来过了几次，杜萌发现夏征其实很喜欢看见自己被他插得满嘴流口水的模样，并且，他粗硬的物体还很喜欢自己时不时地用牙齿刺激一下，于是杜萌就放心了，放心大胆地给夏征口交，吃他的下面。  
夏征往往非常兴奋地看着杜萌吃着自己的下面，他只是在高潮的时候才会发出粗重的喘息声，其余的时候，他眼睛里带着精光，像是捕猎的猎人一般聚精会神看着杜萌帮自己口交。  
杜萌含住男性根物的画面造成了强烈的视觉刺激，夏征尤其感到兴奋，是因为那根东西是自己喂进他嘴里的。

两个在一起胡天胡地的混着，没有约束，也没人知道他们的关系，所以越发随心所欲，想做就做。

杜萌给夏征口交的时候，夏征常常也没闲着，而是伸手下去捏住了他的乳头使劲地往外拉扯，他们一个吃着男性器官，一个把玩着另外一个人的身体，仿佛人伦道德早已抛之门外， 也彻彻底底地沦为了感官动物。

杜萌为夏征不停地吸舔他粗大的器官，夏征爽了，又把他拉起来，然后抱住他，两个人以69的姿势相互舔弄性器，杜萌初尝人事，就被夏征的手段给征服。他压抑了那么久，自然要把那些自己想做的事情都对杜萌一一尝试，所以杜萌身上没有哪个地方是他没有玩弄和把玩过的。他甚至常常给杜萌套弄性器的时候还会插一节自己的手指进去，在他的小穴里面又插又搅，非要把杜萌逼疯，摇动着腰身，欲求不满地一遍遍求自己，他才心里满足了，感到从未有过的舒畅。

这天杜萌在他的手里又泄过了很多次，最后完全丧失带了所有的力气。

他连勾一勾手指的动作都难以支持，夏征这时候却看出了他有话要说，他俯下身，温柔细致地亲吻他。

杜萌问，“夏征，你和别人的在一起的时候是不是也这样？你太强了，我快被你折磨疯了......”

夏征微微笑了笑，他用手给杜萌梳理着额前被汗水濡湿的头发，没有回答这个问题，而是说，“乖，等我去给你放洗澡水。”  
说完他就真的走了。  
并不理会杜萌的问题。

杜萌望着他的背影，发现自己有些时候根本就猜不透他在想什么。

除了在床上时候他对自己千依百顺，有求必应，但是那也是因为两个人会上床。  
抛开这一切，杜萌突然意识到，自己对夏征的了解是很少的。

章23.

夏征把浴室都收拾了一次，又放好了洗澡水，才叫杜萌，“来洗澡吧，宝宝，水放好了。”

像他这样一个在外赶着抢着有人为他提鞋跑腿的人，在杜萌面前，他却甘愿为奴，做起了伺候杜萌的事情来。

杜萌躺在床上，舒服地直哼哼，根本不想动。

夏征见了，走过去像抱小狗一样抱起他，说，“又耍赖皮了，每次都要我来抱你。”

杜萌斜睨了他一眼，没说话，但是夏征却懂了，说，“嗯，这一切都是我自找的。”  
说着还笑了笑，笑容宽厚且温和。表示这一切自己都心甘情愿，不仅仅心甘情愿，还很满足快乐呢。

杜萌觉得他有点怪。

两个人在床上已经那么亲密了，会互相含着对方的性器不说，还会吃干净对方射出来的精液。  
但是夏征他为什么还是给人一种疏远的感觉呢？

夏征就是属于那种，在眼前摸得着看得见很温柔的人，但他却是永远都给人以距离感的人。

像如今这样，他会不嫌麻烦抱着自己陪自己洗澡，收拾房间，床铺，做很多生活中的琐事，但是他却不愿意透露丝毫关于自己的任何消息。

杜萌由此才觉得自己跟他在一起那么久了，除了性，其余的一点儿也不了解他。

很多时候夏征要求杜萌叫他爸爸，杜萌以为这只是他的一种床上的情趣。  
直到后来他才发现，夏征并非是把这当成一种情趣。  
他是当真的。

两个人在家的时候，夏征会玩角色扮演的游戏。  
他会要求杜萌无论是在床上还是在床下，都叫他爸爸。并且，他还会为杜萌检查作业，为他买衣服，买书，买一切生活中常用的日用品。时间一长了之后，杜萌自己都有点分不清楚，到底这只是一场游戏，还是一种真实。

夏征无疑做个合格的父亲是没有问题的。  
而且还绰绰有余。相比起杜秉之的话。

但是他宽厚可靠充满父性的面目一到了晚上，或者有些时候还不到晚上，他便会把杜萌压在床上或者随便别墅的什么地方，开始玩弄杜萌年轻干净的身体。  
由此杜萌感到很困惑，怎么会上一秒还是端端君子，是一个温和可靠的父亲一般的人在下一秒就变成了眼中带着深沉欲望，表情兴奋却骇人的禽兽呢？当然，他并不是反感禽兽化的夏征碰触自己的身体，相反，他自己也常常在夏征的挑逗下情难自已，意乱情迷。甚至到了兴奋的时候还会拉住夏征手主动要求他给自己自慰，吮吸着他的手指。

但是杜萌好像也只能把这个当情趣，而夏征，他则是真真实实地把这件事当成了现实。

杜萌浑身发软地被夏征抱来了起来，然后被放进进浴池。  
温柔的水波在他身边荡漾，气氛慵懒又甜蜜。  
满足了欲望的男人是最温柔体贴的，这点夏征也不例外。

他把杜萌抱在怀中，让他靠着自己，然后给杜萌按摩腿部，大腿，小腿，然后是他的腰。

杜萌这个没节操的家伙，随随便便被他摸了两把，又哼哼了出来，前端有抬头的趋势。

杜萌不用看，就能够知道夏征此时脸上的表情，势必是满脸笑意的。这表示他心情大好。

他抬起了手，但是却身体软得没力气，夏征立刻接住了他的手，杜萌说，“你怎么不生个孩子？”

夏征听到这句话动作停顿了一下，然后他又说，“还没想过，”语气轻松自然，也没觉得是杜萌刺破了自己的隐私。

杜萌懒洋洋地靠着他，一只脚被提得老高，脚踝被夏征抓住了，他正在给自己的小腿上涂泡泡、  
杜萌问，“你怎么还不想？你不是喜欢当爸爸吗？每次一叫你，你就硬得不行。”

杜萌直白地说出这些极其下流的话，反倒带着一种坦率，让夏征不好再说什么了。  
他只是嘴角带着笑，眉梢眼角也带着极其宽厚儒雅的笑意。  
但是就是不接杜萌的茬儿。

杜萌有点气呼呼地望着他，他也高深莫测的模样。  
让杜萌不明白他那宽容的笑里面是什么意思。

章24.

夏征是个内敛的人，很事情即使是心里想，也不会在嘴巴上说。

例如他喜欢杜萌帮自己口交，但是他却不会直接就想杜萌一样说出口交这样没羞没臊的话来。  
他的语言都是压抑的，是含蓄的。

他虽然喜欢放荡大胆的杜萌，但是自己却觉得，很多话一旦从自己嘴里说出了口，味道就变了。  
明明压抑着的那份骚动与不可言喻的微妙情感，只要说破，就没有了那种勾人的感觉。

杜萌还是个小孩子，他不懂，觉得痛快才是最舒服的。

但是呢，其实求而不得才是最好的，是人生常态。太寻常了。  
人生的无常就是人生的寻常。

杜萌这个年纪只会最求最直接的感官刺激，但是其实人生还有很多其他的刺激，比直接的感官要刺激一百倍一千倍。

现在告诉他这些，他也是不会懂得。

夏征有足够的时间和耐心，把杜萌调最后能教得只是看一眼自己，便后穴湿软，前端的小阴茎涨红了脸。  
他在脑海里一丝不苟地制定着自己的计划，没人看得出他的思想。不在床上的时候，他又最是一派正人君子的模样，每每听到杜萌说一些荤素不禁的话，甚至还会微微脸红，非常不好意思听到杜萌说出这样没羞没臊的词来。仿佛倒变成了他是一个纯情干净的好人，杜萌是个猥琐不堪的人反过来要猥亵他了。但是只要在床上，杜萌恐怕最为清楚明白，他夏征又确实是最为情色和不堪的。

例如他喜欢舔杜萌的下面，喜欢吃男人的阴茎，射出来的那些玩意儿他也会都全部吞了下去，并且丝毫不介意，反倒像是吃了什么好东西似得。

杜萌记得最离谱有一次就是自己明明刚下了体育课，还没来得及洗澡，他就在客厅里压住了自己把浑身上下舔了个干干净净。还在两个球那里不停地吮吸，弄得自己感觉没羞没臊极了，却又有一种原始的快乐。最后到自己叫到声音嘶哑，他这才觉得够了，才觉得把自己折磨够了。

当然，杜萌他年纪轻，也不跟夏征计较这些。  
第二天跟老师撒个谎说是感冒了就行。

夏征除了这一点点让人无法理解和看透的怪癖之处而外，说实话他实在是个非常完美的情人。甚至可以说是爱人。

他温柔百倍，出手阔绰，从来不在外面偷腥，最重要是忠诚得一塌糊涂。

杜萌就连好几次想要再和学校好看的学长勾搭，但是都因为网上被夏征榨得太干，看到那些鲜活的肉体都没有的感觉。

甚至会在脑袋里悄悄地想，他们的鸡巴会比夏征的更大更粗更长吗？  
被操被弄起来，会更爽更舒服一些吗？

想起这些来，他就情不自禁地下体发胀，想要被夏征的那根大肉棒磨一磨才会舒爽。  
由此可见他跟夏征在一起是根本没有情的。

脑子里装的都是些性欲爱欲之类的事。和夏征在一起的时候，他是从来不想过去，也不想将来。反正是怎么爽怎么来，丝毫没有对未来的担忧和恐惧。这一切都是因为，他还太小了。不足以具有理性的思维思考未来。以及，和夏征的未来。  
甚至在杜萌自己的心里，他自己也隐隐地觉得，自己和夏征这一切都是荒唐，是糊涂的。

这一切只是自己一时放纵。

因为青春的荒芜，寂寞空虚，才找到了夏征。

当初两个人怎么开始的已经不重要了，重要的是之后的一切都很爽就对了。  
他觉得很有可能是自己厌了或者夏征厌了两个人就会分开。

笑话，夏征那样的人，难道还会跟自己过一辈子吗？

又或者说，自己会要跟夏征过一辈的吗？

无论哪一种可能性在杜萌眼里看起来都是不可行的。

他那么胆小平庸，只想做一个偶尔偷吃一点美食的懦夫就好了。要去面对真实的人生，那样太过于沉重，也太亚历山大，自己还是不要公开自己喜欢的男人好了。

他才不要去真正想以后的事会怎样。

最有可能的就是自己将来某一天因为某个原因离开了夏征，然后夏征也会因为时间的变迁，在记忆之中忘记了自己。

就这一点来说，杜萌不思将来，不念过去倒是和他的父亲杜秉之挺像的。

都是今早有酒今朝醉。  
哪管他明日是什么德行。

等夏征仔仔细细地给杜萌洗干净了身体，又给他按摩，说，“宝宝，你不喜欢爸爸吗？怎么回想着让我去生一个孩子呢？”

杜萌说，“但是你总不能没有孩子吧？你老婆不想要吗？你们结婚了这么久也没个下一代，做长辈的那该多着急啊！”

夏征听了他这席话，噗嗤笑了出来。

他笑杜萌，“没想到你操的心还挺多的啊，”他用手刮了刮杜萌的小鼻头，杜萌去抓住了他的手咬了一口。  
夏征乐于和他有这些小动作，小互动，他看了一眼骄纵的杜萌，意味深长地说，“你一直跟着我，我不就不需要了吗？”  
杜萌想都没想地说，“不可能的，我怎么可能跟你一辈子。”  
夏征说，“那我会让你在我身边呆一辈子的。”  
杜萌以为他只是说着玩，见他起身了走出浴池去拿浴巾，也没反驳他，只是在背后冲他喊了一句，“一辈子长着呢！”

夏征给杜萌一边擦着头发，一边柔和地说，“是啊，一辈子长着呢。”  
只可惜杜萌没听到这一句。  
或者是，他也不在乎听不听得到。

章25.

到了圣诞节，夏征果真带了杜萌回家过节。

这个回家，并不只是说说而已的回家，而是真的带他去了自己家。

他尚有一妻妹妹在市内，带了杜萌上门拜访，柳明隔着半个地球打电话过来，“喂宝宝啊？你和夏叔叔在一起吗？”

妻妹家里很热闹，杜萌说，“嗯，我和他在一起呢，我们在别人家过节。”

柳明说，“哦，那就好那就好，妈妈怕没人陪你，你伤心难过，哎，不过你那个混账老爹也不知道现在在干嘛，居然今天好端端的一天说没空......”

柳明还在电话里埋怨杜秉之，杜萌大约是因为过节，心情很好，说，“没事，我和夏叔叔在一起也一样。”

柳明说，“那你要听话要乖啊。”

杜萌拿眼睛偷偷看夏征，见他也在看自己，心里不禁美美的。  
说，“好呢，我乖着呢。”

夏征见他打完了电话，雪白的一张脸被冻得粉红粉红的。  
他赶紧叫杜萌进屋，说，“讲完了？聊了些什么？”

杜萌说，“没聊什么，叫我要听你的话，嘿嘿嘿。”  
夏征听他别有用意地笑了起来，就低下了头，露出很腼腆的笑。  
杜萌扑过去抱住他的手臂，嚣张地说，“咱们两，谁听谁的啊！”  
夏征笑着不说话，大概算默认，他们两在一起，谁听谁的啊。

杜萌然后又压低声音悄悄说，“你带我来，真不怕吗？你胆子太大了吧，引狼入室，正大光明啊你！”

夏征不好意思地笑了笑，说，“你还只是小孩子呢。”

杜萌打趣他，“哟，小孩子，那在床上的时候你怎么不当我是个小孩子？”

夏征这下更不好意思了。  
低垂着眼睛不敢看杜萌。  
这就越发像是杜萌逼良为娼，对他夏征耍流氓了。

夏征看着杜萌淘气，也不说他，只是宽容地看着他，笑，觉得他可爱，又觉得他让自己心里甜甜的。

其实犯不着担心有人会勘破两人的关系。  
他和妻子关系那么多年了，太过稳定平淡。  
也是太过稳定平淡，才让他在这种生活之中感觉到自己每天都不像活着一样。

妻妹走了过来，招呼道，“姐夫。”  
她的眼睛停留在杜萌身上，看着他笑，想要招呼他，却又不知道他叫什么名字。只能尴尬地停住了。

夏征立刻说，“他叫杜萌，是我好友杜秉之的儿子。”  
妻妹道，“哦，杜萌啊，好好好，姐夫你们别再站着了，今天家里人多，怕吵着你，但是一会儿吃饭就好了。”

杜萌细细打量着一家人，夏征的妻妹是个非常寻常，面容和蔼的女人。她的身材微微发胖，并不像柳明那样年近了四十还是细腰一把。  
她已经为丈夫生了三个儿子了，家里还有一个最小的妹妹不会说话，不会走路，只会牙牙学语。

杜萌打量着这家人，心里羡慕这家人团圆，和睦。  
羡慕这个女人，安生，平稳。

夏征很自然地牵起了他的手，问，“看什么呢？”

杜萌说，“没看什么，看她们家的小孩子。”

夏征也对小孩子特别感兴趣。  
但是他却知道自己不能生。

家里最小的妹妹跌跌撞撞撞到他脚边来了，一个狗啃屎，便倒在他的膝盖上抱住了啃。

全家大小的人都惊呼起来，“哎呀，嘤嘤呐，那个不能啃啊，那个是你大姨夫的腿啊！”

杜萌听着他们大惊小怪的，不免觉得好笑。他牵动了一下嘴，被夏征看了去，夏征没介意小孩子的哈喇子流了自己一裤腿，而是把孩子抱了起来，举得高高的，小女孩童真的眼睛盯着周围看，仿佛不认识这个世界了。

妻妹匆匆忙忙赶过来，接过了女儿，歉意地说，“我来吧我来吧，姐夫，你和弟弟吃些点心。都是自己炒的糖。”

杜萌见她急匆匆抱着女儿走了，大抵觉得是她有点怕夏征，又有点害怕麻烦了他。总之她这一家的态度，看上去都对夏征挺疏离的。

妻妹又去喂孩子吃糊糊了，夏征问他，“吃糖吗？”

杜萌看自己面前整整一张茶几，摆满了各色各样的糕点小食，夏征这时候拿了一颗山楂给他，说，“吃吧，这是他们自己在山上中的，有机食品，健康。”

杜萌不喜欢吃这些零食，但是夏征递给他，他就接了。  
咬了一口说，“真酸！”

夏征看着他笑了笑，但是那山楂外面包裹了一层糖分，杜萌又嚼了嚼，慢慢吃出了甜味。  
他吃完了一颗的时候，说，“这还挺好吃的。”

夏征望着他不说话了，只是笑。

杜萌静静地也没有说话。忽然想要把这一幕的景象记得特别深刻。

他在心底默默地想，这一天，这一颗山楂，大概要记一辈子。远比和夏征在床上的那些时候记忆来得长得多。

章26.

饭桌上杜萌很客气，倒不是妻妹家的菜不好吃，而是看着桌上热热闹闹的一桌人，杜萌感觉是高兴的，但是心里，却始终蒙着一层灰，轻快不起来。

夏征负责给他添菜，放了块鱼在他碗里，问，“怎么？不吃了吗？”

杜萌捧着碗出神，回了神说，“没，我吃好了。”

夏征看了看他，自己一言不发，把自己也喂饱了。

两个人因为不说话，总是比要说话的人吃得快一些。

杜萌听着饭桌上的人相互敬酒吹牛，聊天，突然觉察到这里少了一个人。

他在桌下拉了拉夏征的衣袖，说，“你的那个呢？”

夏征侧过了耳朵听他说话，听到他问自己的妻子，才说了，“没来，她在英国出差。”

杜萌‘哦’了一声，也不知道是失望还是怎么。

接着夏征又说，“我们已经一年没见过了。”

杜萌听到这句才惊异起来。

他震惊地看着夏征，心想难怪他有这个精力和时间出去乱搞。

夏征看向了他，从他惊异的眼神里轻易地就解读出了他的思想。  
他脸上浮现出一种颇为不好意思，又有点尴尬的神情。  
那一瞬间，杜萌可以肯定自己在他的脸上看到一种可以称之为“慌张”的表情。

夏征居然会慌张！这个想法让杜萌感到不可置信。

夏征是什么样的人啊，他也会有惊慌失措的时候吗？  
但是夏征他为什么会慌张呢？  
杜萌想不明白，他感到困惑。便问了夏征，“你们是不是感情不好？”

夏征停顿了几秒，仿佛在思考如何回答这个问题。  
最后他只能说，“并不是你想的那样，只是，有些事情在这个世界上太复杂了。”

他说起‘只是’两个字的时候迟疑地了两秒钟。大概是有很多道理不方便给杜萌讲明了。

杜萌盯着他，他随之又恢复了那种镇定的表情。  
把杜萌的手捧在手心里，目光看着远方说道，“你还太小了。有些事你现在懂不了。”

杜萌确实不懂他。  
他默默转过了头，因为是在外人家里，他默默地把自己的手从夏征手里抽出来了。  
夏征留意地看了看他，他面无表情。  
夏征也只是看了看他，便没再看了。

杜萌模模糊糊感觉得到他可能是因为刚才自己那个粗鲁的动作而生气了。  
但是杜萌也有脾气，心想生气就生气，我才不想多哄你呢。

两个人沉默地开了车去商场挑选圣诞礼物，下了车，夏征过来主动牵杜萌，杜萌心里一阵小得意，嘴角的笑巴不得乐出来。  
还不是要主动靠过来。  
杜萌想着，另外一只手抱住了他的手臂。夏征一惊，撞见他狡黠地笑。

这是夏征答应了柳明带杜萌去逛商城挑选礼物的事。杜秉之说他的礼物已经早就准备好了，还说自己有事要忙，就不过来陪杜萌了。  
杜萌没说什么，走到了商城里面，他给自己挑了一双鞋，然后又给夏征挑了一条围巾。  
夏征要去付钱的时候被杜萌阻止了。

他强硬地说道，“这是我给你买的礼物！”

夏征见他坚持，没有和他纠缠，欣然地接受下了他的心意。

杜萌骄傲地“哼”了一声，小声地说，“我自己有钱，不用你的钱。”

夏征看人的眼神简直好像裹满了蜜，对杜萌说，“谢谢你宝宝。”

杜萌得意地转过脸，才高兴不过两秒钟，就看见窗外一个熟悉的身影，那个人不是杜秉之又是谁。  
夏征这时候也看见了橱窗外和一位女人在逛街的杜秉之。

杜萌面无表情地站在店铺门口，冷笑着问，“他有打电话来说今天下午在哪里吗？”  
夏征愣了愣，可能是没想到这时候居然也会碰到杜秉之。  
他回答说，“他说在K城。”

杜萌听到这里就冷哼了一句。满脸的不屑，满眼的鄙夷。  
夏征立刻拉住了他，劝道，“宝宝你别去。”  
杜萌冷酷地说，“我去干什么？我才不会过去叫他呢，让他现在先高兴高兴。”

杜秉之确实非常高兴地陪着身边的女人说话，那女人还推着一部婴儿车，只见两个人说到了什么高兴的地方，杜秉之逗得那女人花枝乱颤地笑了起来。

杜秉之从婴儿车里抱了孩子出来，那婴儿非常之小，大概只有几个月大。  
杜萌看得两眼发酸，好像记得自己小时候，只有被外公这样抱起来过。

夏征也觉得这样一幕对杜萌来说过于残忍了。  
他拉了拉杜萌的衣袖，说，“萌萌，我们走吧。”

杜萌偏不，避开了他来拉住自己的手，一脸硬气，偏偏要杵在那里纹丝不动，想要看看杜秉之他接下来还会干嘛。

这下夏征也只有陪着站在别人店门口了。

他担心杜秉之这时候会看见杜萌，如果发现了杜萌，他会怎么对他解释？  
他重重地叹了一口气，再抬起头来，发现杜萌已经快要哭了。  
他的眼眶里包着一层薄薄的泪水，所幸的是杜秉之没有转过头，否则就会看到十米外的儿子。他陪那个陌生的女人推着婴儿车走了。  
杜萌一瞬间简直觉得这一个圣诞节简直糟糕透顶。他目睹了人生中最不愿意目睹的一幕，还不如不知道做个傻子好些。

为什么呢。究竟是为什么呢。  
为什么为什么为什么呢。  
这个问题他一直都没有想明白。

章27.

两个人回到车上，夏征递给了杜萌纸巾擦脸。  
杜萌撸了撸鼻涕，带着哭腔问，“你是早就知道了吗？”  
夏征沉默，杜萌当他是默认。

他又说，“那你怎么不早点告诉我？其实也没什么，不是吗？”  
他故意要把话说得轻松洒脱点，要说得能让自己背脊挺直一点儿。

夏征默默撇开了眼睛，“不是你想的那样的.......”

杜萌用手背擦干了脸上的眼泪，说话口气很冲，“不是我想的那样，那又是怎么样呢？”

夏征无言以对。杜萌可爱的时候可爱得像小猫，但是他尖锐起来的时候，也像一把剪刀。  
可以直堪堪地刺入人心脏。

他最后抬起头来对杜萌说，“今天真的只是一个误会，你不要想多了萌萌。”

只是他说这句话的时候杜萌已经扭开了头，看向了窗外。

夏征开着车回家，桌子上摆着杜秉之交给夏征转交的圣诞礼物。  
杜萌打开看了一眼，便冷笑了，然后他又把盒子给原封不动地盖好，当做自己没有见过这份礼物一样。

晚上的时候夏征和柳明通电话，柳明关心儿子。  
悄悄在电话里跟他说，“哎哟，你不知道啊，萌萌他最讨厌绿色的东西啦，偏偏杜秉之还送他一双绿色的外套。啧啧啧，你说这送什么不好，尽挑些儿子讨厌的东西送，萌萌肯定是生气他没有把自己放在心上啦！”夏征嗯嗯嗯地应着，柳明又说，“哎，不过这话说回来也真是的，血缘有些时候还是很奇妙，割不断。你别看萌萌现在这么讨厌他爸啊，但是我敢说，只要杜秉之转过头来对萌萌好一点，萌萌还是会黏他的。我啊，知道萌萌从小就喜欢他爸，只是他爸那个性格太贪玩了，家也不顾，所以萌萌才对他又恨又爱，如果不是这样啊，今天你们出去遇到他和另外一个女人在一起，估计萌萌反应也不会那么大。其实萌萌要的也不多，孩子都是想得到多一些父母的关爱对吧，假如像杜秉之这样的父亲，别家的孩子早就不愿认他了，就萌萌，心软，又一心恋着他，喜欢他，所以才被他伤得那么深。哎，萌萌也是可怜遇上这样一个爸......”

夏征听着柳明在电话里叹气，他却一直笑着，还问柳明，“怎么？今天我们出去遇到杜秉之的事他给你说了吗？”  
柳明愤怒，“说了啊！萌萌主动给我打得电话，我赶紧接了以为是什么要紧事，结果听他一说了，我就知道坏了，杜秉之作孽啊，要在外勾搭也不看看地方，偏偏遇到你带萌萌出去逛街。”  
夏征说，“是，我也没想到，大家都没料到。如果早料到了，或者杜秉之之前先打电话通知了我，我也不会带萌萌去那里了。”

柳明说，“这不关你的事，不管你的事，” 夏征笑了笑，又听得柳明说，“不过啊夏征，这还是又要麻烦你了，你帮我开解开解孩子，我就是怕他想不通，毕竟是要接受事实这需要一个过程......你懂得吧？”

柳明说到最后欲言又止，她一早就跟杜秉之没有过下去的念头了，所以对于他在外到底干了些什么事都一概不关心，也不会在意。  
但是杜萌不一样啊，他一年多以前才遭遇了父母离异，现在又看见自己的父亲抱着另外一个小婴儿高高兴兴的，他会想不通，是自然而然的事情了。

夏征回复柳明，“我知道，我空了会跟他说的，你放心好了，杜萌是个很懂事很聪明的孩子，不像你们想得那样，他有自己的想法，会理解你们的。”  
他把话说得这么漂亮服帖，倒让柳明说不出来什么了。  
只是她内心对儿子的愧疚更深了些，在挂电话之前又对夏征说，“欸夏征，你帮我问问萌萌，看看他毕业了之后愿不愿意来美国？你帮我多劝劝他，看他一个人在国内，他那个混账老爹又不在乎他，我实在是心痛。我这边现在公司已经上了正轨，接他过来读书没有问题，你帮我多给他说说，他听你的，你说比我说有用。”

夏征听到最后一句这里，彻底笑了出来。  
他笑得那样好看年轻，仿佛是夜里绽放出的花。  
没人看到，但是却释放着特殊的魔力。

他爽朗地应下来，说，“好啊，你一个女人在外，不要太担心儿子了，我帮你照顾着，不会出事的。”  
柳明觉得自己欠这个老同学太多，免不了在电话里和夏征说感谢。  
夏征倒是很淡然，略略说了不用二字，就挂了。

柳明的电话令夏征没有想到，自己刚让杜萌讨厌了杜秉之，他却主动又开始靠近柳明了。

这让他心里非常地不爽。

他独自站在走廊上，甚至紧紧握住了拳头才能控制心中的怒火。

章28.

柳明在过春节的时候回了国。  
杜萌没有理由留下来和夏征一起过年，听夏征说他也要去英国陪老婆。两个人正好互不打扰。

临别前杜萌勾住夏征的脖子，在他脸上‘波’了一下，说，“你最好跟我偷腥的事被她抓到，这样你就可以被扫地出门了。”

他故意说得恶狠狠的，夏征却笑起来说，“被抓住？然后呢？你就愿意和我在一起了吗？”

杜萌哈哈笑，刺激他，“我更不会要你，我才不要别人扔出门儿的！”  
夏征看着他张狂的样子，最终也只有无奈地摇了摇头。

到了机场，夏征叫司机等着杜萌，一会儿接了柳明一块再回。  
司机答应了。  
杜萌说，“我可以打车，你不必这样。”  
夏征摸了一把他的头，说，“怎么不需要呢，柳明好歹是我的老朋友老同学，招待她是应该的。”  
杜萌‘哼’了一声，好像是气他故意说这番话回敬自己。

夏征说，“你看看你，平日你说话气我我都不会跟你计较，我只是随便说说，你就当真了。”  
杜萌说，“我小气，小心眼，行了吧！”

夏征腼腆地笑了笑，对着杜萌的时候还是温柔，说，“乖。宝宝。”

杜萌又傲娇地把脖子一扭，说，“你赶快走吧！我盼望着你早点被扫地出门呢，这样我不要你，你老婆也不要你了，看你怎么办。”

夏征知道他这些都是孩子气，于是对他非常宽容，异常耐心，说，“不会的，我被扫地出门了，就来缠着你。”

杜萌被他含情脉脉的眼神看得心惊肉跳的，连他抓住了自己的小指细细抚摸，浑身也起了一层疹。  
他真心害怕夏征把自己的话当真了，赶快甩开了他的手说，“你快走，一会儿误机了。”

夏征本来还想再抱一抱他，但是看杜萌回避的样子，最终也只有算了。

他独自提着行李离开的时候回头看了一眼人群之外的杜萌，发现他正伸长了脖子四处打量自己，然后看到了自己，杜萌又挥着手说，“别忘了给我打电话。”  
夏征笑了笑，并不认为杜萌不想和自己在一起这句话是真的。

杜萌见他进入了check-in，就彻底看不见他了。  
他心里正有一阵小小的失落，突然看见手机弹进来一条短信。  
夏征说，宝宝，等我回来，我们就在一起吧。  
杜萌回他，发什么疯，我才不喜欢你呢！  
夏征看到了这条短信，坐在VIP候机室里笑了。

杜萌独自在接机口等着柳明出来，见到了柳明，她简短了头发，看见儿子非常高兴。

司机帮她提了行李，柳明说谢。  
柳明又问杜萌，“最近瘦了好多呢，吃没吃饱？”  
杜萌望着她，一个劲点头，“吃得很好啊！”  
柳明捏了捏他已经尖了的下巴，说，“瞎说，我要看看你夏叔叔一天到晚都怎么在照顾你的，让你这么瘦。”  
杜萌笑着说，“嘿嘿，他嘛......”

晚上的时候他们两人住在酒店里，房子是杜秉之的房子，柳明和杜萌都不愿意回去，索性一起住在了酒店。  
柳明给杜萌掏耳朵，问他，“你和你夏叔叔相处的怎么样啊？”

杜萌躺在她的大腿上看联欢晚会，也是软塌塌的，但是他们是母子啊，他喜欢这样黏着自己的妈妈。

随口答，“很好啊。”

柳明不信，捏了捏杜萌的小脸，“你夏叔叔说他管不住你，你太无法无天了！”

杜萌略微好奇，“哟，他居然会说我无法无天，怎么会？我那么听话，那么乖。他喜欢我还来不及呢。”  
说着他就翘起了嘴巴。模样显得怪可爱。  
柳明笑了笑，说，“没，无法无天是我说的，他说你听话着呢，我一猜就知道不可能，你这种性格，哪里可能乖着呢，一定是他不好意思说你坏话，故意在我面前美化你。”

杜萌听到这话，确实笑了。

他长得像柳明，身体架子骨又像杜秉之，都遗传到了两个人长处。  
柳明看着他的一身细皮嫩肉，拍了一掌，命令杜萌，“从实招来，我不在这一年，你到底怎么样？有没有惹你夏叔叔生气？你把他气走了，小心以后都没人管你了啊！”

杜萌看着柳明吓唬自己，却是一点儿也不怕。  
他甚至翻了个身，支起了头看着柳明说，“唉妈，都快告诉我，我夏叔叔还说我什么坏话了？让我一次听个明白。”

柳明闲闲地整理着自己睡衣裙摆，说，“就是没呢，我才问你，看你好不好意思把自己吹得太高了。”

杜萌笑嘻嘻，“那我可不敢。要说，也是夏叔叔去说。”  
柳明顺脚踢了他一下，骂，“不正经的小东西！”

杜萌这下又突然服帖起来了，说，“妈妈，为什么夏叔叔这个年纪都不生孩子啊？他老婆生不出来？”

柳明想了想，“没有吧，他们关系挺稳定的。也没说过为什么一直不要孩子。”

杜萌想多打听点儿有关夏征的事情，但是他没想到问了柳明，她也照样知道的不多。

他又问，“那他老婆什么样啊？”

柳明啐了他一句，“没事问别人老婆干什么！”

杜萌一脸笑，涎着脸，“好奇嘛！他那么严肃一个人，什么样的女人会喜欢他哟？”

柳明想了几秒说，“别说，喜欢他的人当初还挺多，但是他选了......哎，他老婆是挺能干的一个人，帮了他不少，夏征也和她不少年了，老夫老妻了。怎么？你见过他老婆了？”

杜萌听到那一句“挺能干的的一个人”，心里面不知道什么感受，总之有点愣愣的，也想不出来什么其他的问题好问柳明了。只能说，“也没，就是问问。”  
柳明见时间过了十二点，便说，“算了，睡吧，新年过了。”

“嗯，好，”杜萌下了床找到拖鞋，又跟柳明说晚安，“晚安，妈妈，新年快乐。”

柳明也说，“新年快乐，明天记得早起。去给爷爷奶奶烧香。”

杜萌‘嗯’了一声。

他的父亲的父亲已经死了很多年了，在杜萌很小的时候，他就离开了人世。但是杜萌仍然记得他是个特别厉害的人，当初家里光景好的时候，杜萌甚至在国庆阅兵的时候被人抱上过天安门城楼。  
但是那已经都是太小太小时候的事了。  
他如今能去的地方，也只有老人的坟头。

章29.

杜萌躺到自己的床上给夏征发了一条短信，说的是新年快乐，他等了很久，也不见夏征回。  
他可能是在忙吧。杜萌自己对自己解释。  
刚和上了手机想睡觉，但是却没想到夏征就打电话过来了。  
“萌萌吗？”他清晰的声音从电话里传来。  
杜萌心惊胆战地，“我妈都睡了！”

夏征笑，说，“我知道，就是想你了，想给你打个电话。”  
杜萌对他的甜言蜜语早已免疫，但是这时听到，还是不免觉得暖心。

窗外新年的烟花炸满了天，江对面的爆竹声依稀传来。  
杜萌握着电话说，“你在英国了吗？我这边放烟花了。”

夏征说，“我很快就回去了，你等着我，不用太久。”  
杜萌的心变得柔软了一点，他的声音也就跟着变柔了，竟然没有跟夏征叫板。

他说，“我知道你很快就会回来了，你不用急着回来，我今天，跟我妈问起你老婆了。”

有那么一两秒钟，杜萌几乎以为夏征把电话切断了。

然后夏征又说，“哦是吗？你问她什么？”

杜萌问，“我问了，你是不是生气了？”

夏征很平静地说，“没什么好生气的。”

杜萌以为他会动怒，又觉得自己为什么把这种事也告诉他。  
他想了想坦白道，“我想知道你的另一半是什么样的人，对不起，其实我不应该关心的。”

他还想说，我也没资格关心。但是这句却没说了。

夏征却说，“这没什么。”

“对不起，”过了两三秒，杜萌只能又重复了一次这句。

夏征安静着，到了最后他叹一口气说道，“今天晚了明天再说吧。新年快乐。”  
杜萌说“嗯，你也一样。”

挂了电话杜萌满心都憋屈着，他差点儿流了泪。  
听到窗外一片烟花爆竹的声音，还有新年钟声敲响后人们欢呼高呼的声音，他就赶紧把流在脸颊上的两滴马尿给擦掉。  
在这样别人都欢欣鼓舞的时刻，自己却在默默掉眼泪，说出去实在是太丢人了。

他是极其看重面子的人，和杜秉之一样。即便是所有人都看不起自己，但是只要穿得光鲜亮丽，打扮得漂漂亮亮，也不会有人敢踩着自己的脸过去。  
即便杜萌知道自己在夏征眼里长得算好看，此时他也只能伤心难过地流泪。在夏征他看不到摸不着的地方。

他抽泣了一会儿擦了擦眼泪劝到自己还是赶紧睡吧，赶紧睡吧，明天还要去烧香呢。  
只是在他闭上了眼睛的时候，他终于弄明白了自己心里难受的地方是什么。  
夏征的老婆即便和夏征没有了感情，但是她也是正妻。  
而自己永远都是外面偷吃的那个。

夏征再怎么好也是别人的，不能因为别人的东西好自己就去拿。  
世界上没有这个道理。

名不正言不顺就是名不正言不顺。  
夏征是别人的老公。而自己，跟他一分钱关系也没有。

最致命的还是这种关系见不得光。  
见了光，只会叫人去死。

杜萌一个人蒙着头哭了。  
他哭自己为什么跟一个有妇之夫搅在了一起。哭夏征这是把他好好生生，清清白白的一身给毁了啊。  
同时他还哭，夏征从来都没有属于过自己。他是别人的。  
自己一旦伸手去拿，那就要遭天谴。

这一份罪这么大，夏征怎么那么残忍狠得下心让自己来受呢。  
他不是说最爱自己的吗？

那些在一起，永远爱这些话，在‘第三者’这个罪名面前是洗不掉的耻辱，就是洗不掉的耻辱啊。

章30.

曾茗敏第二天起来的时候，才注意到桌上放着的那份离婚协议书。

夏征已经收拾东西回国去了。一同放在桌上的，还有那枚简约款的男士戒指。

曾茗敏喝了一杯咖啡，再回过头去看，发现那份离婚协议还是纹丝不动地躺在那儿。

她装作没看见，取了车钥匙出门。  
而夏征这边，已经登上了离境的飞机。

她坐在那部墨绿色的MINI COOPER里面，双手紧握住方向盘，竟然出了一会子神，才头脑清醒过来，深吸一口气，让车身瞬间飙了出去。

与此同时杜萌和柳明在一起前往寺庙扫墓。  
因为去得时间有点晚了，四周都是人，人山人海的，柳明说，“哟，没想到今天这么多人来烧香呢！”

杜萌四处打量，说，“可是没看见爸爸来。”

柳明知道杜秉之是刻意回避，他这个人就这点好，懂得不让女人尴尬，也给女人面子。虽然人是怂了点，但是对女人还是很体己的。

她把手放在了儿子的后脑勺，说，“拜完了吧？拜完了我们回去，吃点东西再逛逛什么的。”  
杜萌点头，他知道柳明爱美，这点在她最落魄的时候也坚持着美下去，堪称一种精神模范。

他们一家人都爱美，杜萌得到了他父母的真传。

柳明吃饭的时候盯着杜萌说，“你昨晚是不是哭过了？”

杜萌赶紧撇清，“没啊，我哭什么，大过年的。”

柳明饶有深意地又在他脸上巡视了一圈，说，“遇到什么事跟妈妈讲，妈妈永远都和你站在一起的宝宝。”

杜萌怪不好意思，“这突然，说这么肉麻干什么？”

柳明说，“你是我身上唯一掉下来的肉，我不跟你说我跟谁说呢。现在我离婚了，只能靠你，你好好读书，高中毕业了，来美国陪我怎么样？”  
杜萌犹豫，“这个........我还没考虑。”

柳明，“你夏叔叔没告诉你吗？我告诉了他，他很支持你。”

杜萌微微困惑，“他还没跟我提过。”  
柳明不以为然，“哦，那大概是他太忙了吧。”

杜萌低下了头，无法面对那个说要和自己站在一起的母亲。

柳明没在意这件事，突然又说，“哎等夏征回来，我也该和你爸请别人夏征吃个饭，总是因为你的事麻烦别人，这好端端地过年，也不知道他跑哪儿去了.......”

柳明说起杜秉之就是气，也不知道当初是怎么看上了他。  
杜萌心里没底地说，“其实，我也没有太麻烦他......”  
柳明笑了出来，“你说不麻烦就不麻烦了？夏征是个大忙人，他的时间宝贵着呢，又不像你爸，总没有正经事干，没事瞎搞事。”

杜萌再也不敢接话了，他生怕自己说得越多，就错的越离谱。  
夏征时间真的那么宝贵，那么比他时间更宝贵的就是自己了吧。  
他时间那么少都舍得拿出来在床上和自己翻云覆雨，杜萌想起来心里发酸，但是小腹的地方却发暖。他现在一想到夏征就会整个人都情不自禁，对他迷恋得一塌糊涂，想和他黏腻在一起，又想和他永永远远两个人就这样下去。

但是说起夏征，他有妻有婚姻，他还有那么多不可能放弃的东西。怎么可能去当一个同性恋。  
还有自己，自己又怎么会舍得为了一个夏征跑去当一个同性恋？  
人都太自私了。

杜萌吃过了饭，就准备和柳明一起去会会她的朋友。

只是没想到这时候他却接到了夏征打来的电话。

章31.

杜萌一看电话号码，就吓得赶紧接了起来，悄声说，“你打我电话干嘛？我和我妈在一起呢。”  
夏征显得心情很好，他自己开着车，问杜萌，“你还在酒店吗？刚吃完饭？”

杜萌听到他的声音止不住地想念他，却又不说。  
只能‘嗯’了一声。  
夏征笑着道，“那你在酒店等我，我马上过来。”

杜萌挂了电话，柳明问，“是谁？朋友？”  
杜萌不安地点点头，不明白夏征这时候回来干什么。  
他才去英国不到十个小时，飞来飞去这是在玩儿吗？  
如果真的像柳明所说的那样，请他吃饭怎么办。他现在越来越怕父母和夏征见面了。因为自己和夏征隐秘不堪的关系。

柳明也不勉强他和自己在一起，说，“那你和朋友玩吧，晚上一起吃饭？”  
杜萌心事重重地点了点头。  
柳明心想这孩子怎么了？心事重重的。

夏征是一下了飞机就直冲着杜萌而来，他进了房间的门，就从身后抱住杜萌，吓得杜萌怪叫。  
转头一看，原来是他。松了口气。

他的精神显得特别好，一点儿也看不出长途的疲惫，亲了亲杜萌，问他，“想了我吗？”  
杜萌拿眼睛瞪他，又嫌弃地转开了眼，但是夏征却一下把他抱了起来，甚至解开了他裤子上的拉链。满脸的笑意去亲吻他的脸。  
杜萌立刻就挣扎起来了，叫道，“你干什么？”  
夏征眼睛带笑地看他，“干你。”

杜萌立刻就被他说得接不上话了。心里酸酸涨涨的，想和夏征好，但是又很犹豫。

他愁着脸，不知不觉对夏征说了，“我们不能这样了，我妈还在这儿呢，你却......”他正说着，发现对方一双黑沉沉的眼睛盯着自己，突然就说不下去。只能说，“真的，夏征，我们不能这样了。”

语气颇为深沉，还语重心长，仿佛在教导夏征。

夏征换了一副面孔，悠闲地问，“怎么不能呢？”

杜萌说，“就是因为......”他因为也因为不出来个所以然，夏征替他问了，“你是不是后悔了？”

杜萌赶紧说，“我是怕后悔，现在还没后悔！”

夏征轻笑了一下，说，“那你是准备后悔了是不是？你喜欢的是男人，又不是女人，后悔也来不及了。”  
说着他强行抱住杜萌的腰，要把他放到在床上，想要脱他的衣服。  
那还是柳明的床！

杜萌挣扎着打断了他的动作，反驳道，“我只是不想和你在一起了行不行！”

他凶狠又无理，逼疯了的表情成功惹怒了夏征。

他平日的那副好脾气都收起来了，单独给杜萌的那一份宽容和和颜悦色也没有了，只是脸色深沉地盯着杜萌，吓得杜萌打了一个寒颤。

他很平静，问，“为什么？”

杜萌本来想说，自己介意偷吃的身份，但是看着夏征沉沉的脸色，没敢往下说。

夏征一双安静的眼睛盯着他，一言不发，盯着杜萌心里发毛。

他知道是自己一向任性过头，想招惹就招惹人，想离开就离开。但是和夏征在一起哪里有怎么简单便宜的事？

夏征又不是随随便便什么人，只要撩拨一下就回来，不高兴了又可以让他滚。

他和柳明杜秉之认识，杜秉之和柳明还认识他的老婆。  
自己却成了他在外偷吃的对象，万一被抓住了，那会怎么样？  
杜萌打了一个寒颤。

他是真怕，怕被千夫指，被截脊梁骨怎么办？  
自己还那么小，还有那么长的人生，就此背上这种罪名以后还怎么活？

想得到却又偏偏不属于自己，爱得太卑微了。  
夏征这个男人，直直会把自己给毁了啊！

这种卑微的爱情叫他忍受不了！

杜萌偏过了头，悄悄流下两行泪。

他倔强着支撑着自己最后一点可笑可悲的自尊心，手背擦了一下脸对夏征说，“真的，夏征，我们不要在一起了吧，我受不了了，对不起.......”

章32.

夏征用他那双狭长又深邃的眼睛盯着杜萌看了一阵，然后笑了笑，说，“笑话。” 那仿佛真是他听说过最好笑的笑话。他不顾杜萌强行反抗，按住了他上床，轻轻一拉，就拉下了他身上的裤子，甚至还有内裤。杜萌凄厉地看着他，不敢相信他对自己所做的一切。  
不过现在夏征却很确定自己在做什么，他甚至对杜萌说，“我说过会让你待在我身边一辈子，不能我回来了你又离开，我不会让你走的。你要明白，萌萌。”  
杜萌听着这话简直感觉头皮发麻，浑身起了一层疹子。夏征的霸道和冷酷让他感到害怕，却又深深地从心底升起一种奇异的颤怵感。

他爱得那么残酷暴烈，以至于在最让人在最绝望的地方恍如突然投进了一束光。那光轻柔清浅，仿佛是一层纱笼罩在身上。

夏征就是那种绝望，他令人琢磨不透的感情，就像那道光。

他就像不容反抗的王，在属于他的领土不允许发生任何违抗。

他是杜萌的王。也是杜萌的光。

而杜萌，只是为他臣服。

杜萌怔怔地盯着他，早已吓得不敢动弹，但是他剥光了自己的衣服，破开了自己的身体，在低下了头亲吻住的那一瞬间，他的面色依然那么冷酷难看，但是杜萌却觉得他亲吻是那么温暖轻柔，带着青草和雨露的芬芳。

当他退开了一些凝视着杜萌的眼睛时，杜萌甚至相信，自己在他的眼睛里看到了不可名状的痛苦和沉重的哀伤。  
那些说不出来理不清楚的细小情绪轻轻打动了他，杜萌不懂，但是他可以模模糊糊感受到这个男人的痛苦和悲伤。  
杜萌甚至觉得自己既不恨也不讨厌这样男人，即使他把自己害得那么惨，害自己变成了一个感情中的偷猎者，变成了一个活脱脱人人都不耻的第三者。  
可是他仍然不在乎。  
他为了夏征，为了他的王，可以忍受这些屈辱。

他只要他。  
这么一刻，就够了。

杜萌轻轻地张开了嘴唇，懦弱又尝试着接受了夏征的热吻。他好像听到了下雨的声音。

在漫天雨帘的世界，没有别人，只有他们。他们站在雨中淋雨，孤独和迷茫围绕着他们，在这个偌大的世界里，居然容不下他们这类异己。

他们两个没有地方可去的人，只能在一只逼仄的玻璃罐里，困守着彼此赤身裸体，以交媾的姿态拥抱。不去看外面来来往往的人的目光，也不用去在意。恍若被展出被参观的艺术品，路过的人行路匆匆，参观的人面目模糊，感情冷漠。

在这座冰冷的城市里，找不到可以称之为温情的地方。所以他才用力地抱住了他。即使被人参观被展出他也佯装不知。那些被人们不断观看的人体，浑身涂满了白，连睫毛都是沾染了白色。

在夏征的心里，已经上演过无数次被人无情冷漠当做展品参观的画面。  
他就像是一个在暴雨中走了很久很远的路人，浑身湿透，手脚冰冷。没有一个可以容纳他的人。

在夏征在要翻过杜萌的身体的时候，杜萌很顺从地就配合了。因为他隐约感受到夏征的那种痛。  
想把自己都藏起来，藏到让人看不到的地方，然后逃到一个没有人看得到的地方，尽情地欢爱和纵享。  
又想和人分享，分享自己的爱和欲。可是没有人会理解。

他们就像是生来不同的异类，都害怕被暴露。被暴露出来的人听说在中世纪的时候会被当做魔鬼烧死。

杜萌打了一个冷颤，他不想被烧死，可也不想一个人孤孤单单地活。  
夏征浑身赤裸地抱住了同样赤裸着身体的杜萌，他问他，“你冷吗？”杜萌没有说出是因为自己害怕，他害怕自己被外人的唾沫星子淹死，被他们烧死，被万人骂声诅死。  
因为他是个可耻的同性恋，而且还破坏了一个家庭。  
只要一想到这种可能性，他脸都吓白了。  
但是夏征问他，他赶紧摇了摇头，表明自己不冷。

夏征在撸动男根时，摸了摸他的软发，示意他放心，然后禁锢住他的腰，把自己那一根坚硬的东西用力地朝他身体里挺了进去。杜萌痛得只能哼气，却并不想躲开。他不知道还有多少时间可以和他在一起，夏征不断不断地亲吻他的脸，他的眼睛，他的唇，他感觉太痛了，以至于要流眼泪，但是夏征大力的鞭挞起来，前端划过了他的敏感点，让他憋回去了眼泪，忍不住重重地叹息和尖叫一声，“啊.......”夏征找准了他的敏感处，用粗大的肉棒不留余地地截着他的腺体，让杜萌在自己身下发了疯。他不知廉耻地扭动着腰，配合着夏征的律动摆动着下臀，夏征用足了力气撞击他的下半身，交欢的淫液顺着不断抽插的阴茎溅了出来，制造出泽泽的水声，奢靡又放纵。

两个人撞击交欢的动作越激烈，肉体相搏的声音也就越响。  
杜萌终于忍不住，被男人以后入式按住了手掌，抬高了腰，断断续续地呻吟了出来。  
夏征这时候爱极了他，把他抱起来，整个蜷缩在一起，像个小孩子一样，抱在自己怀里，两个人面对面抽插着，杜萌的阴茎划过他在撞击的时候若即若离的腹部，他感觉舒爽极了，干脆用手握住了自己的前端，一边蹂躏自己的龟头，一边呻吟，“嗯，夏征，我要你我想要你，你好棒，好粗好大，嗯，再操深一点儿，我爱你。”夏征不留余力地猛插，粗重的鼻息呼在他的耳畔，而且好像要故意让杜萌知道此时此刻在他身上操他的男人就是自己，故意加重了自己的喘息声，又时不时地舔着含着杜萌的耳垂，想要让杜萌一辈子都记得自己，只记得自己。自己就是给他快乐和痛的那个男人。

杜萌闭上了眼睛，放纵地感受和他做爱的过程。夏征指使着他，“睁开眼睛。”杜萌听他的话，睁开了眼睛望着他，他的眼睛很黑，但是却很有神，很漂亮。他把杜萌正在给他自己手淫的手抓了过去，握住那一节正在抽插他身体后面的阴茎，一边浅浅的动作着，一边说，“摸摸爸爸这里宝宝，摸一下看爸爸是怎么干你的，你的小穴太棒了，吃得爸爸下面好大！”  
杜萌听着他这番话，心里都化成了水，又凝着冰。夏征不顾廉耻地挑逗他，性战胜了一切。他恨不得把自己全部都给了这个男人，但是却不知道自己还有什么能给他，是命吗？

他一边疯狂地套弄着夏征留在体外的那一节阴茎，一边疯狂地吻上了他，咬他，吃他的唾液，吮吸他的唇舌，滋滋的水泽声在两人之间漫开。夏征好像被他也逼疯了，没有了往日的绅士从而，开始反咬他的嘴唇。他们在互相追逐和荒淫无度的交合中一起攀到了高潮。夏征最终把他身体翻过来，一边缓慢又用力地送进自己的阴茎去抽插他肉穴，一边又猛烈地顶撞他的下体，一下一下，力道其大，好像要把杜萌撞散架。

杜萌却在这场末世的性爱中呻吟狂欢，“爸爸，你好棒，好棒，你的肉棒操得我的肉穴好舒服，好好吃，还要，还要，你给宝贝。”  
夏征红了眼，在操弄的时候怕打着他的臀，啪啪啪，一下两下三下，杜萌自顾自地晃动着腰身，又用力地吸了吸他的大鸡吧，嗯嗯哼哼叫了出来。  
夏征恨不得让自己和他融在了一起，两个人变成一个人，变成一个新的完整的人！他干得从未有过地爽快和用力，嘴里发出粗鄙下流的喘息声，啊哈啊哈，杜萌却还在刺激他，“爸爸，快干我，快干我，好痒好舒服，想被你狠狠地操，操我，啊！好痒，爸爸快肏宝宝。”  
他越骚，仿佛越把两个人推向了无尽的深渊，只能越发让两个人都从此万劫不复。  
但是此时没有人管得了了，他们只想在这场禽兽的交欢中达到高潮。  
在快要射精的时候，杜萌叫着说，“爸爸，我爱你，我是你的宝贝，我要你射给我，你快射给我。”他恰如其时的刺激性话语给了夏征极大的冲击，夏征最后关头抱住他整个人的身体，让他凌空，然后自己跪在床上，急促又短暂地快速抽插，爽得两个人都不停倒吸气，杜萌更是一声高过一声，啊啊啊地乱叫了出来，因为夏征的那物实在太大，他的腺体很浅，每一下都重重地磨在敏感点上，直直逼得杜萌流了泪，一切实在是太舒服，太禁闭，太利爽，夏征爆发出来的那一下，杜萌长声尖叫着，感觉自己就是接受他受精的女人，他的精液全部射进了自己的子宫。他的身体里面有了他们的孩子！

夏征抱住他的身体，细细密密地亲吻他满是汗水的后背。杜萌迷迷糊糊地感觉到，好了现在自己整个人都是夏征的了。  
于是他心满意足地闭上了眼。后穴的小嘴一开一合来不及闭上，从里面缓缓流出了白色的精液。

章33.

他们两人那天做了很多次。  
从床上到地上，然后是浴室，沙发，客厅。  
夏征最后还把他压在厨房的料理台上做爱。

他的体力极好，杜萌被他插得射不出任何东西，到了最后只能射出清水来，但是他依然叫嚣着还要。还要夏征操他，还要夏征爱他。

夏征抱着他的身体坐在浴池里，轻柔温暖的水波环绕着他们，杜萌疲惫至极，睡眼朦胧，高强度的性爱之后只想让人瞌睡。

他们在别人的床上留下了男性的精液和膻味。那是柳明的床。

夏征轻轻吻着杜萌的耳廓，并不是舔，而只是用唇轻碰，勾划出他耳朵的形状。

杜萌问说，“你爱我吗？”

夏征说，“爱。”

杜萌说，“有多爱？”

夏征说，“除了我，谁也不能爱你。”

杜萌没有了言语。

过了一会儿，他转过身，面对着面，开始和夏征接吻，夏征接着他递送过来的自己的小小的舌，软软的，又温温热，好像某种可爱好吃的食物，夏征舍不得一下就把它全吃了， 只能一点一点的，慢慢留着品尝那块软糖。

杜萌在水下面套弄着夏征的昂扬，夏征精力惊人，即便射了很多次，他的下面那根已经保持着半硬的状态，只要轻轻一抚弄，他的阴茎又恢复到勃起状态，又硬又翘。

浴池中的水并不多，杜萌稍微抚摸夏征的男性物，就让他抬头，翘出了水面。饱满又深红的龟头昂扬着，好像在怒放着什么，那是让夏征应以为傲，又令杜萌欲仙欲死的宝贝。

夏征看到自己的阴茎翘了起来，他轻轻地笑了笑，笑得极其狎昵，又非常轻佻。好像是得意自己有这么一个宝贝，轻而易举就进入勃起，而且粗长坚硬，可以把任何女人都操得淫水横流。

可惜他只喜欢肏男人。

“宝贝，”夏征性感又迷人的嗓音在杜萌耳边响起，他说，“帮爸爸吃阴茎好吗？让爸爸看着你给爸爸口交。”

他的口吻温柔又耐心，仿佛不是在说着什么色情的话，反而是在劝杜萌做一件好事。

杜萌盯着他英俊无比的面庞看，他已经爱这个男人到了没有尊严和自我的地步，夏征说什么， 他便说，“好。”然后埋下头去，让夏征靠在了浴池边上，他开始为夏征口交。

夏征看着他稚嫩白皙的脸上一双黑沉沉的眼睛，没有了光彩，也没有了神，好像一只傀儡娃娃，只会吸噬舔弄男人的阴茎。他很满意杜萌现在的模样，带着病态，带着绝望，但是却好像黑暗之中悠然绽放的昙花。暗香浮动。

杜萌没有人的基本道德和羞耻心地舔着男人的器官，双手还握住了他的下端，仿佛是在吃美味的东西，他用舌头上下来回舔刮夏征的阴茎，又在他的马眼出来回打转，用力吸入里面流出来的淫液，他的动作痴迷又散漫，好像是吸了毒的人，没有精神，眼神溃散。但是夏征却笑笑地看着他，听到他说，“爸爸，嗯，我好爱你，好爱好爱你。”  
少年用全身心的爱投入在性欲上面，让夏征开心和满意。他在少年痴狂又卖力地舔弄中射了两股精液在他嘴里和脸上，然后说道，“来，坐上来。”

杜萌此时此刻就是一个没有了自己思想，只会被原始欲望驱使的人偶。  
他自己爬上夏征的腰，轻轻松松把他的那根巨物塞满了自己的软穴，情不自禁地扭动起来了屁股。连夏征都还没有吩咐他，他已经开始用后穴吃起了爸爸的美味。

夏征一双带笑的眼睛看着他，调笑道，“宝宝，你越来越贪吃了。”  
杜萌饥渴难耐地坐在他身上晃动腰身，一边不满足地发出呻吟，“嗯啊，要爸爸吃我的......”  
夏征笑了笑看着他，并不动作，这反而让杜萌身上的欲望越发难以平复了，他加大了力度摇摆臀部和细腰，一边嘴里发出“啊哈，啊哈”的渴求声，那是一种勾引，在勾引夏征过去吸弄他的乳首。最后见夏征实在是坐如泰山，不甘寂寞的杜萌抓住了他的手，放在自己嘴里舔弄他的食指，滑腻的舌头包裹住略带薄茧的指节，弄湿了夏征的手指，色情又煽情。夏征眼里的欲望早就升起来了，他笑着靠近了杜萌，深入了三根手指在他的口腔之中打转，搅弄他柔软和口腔，和小小的舌，杜萌被他把玩得身不由己，整个人都恨不得给了他，他要在这一场极致的性爱中，体会到付出一切的快乐。他的腰部抽送自己的动作越发加大，夏征来了兴致，抽出三根湿淋淋的手指，在他的宝贝身上按弄那两颗乳头。  
杜萌的乳头已经涨出来了，夏征凑上去吸住了一颗，用舌头咬，又扯，还舔，让杜萌快意连连地叫出了声，但是另外一边，他却用自己的手指不停的碾压，仿佛要把那颗殷红的果实给按进去，按到恢复之前还没有挑逗他的时候。

杜萌一边受到了嘉奖一边受到惩罚，他不安地打断了夏征的动作，呻吟着，骂道，“你好坏！”  
夏征饶有兴致地问他，“我怎么坏了？”

杜萌便抱住他的头，想让他去吸弄自己另外一边还未被吸弄的乳头。他饥渴难耐地扭动自己的腰，把自己的身体送到夏征的面前，催促道，“嗯啊，爸爸，快点帮我吸一吸，好痒，想被你咬.......”夏征知道他放荡到了如此地步，虽然觉得轻贱，但是心底还是疼爱他的。他咬住了杜萌的乳头，吸得泽泽作响，又喷出粗重的呼吸声，另外一边手大力地揉弄他的乳房，仿佛杜萌没有乳房的平坦胸部，也要被他大力的动作揉出了乳房。他还不停地嘬着他的宝贝的乳首，手指悄悄地探入了后面杜萌正在用力吸着他的巨物的小穴。杜萌此时已经是不知道今夕何夕，更不知道自己身在何处，他陷入在这情欲的漩涡里，根本爬不出来，也离不开。只是这时候他呻吟的声音更加痛苦了和凄婉了，一声一声，仿佛是在忍受最为难捱之事。但是天知道他其实是正抱着他最心爱的男人的头颅，让他给自己吸着奶头，自己的后方吃着他粗粗大大的阳具，欢乐，又放纵地性交。

杜萌想要达到高潮，这次夏征没有干他，只能他自己大力地抽送自己。  
他坐在夏征腰腹上，他的腰腹极其精壮，布满了形状完美的肌肉，但是此时却被杜萌因为后穴被插着，爽快地前端冒出了精液，把那腹部的肌肤上点上了白浊。

杜萌呼着气，动作越来越快，最后以跪着的姿势疯狂地抽插着自己的后穴，他要把自己送到顶峰，他抱紧了夏征的头，叫他大力一点吸自己，他的疯狂也感染了夏征，夏征粗鲁和匆忙地吸咬他的乳头，仿佛要从里面吸出汁水，杜萌一声高过一声，尖声叫着，宛如凄切鸣叫的鹂鸟。  
终于，“啊，爸爸，”在他淫乱的抽插动作中，他攀到了高潮，也在那一瞬间逼得夏征缴械投降，将男性的精华悉数射入了自己体内。夏征抱住了他渐渐软下的身躯，亲吻他的脸，他的眼，他的锁骨，问他，“还好吗？宝宝，还想要吗？爸爸还想不停地干你。”  
杜萌疲惫地合上了眼，然后点了点头。  
他迷恋夏征的身体，也迷恋他在自己身体里的那根阴茎，让自己欲仙欲死，只想被男人肏弄。

章34.

夏征把自己的手指伸入了杜萌的后穴，在里面转了转，可以感受到自己的精液缓缓流出来的感觉。他刻意地嘲笑杜萌说，“宝宝你真是贪吃，吃了爸爸那么多，还不够。”  
他说这句话的时候，语气又重又埋怨，仿佛真的是在抱怨杜萌不够满足，只知道撩骚渴望男人的那物。但是他的心里其实再高兴不过他的宝贝如此淫荡了。

杜萌的身体年轻干净，只被他一个人插过。他象征着美好，即便在床上浪极了也淫荡极了，什么话都说得出来，什么姿势也都做得出，但是那些都只是两个人之间的情趣。杜萌这种看上去乖乖巧巧最纯洁无害的好学生模样，到了床上却是截然相反的样子，实在是让人为他着迷，被他的淫乱不堪的模样不自觉吸引。

但这并不影响杜萌在夏征心中的纯洁。他就像是开在水边自哀自怜的水仙花，寂寞又美好。他的放荡不会影响他的美丽，相反，还会为他的美增添了禁忌和诱惑的色彩。

如此美好的一具肉身放在夏征面前，他当然要好好享用。

他才射过一轮，马上又可以提枪上阵。  
他握住自己涨大的龟头，死死地抵进了他的宝贝的后穴，这虽然让杜萌开始有一种难捱的难受，但是只要一旦他的整根都顶进去的时候，便也没有那么难以让人难受了。  
那种契合和包裹的程度，仿佛是把夏征的根物嵌在了自己的身体里。  
杜萌也舍不得他离开自己。

夏征目光柔和充满爱意地看着他，他爱极了自己的这个宝贝，杜萌则虚合地闭上了眼，从鼻子里哼出一声来，“爸爸你动吧......”  
夏征一听了这句话，就脸上充满了笑。他多么舍不得弄疼他的这个宝贝啊，他长得那么漂亮纤弱，自己连他的一根小指头舍不得伤害，但是又唯有用力地，狠狠地肏弄他才能表达自己心中的爱意。  
他是这样想的，于是也这样做了。  
抱住了杜萌的身体，一下一下地粗鲁又大力地耸动了起来。

杜萌才出了精，很累，快要睡过去，但是他知道夏征还在身后那处狠狠地干着自己，这让他觉得安全，舒服。他幸福地闭上了眼，高兴满足地嘴里直哼哼，也就是表示自己非常满意夏征伺候自己伺候得如此令人舒心。夏征一下一下地撞击着他，没有任何新意的动作，两个人一下午荒唐糊涂，已经肏弄过千百回了，但正是这一个单调重复的动作却让就让人乐此不疲。  
杜萌太累了，他累得渴睡，但是又舍不得就此睡了过去，要知道夏征还在他的下身里一下一下的抽插着他的小穴呢。他虚虚恍恍之间露出了笑，是那种非常迷离，又很虚假的笑。他仿佛陷入了一种迷幻的境地，忘却了现实的痛苦和不堪，在那极乐园里，没有节制地做着抚摸亲吻之事，天真烂漫，圣洁美好，在旧世的圣经里，不就描绘出男女交欢，没有耻辱的场景吗？杜萌感觉自己好像在天上，周围围绕着圣子圣徒，一睁开眼就看得见那高高的用云层堆积的苍穹。天使在歌唱，爱神在一旁为他的爱情奏琴。

夏征此时抱着他，已经是完全压抑不住自己内心的欲望，他插射了杜萌那么多次，然是仍然还想要干他，一下一下地操着他，才会让人觉得身心舒畅，仿佛是如果不肏杜萌的那穴，现在叫他如何呼吸他都要忘了。  
他把杜萌全软下去的身体抱起来，扶住他的身体，朝里抽插了百十来下，后来大概又是觉得这样不够爽快，或者太累，不能贯穿到底，索性把杜萌抱了出来，离开浴室，放到了客厅的沙发上，分开他的双腿，又把自己那一根紫红色的粗壮埋了进去，这下杜萌包裹住了他的全部，他终于能够得到了某种满足，心尖都发颤了，停了一会儿，然后开始猛烈地插撞杜萌的腰和下身，啪啪啪的声音非常清晰。  
杜萌在中途的那么几十秒钟时间里，居然因为太累，睡了过去。  
当他醒过来的时候发现被自己已经夏征抱到了沙发上肏弄着。他看着夏征急躁又略显狰狞的表情，但是整个人都性感无比地喘息着，在自己后穴那方急切地进出，他湿透的发丝黏成了几股碎发沾在额头上，其余的发丝随着律动的动作而抖动不停，杜萌情不自禁呻吟出了声。他的嗓子声音已经完全哑了，但是还是出于本能，忍不住呻吟了出来，夏征见他清醒了过来，也只是略微看了他一眼，然后就去注意下面那方被自己不断抽插的小穴到底是如何吞吐着男人的巨大。

他很喜欢看自己的巨根插杜萌的样子，也喜欢看杜萌给自己口交，握住自己涨大的粗红阴茎一脸迷离的样子。  
不管是什么，他都喜欢看自己的男性象征物，雄赳赳气昂昂的模样。  
那是他的资本，也是他的骄傲。  
杜萌浑身上下软得不行，脸也红得不行，他有气无力地看着夏征注视着两人交合的那处，心里化成了一滩水，但是又像加了一把火，把他自己烧得更旺了。没有别的办法，唯有用两个人交合，做爱的方式才能停止他内心的撩骚。  
他整个身体里面装满的撩骚之情急不可耐地要漫了出来，他的闷声的哼哼声正好刺激了夏征猛干他的心。夏征不停地抽插，不停地肏弄，仿佛要把所有的力气和精液都给了杜萌，让他给自己生儿育女，让他在自己的身下快活，让他生，又可以让他死。  
他们两个人毫无节操下限地在沙发上做爱，抚弄彼此身体，接吻，弄得一室的情色。  
柳明的床上早已满满都是他们两人的结晶和爱液。  
夏征此时还不满足，他偏要把他的宝贝插爽了自己才会射出精来。他用自己自豪无比的粗长阴茎顶压着杜萌的敏感点，不再把自己的阴茎抽出来，而是在他的体内小动作的连续猛烈顶弄，整根男茎硬在杜萌的肉穴里面，不停地研磨，让杜萌感觉又痛又硬又爽。  
他的短促闷哼的声音贴在杜萌耳畔，让他浑身滚烫，像是发了高烧不退。  
那么粗的一根男根，插在自己的后穴里，一整个下午都不停地干着自己，一想到这里就让杜萌满足得不得了。  
那就好像是一个女人得到了一个最强壮的男人，他富有爆发力的肌肉和强悍的征服力无一不让他身下的女人甘愿为他所臣服，为他而倾慕。  
他内心隐隐升起无比虚荣又快活的感觉，仿佛在说，看啊，这个男人现在是我的了，他正在我的身上大力地插着我，乐此不疲，这样一个身体强壮又有力的男人，他是爱我的，他喜欢在我的身上肏我....... 一想到这里，就让杜萌变得更骚更浪了。  
他用了极大的力气，仿佛要把自己和夏征一起淹没在这样一场疯狂绝伦的性爱之中。他不断地用自己的腰身去蹭夏征的腰，用自己挺立起来的乳头，去贴近夏征的身躯，相互摩擦，感受他的肌肤带给自己的解渴的作用。也只有他的肌肤，才能给自己带来解渴的感觉。  
肌肤和肌肤的厮磨，仿佛是要解某种相思之苦。苦自己不是他，他也不是自己，他恨不得自己的身体都化了，和夏征的融在一起，让他们彼此交融在一起。只有这样，才能让两个人的四肢百骸都舒张了过来，让每一个毛孔都可以畅快地呼吸。最终，夏征也在快要达到顶点的时候，控制不住自己的亢奋异常的下体，他头上的太阳穴突突地跳，隐隐感觉高潮快要来临，那巨大的眩晕要将他吞噬和淹没，他在快要射精的时候，着急地喊杜萌，“萌萌，快叫爸爸，爸爸要到了，快叫我。”  
杜萌跟他一起攀上了顶峰，他叫道，“啊，爸爸，你好棒！肏我，爸爸肏我，宝宝最喜欢被你肏，插你最喜欢的宝贝吧，我爱您，我爱您爸爸........”  
他在高潮的时候哭了。  
夏征的性器还停留在他体内疯狂的颤抖，仿佛是按了电动马达的人体按摩棒。过了那么几十秒的时间，他的大脑完全空白，完全被没顶的快感袭击了全身。一股股的白色精液全部射入杜萌肠道内，两个人在高潮之后僵硬地保持了那个姿势很久一段时间，等夏征的精液全部都喷射完了之后，他们才有缓过一口气的感觉。  
身体疲软了下来，狰狞雄健的阴茎也不再怒气冲冲，慢慢滑落出杜萌的肉穴。但是里面滑腻黏黏的，让人感觉色情，夏征舍不得这么快离开那里，又在软掉的穴里面隐隐抽送起来自己，杜萌已经在他身上死过一次了，他问他说，“爸爸还要吗？”  
夏征温柔绵密地和他接吻，小幅度地顶弄着腰，语气喃喃，“不要了，我再多感受你一下宝宝，你的小穴好棒，吸得爸爸不舍得离开.......”  
杜萌听到这句赞美，心里开心得不得了。  
那是他最心爱的人，喜欢自己的放荡不堪，但是又珍惜无比。他感觉自己好像掉进了糖罐里。  
背后是深渊还是悬崖，也不用害怕了。

章35.

杜萌像一滩软泥一样瘫在床上，相反的，夏征却神采奕奕，满脸容光焕发。

他擦干了头发，见杜萌翘着个屁股在那，就坐过去揉了揉杜萌的屁股，杜萌转过头来对他说，“我妈说要请你吃饭，还要加上我爸。”

“好啊，”夏征没所谓地说。

但是杜萌却犯了难。  
问他说，“你不觉得尴尬吗？”

夏征笑，“这有什么好尴尬的。”

杜萌，“.......”  
他觉得用厚脸皮来称夏征大概也不为过？

夏征见他不说话了，知道他是担心两个人的关系，但是他继续揉着杜萌的屁股说，“你不用担心，担心太多反而会穿帮，你不懂得无为而治吗？”

杜萌心想，无为而治也不是你这样治的吧。  
于是他说，“好吧，那我给我妈打电话。”  
他才刚说完，夏征就把他的手机拿走了，并且说道，“我来打，”然后杜萌看着他拿着自己的手机走远，等他回来的时候，他已经说，“我已经联系好了，一会儿晚饭时候见。”

杜萌一听，赶紧起来穿好了衣服。

夏征一看，问他，“你怎么不换一件呢？”

杜萌心想当然不能换，一换这就穿帮了。但是他没说话，而是急着出门，赶紧叫了打扫客房的清洁工来把柳明的床还有沙发给收拾了，夏征看着他着急的模样，一脸高深莫测的笑意。

一进酒店餐厅，柳明下午果然和她的好朋友出去逛街了。  
她此时穿了一身新衣服回来，杜萌看见她就上前去，说道，“妈，你买新裙子了。”  
柳明有点诧异，说，“你这么快就过来了？没和朋友多玩玩？听说你夏叔叔回来了，一会儿见到他记得打招呼。”

杜萌脸上发红，心想说还要怎么跟朋友‘多玩玩？’  
——已经和夏叔叔荒唐一个下午了。

偏偏这时夏征又从身后走了出来，杜萌感觉他的眼神若有若无地扫过自己身上，笑容满满地对柳明说，“柳明，新年快乐，好久不见了。”  
杜萌肯定他是刚才听到了柳明的话，才会露出那样的笑容来。

柳明一见是他，立刻惊喜地说，“新年快乐夏征！你这个大忙人，果然是过年也要加班工作，这次去英国见到茗敏她还好吧？我还说难得你们两个都有空，这次可以多待几天，没想到你也这么快就回来了。”

杜萌这次肯定夏征的眼神是全都停留在自己身上了。  
他不用看，也能感受得到他眼神里那种灼人的温度。  
夏征却说，“公司事情太多，抽不开身，她也很忙，就见个面吃顿便饭就算了。听说你也回来了，今天这一顿饭，当然我们应该聚一聚，来，柳明，我们坐下说。”

柳明自然不疑其他。但是当杜萌却明白他所说的事情多，到底是什么事情多。  
他脑海里一下就想到了刚刚下午的时候自己懒在他身上，已经被做得没有了力气，但是夏征下面那物仍然还硬着。  
于是他就说，“你好强啊，射了这么多还不软下去，你这么多，你老婆受得了你吗？”  
夏征当时抱住他亲了亲，说着，“她受不了，你不是受得了吗？你不就是喜欢我这么硬这么粗插进你身体吗？”  
杜萌当时嗯嗯地答应了几声，觉得自己确实喜欢极了他的这根巨物，两个人在床上的时候可以这样没羞没臊，不顾廉耻，但是现在又想起两个人在床笫之间的那些对话，却只叫人心里烧得慌。他也很快就害羞了。

杜萌简直要羞得脸上滴出血来，而夏征则还是一脸春风得意的笑。  
他越发得意地看着杜萌，杜萌就越不敢看他。

看他做什么呢？

看他岂不是就泄露了自己的心思。

今天下午酣畅淋漓的那一场性事，现在回想起来还叫人销魂。那看是两个人之间不可告人的秘密，什么难的有空可以多待几天，他今天下午那些‘空’可是全部都用在了自己身上啊，他所谓的抽不开身，也确确实实是指舍不得从自己身上抽出去他那根巨根。  
杜萌一想到这里心里有一股难以压抑的兴奋和甜蜜颤怵，就好像是一个心照不宣的秘密，别人都不知道夏征那一段时间去干嘛去了，但是只有他知道。  
而且只有他和夏征在一起。

这种偷情的滋味像一枚看不见的糖果，刺激又让人兴奋，他小心翼翼地偷偷打量夏征，但是夏征却一派从容自如地和柳明谈笑，只有偶尔在眼神划过自己身上的时候，才会露出颇有别有的一番深意。

杜萌的心脏噗嗤噗嗤地跳，好像是被一只强劲有力的手握住了心脏，心跳的起伏完全不随自己，而是随握住了心脏的那个人。  
那个人实在可恶，最最邪气又狡猾，却偏偏生了一副让人信赖的好面孔，对谁都客客气气的斯文儒雅模样。  
但是也只有在床上，自己才知道那个人的坏，和他的乖张。

他可是会逼着自己吃他的下面，还喜欢听自己叫他爸爸的人啊！

这样的人，怎么会是一副好好先生的模样坐着和柳明谈笑自如呢。

他们一起入了席，杜萌坐在柳明身旁，默默地盯着夏征。也不说话。

他总是带积家的腕表，衬衣最上面的纽扣爱松开一颗，他吞唾沫的时候总可以看见他大粒的滚动的喉结，他纤长的却并不女性化的手指喜欢玩弄自己的身体，和他们做游戏，做迷藏，喜欢插入自己后穴，还有深入自己的口中，挑动自己的唇舌.......  
就是那样一双手，强悍而有力，剥开了自己恍如蚌贝一般的壳，触摸到了里面细腻的嫩肉........杜萌想到这里，他就恨不得在夏征的喉结上咬一口，把他给咬死了，死在自己手里，这样他就永远是属于自己的了。  
无数的人体交媾的画面在他的脑海里翻滚，那里面有他自己的脸，还有夏征的脸，有他们在一起纠缠的画面，还有没有过，只是在他脑海里虚构出来的画面。  
暖黄灯光下的夏征他看上去流光溢彩，完美得不似真人。  
他忍不住细细打量那个人，感受到一股神奇的魔力，觉得自己好像是个全身都被提着线的木偶，那个人一提，自己就笑了，他不提，自己就毫无精力地坐在一旁。

而夏征，他就是提木偶线的那个人。  
自己，就是他手中的那个木偶人。

不知不觉，他还没意识到，自己已经完全对着夏征痴掉了。

章36.

一顿饭吃得将近晚上十点，杜秉之才赶了过来。

柳明对他的不守时颇为火大，但是碍于夏征在场也不便爆发出来，只是不咸不淡地讽刺了一句，“你也太忙了，这大过年的，也不知道你在忙些什么，却忙了那么久也没看见个成果来。”

杜秉之歉意地笑着跟杜萌和夏征打招呼，没顾得上前妻的冷嘲热讽。

倒是夏征招呼他，说，“吃过了吗？没吃的话，坐下吃点吧。”

杜秉之却摆着手说，“不用不用，我才见了几个朋友过来，这会儿还撑着。”

柳明却说，“哟，怪不得这么晚。”

这让一群人瞬间都有了点尴尬。

好在杜秉之笑笑打了个圆场，说，“没事没事，萌萌，新年快乐啊，最近都还好吗？”

杜萌看着他，记得从上次借钱开始那次，就没再见过他了。

他不知道杜秉之到底有没有还钱给夏征，但是既然这么久不见到他，估计可能也是生意失败，没脸见朋友吧。

他没再纠结杜秉之抛下自己另结新欢的事，只是内心也说不上来什么感觉，如今这样看着他，觉得他好像老了一点，背没有以前那么挺直了，而且和自己的感觉好像又远了一点，但是分明内心还是能够感觉得到自己跟他是亲人。  
只是他在自己心中的形象不知不觉之间渐行渐远了。  
杜萌眼睁睁地看着这一切发生，却无动于衷。  
他不知道自己该怎么做才会让自己的人生变得更好一些。也不知道如何做才能让杜秉之的人生也好一些。  
他很简单地点了点头，说，“一切都好，爸爸你也新年快乐。”

杜秉之坐下喝了一杯茶，他说这句话的时候，夏征在桌布下面不动声色地握住了他的手，然后，一根一根地，耐心细腻地搓揉和抚摸他的小指头。只是在听到‘爸爸’这两个字的时候，他别有深意地回过了头，看了杜萌一眼。

杜萌此时也看着他，目光清澈，没有闪躲。只是眼里影影绰绰，好像要诉说些什么。

他想要告诉他，在自己心底的那个父亲形象不是杜秉之，而是他，夏征。  
他迷恋上了他身上透露出来的气质，可靠，成熟，又性感。  
像情人，又像父亲，令人着迷。  
杜秉之这样的男人是无法让人体会到爱的。  
但是夏征却可以。  
他不仅叫自己体会到了，而且还食髓知味，深深地恋上了这种感觉。

杜萌由此坐在他身边的时候，总觉得自己很小，很小。是那种卑微又谦卑的姿态在爱他，迷恋他。

他的手又轻又软得被夏征捏在手里，来来回回一根根地抚弄，就好像是自己这个人也被他拿捏住了，并且还挺享受这种拿捏的。他感觉自己的心里面有了一个大窟窿，那个大窟窿里面的空洞只能有夏征来了才能让它填满。

杜萌眼神柔柔地，一动不动地打量着夏征，好像是一位女子在看她中意的情人。  
但是偌大一张饭桌上，居然没有人注意到他的异常。  
他的眼神那么柔那么软，早就像要融掉了一样，柳明和杜秉之却还在一旁拌嘴。  
最后夏征看向了杜萌，才看清楚了他眼里对自己所充满的爱意和迷情。那包裹着爱欲和情痴的眼神里，让夏征实实在在地明白，杜萌从那一刻起，就是自己的了。他根本无法逃开自己的魔力。

章37.

大家坐着喝了一刻钟时间的茶，餐厅打烊，他们不得不离开了那里。

杜萌知道自己是不可能跟夏征离开，他走到停车场拐角处，终于忍不住抱住夏征的脖子说，“我爱你，我想每天和你在一起你。”  
夏征也低下头亲吻他的眼和眉。  
浓稠的感情在他们之间化不开。

他说，“你等着我，我会让你永远都和我在一起的。”

杜萌现在什么也考虑不到，只想和他一生一世在一起就好。  
于是他想要多停留在他怀里一会儿，停了停，他说，“好，”然后又说，“不过你要快点，我怕来不及，我太喜欢你了。我等我妈走了，就去找你。”  
面对青年大胆又热情的告白，自然让夏征心中一暖。  
他何尝不想就此把杜萌带走，走到一个没有人的地方去，那里只有他们，只有他们可以每天做爱，洗澡，不问世事，只过自己想过的生活。  
他在杜萌的唇边印下一吻，说，“我也爱你，胜过你爱我。”

然后杜萌就看见他开车走了。

他注视着夏征的车子离开，当真有了一种韩剧里面演的，生离苦别的愁绪。

柳明见他送了夏征后还站在那里发愣，就说，“你和你夏叔叔感情挺好的啊，没想到我走这一年多，你们感情变这么好了。”

她其实心里还有点高兴，毕竟儿子喜欢一个像夏征这样有出息的人物，比喜欢一个像杜秉之那样的榜样要强。  
所谓近朱者赤，柳明以为，杜萌会有机会变成像夏征一样有出息的男人。

杜萌只是‘嗯’了一声表示同意，夏征叫他无为而治，他大大方方地承认了也没什么，反正柳明不会想到那方面去。

柳明勾住了儿子的颈子亲亲热热地说，“好了好了，我们回去吧，外面怪冷的，宝宝你别冻感冒了。”

杜萌低下了头，刚送走夏征情绪上有些失落，便被柳明看去了颈上的一处咬痕也没注意。

柳明只是眼睛瞥了一下，眼睛尖的她就立刻就记住了。  
她心慌意乱地不免又拉住了儿子，刻意打量了一圈他脖子，果真见是一个齿印。  
那是个齿印，很明显是被人咬上去的！  
这一发现，让她瞬时慌了心。

在乘电梯的时候，她不由得神色惴惴不安地打量杜萌，问，“宝宝你是不是谈恋爱了？”  
杜萌耷拉着头，摇了摇头，对她的话并不上心。  
柳明却想，到底是哪里的女朋友，那么野，居然公然留下印记。而且今天下午杜萌出去见朋友，就是见女朋友的意思吗？

柳明不敢问杜萌，只能悄悄打了个电话给夏征，压低了声音说，“欸，你知不知道，萌萌是不是谈恋爱了？”  
夏征听到这一系话的时候震惊地他本来在好好看新闻的心思都没有了。  
立刻坐直了身体关掉电视关心道，“怎么回事？”

柳明悄悄说，“我告诉你啊，我发现他有点魂不守舍的，大概就是今下午开始吧，一直心烦意乱的模样，但是问他具体是什么事，他又不肯说，我就问问，你是不是知道他最近和班上哪个女同学走得比较近，我看.......”

听柳明这样说了，夏征才松了口气，又恢复到了以前淡定从容的模样，说，“这个，我倒没看出来，你除了看到这几点，还有别的吗？”

柳明挣扎着要不要说，但是犹豫了很久，她还是决定告诉夏征，说，“还有，他今天回来我发现他颈子上有一个牙印儿！你说现在这些小孩子....... 我想是谁家的女孩子那么大胆居然敢做这种事！”

听见柳明的口气愤愤的，这倒让夏征越发笑容扩大了。他站起来去窗边拉上了窗帘，道，“这个你不用担心，可能是闹着玩儿呢。萌萌他很乖，我平常也没看见他和班上女同学来往过甚。”

柳明到底还是一颗做妈的心，总有担忧不完的烦恼，她怪叫着说，“哎哟，这可不是小事哟，如果萌萌他不懂，把别人女孩子欺负了，或者是搞大了肚子，我这个当妈的就没脸见人了。”

夏征笑着说，“你真不用担心，我说过会帮你的，萌萌不会那么不懂事，他是个很聪明的孩子，你放心吧，我会帮你看着他的。”

柳明每次听到夏征说‘你放心吧’，‘我会帮你的’就对夏征从心底产生信任和依赖。  
她一个女人，远在异国他乡打拼不容易，身上的压力负担大，身边又没个可以帮她分担和出主意的人，这时候夏征的出现显得再及时不过了。  
她坚信自己相信夏征这个人准没错。  
夏征仗义执言，为朋友两肋插刀，连照顾儿子这种事都代劳了，实在是想不出来夏征他还有哪点不对劲的地方。

柳明这样想了，也就安心了。

心想，夏征和萌萌关系好一点也是好的。  
毕竟，他是一定会帮自己的人。

章38.

临行前，柳明疑心重重地走进了那间病房时，往里看了看，不确定自己到底有没有来对地方。这时病房里走出一个穿橙红色呢子毛料大衣的女人，一看见是柳明，便笑开了，招呼她道，“是你，你是......哦，对对对，你来了，来，进来坐。”

柳明还是心有不安，仿佛带着某种戒备和警惕，她走进了那件高级护理的单人病房，却眼睛一刻不停地在私处搜寻着什么。

橙红色女人热情地递给了她一个刚洗好的苹果，说，“原本我以为你不会来了呢，但是没想到.....哎！我给你开电视看吧。”

她的语气和神情都很兴奋，柳明这就越发难以拒绝她的恳求了。  
只能说，“不用不用，谢谢了，我今天来，主要还是想聊聊孩子的事。”

那橙红色女人这下明白她的意思了，眼角堆满了慈笑道，“嗯，好啊，坐吧，我们坐下谈，不管怎么说，我都感谢你能来。”

柳明觉得尴尬，连对方让出来的座，她也有点难以坐下去。  
知道杜萌喜欢男生这件事实在是太让她揪心了，以至于好几个晚上都睡不好觉。

她就闹不明白，自己生出来的一个好端端的儿子，怎么会就喜欢上同性恋了呢？  
她身边一个能说得上话的朋友也没有，唯一只有求助的人，也就是夏征了。  
况且，这个消息还是夏征告诉她的。

柳明当时听了完完全全震惊了。  
到了完全不会说话的地步。

她满脸的不敢置信，只能问，“这是真的吗？”

夏征慢慢点了一根烟抽，缓缓地说，“是的，是真的，对方孩子的母亲找上了门来，听说是很早就发现两个孩子在一起了，但是他们不允许，后来这孩子想不明白，就轻身了，所幸是现在还救了回来。”

柳明张了张口，发不出任何声音来，她一是不敢相信自己的儿子居然是个同性恋，二是不敢相信，居然还有人会为了杜萌跳楼！

这两个消息都挺让她震惊的。

但是最后她还是勉强保持了一点镇定，问夏征，“那他们家的人是什么意思？叫我们赔钱吗？”  
夏征安静地抽完了一根烟，说，“赔钱倒不至于，只是那个孩子现在变成了植物人，一直都是昏迷状态，她母亲想事已至此，何必当初，既然两个孩子当初好过，那么就不如让你同意，同意萌萌去看看他，毕竟........”

他停了停，又说，“毕竟他是为了和萌萌在一起才轻生的。”

柳明听完了夏征冷静的叙述，这时候她才敢把屏住的呼吸松开，好好吸一口新鲜空气了。  
她感觉犹如被锤子敲了一记脑袋，直到现在脑子还昏沉沉的，什么都思考不了。

夏征问她，“你打算怎么办？”

柳明茫然地望着夏征，仿佛没有听懂他的问题。

夏征耐心地又问了一次，“我是说你现在是打算告诉萌萌询问他的意见呢，还是不打算告诉他，当做你什么都不知道？”

柳明仿佛从来没有遇到过这么大的难题，让她无从下手，又毫无头绪。

当初和杜秉之离婚的时候她也没现在这样迷茫过，她双眼放空地盯着某处说，“是啊我现在该怎么办？我自己也不知道......”

夏征这时握住了她的双肩，支撑住了她，盯着她的眼睛说道，“柳明，你仔细想一想，怎么样做才是对萌萌最好的，你考虑过这一点了吗？”

柳明从迷茫无助的状态中醒悟过来，然后看着夏征，差点掩面哭泣，“可是，可是萌萌他是个同性恋啊.......”  
下一秒钟她就彻底哭了出来。

听上去让人伤心又难受。

夏征却说，“那你打算怎么办？让他改回来吗？这种事情能改好的吗？”  
柳明哭得伤伤心心，这全天下能让她哭得如此难过的，大概也就只有她的儿子杜萌了。

她说，“我不知道，我只知道我不想让他和一个男人过一辈子，他要娶老婆生孩子，别的我不管，他怎么能去做一个同性恋，他怎么能？”

然后她又说，“不会的不会的，我家萌萌从小最听话懂事了，他不可能去当同性恋，一定是那家人搞错了，才会这样说。萌萌他不会的........”

夏征听着她颠三倒四的话，站在一旁，也是无话可说。

最后他等柳明发泄完了，哭完了才说，“那不然这样吧，我代你去跟萌萌谈，你先平复一下情绪，了解一下对方的那个孩子，萌萌这么长时间也没有告诉过你这些事，我担心，他也有可能是害怕你接受不了。我说过，萌萌是个很懂事聪明的孩子。”

柳明嗯嗯几声算是答应了。

然后她才一个人跑到了程凯的病房来，见到了他的母亲，就是那个又高又瘦，穿着橙红色呢子大衣的女人。

章39.

那个女人自我介绍道，“听说你姓柳，还没自我介绍呢，我姓范，草字头那个范，我老公常年在外地忙，不常回家来看，这孩子从小也没几天和他爸爸在一起的时间。”

柳明心想这情况和自己家的杜萌也差不多情况。  
她对范女士放下了一点戒备心，说，“出了这样的事，我们挺不好意思的，主要是我们之前根本就不了解情况，也不知道孩子他........所以，我们也是不愿意看到这样的局面，希望你们能理解。”

范女士见柳明说话知书达理，但是却欲言又止的模样，便知道她可能这才第一次知道杜萌的性向。

她理解地点了点头，说，“你也是刚知道这事儿吧？感觉很难相信对不对？为什么偏偏是我的儿子，是不是会这样想？我当初也跟你一样，死活不同意，没想到两个小孩子还是私底下会来往，现在的年轻人，高科技的手段多了去了，你能堵住了这个又堵住那个吗？没有用的........”说完她长长地叹息了一声，柳明有点能体会她同样为人母的心情，她试着打听到，“那后来你们是.......”

“后来我们到底接没接受是不是？不瞒你说，到现在我也是不接受的，我也跟你一样，想不明白，为什么好端端的女人放着不喜欢，却要喜欢男人。哎，可是出了这样的事啊，我也就想明白了，没有什么比命更重要的了。”

听着范女士那一句‘没有什么比命更重要’的，柳明心里很不是滋味。  
她又想起了夏征所说的话，到底怎么样才算是对萌萌最好的？她想过了吗？  
她不知道。  
也找不到答案。

她的迷茫比起青春期的杜萌来说，可真的一点儿也不少。

但是她又能找谁去开解呢。

她看了看躺在床上安静地像睡着了一样的程凯，还有站在他身旁的橙红色大衣女人，她说，“那，我回去再想想吧，再跟人商量商量，看看孩子他自己的意愿。”

范女士很随和，并没有强人所难，她说道，“好的，好的，没问题，谢谢你能来，这些事情确实需要时间消化，我理解你，你回去也别太为难孩子，如果孩子愿意再见上一面，那是最好，如果不愿意，也不用勉强了。我希望你也多体谅体谅孩子的心情。”

柳明点了点头，最后拎着皮包走了。

她走远了再回过头去看那一家医院，才惊觉自己浑身出了一背脊的汗。

天边的云彩堆积起来，正好在医院的上方，可能马上要下雨了。

她心里却想得是，换一个人的话躺在那里的会不会是杜萌？

幸好还不是杜萌。  
假如他的儿子为了一个男人去轻生，她大概会拿着刀把对方全家都砍了，然后再把自己给砍了。  
怎么会生出这么个不争气的家伙！

可是明明萌萌他小时候，漂亮聪明又听话啊！

柳明想着笑着，眼前浮现了当年那个小小人儿模样的杜萌。他跑跑跳跳的模样还刻在自己的眼前，然而下一秒钟她却难过地哭了出来。  
杜萌他到底是什么时候变得连自己都不认识了。  
自己可是他最亲最亲的妈妈啊！

柳明哭着跑着，一路离开了医院。

她心里头对儿子是个同性恋这件事，既愤又愧，觉得是自己的责任大于杜萌的责任，又替儿子的将来担心不已。

他是个同性恋，以后出去要怎么生活呢？  
结婚生子，有没有人愿意照顾他？  
柳明突然之间从杜萌的母亲变成了一个同性恋的母亲，这样的身份转移让她受不了。她只能选择了逃避。

章40.

柳明在回家的路上突然想明白了初一过年那天下午杜萌说要出去玩，到底去了哪里。  
很有可能是他去找那个叫程凯的孩子了。  
听说两个人纠缠了快一两年的时间，是程凯的母亲先发现了，率先阻止了程凯。但是两人余情未了，又总是想偷偷摸摸在一起。那一个过年的下午，正好就是两个人又见面的时候。

柳明赶在大雨降落之前到达了夏征家，她刚一按响了门铃，背后倾盆的大雨就接连着下了下来。

夏征看了看她的脸色说，“有什么话，进来再说吧。”

她踏进了夏征的家门，问道，“萌萌呢？”

夏征道，“我叫司机去接他了，雨季天，开车慢一点，小心事故。”

他说话的时候又看了一眼柳明，柳明接过了佣人递上的热茶，喝了一口，暖了暖身，长吐出一口气。

夏征看着她，问，“你还是打算告诉萌萌对吗？”

柳明好像突然之间换了一副面孔似得，她得让自己振作起来，不能被眼前这一根稻草压垮。  
她刻意提高了嗓音说，“对，我要告诉他，并且教导他，喜欢女孩儿才是正确的选择，这次是一个前车之鉴，让他去看看那个孩子，让他记住这个教训，以免他以后还会犯同样的错误。”说完，她又喝了一口茶，好像是内心早就下定主意要这么做了，只是没有拿出足够的魄力来，现在她积蓄够了足够的力量，终于要决定这么做了。

要帮杜萌给他的性向改回来。

她没有看见夏征眼底泛起的轻微的波澜。  
但是很快，他又恢复了平静，说，“我们都等等吧，等到了萌萌回来，再一起谈。”

柳明坐在夏征家的豪华公寓里，结结实实感受到，自己现在身边一个依靠的也都没有。

她原本以为有个儿子，盼望他长大了好好结婚工作生小孩，但是如今这一来，把她的设想全部都打破了。

她一个女人，最后连儿子这点念想和盼头也没有了，那就真的太孤零零了。

她打量了一下夏征的家，也是四周冷冷清清，豪华却很缺乏人气的样子。她不免在心里冷笑一声，呵，人生，不就是这样吗。

她那一瞬间感觉自己活得失败透了。

十几年的婚姻下来，失败了，事业挣扎着，才刚起步，好不容易盼望长大的儿子，却变成了一个同性恋。

这让柳明对一直以来的人生有点心灰意冷和倦怠，不明白活着到底还有什么意思。

她把这一切都归咎于自己的命不好。还有，没能好好地照顾好杜萌。

等到杜萌放学归来，夏征家的厨师做好了一桌的饭菜招待他们母子二人。

杜萌一见柳明在夏征家里，仅仅凭直觉，便预感到今天肯定没好事。  
果然，吃饭的时候夏征开了瓶红酒给柳明，并且还给杜萌倒了半杯。  
他对柳明说，“压压惊。”  
柳明谢过他的款待，直接豪饮下了第一杯红的。

杜萌看见自己的母亲喝酒如同喝水一般迅速，他不免为柳明担心，“妈妈，你少喝点儿……”眼睛却止不住地去看夏征，想弄明白自己不在的这段时间里，到底发生了什么。

柳明干尽了第一杯，夏征又为她倒上第二杯。她忍着心中的痛苦和难过，强颜欢笑说，“来，宝宝，和妈妈喝一杯。”

杜萌闹不明白这是为何突然说起要和自己喝酒，但是他还是举起了酒杯，向夏征投去目光求救。夏征没有说话，只是沉默地点了点头，示意杜萌什么都不要说，什么都不要问，喝下去便是。

柳明酒量不好，趁着葡萄酒的微醺，终于让她可以面对她不知道该如何面对的难题了。  
她坐在杜萌和夏征的对面，醉醺醺地看着自己的儿子杜萌，“宝宝，你的一位朋友的妈妈这几天找上了妈妈，想请求妈妈带你去看看他生病的儿子，妈妈一直没有替你做决定，是想尊重你的意见，你听了之后，可以告诉妈妈你是愿意还是不愿意去。”

杜萌有预感到那将会是什么事情，他开始惶惶不安地四处打量，但是嘴上还算镇定，“嗯，好，我听着，你说。”

柳明说，“听说你一位叫程凯的朋友，跳楼轻生了，你知道吗？他的妈妈恳请我让你去见他一面，在这之前，我并不知道你和他之间的关系，你们一直以来，都是交往的关系吗？”

杜萌听到这个消息的瞬间，‘哐’一声，整个脑门儿都被炸开了。  
他用非常茫然，甚至可以说是惊恐地目光盯着夏征，还有柳明。  
那就像他不知道那一滴雨滴滴落下来最终会砸中自己还是别人一样。  
但是那雨滴，最终还是砸向了他。

他紧闭的双唇发白，脸色开始渐渐变灰，身上的五脏六腑，仿佛失去了秩序一般哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖了起来。  
他像晒谷糠一样地抖动着身体，不知情的人见了，还可能会以为是家里地震了。

但是夏征率先发现了他的不对劲。  
他立刻用手按住了杜萌抽搐不止的膝盖，试图让杜萌冷静一点。  
但是他发现这一切根本就没用。

杜萌惊恐到甚至连自己的面部表情也控制不了的地步，他的上下牙龈开始打架，好几次想要张口说话，最终却都把那一个个的音吞在了嘴里。

柳明看着沉默不语的杜萌，心想那大概就是他唯一能给出也只有可能能给出的答案了。  
她还未注意到杜萌的异常之处，只是刚想开口说话，杜萌却叫了她一声，“妈........”声音非常模糊吐字不清，柳明去看杜萌的脸，这才发现他整张脸都青了，身体瑟瑟发抖，好像非常怕冷的样子。

柳明吓了一跳，赶紧关心道，“宝宝，你怎么了？你是不是哪里不舒服？不要吓我宝宝。”

夏征的手一直都和杜萌的手握在一起的，杜萌出现了什么生理变化，他是再清楚不过的了。  
当杜萌听到柳明当面询问他和程凯的关系的时候，那时的杜萌明显地双手双脚就开始颤抖起来。

他不知道是怕还是冷，浑身的骨架都在抖动，那种仿佛要把人给抖动散架的架势是从杜萌骨子里发出来的，而不是外界的力量。

杜萌颤抖得那么厉害，完全不像是正常的发抖。

夏征也不得不心惊了起来，赶紧起身，扶起了杜萌，想带他去沙发上休息一下可能会好一点。

但是杜萌却四肢僵硬，走两步就会栽倒，这让夏征根本就不敢撒开手，只能驾着他的身体，帮他保持身体平衡。

杜萌每说出一个字都非常地费力，但是他对坚持着柳明说完了自己想表达的话。

他说，“对不起，我错了。”

目光死死地盯着柳明看，柳明被他枯井一般的眼神直直看着，好像自己的心口被剜去了一块肉。

章41.

夏征在房间外劝柳明，“你这又是何苦呢？总是逼着他，给他造成太大的心理压力，最终只会对他更加不好。”

柳明反省着自己说，“是我不好，我没想到他的反应会这么剧烈。”

夏征又劝了她几句，“这些事先不忙提吧，等过了这段时间，我闲了跟他好好谈谈，这些事也不必急。”

柳明歉意非常，却只能轻轻叹息，“那就麻烦你了，总是一直拜托你，哎。”

夏征又说了几句别的，然后他就开了门走进卧室来。  
杜萌在房间里躺着，知道是他开门进来了，他突然坐起来，双手双脚缠住他，抱住他，惊慌地说，“他们知道了，他们知道了……”

夏征还在安慰他，“乖，没事，知道了就知道了，没事。”

杜萌却摇了摇头，脸上带着泪，说，“不，我不想让他们知道，我不能。”  
夏征明白他想要说什么，他打断了惊慌失措的杜萌，说，“你乖一点，没什么大不了的，你妈妈并没有责备你什么，你在害怕什么呢？”

杜萌却摇着头说，“不，你不懂的，你不懂。”

夏征叹了一口气，连他也没办法安慰住杜萌，那么看来是没有人能安慰住他了。

他只能抱住了他，又亲了亲他，这样陪伴着他，除此之外没有任何办法可想。

他等杜萌睡了之后，把他轻轻放在床上，然后关上了门退出来，柳明一直等在门口，一见到他，就立刻问，“怎么样了？”

夏征说，“他已经睡了。还好，没事，只是可能太紧张了而已。”

柳明听到这句话也放下了心。她其实没有要逼杜萌的意思，只是非常生气他去和男同学谈恋爱。她叹了一口气，夏征用黑沉沉的眼睛看着她，问，“你接下来打算怎么办？萌萌已经这样了，你还打算逼他吗？”

柳明愣了一下说，“我没打算逼他，只是我认为这样对他不好。”

夏征问，“那你觉得什么样才是对他好呢？”

柳明面对这个问题，心里也同样没有答案。

她惆怅的目光锁定在空间中某个不确定的点，然后缓缓地说，“我原本以为，我好好努力，在外打拼，可以给萌萌创造一个很好的环境让他生活，但是没想到，如今居然变成了这样......”

夏征打断她，问，“现在这样是什么样？他现在这样不好吗？”

柳明非常担忧地说，“现在这样也没什么不好，只是他如果真的是个同性恋，那他今后该怎么办？我盼望着他像常人一样读书学习生活，长大了可以和一个爱他的人结婚生子度过平淡的一生，但是现在他这样，到哪里去找一个照顾他的人？这条路要难太多，他为什么不选一条比较容易的道路走走呢？我真不明白，不明白是自己哪里做错了，会让他变成现在这样子？”

柳明的口吻又沉重又轻缓，在她迷惑不堪的语气里，真的仿佛能感受到她作为一名母亲迷茫和自责。

夏征这时候上前了一步站在她面前，一双深不见底的眼睛丝毫看不出他的情绪，他注视着柳明说，“你多虑了，萌萌他是个很好的孩子，如果你不放心他，可以把他交给我，我愿意照顾他，不介意他到底成为了谁，又或者，他本来就是谁。”

柳明看着一脸沉肃的夏征，当然知道他这话说出来可不是在开玩笑。只是她好像没有明白夏征所说的‘我愿意照顾他’这句话到底是什么意思。

她愣了几秒才反应过来说，“哦哦，夏征谢谢你，你太好了，我不知道如何感谢你。”毕竟，在这种时候还能站出来说这种话的朋友，实在太少太少，堪称全世界也没有几个。  
她还只是把夏征定义在自己的老朋友老同学这个身份上。  
实在是没把他往别的方向上去想。

夏征却说，“我是认真的，你考虑一下，什么样才是对萌萌最好的，你要多理解他，明白他想要什么。”

柳明郑重地点了点头，说，“嗯，好，我会好好考虑，给你一个认真的答复。”

夏征最后把眼神定格在柳明的脸上，然后点了点头。

章42.

柳明要回美国了。  
杜萌一连几天不敢跟她说话  
他弱弱地问母亲，“妈，你看，我去看看我同学行吗？”

柳明正在收拾行李，在酒店房间里走走停停地来回，听到儿子问了，她停下手里叠衣服的动作，叹一口气，背对着杜萌，说，“让你夏叔叔带你去吧。我就不用了。”

杜萌知道她还在气，但是能把话说道这个份儿上，已经很宽容大度了。  
他眼睫毛抖了抖，嚅嗫着双唇说，“那，我马上就回来，妈妈你要等我一起吃午饭哦。”  
说完他就跑了，柳明回过头看他，只能从门缝儿那里看见一个浅蓝色的身影。  
她叹了一口气。  
不知道接下去如何是好。

夏征送杜萌到了医院楼下，停好车问他，“用我陪你上去吗？”  
杜萌对他发誓，“我们真的只是朋友关系啦，你知道，我现在只喜欢你一个......”说完，他自己就羞涩起来，声音小小的，夏征看见他这幅模样可爱至极，简直想吻他。但是他没这样做，而是捏了捏他的脸，说，“乖，我知道，我更爱你一些。”

杜萌简直心软得一塌糊涂，软萌萌的眼神望着夏征说，“你要等我，我很快的。”  
然后他就跑了，憋着一口气跑上了楼，连电梯也没坐，到了四楼往楼下的树荫下看，果然看见夏征的车停在那儿。

在那儿等他。他感觉很幸福，有一个等自己的人。也是一个很爱自己的人。

他敲开了程凯的病房，一个女人开了一条门缝儿，打量他的神情很疑惑的样子，“你是？”

杜萌说，“阿姨，我是程凯的同学，我来看看他。”

范女士立刻知道了他是谁，惊喜地说，“是你！好好好，请进请进，我还以为你不会来了，没想到你真的来了，你来了，小凯肯定很高兴！”

她高兴得絮絮叨叨说了很多话，杜萌猜想她是程凯的妈妈，于是问，“他好些了吗？对不起，之前我妈妈来过，她，回去都告诉我了。”

杜萌很不好意思说起自己挨骂的事，但是范女士对他的情况却表现出心知肚明，甚至是理解宽容。  
“没事，没事，你能来就很好了，你妈妈回去告诉了你了吧？其实我也没有想到小凯这孩子会想不开，他平时可不是这样的，你坐，我给你削水果。”

范女士表现出超乎寻常的热情，杜萌却只想坐坐看看人就离开了。

他拉住了范女士，“不用了，阿姨，我只是来看看学长，对不起，有人在楼下等我，我很快就走了。”

范女士被他的拒绝说得愣住了手里的动作，她的热情仿佛也被打断了。她原本以为这个和程凯很好的同学，应该会有很多很多的话，想要问自己，或者问自己有关程凯的。但是他却并没有表现出来关切甚至是在乎。

范女士的尴尬像是飘忽不定的回程，略微浮现在了脸上一刻，然后她又立刻振作起来，“哦，那好，也没关系，你能来，就证明是有心的，小凯有你这样的朋友，他醒了之后一定会记得你的好。”

杜萌被她的夸奖说得有点不好意思了，他朝最里边的一间房间走去，问，“他现在好些了吗？”  
范女士说，“好很多了，情况也很平稳，医生对他的恢复抱着很大的期望呢。”  
杜萌见她这个作母亲的也怀抱希望，他也就放心了。

他看见程凯就像睡着了一般躺在床上，头上裹着白纱布，容颜冷峻，但是依旧非常年轻。  
他那么安详，除了呼吸机和心脏记录仪，房间里安静的没有别的声音。  
范女士说，“你跟他说说话，他能听到，真的，医生说他是有意识的。”她生怕杜萌把程凯当作了死人，杜萌看着她急切的样子，低下头无言。

他对范女士说，“嗯，我都知道。”  
然后看着程凯他，不知不觉在心底对他说了一句对不起。  
他心想，想必是那天发生了什么重要的事，但是自己却错过了，所以才导致了程凯的轻生。

他在嘴里默念，“你一定要好起来，”接着看了一眼范女士，又说“为了爱你的人。”

范女士贴近了程凯的耳边，用生怕他听不到的声音在他耳边大声重复着，“小凯啊，你同学来看你啦，你知道吗？他盼望着你好起来呢。”

下午四点的茶社里，坐了两个人。  
一个穿着橙红色呢子外套的女人有些紧张局促地盯着眼前高大肃穆的男人。一时之间，她犹豫着不敢开口，生怕自己说错了话。但是男人却淡定地坐着，同样一样不发。

终于这个女人等不及了，先开了口，说，“夏先生，你看，我说得都还成吗？”  
那位姓夏的男士慢慢地点了点头，眼睛从女人的脸上扫过。那女人的脸上堆积起来的笑容立刻就仿佛凝固了似得，不敢再有所动弹。接着他从剪裁精良的西装上衣口袋里拿出一个信封，推到女人面前，说，“这是你要的，拿去吧，以后别再找我了。”

女人拿到了信封打开一看，如获至宝一般开心，立刻说，“谢谢夏先生，谢谢夏先生，真不知道如何感谢您，您就是我的恩人，您叫我做什么我都愿意。”  
这时男人却已经站起来转身离开了。他走得时候相当冷漠，既没有把女人的感恩戴德放在心上，也没有把所发生过的一切放在心上。只是他回到了自己的车里，吩咐司机开车，车身平稳地驶向了酒店。

章43.

杜萌从夏征车上下来，他说，“其实你真的不用送我和妈妈，我们可以坐酒店的车去机场，你有工作就去忙吧，我们吃过午饭自己能行。”

夏征却坚持道，“这怎么行，柳明是我的同学，我送她是情理之中的事，你别替她推辞了，我结束了工作就来接你们。”

杜萌觉得他真是个温柔体贴的好男人，他眼睛亮闪闪地对夏征道，“那好吧，我会想你的。”  
他现在嘴巴是越来越甜了，总能在不经意之间说出一些甜蜜蜜的情话。  
这让夏征知道他已经完全喜欢上了自己。

他笑得特别舒心喜悦，说道，“你去吧，晚上我们一起回家。”

杜萌一听到他说晚上一起回家，小腹那里就不由自主地灼烧了起来。  
他觉得自己变得越来越淫荡不堪了，但是没办法，他又疯了一般地迷恋上了这种感觉。  
他已经爱上了和夏征在一起缠绵的感觉，并且只要夏征一给出一个暗示，他就能准确地接收到，由此，他看向夏征的眼神都不一样了。

明亮的，又是期盼的，像山间盛开的桃花，在春雨过后的烟雾中，带着欲说还休的情愫。

他和夏征都知道今天晚上会发生什么。

但是他却一点儿也不抗拒，相反，还很期待.......

杜萌陪着柳明一起吃过了饭，他满心都装着夏征。  
想夏征的好，他的身体，他的手指，还有他的那个东西.......两个人在毫无节制地在床上翻滚，抚摸，爱抚。  
柳明仍在他的身边，他却是一副魂不守舍的样子了。

他大概已经忘记了，前几日的痛，是怎样的刻骨铭心。  
柳明朝他看过去，见他眉飞色舞，眼角眉梢间竟然带着欢喜，分明是沾染满了桃色。  
柳明心下一片凄凉。  
她心想，这个杜萌，是果真喜欢上了男孩子啊。要不然，这怎么会才让他去见一面他的那位同学，他回来便是满面春色呢。

她的心又一次跌落到了谷底。  
虽然这几天她一直在思考这个问题，但是她没有找到答案。  
同样的，她也不知道杜萌接下去的路，到底该如何走。

作为一名同性恋.......  
那是柳明在她三十几年的人生中无论如何也没有想到会在某一天遇到的难题。  
杜萌笑得越喜悦，那喜悦落在柳明的眼里，却越刺眼，扎人心尖。

柳明不禁呵斥了一句在一旁的儿子，“吃个饭也不认真，我看你是越来越像你爸了！”  
杜萌本来还沉浸在和幻想的喜悦里面，但是冷不丁柳明严厉的声音传了过来，就好像是在做美梦的他被一把推醒，叫他要去上学了。

他自知母亲本来就是很厌恶自己的这一切的。他知道了羞愧和耻辱，为自己的情不自禁和幻想感到丢脸。不禁低下了头说，“对不起......”

柳明看见他低头认错，又是叹息一声。  
她何尝不知道儿子又是何错之有。但是她作为母亲，又实在控制不了自己的情绪，只要是想到萌萌的未来，就焦灼不已。仿佛是感觉到同性恋这一点会把她的宝贝儿子给毁了。

她辛辛苦苦养了那么多年，把他养得那么标志俊俏，她怎么舍得让别的东西来把她的心血给毁了。

柳明在心中怄得吐血，但是这些她也不能给杜萌说。  
因为杜萌是不会明白的。  
做孩子的，如何能明白做父母的心呢。

柳明紧紧地皱起了眉，忍住心痛，站起来朝房间里面走。

章44.

杜萌被训斥了一句，精神恹恹的。

柳明走在前面，他也就亦趋亦步地跟在后面。还不敢跟太紧了，生怕又惹了柳明讨厌。

他已经失去了一个完整的家，不能再失去母亲。  
他就像小幼兽一样，怯怯的的眼神看着柳明，想得到她的温柔和爱护，却又无法开口。

柳明路过大堂的时候，撞见一个熟悉的朋友，定睛一看，原来是曾茗敏的弟妹。  
她推着婴儿车朝自己走来，柳明遇见了熟人也不好摆出一副不开心的模样，只能挂上了笑脸，招呼道，“巧了，遇见你！”

曾茗敏的弟妹也是认识柳明的，他们一家和自己姐夫一家关系那么好，她怎么可能不认识。

她笑了起来，“姐，真巧，遇到你，年前圣诞节的时候我还拜托了哥帮我一个忙，耽误他不少时间，真是不好意思了。”

柳明笑起来说，“你这是什么话，有什么困难，可以随时找我们，大家都是朋友了，你来这玩？”

弟妹笑了，“嗯，老公出差去了，几个朋友约了一起吃下午茶，姐有空的话也一起？”

柳明说，“不了不了，我这是请假回来陪孩子过年的，今天就回美国了，以后有空，我们再聚，谢谢你了啊。”

弟妹也不挽留，脸上铺满温婉的笑，“没事，那姐你一路注意健康，谢谢你和哥平日的照顾啊！”

柳明不想过多揣测自己离婚的消息曾茗敏和她的弟妹一家到底知道了没有，但是别人知不知道又和她有什么关系。她笑着和弟妹说了再见，登登登踩着高跟鞋进了电梯，回头看见萌萌磨磨蹭蹭地，不免又失了笑容，叫道，“快点！”

杜萌软绵绵的，就跟一块棉花糖一样，有点黏人，但是因为外面包裹了一层糖粉，让人不至于觉得太腻乎。

他很想和柳明亲近啊，但是看柳明的那个态度，他又没有了自信心。

夏征办完了手上的事情坐上车，就给杜萌打了一个电话，问，“宝宝吗？你在酒店吗？”  
杜萌的声音没精打采的，只是很消沉地应了他一声。

夏征心情不错，便问，“怎么了萌萌，又不开心了？”

杜萌知道这一切的错其实都在自己，但是他希望可以得到柳明的爱，而不是她冰冷的态度。

他沉默着没有说话，夏征在电话那头仿佛知道了他的心事，柔声安慰他说，“宝宝，乖，等我回来，你先和你妈妈说些话，别惹她生气，她到底还是你的亲人，我很快就回来，等我，很快的。”

杜萌听到他的安慰，总算能感受到这个世界上还有人在爱自己。  
他委屈极了，答应了夏征的话。贴着墙角线走到了柳明的房间里，她正在处理美国发过来的邮件，又是电话又是email，还没有回去，她已经非常忙碌。

“妈妈，”他声音胆怯地叫了一声柳明，柳明关上了自己的电脑。  
她也该走了，但是却不知道该拿儿子怎么办。

杜萌几乎快要委屈地哭了，他担心柳明不要他了怎么办？  
她是自己最亲近的人，在心理上甚至比杜秉之还要亲，她怎么能够不理自己？  
难道就因为自己是个同性恋吗？

杜萌想不明白为什么仅仅因为这一点，自己最爱的人就要另眼相待自己。  
喜欢一个男人确实可耻，但是他爱上了夏征，那又有什么办法。  
他同样感到心里很难受。

柳明这时走到了他面前，踩着极细的高跟鞋，凝视着儿子说，“萌萌，你抬头看看妈妈。”

杜萌抬起头仰视她，她就好像一尊罗刹佛，带着凶狠，又带着仁慈，最终不过是一位普通的母亲爱着她的儿子的一片苦心罢了。

柳明说，“萌萌，有很多话妈妈本来不应该说的，想着你也这么大了，但是妈妈实在有不得不讲的理由。你快成年了，可以对自己的决定作出了理智成熟的判断，所以妈妈以前一直都信任你，也相信你有能力处理好自己的事情，很少干涉你。但是这一次，妈妈真的不得不说，你做得太过分了，萌萌，你知道你自己在做什么吗？”

柳明说着说着不知不觉地蹲了下来，望着他的儿子，涂着蔻丹指甲油的手抚摸上了杜萌的头，凝视着他，再次问，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

杜萌眼神四下打量，心虚地说，“我知道……”

柳明坚定地回绝了他，“不！萌萌你不知道！你不知道当一个同性恋有多痛苦，尤其是在中国。你要顶着所有人的异样目光活下去吗？萌萌，那样太难了。妈妈可以认为你这只是一次贪玩，才导致了这次的结果，但是萌萌，玩火是会引火烧身的，你才那么小，你的人生还没开始，你就要去走这么艰难的一条路，你真的知道你在做什么吗萌萌，妈妈担心你啊，担心你是被别人骗了，才会这样。”

杜萌越听这话越觉得不对，不得不打断了她的话，说，“妈你别说了，不是你想的那样的，我很清楚我在做什么，不是谁骗了我，我真的不喜欢女孩儿，我自己也清楚。这不是你和爸爸的错，也不是谁的错，我生来就不喜欢她们，我只喜欢男生，我对不起你们，但是我知道我没办法改的。你也不能逼我。”

柳明眼里含满了泪，“你为妈妈想想，萌萌，你为爸爸妈妈考虑考虑，你想想别人会怎么看你，会怎么看我们家呢？我们养了你这么多年，这么大，你就变成现在这样，别人会以为我们没有好好教育你，到时候，你又怎么去面对那些人异常的眼光？萌萌，你别任性了，你该是长大的时候，要承担起自己的人生，你这样能承担起吗？妈妈不会害你，妈妈是为了你好啊。”

她说得涕声泗下，杜萌感受到强烈的不舒服，那种心理上和情绪上的不舒服。  
他没办法解释太多，只能说，“妈，我真的，改不了，你别逼我.......我也很难过。”

柳明想起那个跳楼自杀的男生，她连忙擦干了自己脸上的眼泪，双手抓住杜萌的手，仿佛是请求般说，“好，妈妈不逼你，但是妈妈希望你正常起来，你好好读书，考上大学，来美国和我一起生活，好不好？你答应妈妈，萌萌？”

面对柳明的期许目光，杜萌只是默默地别开了脸。  
内心麻木又压抑。

他不知道，应该如何沟通才能让自己最亲的人接受自己，他是自己的母亲啊，却最不能理解自己。这种感受，怎么会不让人心里难受呢。

柳明还在不停地劝说杜萌，希望他能回心转意。也许他只是一时的呢，并不是真的喜欢男人。她心里抱着这种幻想，又引导杜萌道，“萌萌，你考虑过将来吗，你结婚怎么办？你的朋友们怎么看你，你为了一个男人，放弃那么多值得吗？”

杜萌心里流过像水一般的难受，他木然地道，“不会的 ，夏叔叔他就不一样，他能接受我。”

柳明说，“他只是个外人，你终究要找一个人陪你过一辈子，我和你爸爸都不行，会有一个男人愿意照顾你一辈子吗？”

杜萌说，“有的。”  
那个人就是夏征。  
但是他却没敢说出来。

柳明说，“那种说着玩玩的话你当真了只会害了你自己。你今后结婚没有保障，你不会有孩子，你老了怎么办？萌萌你不能糊涂啊。”

她说得后果堪羹，杜萌却强调地说，“不会的，他说过的，他会照顾我一辈子。因为，我也爱他……”

杜萌说道最后，声音就式微下去了。  
柳明还不知道杜萌指的那个人就是夏征，她满心都想到那个跳楼自杀的小孩身上了。  
她又气又急，最后差点气得笑了起来，有点像破涕为笑。  
她说，“你才那么小，你懂什么一辈子，婚姻的事你了解多少？你现在说的爱，能维持几年？男人之间的感情比男女之间的感情更不可靠，你们不可能有法律保障，更不会有孩子，你这么小，跟你说这些，你看不到后果的严重性的。你非得要自己栽了大跟头才会后悔吗？”

柳明说得已经是好话歹话都说尽了，杜萌仍旧像一块顽石，硬邦邦的，不为所动。  
她费劲了心力劝说不了儿子，索性算了，把自己气得要死。  
她擦干了眼泪站起来，自己的一片苦心白费，却没有收到意料之中的效果。她收拾了一番自己，打算离开这里。

杜萌要上前帮她拿行李，她也拒绝了。

夏征站在房间外安静地等待着，他因为听到柳明问杜萌那一句‘有男人愿意照顾你一辈子吗’，长长地发出一声叹息。那是一种释然，又沉重的感情。

章45.

杜萌目送着柳明离开，柳明心里很放心不下他，快要过进安检口的时候，在那儿对夏征说，“你帮我对给他说说，叫他改改，别这么不省心，我这才离开多久啊，他就变成这样，如果叫他爸知道了还得了？”

夏征低垂着眼睛，没说话，只点了点头。  
她一抬头，一望过去，就见杜萌看着自己的那双眼睛，她心里又痛又气又悔，但是却偏偏拿这个儿子没办法。  
她还能怎么办？  
她至始至终没有露出一个笑脸给杜萌。

杜萌非常受挫，他渐渐地把头低下去了。

柳明看着他那样，突然有点想哭，又怕被儿子看见，索性一下转过了背。  
夏征站在她身旁，拿出了叠的整齐的手帕递给她。

柳明也不跟他客气了，在朋友面前丢脸，好过在儿子面前丢脸。他们一家都是这个毛病，心里越疼，面上越生分。

柳明流了几滴眼泪便就打住了。  
她把手帕还给夏征，夏征接了，柳明说，“好了，不说了，我该走了，下次有机会再回来。走了啊，夏征。”

她跟夏征挥手道别，夏征搂住了杜萌站在门外看着她，他们三个这样，真的非常像一家人。就像爸爸带着儿子再跟妈妈道别。

实际上也确实是这样的关系。  
杜萌早就叫夏征爸爸了。  
还是那种缠绵软糯到不行的声音。

杜萌看见柳明走了，他愣愣地注视着消失的母亲，不敢相信，“妈妈走了……”  
语气非常可怜委屈，就跟三岁小孩儿被母亲丢下了一样。  
夏征看了他一眼，说，“乖，”然后低头亲了亲他的眼睛。

他们开车回到家，晚上睡觉的时候就缠在了一起。  
杜萌非常地黏人，过了一段时间两根不在一起了，就越发黏。  
夏征从善如流地搂抱过他，熟悉地抚摸他身上的肌肤，杜萌没什么精神，他只是想找个依靠。  
夏征现在成了他唯一可以摸得到的依靠了。除了他，他也不知道自己还能找谁。

夏征把他压在自己的身下，结结实实的，就好像他们以前常常干的那样，以这样最稳妥最坚固的方式，他压向了杜萌的脸，想要亲吻他。  
但是没想到杜萌却躲开了。

他小声地哼了哼，“嗯，今天不要做爱了。”  
他很直接地回绝了夏征。  
又简单又干净，说话都不会拐弯，做爱就说做爱。没有别的修饰。

夏征却注视着他清幽的眼睛，声音沉沉地问，“为什么？宝宝？”  
说这话的时候，他还好整以暇地闭上了眼，用自己的鼻息喷在杜萌脸上，感受他身上温热的气息。

他是当真不在乎柳明的。  
却也不在乎杜萌的拒绝。  
他只在乎他们两人在一起的时光。

杜萌只有和他在一起的时候，他才会全心全意地爱着他。

夏征完全正是享受着这种完全的控制和主导权，丝毫不会有一丝为杜萌改变自己的意思。  
杜萌显得有些难过，“我不想，我们不做行吗？我就靠着你，你让我抱一下。”  
他对夏征撒起娇，原本夏征什么都会答应他的，但是他却没想到，在这件事情上，夏征永远不会为他而妥协的。

他睁开眼，里面有一种不动声色的欲望和强势，他甚至是沉下了脸说，“不行，宝宝，”然后伸手下去摸进了杜萌的双腿之间，杜萌本来就没有穿任何衣服，身上光溜溜，滑不丢手的，犹如豆腐一般的肌肤，这就让他更不可能停下来了。  
他对杜萌用尽了所有的下流和猥亵，却独独对他一个人坏成这样，他用非常正经的声音说，“宝宝，爸爸想你了，爸爸想要你的身体，想插进你后面小嘴里。”  
他把这番不知羞耻的话说得正经又情意绵绵，仿佛不是在说这类下流不堪的话，而是在谈什么正经事，又好像在对女人撒娇。  
杜萌有些受不了他这种强势的温柔，害羞地拒绝，“不要啦，爸爸，不嘛……”

他只是想要一个温暖的怀抱，但是却还不知道，为了这份温暖，自己是要付出代价的。

章46.

夏征这时候已经没有管他了，而是把他压在了身体下，堵住了他的嘴唇，大力地吮吸和亲吻起来，他非常地渴，就跟很久没有饮过水的人，在渴求着杜萌嘴里的芬芳。杜萌被他亲吻着，身体不安分地扭动了起来，他的动作好像是欲拒还迎，极大地刺激和鼓励了夏征的下一步行动，他的手流连在杜萌的腰和大腿之间，不断地挑逗爱抚，杜萌到底年轻，被他摸了几下，就忍不住呻吟了出来，嘴间溢出声音。

声音非常好听，甚至轻盈。

夏征确定他的身体也是非常渴望着自己的了，他把等待了几天，早已勃发起来的硬物抵在了杜萌的后处，耸动起来，没有插进入，只是在他的股间，模拟着性爱的动作。惹得杜萌又是一阵舒服的轻哼。夏征伸出一只手捏住了他细长的双手腕，立起腰看着他在自己面前搔首弄姿情不自禁的模样。他并没有笑话他，而是眼睛的眼神又暗了几分，看着他的宝贝说，“还要说不要吗？宝宝，你的身体已经早就准备好了啊。”  
他舔弄杜萌的乳头，杜萌闭着眼睛感受即将到来的一场性爱，他情不自禁地扭动自己的屁股还要腰部，一点一点地勾引着夏征，他身体的美就像寂寞的山谷里开放的百合花，又寂寞又美好。甚至轻轻呼唤夏征，“嗯，爸爸，你快来。”  
夏征另一只手摸到他后面的小穴不知不觉已经湿了，他的阴茎也涨得特别大，黑乎乎，红通通的一根挺在那里，颇为骇人，但是这确实他应以为傲的东西。  
最想做的事情，大概就是把自己这根男根插入了他心爱的宝贝的身体，然后和他一起达到快乐。  
他心中藏着野兽般的可怕欲望，但是对待性事上面却又是极其的温柔内敛，或者说，他可以用及其内敛绅士，甚至是让人不厌烦的口吻说出那些挑逗人，又极其下流的话，以此挑动人心。

怎么有人可以把绅士温柔和阴暗可怕的欲望结合的如此完美。  
实在是令人费解的事。

他把自己的那根物嵌进了杜萌的身体，利用腰杆的力量抽送起来，他喜欢看着自己粗大的根物进出杜萌的身体，就犹如某种性癖一般，喜欢看着自己心爱的人被自己插，在自己身下痛苦，快乐，沉沦。  
杜萌后面的部分已经很能接纳他的巨大，他顺利地把自己插了进去，越发加快了腰身抽动的速度，以极快地速度抽插了一会儿，才又把自己拔出来，看见上面已经布满了黏答答的液体，他的心软成一滩，俯下身去亲吻闭着眼睛的杜萌，把自己的巨根送到他手里，引劝杜萌说，“宝宝，帮爸爸握着，”然后杜萌就握住了他巨根，他又说，“用你的来干爸爸的这。”他指得这是想要杜萌用他的阴茎和自己的相互摩擦，杜萌从善如流地这样做了，两根男性的阴茎碰在一起，一根是粗长的成熟男性的阴茎，一根是少年的秀气清秀的根物，他们握在一起打手枪。感觉非常爽快，嘴上也没有停下，相互吮吸着对方嘴里的爱液，交换液体，轻咬舌头，嘴唇.......做尽一切放荡之事。  
很快，夏征又不满起来，他让杜萌玩弄自己的阴茎，只是想让他摸一摸自己巨大的根物，最终他还是要靠干人的方式，才能达到高潮，才能射精。  
让杜萌摸够了自己的阴茎便把他抽出来，又重新没入了他的身体内，这次他把杜萌抱在了自己身上，让他坐着，自己的手还在帮他抚弄他的幼根。

杜萌有点被折磨得不行，满脑子晕乎乎的什么也无法思考，只能哼哼，“爸爸，快点，我好想要你.......”  
他的心里软的不行，也痒的不行，这种痒不仅仅是心里，还是生理上的，他非常渴望那种力度和硬度，夏征这下大力地鞭挞他的下体，强有力又富有韵律地一下一下深插到底，每一下都又缓又慢，然后自己的手还在杜萌肛门的那个地方摸着自己胀大了一圈的阴茎，又爽又深地操着暖暖吸附着他的小肉穴，这一切都让杜萌觉得好舒服，暂时忘记了很多事情。

在夏征他的心里是没有愧疚和感情的吗？

这也未必。

他在杜萌身后做了那么多，精心安排了那么多，就是为了让他留在自己身边，困住他，让他哪儿也不能去，除了在自己的身下沉沦。

这一场沉沦其实不仅仅是杜萌的，更是他的。

他在遇见杜萌之前，没有想过自己的人生还会发生改变。他已经在伪装的面具下活了太久太久，以至于他右手的食指那里，已经有了一个很深的印记。每天公式化地吃过早餐，出门上班，开着最新款的奔驰S系轿车，进入最昂贵的写字楼顶层，电梯刷刷刷上楼的声音让他怀疑自己就像一只潜伏在深海里的鱼，除非必要的客户约见，他几乎一天都不用说话。

更不要说在床上说些什么挑逗人的话语了。

根本不可能的事情。

夫妻之间的感情就像是一场瘟疫，让人死不了，但是漫漫绵绵，让他看不到病愈的可能。

是杜萌的出现让这一切都改变了。

他青春，干净，清新，就像下过雨的草地。  
他白色的校服甚至让人有忍不住想要玷污他的冲动。  
夏征屡次不敢相信，自己也会一见钟情，甚至最终动用了卑劣的想法，只想把他留在身边。

无论是被唾弃也好，被厌恶也好，被发现也好，被形容为卑鄙也好，这些都无所谓了。  
只要能抱住，和他的身体紧紧抱在一起，那就什么都无所谓了。

他抱紧了杜萌的身体，在高潮来临的那一刻，才允许他和自己同时射出了白色液体。他把自己的东西全部深深浇灌进了他所爱的人的身体里，感觉那好像就宛如从自己血肉里分离出去的另一具身体一样。杜萌疲惫不堪地只想睡觉，夏征却从未有过的深情凝视他，手在他脸上轻轻的抚摸，帮他理顺脸畔凌乱的碎发。

“我还没有洗澡.......”杜萌记起来了，他挣扎着要起床。  
夏征安慰他说，“乖，睡吧，我会帮你的。”  
杜萌听见他这么说，也就安心地睡去了。

夏征看着他恬静又白皙的脸庞，花瓣般的嘴唇露出淡淡的粉色。他甚至舍不得碰触他，他美得就像一个梦。  
自己不惜背叛了之前所有的世界，才努力追求而来了这个梦，他当然不能离自己而去。  
他很清楚自己将要面临，或者必须要面临的是什么。但是他已经这样做了，甚至为了他，自己变成了一个被整个世界所遗弃的卑劣者。  
自己没有后悔的路可走。

所以他必须把杜萌留下来，守在身边，让他做自己永远的天使。

他最后在杜萌的额前印下了一吻，就像亲吻圣母地一般圣洁虔诚。

章47.

至此，夏征每晚睡觉时都会压着杜萌疯狂又狠狠地做爱。

他非常迷恋杜萌年轻干净的身体，无论杜萌愿不愿意，他都会挑逗到杜萌的身体和意志力全部瓦解为止。

杜萌渐渐也觉察到他这样做的目的，他在被插射过一轮之后，气喘吁吁地躺在床上问夏征，“你是不是故意的？你是为了要让我忘记妈妈对我说过的话吗？”

柳明去了美国之后，还是常常打电话过来，总是催促杜萌改一改。  
当然她也会拜托和叮嘱夏征照看着杜萌，让他改好，改回来。  
夏征沉默地应对着她的请求，柳明并没有多想，她以为是自己提出的要求太过分，让夏征为了难。

但是这关乎到她儿子一辈子的幸福，就算是不要脸不要皮，柳明还是会这么做。

杜萌接到她的电话，总是非常茫然。  
进而夏征到了晚上的时候，就会把杜萌压在自己身下疯狂不停地做爱，一直做到他浑身无力，再也离不开自己为止。

夏征他被杜萌看破了自己的意图也毫不尴尬，反而从善如流地又覆盖在他身体上，热辣醇熟的男人气息喷在他的脸上，说，“是的，我不能让你离开我，你整个人都是我的，我要让你离不开我，忘记这个世界的一切，专心专意地和我在一起。”  
说完，他又把舌深入了杜萌的口腔中，攻城夺池般地吮吸舔弄他的舌。

杜萌被他的言语和动作所捆绑，感觉自己再也逃不开。

他试图过离开，但是发现自己还没有行动，就已经被夏征抱在了怀里，脱去了衣衫，带到床上，不停地爱抚身体，挑逗分身。他的气还没有喘匀，就再一次被挑逗。夏征的手指伸进了他的后穴里搅弄，他配合地抬起了腿，大大地打开了自己的身体，让他能够的手指能够顺利地出没在自己的软穴之中。

两个人亲密绵腻地亲吻，相互轻闻对上身上好闻的气息，就像被下了蛊，怎么闻也闻不够，他们缠绕着彼此的舌，交欢津液，唇舌勾结，紧紧地把彼此连接在一起，呼吸着对方的呼吸，那样仿佛才是他们的空气，才能让他们存活下去。

夏征还会一路亲吻向下，他的舌尖沿着杜萌身体的曲线划过，一直到腹部，腰部，然后轻柔地舔吻，他扁瘦的腰，幅度优美光洁的小腹，还有他细腻嫩白的大腿内侧，这些地方都让杜萌非常舒服。他在夏征的亲吻之下变得灵活，就像链板上的鱼，失去了水煎熬又痛苦。但是那却都是让人幸福甜蜜的痛苦。

夏征聪明地用性麻痹了杜萌的意志，全心全意地把他捆绑在自己身边。杜萌在他的手段面前变得不堪一击，他非常地矛盾，想要拒绝这样每天四次频繁的性爱，但是又免不了沉溺下去。沉溺在这一场安全又感觉被人全心全意爱着的性爱之中。

那种甜蜜的被深深地独占的感觉，让他不懂得逃开，甚至也不想逃，他把自己的身体打开，躺在他的身下，心甘情愿地被他压着，在被深深宠爱和占有的感觉不自觉地放纵了下去。

夏征在做完了一次之后总会用很漫长的时间在他耳畔轻轻亲吻，然后用蛊惑人心的声音说，“宝宝，留在我身边，陪着爸爸，爸爸爱你。”或者是，“宝贝，摸摸爸爸的这儿，爸爸喜欢你，爸爸想要你，和爸爸永远在一起吧，我会让你幸福快乐的。”

杜萌渐渐忘记了这个世界的真实性。

他逐渐以为这个世界就是夏征给予他的那一方小天地，逼仄，却又安全，稳固，甜蜜。

他被装在一个透明的玻璃罐子里了。

盖上了盖子，再也揭不开。

夏征能够为所欲为地享用他的身体，从他的身体上得到任何想要得到的乐趣。

包括舔，吻，亲，嗅，咬，来回地揉弄，搓，按，捏，挤压。

他在杜萌的身上留下了自己所有的印记，看着那些红点斑斑的痕迹，他就觉得很美，那都是自己种上去的花。

杜萌意识涣散，眼神空洞虚无。  
他像一个破碎的娃娃一样被夏征珍惜和渴望着他的身体。  
夏征用他疯狂，封闭，几乎变态的欲望和爱把他紧紧地缠住了，束缚在了这座豪华的别墅里。

杜萌有些时候午夜梦回，站在镜子面前打量着自己的身体，上面留有被人深爱和迷恋过的痕迹。他的乳头和大腿内侧的颜色都是殷红的，那是因为每晚被夏征疼爱的结果。

他打量自己的身体，稍稍闭着眼睛便能想象到那些夏征给予过它们的疼惜和爱抚。

那感觉让他感到颤怵。

脑海里不断回闪出夏征埋头在他的双腿间，为他伺弄着他的那根东西，虽然刚才已经射过了一次，但是被爱人口交的感觉实在是太好，让他不由得被欲望驱使，再一次又呻吟了出来。夏征像是吃着美味一样贪婪地为他口交，不断舔弄吮吸，他用舌头模拟颤抖的动作，包裹了杜萌的阴茎在嘴里，让他享受宛如在抽插女人身体的感觉，杜萌完全承受不住这类的刺激，他想要挺腰，扭动臀部，但是被夏征的双手紧紧的禁锢住了，这个可怕的男人，他只能要求自己在受到他不断刺激的情况下，把精液全部射入他的口中。

杜萌控制不住，只能像哭一般地呻吟了出来，又像是鹂鸟在黎明前最后的一次啼叫，凄丽婉转如泣如诉，带着瑰丽的绮色，绷直了脚尖，不停地抽动自己的下体，快速猛烈地插送，要把自己全部都交到了他的嘴里。这时候夏征加快了嘴上的动作，口腔和舌头伺弄他的阴茎动作更快也更强烈了，杜萌的前段分泌出来咸咸的淫液，让夏征渴望和渴求的就是这个，他要把杜萌吸得射在自己嘴里，然后才会把自己的分身重新插入他的身体里开始新一轮的性爱。

杜萌被前后夹击，那滋味让他恍若在云端，下不来，而他也不想下来。夏征太了解他的身体了，也太理解他的需求，每天晚上两个人不滚个三四次，是不会停止下来的。而夏征的那物又长又大，每次都要很长的时间抽插才会达到高潮射精。

仿佛是他的故意，总是拿捏着杜萌的软处，拿捏着时间，一次比一次的时间要长久，一次比一次精力持久，直到把杜萌干得快要哭出来。杜萌被他吸弄着前端，又后面的穴口被他的手指不断骚弄，把他快要逼疯，他只能像被干到失去了理智的荡妇一样在这个男人面前求欢，求他给自己，求他快速地伺弄自己的下体和后穴，以便好让自己攀到高峰。

而夏征在最终拔出了自己的手指，把粗壮的阴茎插入杜萌温软的后穴当中时，杜萌更是体会到了要融化的快感。两个人都如被逼进了角落里的兽类，谁也不会放过谁，这时候杜萌累得不行了，但是也会为了达到那不得已的顶峰，从绝望和无力之中突然爆发出来一阵力量，疯狂地和夏征互相撞击着下体，啪啪啪的肉体撞击声，还有黏糊糊的水泽声，混合着两个人的粗喘和每一次抽插发出的低吼和呻吟，在午夜的房间里经久不散。

有些时候分明杜萌已经很累了，不想再做了。但是精力极强的夏征还是一如既往地干着他，干着他的软穴，把他干得心神荡漾，浑身酥软。然后在他的身边不断说着色情的话，要让他彻底沦为欲望的俘虏，变得放荡淫贱不堪，身下淫水湿了两人的交合之处，沾在耻毛上，硬硬的，黑亮黑亮，发着光，杜萌感觉这个世界都颠覆了，夏征却觉得这一切刚刚好，太完美了，这就是他一直渴望着的，淋漓尽致，酣畅淋漓，疯狂又绝望，极致的性爱。

只有他才能给杜萌，也只有杜萌才能让他如此如痴如醉不知倦怠地和他交欢，交媾，抽插不停，想要不断的射精，不断的高潮，只为了让他幸福，身体里面的一个角落，都是自己的精液，都是自己的印记。

夏征在杜萌耳边不断地询问他，“爸爸棒不棒，棒不棒？宝宝，” 杜萌被干得昏昏欲睡，但是也被强烈的快感侵袭着，以至于让他的下体都快被干麻痹了。

他的呼吸滚烫火辣，喷在夏征耳畔，鼻音极浓地说，“啊，爸爸你好棒，你好硬，又大又硬，我快不行了。”

夏征由此感到身心舒畅，这个自己深爱和疼爱的宝贝，正在一次又一次地吃着自己的巨大阴茎，还说着自己好棒之类的话，这让他身和心都到了巨大的满足。

他加快加大了撞击抽插的力度，一阵阵急促的低吼徘徊在杜萌的耳畔，不断地刺激他的听觉感官神经，杜萌被逼得受不了，只能说，“啊！啊！爸爸你好棒，爸爸你好棒，宝宝好喜欢你这样，你快点干，用力点！啊！爸爸，太痒了，好舒服，宝宝要爸爸你的肉棒狠狠地肏弄，爸爸你别停，别停，宝宝要吃你......”淫言秽语不断在两个人的嘴里溢出，夏征就是要让杜萌在心底和身体内部深深地记住这种被男人操干的滋味，要让他记得，他是自己的。除了自己，再也没有别人会被他这种深刻又舒服的感觉。他要让杜萌记住，这个在自己身上的男人好棒，好强壮，精力真好，如果是换了一个男人的话，还会有这么好的体力和身体，每天晚上都这样疼爱他吗？  
不会了，只有自己，夏征才会这样不知疲倦和厌倦地和他交欢做爱，舔舐他的身体，为他口交，吃他的精液，爱他爱到了方方寸寸，点点滴滴，恨不得把他的每一滴精液和淫水都全部饮下去。

杜萌在这一场场的性爱之中被捆绑住了，是的，他被他们都缠住，裹住了，不自觉地被拖住往下坠，往下坠。一直到了海底，和夏征亲吻在一起，抱在一起，连接在一起。恍若是母亲羊水里的胎儿。天真又安静。四周静极了。

那是他们安眠的声音。

章48.

杜萌次日起床上学，夏征会替他拿上书包，在楼下的门口等着他。

他换上校服，床上白色跑鞋，冲出来忙着去学校上课。

他送他，平稳地开着车到学校。

两个人说再见。放学的时候又来接。  
这样的时光，容易让人产生了平淡，永久的错觉。

杜萌站在教室外的走廊上看着他的车子离开，心里默默地想，这样的日子，会一直持续下去吗？

班上的同学们已经开始谈论高考的志愿和憧憬的大学生活了，但是杜萌听着这些声音充斥在自己的耳边，总觉得他们离自己很远。很远。

他不明白自己下一步应该去哪儿，又能去哪儿，和夏征在一起的感情好像把他给困住了。让他和周围的世界不偏不倚地隔开，这让他感觉自己和身边的朋友们不再一样。

到底是哪里不一样了呢？

他不知道。

他很迷茫。迷茫又困惑。但是却觉得，自己的世界时间已经停止了。从遇见夏征的那一刻开始。时间的指针就被静止了下来。

“杜萌，杜萌！”他身边的同学三番五次叫他的名字。  
“啊？”这时走神的他终于回过了神，无辜地看着眼前的同学，问，“什么？”  
同学们抱怨着，“我们讨论大学的事儿呢，你呢？你还打算去当外交官吗？”  
杜萌默默低下了头，说，“哦，可能不了吧。”  
同学们仿佛都很吃惊，都问，“为什么呀！”  
杜萌同样不知道为什么。他不知道自己内心是什么感触，只是以前的那些愿望和期许都仿佛离自己很远了。  
他走远了才说，“不知道呢，不了就是不了吧，我也不知道能去哪儿。”  
看着他离开的背影，身后的同学们奇怪地说，“他不是说一直以来父母最大的期许就是看着他有朝一日能像他的姥爷那样成为一名出色的外交官吗？为什么现在又改了呢........”  
另外一个同学说，“对啊对啊，这不是他一直以来学习动力嘛？最近看他都没什么学习的精力，他是怎么了？父母离异了吗？”  
同学甲说，“我看好像是，他以前从来不说这样消极的话，最近却变了好多，变得不爱搭理人了，也变得懒懒散散的，肯定是家里出事儿了。”  
同学乙说，“可是他家里会出什么事儿呢，他爸妈都很能干，会赚钱，又会处理人际关系，他在这样幸福的家庭里应该没什么可以担忧的啊。”  
同学丙说，“对啊对啊，你看看他爸爸来接他的车，都换成迈巴赫了，难道他还需要为了想要学什么而担忧嘛，无论学什么家里肯定都会支持，根本没有什么值得好担心的啊，无论学什么一定都能更轻易的实现自己的梦想。”

杜萌站在早晨望着夏征离开的那个地方，纠结地皱起了眉毛。  
他在这段时间以来的面迷茫和混乱之中渐渐找不到了自己人生的方向。想起以前那些能令自己感到憧憬和向往的东西，如今都不再令自己感到激动和珍贵了。  
他不明白为什么。

眼前的街道还是同样的街。站在那里望出去，仿佛又能忘见放学之后夏征停在那里来接自己回家的车。

他叹了一口气，觉得好像自己变得愈来愈消沉，越来越糊涂了。

比杜萌更能感受到他这段时间以来消沉的人是夏征。

在这种时候，比他更早一步感受到他情绪波动和变化的人是夏征。  
他甚至比杜萌还要敏感。所有杜萌情绪上的不对劲的时候，他立刻就能觉察到了。

他开着车问起杜萌，“宝宝你是有什么不开心的吗？”  
杜萌坐在副驾驶上，望着校门外的结伴而行的同学。  
他装作若无其事地说，“没有啊，我觉得自己很好。”

夏征打量杜萌脸上的神情，却分明不是这样的。  
他脸上的表情仿佛是在说，自己和周围的同学都不一样。  
因为自己现在，成为了一个同性恋。

夏征不想让杜萌过多地承受这份压力，他推了三天的工作，准备带上杜萌，外出去旅行放松几天。

夏征帮杜萌向老师做了说明，到了港岛作了期三天的短途旅游。  
他们住在沙滩边的酒店里，傍晚的时候两个人手牵着手在海边散步。

两个人安静地踩在湿软的沙滩上，都没有说话，直到夏征觉察到杜萌的情绪稍微有缓和的迹象，才问道，“萌萌你想过来这里读书吗？这里离K城很近，我在这里也有事业，你如果过来，我就过来陪你，你读书，我等着你毕业。”

杜萌愣了愣，没想到他会这样说。

他看着在夕阳下被橙色阳光渲染成橘色调的冰冷海水和天际，还有夏征，突然笑了起来，说，“嗯，好啊，我考虑考虑。”

夏征也看着他笑了笑。

他不希望杜萌离开自己，当然也不希望他留在自己身边痛苦。  
最好的就是杜萌能开心快乐起来，这样他就能够永远安心地把杜萌留在身边了。

他们在港岛每天不是休息就是散步，过着与世隔绝，非常闲散的生活。  
杜萌远离了那些让自己烦恼和忧愁的事，变得心态平和起来。

他心里隐隐明白夏征这是在表态，在表明他的态度宽容，大度，他做出了最大的诚意让自己留下来，杜萌没有道理不感激他。

他现在既然没有了完整的家，但是庆幸身边还是有夏征的。  
他一直陪伴着自己，从两年前到现在。

被母亲知道了自己的可耻的性向之后，庆幸还有夏征这时候在身边支持和鼓励自己。杜萌在沙滩的的尽头抱住了夏征的腰，把头埋在他的胸膛上，说，“谢谢你，夏征，谢谢你一直陪着我。没有你，我不知道我的今天会是什么样。谢谢你。”

夏征没有想到杜萌会突如其来地明白自己的心意。  
他甚至都愣住了，没有及时地回抱住杜萌。

杜萌对他的态度既是感激，又是致谢，他花了好大的力气才控制住自己内心的狂喜，然后伸出手臂紧紧地束缚住了杜萌。

他等了两年，终于等到他。  
发自真心和真意地愿意和自己在一起。

夏征内心百感交集，他以为自己的计划，终于成功了。

章49.

回到酒店里，夏征问，“你打算读什么呢？”  
杜萌躺在他的腿上，随意地想了想，挑一个最有趣的，说，“哲学好吗？”  
夏征温柔地看着他说，“好啊，你喜欢什么都好，等你毕业了，不用工作，我也养得起你。”  
杜萌笑了笑，大概是觉得他对自己真的是好。  
他望着他，满眼天真地傻笑。

夏征这时又说，“然后我们可以搬来这里，买你学校对面半山的房子你喜欢吗？可以让你时时刻刻看着你的大学。毕业后你不需要做什么，如果你有喜欢的事，也可以做，但是最好多在家里待着。到时候只有我们两个人安静地生活在一起，你说好不好？”

杜萌依着他，在一片夜色温柔中闭上了眼，对未来同样抱着展望，道，“嗯，好的，你说什么都好，我会一直陪着你的。”

夏征望着夜幕四和中的他，暗暗的房间里没有开灯，只有远方的天空露出一点儿鱼肚白。他伸出了手在他额前的碎发那里拨弄了一下，他们没有再说话，然后杜萌静静地睡着了。  
夏征觉得那一刻，自己的内心充满了从容平和的安宁。

旅行结束后，杜萌回到了学校上课。有一日在走廊上望向校外的那一条街，一位高年级落榜的学长走了过来，一见是他，好久不见了，便打招呼道，“杜萌，你也快毕业啦，好久不见啦，考完了大家一起约着玩儿啊。”

杜萌认识他，但是却想不起来他的名字，只能装着很熟悉的模样说，“是啊，你呢？今年准备好了吗？”

学长自嘲地笑了笑，说，“我就等着毕业了去部队当兵，已经体检过了，这次考完，再也不用读书了。”

杜萌听着他痛苦得马上要解脱的口气，笑着说，“好啊，恭喜你，等你以后在部队上混好了，可别忘了我啊。”

学长说，“好啊！绝对没问题，”然后他又想起别的事情来，说，“你不是和程凯关系挺好？他也今年高考，你不知道？”

杜萌太久没听见过这个人的名字以至于差点忘记了他。他下意识地摇了摇头，不明白他到底在说些什么。

学长道，“是呢！他去年因为深夜飙车被撞昏了脑子，在病床上躺了一年才醒呢，大家差点儿以为他醒不过来了。还好醒了，这不又跟我一样，回来重读了吗。”

杜萌有点反应不过来，他问，“飙车？”

学长，“是啊！你不知道？嘿，他们玩得可厉害了那次，三个人一起去崇明山深夜飙车，他后座的那个女孩儿当场被摔了出去，全身骨折而死，他命大一点儿，摔成了脑震荡，昏迷了小半年，后来终于醒了，大家差点儿就以为他这辈子都是植物人了！”

杜萌疑惑不解，“他不是抑郁的轻生了吗？”

学长道，“不可能自杀！他那种性格，都是玩出来的！以你两的关系，不至于不清楚他的近况吧？”

杜萌摇了摇头，又再一次摇了摇头。

学长说，“哦，没听说就没听说吧，估计他自己也觉得这次的事儿闹得挺大的，如果不是找了关系，恐怕他都要坐牢去了吧，幸亏家里有钱有关系，最后赔了钱了事。欸，上课了，不跟你说啦，我先走了。”

杜萌跟他点点头，自己也回到了教室。

这一堂课所有人都在自习，距离考试越来越近，已经没有人再讲课了。  
杜萌心里想着刚才的对话，他有点想不明白，自己之前去看望的程凯，到底是出了什么事会躺在医院里呢？

最终他握着手机，犹豫了几秒钟，还是给夏征发了一个短信，他说，我和同学一起玩一会儿，自己回家，你不用来接我了。  
不多会夏征变回了他一条，注意安全，早点回家。我等着你。  
杜萌看着手机，咬了咬自己的下唇。

章50.

程凯仿佛是知道杜萌会去找他似得。

他在街角的便利店门口等着杜萌，杜萌跌跌撞撞地按照他以前给过的那个地址一路找去，在一个拐角处撞到，感到极其意外，“你怎么？”

程凯裂开了嘴笑，头顶顶着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽。胡乱地揉了揉杜萌头上的头发，非常宠溺的口吻说，“就知道你会来找我，我听人说了，今天遇到了你，还聊起了我，没想到在这里等你，果然就遇到了你！”

杜萌见他的表情是的快活，声音也很开心，但是听在耳朵里，却不知道为何没有想象中那么开心。  
他后知后觉地说，“哦，那你现在都好了吗？已经完全能够行动自如了吗？”

程凯手里拿了个可乐罐，一边走一边喝，“哪儿能完全好了呢，我的头颅完全撞碎了，现在脑子顶都空着一块儿呢，不信你摸摸，这儿都是软的。”说着他低下了头抓住杜萌的手去摸自己的头顶，杜萌一碰到他就吓得撒开了手。程凯哈哈笑两声，大概自己也觉得挺可怕的，没事儿谁脑袋顶一个大窟窿啊。

他带着杜萌走回了家，随口问道，“好久不见你了，一直都挺想你的，这段时间我一直病着也没办法联系你，你最近怎么样了？还好吗？有没有想过我啊？”

杜萌因为以前和他是那种特殊的关系，两个人在人前心照不宣的，但是人后，多少有点别的什么特别的情愫。加上杜萌又长得好看，总是稚嫩可爱的一副表情，惹得很多人都对他垂涎不已。

从前的时候，程凯在学校势说一不二，因为他的缘故，帮杜萌料理了很多他不喜欢的人物，所以学校里面根本没有人敢动杜萌。他常常被高年级的学长们罩着，之前是别人，后来是程凯，程凯算是那些人里面最喜欢他的一个了。什么都愿意为他做，并且两个人还有很多说不清道不明的暧昧东西，杜萌听了他问自己话，心里有一种淡淡的却很复杂的情绪在。

他说，“有啊，好久不见你了，都不知道你去了哪里。”

程凯哈哈笑了笑，也不管他这句话是真的还是假的。但是只要杜萌这样说了，他也愿意相信。

“上次出去飙车，半夜出了点儿事儿，后边座的那个女人摔死了，非要找我闹事，可惜当时我也是昏迷不已，逃过了这一劫，然后就到了今天听起朋友说起了你。本来觉得挺丢脸的事儿，一直不敢去找你呢。也想着等高考完了再去看看你。不过现在我跟你聊这些事干嘛？说起来多没劲，不说我了，说说你怎么样？好久不见你了，你怎么没精打采的，最近遇到了什么不顺心的事儿？”

他说完了就习惯性地伸出手去摸杜萌的脸。  
杜萌下意识地偏了偏头，没让他摸着。  
两个人都觉得有点尴尬，放以前，绝对是不会出现这样的情况的。

程凯讪讪地笑了笑，大概也是觉得自己动手已经有些不好了。他转过身顺手打开家里庭院的门，道，“这家伙叫大飞，不知道谁扔在我家门口的，从我出院后就看见他住在我家了，好像还住了很长一段时间，我想着有人会来找，可是这都快半年，还没有人来，索性我就养着吧，反正这家伙也乖，比人懂事，还能给我做个伴！”

杜萌看了看程凯家前院的那只黑色杜宾，又高又黑，站起来的时候几乎有自己半个身子高，绿油油黑亮亮的眼睛看的人心里发憷，他只是看了一眼就立刻走了，生怕被那狗惦记上似得。

跟着程凯进了他家家门，杜萌问，“你就这么养着了？你爸妈呢？不管管你？”

程凯换了拖鞋，踩在地上一划一划地拖着走，随手丢掉了手里的可乐罐，又拿起桌上另外一瓶碳酸饮料拧开，极其不在乎地说，“哎，你随便踩啊，不怕，反正有人收拾。这儿有可乐雪碧，你看看什么喜欢喝什么，都随意，我家没别人，就我一个人。”

杜萌略感疑惑，跟了上去，刚想问，就听见房门又被打开了。那是程凯家的保姆，她有点驼背，年纪不是很年轻，仿佛四五十岁的样子。她只是略微和杜萌他们打了一招呼就转进厨房里了。杜萌也没多加留意。

程凯靠在沙发上解释，“我爸妈不住这儿，谁管狗不狗的啊。他们老早离婚了，离了就谁都不回来，这儿就我一个人住，都这么快过了五六年啦。喏，去年我出了事儿，他们一听，吓得赶紧打了一个电话，后来知道我被送进了医院，还没死，又各自忙各自的去了。程XX知道吧？就是我爸。”

杜萌点了点头，说，“嗯，去年调去了省委当一把手了，电视里播了。”  
程凯喝了一口可乐，说，“对啊，去年人家忙着高升，怎么可能理我这个和前妻生下的种，没绝情地说不认识我就算够意思了。好歹是没拔了我的呼吸机啊，不然的话，那就真的是没人知道他以前还结过一次婚，有个我这么大的儿子啦。”

杜萌听他说得满不在乎，一时之间竟然不知道说是什么才好，只能默默低下了头。  
两个人一时无话。

过了一会儿，杜萌才说，“那你也别想太多了，我听说了，你家里帮你摆平了那个女生的事儿，如果这事儿不揭过，你以后的日子可就难了。”

程凯也明白这个道理，他说，“是啊，如果没有我那位有能力的爹，现在还不知道我在哪里躺着呢，可能是监狱也说不一定啊。”说完，他就看着杜萌笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿和俊朗的笑容，显得年轻又好看。

杜萌有些不好意思看，扭开了头，装作不懂他校里面的意思，只是看着自己的鞋。

程凯这时候看了看他，突然说道，“萌萌，你看着我。”

杜萌听他这样叫自己听别捏的。虽然以前两人关系好的时候，也常常听他这样叫自己。

但是现在。  
现在不同了。

因为他已经有了夏征了。

杜萌心中默默想，虽然不愿意，还是抬起了头看着他。

没想到程凯却突然问，“你是不是有了别的喜欢的人了？”

杜萌一惊，没想到他怎么会突然问这个，他反射性地抗拒，说，“没，怎么了，怎么会问这个？”

程凯仿佛是自嘲地笑了笑，不知道是不是在笑话自己，他说，“也没什么就是问问，你这么久都不来找我，我也没想什么，就是想着可能你并不知道我出事了，所以没来医院看过我吧。”

杜萌心里默默地说，我来过啊，我来看过你，还见过你母亲，你怎么能这样说呢。但是不知道为什么，他并没有把这番话说出口，而是清晃晃的眼睛盯着程凯道，“可能是高三了，学习忙，我打算去港城读书了，以后，也不知道能不能再见到你。”

才刚见面，就提及分别，两个人都有不适。

程凯最终放弃了似得，笑笑说，“那算了，港城那里的学校我是考不上的，我这在医院耽误了一年，已经什么都补不起来了，好在我有一个击剑的特长，Ａ大已经特招我去了，这也是家里人给我活动的结果，要我自己考肯定是考不上的。”

杜萌望着他，心里也有些愁绪，只能说，“那好吧，你去了好好念，将来也能有很好的出路。”  
程凯笑了笑，真的放弃了似得，说，“对啊，别再和我一起了，以前我们的那些事儿，你都忘了吧，如果再像以前那样，我怕会把你给毁了。”

杜萌听见他这样说，几乎没明白他的意思，皱起了眉说，“你怎么会这样想呢？”

程凯用手遮挡住了自己的眼睛，扯开嘴唇笑了一下，说，“难道不是吗？我们两个在一起，就是同性恋，同性恋你懂吗？如果被别人知道了，那是要用异样的眼光看我们一辈子的，我是无所谓，反正没有人愿意管我，但是你呢？你不一样，你不是要当外交官的吗？你还要去实现你的梦想，你被人知道了你是个同性恋怎么办？有同性恋能当好外交官？不可能的，中国这个地方太压抑了，没有人愿意接受异类，所以我们只能跟着常人的步伐，装作自己是常人才能和他们融入在一起，装作和他们也是一伙的。以前的那些事，你都忘了吧，以后找个门当户对的女孩儿，结了婚生孩子，也就差不多这辈子就那样了，可是比被人发现了是同性恋好啊，如果你被人发现了，我会过得不好，你也过得不好，我们肯定要被分开，还要遇到很多人的议论声，这样的日子你能受得了吗？我是受不了的，我也相信你受不了，我不想看着你过得那么艰难，所以只能叫你忘记了过去，别再找男人了，考入了大学正常点，多谈几个女朋友，大家就不会觉得你有问题了。和我在一起，就当是玩了玩，以后别在玩儿了吧，会引火烧身的。”

引火烧身。

程凯也用了这个词。

杜萌心里有一根线被重重地挑动了。

他不知道何来的怒火，眼圈都张红了，但是却是忍也忍不住的心酸和委屈，彻底爆发出来，“怎么能说是玩儿呢？你难道真的一点喜欢我的感情都没有吗！”

程凯愣住了，在没有开灯的客厅里看着杜萌的脸。

他突然笑了，笑得好看又明媚。  
大概是他没想到居然杜萌会当真的。

他笑了，心里是真高兴杜萌是把以前的那些荒唐和糊涂都认真对待了。

“怎么可能呢，我一直都很喜欢你啊，我从前交往过的女朋友都比不上你，但是我们怎么能去做同性恋？被人嘲笑和议论，你愿意吗？你愿意我也不愿意你这样被人指指点点。”

杜萌闷闷地低下了头。  
一出火发了出来，就像漏了气的皮球了。

程凯继续，窘迫地拨拨短发，“说是玩玩儿了，可是……”他突然一把搂住了杜萌，在他脸上蹭了蹭，极其流氓地说，“肯定不是玩玩的，我想死你了，哈哈哈哈。”

他突如其来的动作把杜萌吓了一大跳。  
他甚至是为程凯的突发性动作感到了恐惧，差点吓得叫了出来。

他剧烈地反抗，厌恶地说，“你干什么呢！”  
说着还推了程凯一把。

也不知道为什么，以前两个人最喜欢这样在一起打打闹闹了，但是杜萌现在却烦的不行。

程凯靠近他的时候他无法接受，也不太喜欢他给自己接触。

程凯被他搞得愣了愣，完全没料到自己会惹他生了气。  
他只能摸不着头脑地说，“对不起啊，控制不住，还以为你和以前一样.......”  
说着，他也没说话了。

杜萌明白他的意思。  
他想说，还以为‘你和以前一样，是喜欢这样的’。

杜萌皱起了眉，心里感到没有由来的焦躁。他知道自己这样很不对劲，平时和同学打打闹闹的时候绝对不会反应这么大的，但是这次只是被程凯碰了碰他就像受不了似得，死命地退开了他，还对他特别不耐烦。

杜萌感到沮丧和颓废。

他和以前太不一样了。

为什么会这样，他也不明白。

他只知道，自己这样好像变得很多。很多了。

两个人坐在客厅里都没有说话，过了好一阵杜萌才站了起来低着脸说，“我先走了，你生病我没来看你对不起，以前谢谢你在学校里对我的那些照顾了，今后......祝你身体健康，在A城一帆风顺。”

他好像要逃似得要离开程凯的家，但是没走几步就被程凯拉住了。

章51.

程凯看着他的脸，很严肃认真地说，“我知道萌萌，你只是以前依赖着我并不代表喜欢，我没关系，我却是真的喜欢你。但是这些都不能摆明了说了，只能说给我们彼此听，如果被别人知道了，哪怕是父母，也都不能接受我们这样的。我为了你好，只能让你当作玩，但是你要知道，我其实是真心对你的。我很想你，想和你在一起，即便是现在，我想到你还是会内心滚烫，不过我却不能和你在一起了，因为我们必须要像正常人那样活下去你懂吗？不然的话，会被周围的人骂死，排挤，变成一个孤零零的人，你愿意这样？没有人愿意这样。我更加不愿意你这样。以前的那些事，我不会告诉别人，也不会忘记，我只希望你遇到一个对你特别好的人，最好是女人，这样对你最好，但是我要告诉你，玩玩就好了，别当真，真的，萌萌，你玩不起的，最终只会害了你自己。”

杜萌听着他的这番话，感觉有点委屈，但是有说不出来到底哪里委屈。

他在心底默默地说，其实现在的自己就是玩得很认真啊。

最初和夏征在一起的时候，最开始真的只是仗着他对自己的一份喜欢，可以随意的撩拨他，刺激他，甚至是不怕激怒他。

但是现在，却变得身边好像只剩下他了。

不知道是不是这个游戏玩得太认真投入了，不知不觉自己放进去了真的感情和心思，连玩都玩得患得患失，锱铢必较。想要得到他的全部，不想他心里还有别人，不想自己因为爱他而变得卑微。但是自己是第三者的身份啊，怎么不会爱得太过卑微了呢。

虽然夏征每一个晚上都是属于他的，他的身体和心也是属于他的，但是他仍然觉得，自己这样子跟他是没有将来的。  
就像程凯所说的那样，玩玩儿的感情。  
玩得再投入再认真又怎么样呢。

杜萌不知不觉吸了吸鼻子，他委屈地发现，程凯对于自己的感情，就像是自己对夏征的感情。

他们都动了真情了。

只是唯一不同的地方是，程凯在及时的地方刹住车了。但是自己没有，自己好像忘记了刹车，或者根本就不知道如何刹车。

整晚整晚在夏征的身下流连，自己早就忘记了最开始和夏征在一起的目的。

玩火者自焚，杜萌终于明白了。

原来就是在说他。

他玩火久了，终于这盆火蔓延到了他自己的身上来。

他和夏征在一起太久了，以至于忘记了当初最开始的时候，两个人是什么样的身份和关系。

他说过那么多的爱。  
但是却独独没有提到现实。

现实中两个人的感情是会被承认的吗？

不可能的。

他夏征会为了自己改变什么吗？

也不可能的。

他还有一个妻子。

自己当初只是为了玩玩儿和他在一起的，自己为什么忘了呢？

现在自己变成了一个可耻的第三者，偷情的人，还是被世人所嫌弃的同性恋。

这一切都是因为不可提及的，禁忌的爱。

或者是，这一切都是因为杜萌心里那一份不愿意承认，但是却又早早就身不由己就已经做出了行动的，爱。

他因为怀着对夏征这份卑微的爱，不惜被自己的母亲撞破了自己最大的秘密。  
最关键是，他好像还忘记了，最开始的时候，只是和夏征随意地玩玩儿的啊。

现在却把他自己玩进去了。

这样杜萌怎么能不难过委屈呢。

好像是要怪有人害得自己犯了一个天大的错误，但是到了头来才发现，这一切都是自己心甘情愿的，没有任何人可以责怪。  
就连夏征他都是没有责任可言。

杜萌气无可气，最终只能气自己。

只是人怎么会有勇气承认自己的错误。

人天生都是擅长推诿责任的动物，杜萌想要怪一下夏征，怪他都是他的错，才会导致了自己如今这个地步，那样他还能找到一个人，和自己共同分担自己所犯下的错误。

只是到头来他才发现，原来这一切也都是自己心甘情愿，咎由自取的。

夏征清清白白，他什么错误都没有。

他那么清醒，从头到尾看着自己沉溺下去。  
他就像是站在河岸边事不关己的旁观者，眼看着自己就要溺水沉下去了，但是他却仍然不伸出手来救自己一把。

因为他从来都没有责任的啊。

杜萌在眼泪夺眶而出的那一瞬间终于转身赶紧从程凯眼前跑开了。  
程凯眼疾手快，立刻追着他跑了出去。

他抓紧杜萌的手，杜萌哭着叫他，“你放手！”  
程凯却一把拉住了他，把他抱紧在怀里，说，“有什么委屈，给我说，我都帮你，还像以前一样。”

杜萌脸上的眼泪簌簌地落，就跟秋天树上的叶子一样。  
他咬着嘴唇不肯说话。  
即便他知道此刻眼前这个人对自己是有真心的，但是这一份真心也终归只能当做玩玩，但是却不能认真，因为一旦认真了，他也知道会有什么样的后果发生。

就好像现在的自己一样。

所有的美好都是表面的，里面的痛苦和心酸猜都是自己的。

程凯是真的为了自己好，所以才说了那么多的话。

但是他真的不能再向前一步了。

那样他也会被自己拉下水。

两个在河里挣扎的人，到底有什么益处？

杜萌心里很是明白这些道理，所以他越发觉察到自己所处的这个位置的无能与无力。

他在心底是感激程凯的，就像他当初为了自己做了那么多事情，甚至还为自己背过被开除的罪名，但是最后都包住了自己在学校的名声。这些事他不说，没有人会知道他杜萌其实私底下是个如此自私又骄纵的人。只是他又有说不尽的难过和不舍。不舍那一份真挚可贵的年少的感情，也只能是作为年少的感情，和那些晚风一起，都被吹散了，不能陪自己到永久。

剩下的路，只能自己一个人走了。

自己爱着夏征，不知不觉间已经为他投入了太多的依赖和感情，最后回过头来的时候才发现这一切都改变不了了。

这一切到底是什么时候发生的，自己未能觉察到丝毫。

但是事情的结果如今已经悄然无声地呈现在了自己的眼前，杜萌看到自己好像是突然之间失去了和改变了那么多，但是那么多的改变和失去，难道不都是从过去到现在一点点在悄然无声息的过程中改变的吗？

他任凭自己的眼泪浸湿了程凯的衬衣。程凯也没跟他计较。

他哭自己不知不觉为夏征付出了那么多，但是到头来却发现自己现在已经离不开他了。也哭自己为什么就是离不开他，明明当初不是只抱着玩一玩的态度的吗？

那种为了一个人，变得自己都好像不认识自己，但是又感情深到执迷不悟，深陷其中，拔不出来的痛苦，他又能到哪里去说呢？

恐怕最后剩下的，也就只能是自己对自己感到懊悔无比，又伤心，又委屈，不甘心却又束手就擒般地甘愿沉溺和深陷在其中的百感交集的心情了吧。

杜萌哭得非常伤心用力。

程凯却搂住他说，“好了好了，哭出来就好了，哭出来就好。没事的，一切都会没事的.......”

章52.

程凯家的保姆在厨房里捣鼓了一个小时，等她把饭菜都摆上桌的时候才发现家里一个人都没有了。

她紧跟着找了出来，在家门口几步外的小街上发现了杜萌和程凯。

她松了一口气，还以为这两个孩子跑哪里去了。  
她招呼道问，“小凯，晚饭你同学也在这里吃吗？我煮好饭了，可以吃了。”

程凯伸手在杜萌的脸上擦了擦，挽留着，“吃吧，一起吃了送你回家。”  
杜萌却拒绝道，“不了，我还是回家了，下次再来看你。”

程凯和他家保姆一起挽留，“留下吧，难得来一次呢你。”

“就是，咱们快一年多没见了，今天就在我家留下吃一顿饭，急什么。”

杜萌却哭过了一场，只想赶紧回家，去见到夏征。  
他摇着头，低头说，“真的不用了，谢谢你，我以后会常常来看你的。我们......还是朋友。”

他犹豫着说出了最后一句，其实有点心虚程凯会不会接受自己这样的说辞。但是没想到程凯非常大方，说，“好啊，还是朋友。”

杜萌有点不好意思，摸了摸自己鼻头，说，“那好，我才回去了，改天见。”

他朝着和程凯相反的方向离开，程凯他家的保姆阿姨站在房子前的院子里遥遥地望着他们，在那么短暂的告别时间里，杜萌看清了她的脸。  
她没有认出自己，但是杜萌却认得她。   
他突然毫无预感地感到一丝不同寻常，停住了脚步问程凯道，“那个女人是谁？不是你的妈妈吗？”

程凯回头看了一眼，道，“她？怎么会。之前不都说了我爸妈忙着经营新家没人管我吗，这是我家保姆，从小到大带我长大的，也是去年一直在医院照顾我，没有她的话，我可能就真的只有死在医院了吧。”

杜萌睁大了眼睛，记忆一点一点复苏，好像有什么东西一点一点都连接上了。

之前柳明见过的奇怪的女人。  
还有那个听说是主动找上夏征的家长。  
因为心情抑郁而要轻生的谎言。还有那晚有关性取向的谈话。  
这一切的一切，如果都是一次次精心策划过的安排会怎么样？

原来会发生的这一切都是有原因并不是偶然和巧合。

原来自己身边的这一切，都并非是看起来的那样顺理成章，其中还有很多精心设计的环节。

这一切，原来都有它原来的面貌，只是自己才刚刚发现。

杜萌在这一刻终于明白了夏征一直以来所说的‘我会让你离不开我’，那句话到底是什么意思。

原来，一切真的不是看起来的那样。

章53.

夏征接到杜萌打过来的电话，他看了一眼，便很快就接了起来。

他说，“喂，萌萌吗？你在哪里？”

杜萌说，“我在XXX，你开车来接我吧，我没打到车。”

夏征说，“嗯，好的，我很快就到，你等等。”

他收了线，出门开车去接杜萌回家。

他当时的心里在想什么？  
他一定觉得这是很寻常的一个夜晚。  
去接了杜萌回家，和他一起吃饭，然后再一起抱着睡觉。  
就像他们以前常常做的那样。

他开了车出门，没有堵车，只用了十几分钟就到了杜萌所在的街口。

他看见杜萌站在书店落地窗的后面，穿着巨大的校服，虽然不好看，但是他的脸依旧清秀白皙。

杜萌看见了他的车，很快就买好了书本从书店拿了东西出来。

夏征打开了车门，杜萌坐了进去，扣好安全带。

他把车发动起来，灵巧的车身在大马路上疾驰。

路边的街灯一节一节迅速倒退，好像是在放倒带。

夏征问，“买了些什么呢？和同学好玩吗？”

杜萌目光直视着前方，“嗯，还行，就买了几本书。”

夏征不经意地扯起嘴角笑了，他只要看见杜萌心情就会很好。就像是谈恋爱的小伙子，只要看见女朋友坐在自己面前，不用多说什么，他也感到快乐和开心。

他不经意的笑，是那种，从心里散发出来的笑，最后晕染了他的眉梢眼角。

两人没有说话，车子在一个红绿灯的十字路口停了下来，熙熙攘攘的行人争着过街道，当车身再行动起来的时候，杜萌盯着前方的路口安静地说，“我可能要出国了，打算学了英语准备考试。”

他没有和夏征商量就直接告诉了他自己的决定。

夏征开着车不自觉地踩下了刹车，怔住了似得，他看着杜萌的侧脸，安静了几秒种后，才问他，“为什么？”

杜萌没有说话。

夏征仿佛在等待他给出一个答案，又好像是在要求他必须给出一个答案。

停了停，他又问道，“为什么？”这一次并不是平静的询问了，而是语气里带着一股紧迫的压力。  
他要求杜萌必须给他一个合理的解释。

街口四周的行人踩着高跟鞋，人字拖，皮鞋，板鞋，运动鞋，人流的声音从四面八方汇聚而来。

杜萌坐在车上，和外面的世界隔绝着。  
他注视着前方的路，轻轻地眨了眨眼睛，不知道他的在想什么。

然后，夏征听到他喃喃地说，“我遇到学长的母亲了。”

夏征正努力地在他脸上搜索痕迹，想要找到他突然说要离开的蛛丝马迹，但是他却一无所获。  
直到，杜萌说，“其实那天，根本就没有人给你打过电话对吗？”

夏征愣住了，看着他，没有说话。

杜萌扭过头，黑白分明的眼睛闪着清澈的光，他温和地问道，“其实那天是你主动告诉了我妈妈这一切，对吗？是你计划好的，你一早就打算这么做了。是吗？”

他的声音很轻，虽然他已经明白了一切，但是他问夏征的口吻，却不是质问，也不是指责，而是轻身地在询问他，寻求他的回答。

他白皙的脸上还带着青春的哀伤，透明又轻盈，好像薄薄的轻纱笼罩在他的脸上。

夏征看着杜萌的脸，明明他还是满脸稚嫩的模样，白皙的嫩脸上有一层毛茸茸的细毛，那是小孩子还没有长大的模样。但是他不明白杜萌是为什么突然之间就变得遥远了。

他好像那一刻远在天边，触不可及，夏征明明看见他坐在自己的眼前，但是他却觉得自己无法碰触到杜萌。

杜萌见他没有说话，也没有再说什么，只是有些难过地低下了头，不知不觉眼睛里蒙了一层水汽。  
他说，“我也没有别的意思，我只是没有想过，那个人会是你.......”

然后，夏征便没有再说过一个字了。  
他又发动了车身，把车平稳地开会了别墅。

杜萌从车里下来，他走进家门的时候，夏征在身后突然叫住了他。

他问道，“萌萌，你很恨我对不对？”

杜萌不敢转过身看站在自己身后的他。他已经开始掉眼泪了，所以越发不敢回过头去看他。

他只能一个人流着泪说，“没有很恨你，但是不明白你为什么要这样对我。”

夏征看着他微微发抖的背脊，很想要上前抱住他，但是他却忍住了。  
他缓慢地磨了磨牙，一字一句说着，“我想让你留下来，和我在一起。”

杜萌听到这番话的时候已经泪流满面了，眼泪止不住地滑落过脸颊，一滴滴落在地板上。  
他要非常努力才能压抑住自己痛苦的哭声，说，“我明白你的意思，可是，为什么非得这样呢？你为什么一定要这样对我呢？我明明，没有伤害过你，但是你凭什么要用这些来伤害我呢？我不明白。”

他咬着自己的下嘴唇，心里感到一阵阵心绞痛般的苦楚。  
那种感觉就好像是自己的心被人捏在手里了，让他痛不欲生，快要窒息了。

但是夏征还是没有从身后抱住他，或者是安慰他。

他只是站在杜萌身后两步远的地方，看着他的身影，静静地，没有再说话。

然后他才开口了，没有歉意，也没有解释，只是口吻温和柔软地请求他，“萌萌，留下来和我在一起好吗？我们可以去任何你想去的地方，只要你愿意和我在一起，我做什么都行。”

杜萌这时却紧紧地拽住自己衣服的前襟，摇着头说，“不，不会了，我不会再和你在一起了，我马上就要走了，对不起，不是我不喜欢你，只是.......”他说道了最后，却再也什么都说不出来。悲伤的潮水像涨潮了般没过了他的头，吞噬他，淹没他，他就像是在巨浪里逃难的人，只有非常地努力，才能勉强艰难地吸进氧气。

但是即便如此，窒息的感觉还是让他觉得痛苦难过。

他挂着满脸的泪跑上楼收拾好了自己的课本，就走了下来。

没有勇气再看夏征的脸，而是匆忙地挤过了他的身旁，说，“对不起夏征，我真的要走了。我不会再见你了。你不要挽留我。”

夏征看着他落荒而逃的身影，他突然想要追上去，但是他刚动起来就停下了脚步。  
他只是看着杜萌飞快跑开的背影，突然冲着他吼了一声，“你是离不开我的。。”  
也不知道杜萌到底听没听到。  
只是他的的确确以逃跑的姿势从自己的身边溜走了。

夏征站在进门的地方，别墅里空空荡荡的，仿佛又变成了那个空有架子，没有实物的怪兽。

天边的夕阳映照在地上，远方是一片红霞，霞光洒在他的脸上，他感觉这一刻很累很累了。

章54.

杜萌在跑回家的路途上狠狠地摔了一跤。  
他抱在手里的课本全部都洒了出来。

街上的人纷纷侧目，看着一个泣不成声的高中生摔倒在地上，没有人敢上前扶他， 因为不知道会遇到什么样的事发生。

杜萌因为这一摔，心生怨气，他咬破了自己的嘴唇，捡起了课本再站起来的时候，他跌跌撞撞一路跑回了家。

家里还是那副模样。  
家里的保姆至始至终都尽忠职守，守在杜家工作，照看。  
杜萌突然之间回来，她也没觉得惊奇和好奇，只是有些兴奋地说，“是宝宝啊，宝宝回来啦，要吃完饭吗？”

杜萌跑回了自己的房间把门锁上，躲进了被子里蒙头大哭。他也不知道自己到底在哭什么，只是觉得非常非常伤心，伤心绝望，好像是发现了一个巨大的人生真相，那个真相的面目让他不能接受，他一看见了，只剩下了逃跑的心情。

保姆还锲而不舍地在外敲着门，扯着嗓子问，“宝宝啊，我是周阿姨，问问你想吃什么嘛，给你做？西湖醋鱼吃不吃，你以前最喜欢吃啦。”

杜萌任凭外面的人敲门喊门也不答应，最后实在是被她叫烦了，他才怒气冲冲地回了一句“不吃！滚！”然后又把自己埋在被子里凶狠地哭。

夏征在最后的那一刻到底说了什么呢？  
他说自己是离不开他的。  
杜萌想起他说这句话的神情和语气，就越哭越凶。

是啊，他也明白，自己是离不开他。  
或者说，自己是离不了他的，但是现在却还是离开了他。  
他只是不明白，为什么自己那么喜欢夏征，他却还要那样对自己？

这样做，到底对他来说有什么好处？  
看着自己被柳明讨厌和排斥，真的就那么开心吗？  
他爱自己的话，为什么要对自己做这些伤害自己的事情？

杜萌非常地想不通，他感到非常地悔恨，甚至是憎恨夏征。恨他为什么要把自己对他的爱和喜欢都全部毁了。

明明两个人的感情到了最后，不应该是会变成这样的。  
但是如今却变成了这样的局面。

为什么会发展成为眼前的这一切，这一切都是夏征的错！  
所以杜萌才越发不能原谅他。

他藏在漆黑的被子流泪不止，枕头芯都被他打湿了。

第二天起床去上学的时候，家里的保姆过来收拾床铺，一摸，哎呦，还以为这孩子是尿床了。把枕头芯翻出来一看，全部湿透了，保姆心里暗暗想，到底是遇到什么样的事儿伤心成这样啊。

她把杜萌床上的用品都换了一套，也把枕头放在阳光下暴晒。  
让那些泪水和委屈，全部都化成了水蒸气，蒸发到了云里，藏了起来。  
行走万里，仍然藏着满满的心事。

杜萌顶着浮肿的眼睛去上学，老师同学见了，他挺不好意思。  
若有人问起了，他就说，“爸妈离婚了，” 立刻能从对方的眼睛里看见非比寻常的同情。  
看得他不好意思，低下了头。

对方同学还一副了然和关心的模样，把手放在他的肩膀上，安慰道，“没事，没事，坚强点，别受太多影响。”  
他突然之间变得认真起来了，在第二次摸底考试的时候考了全班最高分。老师同学都为他的变化感到惊奇，但是与此同时，他却决定不参加高考了。

他叫杜秉之给联系了远在加拿大的表姑妈杜简荷，等到语言成绩通过了，他就收拾了行李去国外。

杜秉之对于他要离开K城心里感到为人父的不舍。

他去机场送杜萌的时候，叮嘱杜萌，“宝宝，到了那边要听姑妈的话，乖乖的，知不知道？”

杜萌穿着乳白色的羽绒服，下身是单宁的牛仔裤，他腿长身高，显得身材非常之好，眉目也清秀，头发有点长了，遮住了他的耳朵，更加显得秀气，甚至秀气之中透着种病恹恹。

夏征也来了，杜萌至始至终都当他不存在似得，只是对杜秉之说，“嗯好的，我会好好读书，顺利毕业的。”

杜秉之说，“哎，乖，这才是爸爸的好儿子。”

杜萌听到广播里已经在催促登机了，他说，“那我走了，爸爸，你保重。”

杜秉之差点因为舍不得儿子而流了两滴老鼠泪。

他摸了摸眼睛，说，“好的，宝宝，慢点儿啊。”

杜萌在走进关口的时候回过头来看了看他，挥手道，“爸爸再见，爸爸回去的时候一路小心。”

夏征看见杜萌消失在了自己的眼前，他走去给杜秉之说，“走吧，人都走了。”

杜秉之还在难受，他揉着眼睛说，“哎，我的宝宝太乖了，走了还知道叮嘱爸爸一路小心。”

他这边正满心欣慰儿子的懂事听话，夏征这边则满脸的黑云密布，心里全是……

章55.

四年后。加拿大。

杜萌和同学一起逛了超市出来，手里提满了食物。  
Erick说，“你们等着啊，我去把车开过来。”

好几个女同学都纷纷表示，“可算是把东西采购齐了，今年的圣诞节过完了我们出去旅行吧。”

大家一听了这个提议都纷纷叫好，激动地开始计划着出行的事儿。

唯独杜萌表现出来了犹豫，他说，“我恐怕不行，餐厅的老板不准我走，我还得回去给他请假。”

大家纷纷觉得扫兴，都打趣他，“干脆叫Tommy给你双倍的工资好啦，你平时干得那么好，Tommy也是仗着你这张脸能够吸引顾客才不准你请假的吧，哈哈哈，萌萌，叫他们给你提工资！请我们一起出去玩！”

杜萌被大家开玩笑了，不好意思地挠了挠头，然后也跟着笑了起来。  
他平时花钱也大手大脚的，没少问过杜秉之要钱。但是还是在课余的时间兼职了一份零工，主要是为了打发时间，还有是为了好玩儿。

Erick把车开过来了，招呼着大家上车。  
同学们蜂拥而上，杜萌走在最后面，把所有的东西都放进后备箱了之后，坐上副驾驶，Erick说，“车快没油了，一会儿过去的时候记得加油。”

这车是杜萌和他一起买的，杜萌扣好了安全带，说，“好吧，先开。”  
Erick调了个头把车停在加油站旁，杜萌跳了下去和他一起加油。  
Erick看着便利店的灯光，突然对杜萌说，“过来看着，我去买包烟。”

杜萌心里知道他打什么主意，肯定是要去买避孕套吧，今天粒粒和他们一起回家去住，肯定是去买套子了。  
他也不揭破Erick的心思，过去盯着，等到车箱里的油都加满的时候，他把油箱锁好，站在车外等Erick。

车外面的道路因为积雪变得湿漉漉容易打滑。  
Erick买好了套子从加油站便利店出来，跑到杜萌的身边给他看了看，露出嘿嘿嘿的笑容。

杜萌极其白目地看了他一眼，叮嘱他，“赶快收起来，以免被别人看到，小心粒粒不上你的套。”

他们准备喝点酒，把粒粒留下，然后顺理成章滚床单。  
Erick拍了拍杜萌的肩，说，“知道知道，好哥们儿。可惜你不喜欢女人，不然就给你介绍一个了。”

杜萌瞪了他一眼，他也没在意，而是随手把安全套放入裤兜。没想到这时候掉了出来一盒，杜萌跟在他身后，看见了，正要弯腰去替他捡起来，被身旁一个人擦身而过，把他撞到在了地上。

“砰!”发出好大一声声响，肉体和冰面亲密的接触让Erick赶紧调转了头，问，“怎么了怎么了？摔疼了吗？”

杜萌挣扎着起来，但是有点儿腿软，Erick赶紧拉起他，给他前前后后拍了拍冰碴儿。

身旁经过的那个人这时从他们身后捡起了那盒避孕套，Erick见身形是个中国人，便骂骂咧咧地说，“我说你走路不长眼睛啊，没看见这有人吗？这么宽的路你不走，非要走这，我说你什么意思啊！”

杜萌那一下摔得估计自己的屁股腚子都青了，他没心思和人计较，却没料到Erick这个暴脾气已经开始和对方茬上了。

那个人穿着黑色的风衣，高大又宽厚的背影，在昏暗阴沉的光线里，有点儿看不清楚他的脸。  
他看了看手中那个捡起来的东西，不动声色地握紧了，随手放入自己的口袋里。  
声音很和气地说，“对不起啊，一时走路没在意，不然的话，我送你们去医院看看吧？”

Erick不愧是京城红三代，脾气有够暴躁，他冲着那人说，“去就去啊，我怕你啊！”  
杜萌却不知道为何心生了一股对眼前这个人的敬畏，他模模糊糊隐约觉得这人像一个人，但是却说不出来到底是谁。见Erick已经要炸了的模样，他赶紧拉住了同伴，说，“走了走了，不要闹了，赶紧回去吧。”

那个人还是站在暗处的地方不动声色地笑，Erick几乎可以肯定他脸上溢满了轻蔑的笑意，他还要跟他理论，但是杜萌已经拉住了他，把他连拉带拖强制弄上了车。

Erick开着悍马调转了一个头，刻意从那个人的眼前绕了一个大弯经过，路过的时候，他打开了车窗，露出一张嚣张的不可一世的脸，然后比了一个中指，骂道，“傻X！”

粒粒她们几个女同学都在后面问，“什么事儿啊？”  
Erick笑着骂，“没事儿！遇到一个傻逼，亏得这不是北京，看我不弄死他！”

夏征压根儿没在意他的挑衅，他只是手里握住那盒地上捡的避孕套，牵动了嘴角，出其不意地摇摇头，笑了笑。

章56.

离家在外，总是靠朋友。  
没有几个朋友，日子总归是难熬。

杜萌运气不错，出国四年了，除了最开始的时候拜托了表姑妈照顾一段时间，和Erick混熟了之后，两个人就租了一套三成楼的独门独栋。  
Ercik从小娇生惯养的，受不了和人合住。杜萌难得对了他的胃口，两个人能做朋友住在同一个房檐下，已经很不容易了。

加上杜简荷在温哥华做房产中介，没有结婚，但是很有钱，给杜萌介绍房源总归没错。别的不说，别人看房要给中介费，预订好房子甚至还要加钱，但是因为杜萌的关系，Erick顺顺利利租下了现在的房子，并且心满意足。

Erick对杜萌说，“谢谢了啊，今后有事说话。”  
杜萌应了一声，“嗯。”  
两个人就此相处了下来。

他们开了车回家，粒粒一群女孩子开始准备晚餐。  
杜萌和Erick两个大老爷们儿什么也不会，只会看着她们一群叽叽喳喳的女孩子傻笑。

杜萌和Erick平时自己过自己的，Erick喜欢玩，杜萌就忙着打工，学习，旅行，两个人日子都过得不错。

Erick伸出手勾住杜萌的脖子，看着在厨房里忙忙碌碌的粒粒一阵痴傻笑，他对杜萌说，“嘿，你说粒粒怎么就怎么好看呢？”

杜萌对一米五的小萝莉没太多兴趣，但是Erick最近在兴头上，他也不便打击他。  
只是看了看手表，说，“没事的话，我们挂个圣诞树？”

Erick这下想起来了刚刚从商店拖回来的圣诞树，他招呼着女性朋友们，说，“诶你们先别忙了啊，过来看看圣诞树，看看你们都喜欢挂什么？”

女孩子们一下就被他的这席话吸引了过去，放下手中的事物，过去看那些买回来的乱七八糟的装饰品。

小星星啊，雪花片啊，小矮人啊，还有各色各样的彩色球，流光溢彩，非常吸引眼睛。

杜萌看了看站在人群之外的粒粒，问她，“你不去选一个吗？”

他的意思是选一个挂上，粒粒却拘谨地笑了笑，说，“我还是不用了吧。”

杜萌说，“别啊，就等你过去呢，你看看你喜欢什么，星星还是月亮？或者你挂一个苹果吧，江天就等着你过去呢。”

江天就是Erick的名字，不过他平日都避嫌，不爱说自己的中文名。怕被查水表。  
粒粒听了他的话，立刻眼睛闪了闪，语气里掩饰不住的惊喜说，“真的啊？”

杜萌随手把自己拿起的那个红苹果装饰物塞她手里，说，“你去吧，我看看厨房有没有吃的，饿了。”

粒粒家境一般，平日看着杜萌和江天上下学，进出的场所，自觉不是和他们一路的人，所以对于江天的暗示，总有点不肯定。

杜萌帮江天拉近了和粒粒的关系，他绕过厨房吧台那气泡矿泉水喝的时候，江天对他手动点了一个赞。

杜萌说，“你们玩儿啊，我先上去弄弄别的事儿，一会儿下来和你们吃晚饭。”  
反正他也不会做饭，有那么多乐于表现的女孩儿们，战场自然是她们的了。  
杜萌乐得轻松。

他回到自己的房间，房间在二楼，三楼那一层是江天的。  
打开电脑，柳明就打开了Skype和他说话。

她问，“宝宝啊？吃饭了吗？妈妈怎么看你穿那么少呢？”

杜萌自从四年前被她知道了性向之后，他和柳明的关系一直若即若离，没有再拉破脸，但是也没有修复关系。  
柳明还怨他居然去了枫叶国也不去美利坚，杜萌对此，只是一味地保留自己的意见。

杜萌喝着气泡水，说，“现在在家里呢，不冷，朋友来家里玩了，一会大家一起吃。”

柳明这几年过得还成，没有再和杜秉之见过面，但是因为有杜萌这么一个儿子，她也不得不在某些事情上和杜秉之维持着联系。

她听了杜萌说起了朋友，就兴奋了起来，问，“那个江天在吗？他最近怎么样啊？你叫他给你介绍女朋友啊，他那么帅，肯定很多女孩子都喜欢他，你和他在一起，想要交女朋友还不容易吗？”

她喋喋喋说了一大串，被杜萌不耐烦地打断了，说，“喜欢我的女生不比喜欢他的少，你别总担心你儿子的魅力。”

这番话让柳明更是乐得合不拢嘴。  
她故作矜持，心里其实美得早就开了花，说，“哎呀，那你和她们玩儿啊，别一个人总待在屋里，你主动点，别对人不爱搭理的样子。”

柳明知道杜萌当初要和一个男孩子一起分摊房租的时候，还表示过担心。她疑心那是杜萌新交往的男朋友，还专门给杜简荷打了电话，问起那个男孩子的情况，杜简荷当然不明白她旁敲侧击的意思到底是几个，于是只能说，“看着倒是很帅气的男孩子，家境也一定很好，我问他家里，他却不愿意说，估计是有点微妙的家庭，不然也不至于护照都不给我看，但是萌萌是我侄子，我不会看着他吃亏，你放心。”

柳明相信了杜简荷的话，她一个女人，早早就去了国外打拼，还成为了女强人，说话做事总比杜秉之靠谱。

只是她还不放心，后来江天和杜萌住在了一起，她隔三差五给杜萌打视频电话，杜萌都烦了她了，江天一看这是杜萌的妈妈还是个白皙高挑的美人，他来了兴趣，便热情地和柳明打招呼。

柳明一看这是个标准的直男啊！  
不仅是直男，而是还是那种很花心很喜欢玩的那孩子，柳明这下突然悬着的心就放下了。  
于是也不阻拦杜萌和江天来往了，反而还总是催促杜萌和江天一起玩，催促江天给杜萌介绍女朋友。

江天开始还满口答应，后来给杜萌说了几个，把杜萌弄烦了，杜萌才一气之下给他说了实话。  
自己不喜欢女人，只喜欢男人，叫他别瞎参合自己的事了。

江天这一听，吃惊不小。  
虽然他也身经百战了，在外什么没见过啊，但是身边这头一回出现了一个gay，他还是有点小震惊。

他扯着杜萌问，“你妈？她还不知道吧？不然怎么一直叫我给你介绍。”

杜萌没解释以前的事，只是沉着脸应了一声。

于是江天从此也就不给杜萌瞎介绍了，只是时不时被柳明闻起来，他就说，“阿姨，萌萌他性不像我，花心，喜欢玩，他啊，喜欢专一的，我身边的那些女孩子，都是豪放派的，杜萌和她们互相之间也看不对眼。”

柳明感到遗憾，愣愣地说，“哦，这样啊……”

江天笑起来阳光又灿烂，说道，“可不是嘛，阿姨，你有什么可着急的啊，人年轻嘛，可以慢慢找，又不是结不了婚。”

柳明听他这样说，也只有算了。

章57.

柳明和杜萌说了一阵，杜萌实在是对着她不耐烦，但是柳明是母亲，他又不能不应付着，于是只能和柳明有一搭没一搭地说着。

柳明叮嘱他，“这要过节了，你记得去给你表姑说一声节日好。”

杜萌心里老不想跟她闲扯了，说，“知道了！”

柳明还想跟多说说话，又说，“你给她买个礼物，对了！你表姑她喜欢那个叫什么，哦，对爱马仕的牌子，你给她买个礼物，谢谢她的照顾，你有没有钱？没有我给你。”

杜萌实在是没有耐心了，说，“哎呀我都知道了，我自己有钱，我给她礼物都买好了，你不用担心，你管好你自己吧。”

柳明还是不依不饶，“这就对了嘛，过几天圣诞节了，你也好好放松放松，和你表姑一起吃个饭，妈妈不能和你们一起过节，你们两个好好聚一聚嘛。”

杜萌一阵痛苦，控诉到说，“妈呀，表姑她圣诞节晚上要出席一个全球企业家聚会，才没有心思和我一起呢，再说，我也答应了餐厅老板要加班，你就别瞎操心了，你惦记这些干嘛啊。”

柳明没想到居然这样，她愣了愣，说，“哎 ，我不知道，你那什么？圣诞节晚上还打工？别去啦，在家好好休息嘛，和江天一起出去玩。”

杜萌突然气了起来，说，“玩什么玩！好啦，你就是操不完的心，我知道该做什么，自己有打算安排，你别问了，不说了，我这就挂电话了啊！”

柳明还在电话那头想要阻止他断线，但是他已经退出了，留下一片空荡荡的网路。

杜萌现在不知道为什么和柳明每次一通话，一见面，就觉得心烦气躁。  
这可能是因为他喜欢男人的事情只被柳明一个人知道了，而且这个知道，还是他心不甘情不愿，被设计之后，才被柳明知道的。

杜萌心里对柳明有怨气，当然也对夏征有。但是他对夏征已经不愿再去想了。

他们就像是不受欢迎的客人，擅自闯入了他的私有领地，把他的隐私和秘密都全部抖落出来了。

他有权不这样做的。  
但是仍然还是被他们知道了。

杜萌由此在心里对柳明产生了不一般的恨。  
觉得是她的错，才让自己过得不堪和难过。并且破坏了自己的隐私。  
自己有权保留自己心底阴暗的秘密，但是却偏偏被她知道。

这一切本来都不用发生。

但是她还是被人利用了，她知道了自己所有的秘密。  
于是她就成了同谋，她因为对秘密的了解而变得罪恶了。  
杜萌没道理的开始讨厌她。

这种讨厌里面包含着某种焦躁。这是因为他始终是自己的母亲，杜萌知道自己是摆脱不了她的。

他可以摆脱夏征，但是却不可以摆脱柳明。  
柳明能够因为知道这个秘密一直可以控制自己。由此杜萌每次接她的电话变得越发脾气坏了。他原来本来不是这样的。  
杜萌心想，如果她什么都不知道，那么在自己心底，她还是那么美丽亲切的好妈妈。  
自己在她心里的模样，也不至于是个异类那么让人难以启齿。

他长叹了一口气，倒进床里，不愿再去想这些事。

章58.

杜萌躺着颓废了一阵，然后他的电话又响了。  
这次是杜秉之打过来的。

杜萌有气无力地接了起来，杜秉之在电话那头说，“宝宝啊，圣诞节快乐！爸爸想你啦！”

杜萌听着他兴奋无比的声音，自己却一点儿也不喜悦。

他勉强地说了一句，“你也圣诞快乐。”

杜秉之觉察到了他的不开心，立刻关怀起来，“宝宝你怎么了？怎么不开心啊？过节嘛，要开心点儿，知道吗？”

杜萌觉得自己这个爸就是个傻白甜，无论什么时候都抓不住事情的重点，只知道傻乐。  
也不知道他这样的能不能称为傻人有傻福？

对于这样的父亲，他也是不愿再多说什么了，打算草草应付几句就把电话挂了。只是这时候没想到杜秉之却说，“过节啦，记得去表姑那里看看，她总说起你呢，说你过得不错，我也就放心了，我过段时间有机会会来看看你，你夏叔叔已经先过去了，他如果有时间，会跟你打电话，你最近忙吗？忙也要自己注意身体啊。”

杜萌听到夏征那个熟悉的名字，心脏那里仿佛被什么敲动了。

但是那也仅仅只是一瞬间的感受。

他立刻转移了注意力，问，“你来干什么？我知道了，我有空就去看她，你就放心吧。”

杜秉之知道杜萌虽然态度对自己不算好，冷淡又别扭，但是杜萌对待自己的那个姐姐，杜简荷，却是态度极好的。  
他也理解小孩子的这种心态，不免说，“我来办点事情，不是什么大事，还有可以看看你嘛，好久没见过你了，这几年你也不喜欢回家。”

杜萌出来4年了，一次也没回过国。  
一是因为他实在是讨厌极了K城那个地方，为什么讨厌，原因不明自喻。  
还有主要是因为，杜简荷在这里，他还算有个亲人，所以回不回家都一样，反正有人照顾着他，他不用愁。

他这些年没有了父母的约束，又一个人在外放养，脾气不知不觉变坏了。  
父母都觉察到了，觉得可能是他在外压力大，所以也不好说他。但是杜萌自己却知道，并不完全是因为这个原因。这跟他当初选择离开家的原因是有很大关系的。

他为什么变成了现在这样？  
易怒又敏感？不都是因为过去发生的一切吗？  
如果没有过去的那一切，那么现在自己还会变得如此让人讨厌吗？  
他的讨人厌仿佛是自我惩罚，又好像是一种自我保护。

他要用这种讨人厌来惩罚过去自己对自己的不负责，一生的懵懂，就那样毫无防备，毫无戒心，浑浑噩噩天真蒙昧地交给了夏征。

可是这就好比吃了哑巴亏，还不能为别人所道。

让他怎么能不气愤地吐血！

他身上竖起来了刺，让外人不再靠近自己，自己也不愿意去对别人温柔相待。

因为一切都不值得。

不值得对别人好，自己也不值得得到别人的好。

他惩罚自己过去的糊涂和贪玩，过去的一切让他变成了一个充满耻辱的人。  
他要怎么改，都改不过来了。  
只能埋藏起来。

由此他心底落下了阴影。对爱他的人已经失去了信任的能力。

因为被伤惨了。

杜萌在这种自我厌弃和自我审判的状态下度过了四年。

他觉得夏征把自己整个人生都搅合了。

是他让自己变得自己也不认识，自己也讨厌自己。

自己心底恨死他了。

但是这时候杜秉之偏偏还要提醒他夏征的存在。

这让他怎么能不动怒。

提起那个名字来就是气和恨，还有悔。

那都是对自己无能的愤怒。

杜萌极不耐烦地敷衍，“好啦好啦，你来吧，来了我去接你，你有空也去看看妈妈吧，她一个人也挺辛苦的。”

加拿大离美国近，去看看柳明也不是困难的事。

况且这几年杜秉之比前几年像话多了， 柳明也没什么可跟他吵的。  
杜萌有时候还会劝一劝他们。  
杜秉之也没有再找过其他人，他听了儿子这样说，就笑了笑，仿佛是杜萌说出这番话感到宽心了。  
他道，“啊，好啊，有空就去看看吧，你也一起吧？哎，爸爸离了婚还有你，可是你夏叔叔，却离了婚，只有他一个人了。”

杜萌没听清他在说什么，他问，“你说什么？”  
杜秉之说，“我说你夏叔叔啊，他离婚了啊！他前妻出国很多年了，两个人突然就这样离了，我前些日子还和他在一起劝他呢，看样子是没办法挽回了。”

杜秉之言语之间显得很遗憾，仿佛是没想到像夏征那样靠谱讨女人喜欢的男人也会离婚。  
他以为这辈子只有自己才会离婚呢。  
没想到，夏征居然也离婚了。

事世啊，还真是翻云覆雨，诡谲莫测。

杜萌挂了电话，心里不知道是什么感觉。  
他没有觉得开心，也没有觉得庆幸，甚至没有一种报复了之后的痛快。  
他只是觉得，这世界上的一切，都来得太快，也去得太快。

翻云覆雨间，充满了变数和不定。

谁能知道四五年后的如今是什么样呢？

杜萌下了楼去准备吃晚餐了。

章59.

大家伙一起吃过了晚饭，high了一会儿，就抱在了一起看电影了。

江天这个喜欢搞气氛的家伙，在家里按了一部投影仪，看鬼片和爱情片都气氛极好。

他吃过了晚饭已经和粒粒抱在了一起，杜萌坐在地板上，回头看了看沙发上抱在一起腻乎的他们，心里不知道怎么有点酸楚，想着当初，自己好像也有过这样甜蜜暧昧的时刻。

他决定不管他们了，转过了头，专心一意地看起电影来。

后来一部电影完结了，留下来的女孩儿们打算就在他们家睡了，反正一楼还有房间，或者睡沙发上网也行。

杜萌不管他们，江天更是管不了了。

他要和粒粒去睡觉去了。

但是走到了门口的时候，却觉得，坏了，东西落下了。

他压低了声音叫杜萌，“欸，杜萌，杜萌！”

杜萌看着他，有点烦心地走过去问，“怎么了？”

江天说，“那个，我避孕套掉了。”

杜萌，“啊？”

这可不是小事。

杜萌想起来了，说，“你不是买了好几盒吗？全部都掉了？”  
他明明看见江天拿了好几个五颜六色的盒子。

江天有点不好意思，“那个……” 他想了想，觉得杜萌也不是不能说的人，于是就说，“是，买了几盒，但是有一盒是那种有螺旋状的，我想着可以更爽，但是没想到那一盒丢了。”

他说起来的时候语气之间无不充满了遗憾之情，杜萌却只能无语。

他问杜萌，“那个，能不能拜托你再去开车帮我买一个啊？我想了好久了，可想试试了......”  
他竟然对杜萌撒娇，还带着恳求的语气，杜萌也是很烦躁。  
他不想答应的，但是最后却说，“车钥匙拿来！”  
江天喜出望外，“谢谢你啊！萌萌！”  
杜萌极其厌恶地走了。  
他出门开了车，关上车门的时候骂了一句，“shit！”

车子在之前的那个加油站停下，这里算是距离他们家最近的加油站了。如果有什么需要，汽水啤酒还有薯片什么的时候，杜萌他们都爱上这来买。  
他停下了车走进便利店，巡视了一圈店内，除了店员而外在没别人。  
这个深更半夜的点，还有谁会出来瞎溜达啊。  
除了抢劫犯就是急着打炮的人。

杜萌走向了卖避孕套的架子。

在伸手去拿避孕套的那一瞬间，他突然觉得自己这个行为非常地荒唐。

来国外四年了，这好像还是第一次深更半夜的时候驱车到十公里外的加油站为了买个套。  
如果这四年没有离开国内，那么自己又会在哪里呢。

God knows。

杜萌无论如何也想不出来自己假设的这个前提。  
站在便利店的落地窗前呆了很长的一段时间。  
长到江天已经和粒粒在床上滚过一趴，累得让他想不起来吩咐给杜萌的事情了，他也没急着买了东西回去，他静静地站在寂静的便利商店里，看着外面漆黑的夜色不知想起了什么。

圣诞节的那个夜晚，杜萌把礼物一早寄去了姑妈家。  
杜简荷给他打电话，叮嘱他晚上小心。  
因为这里的工作还是托了她的面子介绍的，杜萌格外受到优待，不可能不好好做。

吧台的小林看见他来了，冲他笑道，“来上班了啊？今晚就咱们两。”  
杜萌点点头，表示知道了圣诞节大多数鬼佬都回家过节去了，也只有他们这种没有家的异乡人才会舍得加班加点。

他拿上了自己的东西朝后面的员工室走去，顺便给小林说，“我换衣服，一会出来。”

小林擦着吧台的桌面还有杯子，今晚上是圣诞节，没有几个人会出来瞎晃，相对而言他们工作比较轻松，可以摸鱼了。

杜萌不多会儿就换好了工装出来。  
他们这种做parttime的小家伙，工装总是别人老员工剩下的，难免不合身。  
今天只有他和小林两个人值班，小林是从四川过来打工的年轻人，已经在这里干了很久了，杜萌和他有一搭没一搭地聊着，店里面除了中国的客人，几乎没有外国人前来消费。

这也好，免去了很多麻烦。  
只有低缓温柔的音乐静静流淌。像是不知名的河。  
外面的街道飘满了雪。

小林望着门口的动静，以防有客人进门来，杜萌则关注着手机的屏幕，他玩着游戏消磨时间，这时候大门口的铃铛被拉响了，杜萌嗖地一声闪进了吧台内。如果被客人看见服务生偷懒，那可是要扣钱的。

小林立刻露出一个笑脸来，“欢迎光临，请问是四位吗？”

杜萌蹲在小林的脚下继续打游戏。  
小林也不教育他，反而帮他掩护了，绕出吧台去招呼客人。

他们这家老板也是华人，早期移了民，和杜简荷认识，所以杜简荷才介绍杜萌过来打工。  
温垛华人极多，老板很有投资理财眼光，早早开了华人餐厅不说，还扩充了旅店和酒廊，这边的酒廊就是方便客人吃过饭之后想要放松放松，找个地方聊一聊而开设的地方。杜萌常常被transfer来来去去，酒廊，餐厅，还有酒店前台都做过。

他见小林去给客人引路了，这才从吧台后面把头弹出来，望了望，外面的街道在下雪，大堂冷冷清清的，很有点荒诞冷灭的气息。

但是店内还显得温情暖和一些。

小林安排好了客人，立刻走了过来，对杜萌说，“快！他们要伏特加，冰桶！”

杜萌熟练地准备好了一切，这活儿他已经干了四年，没有道理不熟悉，简直是闭着眼睛也能做。

准备好了一切小林就要端进去，杜萌还是守在吧台后面，看着小林离开，幸好今晚上的客人不多的，唯一开了的两个包房，也都是成年客人，顶多喝喝酒，唱唱歌，不会像有些十几岁才出来的小孩儿，没有了父母的约束，在包厢里吸毒做爱的都有。

杜萌有点烦他们这种低龄的消费者。

小林送了酒，不多一会儿又退了出来，对杜萌说，“他们要打扫卫生间，嫌之前没打扫干净。”  
说得时候满肚子怨言，杜萌看了看他，主动提出说，“我去吧，你看着。”  
说着就从小林手里拿过了清扫的工具，小林立刻对他说了句谢谢。

杜萌推开房间的门，果然里面有三个男人在唱歌。  
一个男人站在电视机前声情并茂地演唱，丝毫没注意他的出现。可惜后面两个躲在黑暗中的男人显然对彼此之间的生意经更为感兴趣，没有在乎他一个人的独角戏。

杜萌像隐形人一样敲了敲卫生间的门，确定没有人了之后他才提着水桶走了进去。  
其实里面很干净，没有人吸烟，也没有呕吐的痕迹，杜萌拿出了马桶刷，开始刷马桶。  
之后他又用雨刮器挂了一次洗浴台的镜子，把台面上的水迹都刮去了，看了看地面还算干净，他就不打算拖地了。

偏偏这时候他放在裤兜里的手机响了。  
他们上班自然是不准用手机的，但是杜萌想着这时候没人，反正生意冷清，于是就接了电话。

是杜简荷的电话，她正在大剧院参加全球企业家颁奖年会，给杜萌打一个电话问问他圣诞节过得怎么样了。  
杜萌说，“我很好，午夜过了就回家去，姑妈你明天在家吗？在家我去看你。”  
杜简荷很高兴他送自己的礼物，虽然只是不值钱的香水，但是心意到了就好了。  
她说，“你明天来，我叫司机去接你还是你开车过来？”

杜萌说，“你来接我吧。”

杜简荷说，“那好，明天你过来我吩咐厨子做点海鲜，完了你带回去和你同屋的一起吃。”

她之前也招待过江天几回，于是对杜萌的同学也还算照顾，杜萌谢谢了她的招待，他正挂了电话，要把手机放回裤兜里，这时却不知道从什么时候起背后已经站了一个人。

杜萌站在镜子前，那一盏昏黄的灯照在镜子顶上，杜萌看不清身后那高大身影的面容，只能看见自己幼稚的脸。  
他赶紧觉得自己应该离开了，说了一句，“对不起，我不知道有人，”弯腰去收拾东西的时候，却突然被人从后面给抱住了！

杜萌还没来及挣扎，就听到那人在耳旁呼唤他，“萌萌。”

章60.

夏征在杜萌稍稍偏过头的时候就准确无误地吻住他了。

他嘴里的味道清新干净，就像是一块好吃的糖，带着暖味和少年特有的气息，让夏征忍不住深入进去。

但是杜萌却没有想到这时候还会遇到他！

他手里的东西落到了地上，水桶和拖布‘啪哒’掉倒了下去，夏征以极其熟练的姿态抚摸过他的腰，另一只手搓揉上了他的臀，并且不自觉地向他的双腿内侧探了过去。

杜萌想说，怎么是你。  
但是两天前听到杜秉之说他已经来了枫叶国，他就知道，迟早两个人是会碰上。

他感受到夏征的手在自己的腰和腿，还有臀之间游离，色情的意味那么浓重，杜萌几乎不想和他在这种情况下亲近。

他扭动着身体摆脱，但是夏征这时却一手握住了他的两只手，束缚住了他，另一只手捏住他的臀，醇熟的气息喷在他的脸上，在明明灭灭的狭小空间之中，他几乎要看不清夏征的脸。

夏征又叫了一次他的名字，对他说，“萌萌，我是夏征，我离婚了，我来找你了。”  
他把话说得那么情意绵绵，就好像是脱离了原来家庭的有妇之夫，终于能够和情人一定终身。

但是杜萌却不想理会他的立场，他只能感到焦躁和烦闷。他又用力了一次，试图摆脱他无理取闹的制服。只是没想到他的力气大极了，没有撼动夏征的腕力。

他呵斥了他，“你想干什么！放开我！”

夏征此时此刻柔软极了，甚至可以说是情深极了，他当然不舍得放开他，他闪着不定光芒的眼注视着他的脸，里面浮起来一层温柔，他说，“不在这儿？哦，好，那我带你去宾馆，我太想你了。”  
说着他又把自己的脸贴进了杜萌的颈上，想要呼吸到他身上的味道，深深地吸了一口，体会到一种从内而外的放松。

杜萌丝毫不想承了他的情。   
他急躁地，甚至是烦躁地抗拒推开他。

他说，“我不想见你，你来找我干什么！放开我！放开我啊！”  
夏征知道他在生气，他也任凭着他撒气。耐心温柔地安慰他，“乖，让我抱一下好吗？我一直都很想你，但是我不知道你会不会接受我。我明白你需要时间准备，那现在你准备好了吗？终于可以和你在一起了，你想我了吗？让我亲一下，宝宝，我爱你……”

他自顾自地杜萌倾吐着心中的柔情，想要把自己多年以来全部的感情都倾注给了他，把他笼罩住，置于自己的躯体之下。

杜萌没由来地想要逃离。

他不想和他发生关系。

夏征控制不住自己的心神，差点儿解开他的裤子，碰到他的软肉，但是杜萌这时却让他清醒了过来。  
他说，“你别这样，我们已经四年没见了，你总不能一见我就这样。”  
夏征这时没大反应过来他话里的意思。  
只是他停下了手里激情的动作，好像开关被关掉了。有什么跳闸被拉断。

他没想过别的可能。但是突然想起几天前的那个夜晚，杜萌被他裹在怀抱里，他听到自己的声音问，“你是有了别人了吗？”

说杜萌会空窗期等他四年。  
他是觉得不太可能的。  
虽然觉得不可能，但是有不想相信。

杜萌太黏人了，他又离不了安慰，如果没有人安慰他，他怎么能坚持得了四年呢？

所以夏征认为他不可能为了自己空白了四年的。

杜萌在他的目光之下眼神好像一条流动的河一样看着他，夏征黑色的眼睛狭长又厚重，就像是天上丝绒质地的苍穹。  
他看着他，没有立刻回答他的问题，只是过了很久，他才说，“你不是一直都有别人吗？”

夏征这下明白他的意思到底是什么了。

他在气，是不是？

他突然从这句话里面笑了起来。  
带着让杜萌厌弃的过度自信和自大，两个人还没有继续对话，房门就被敲响了。

外面的男人朝里面吼着，“夏征？没事儿吧？需不需要搭把手？”

杜萌气极了磨了磨牙，几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“放开我，我要走了！”

饮过了酒的夏征显得心情很好，他趁机逮住杜萌在他芬芳四溢的唇上亲了亲，眼神挑逗又邪气。

杜萌沉着脸提着水桶和拖布出去了。  
开门出去的时候还撞到了门口的男人。  
他说，“哎哟，里面还有人啊，”说着朝里打探了一下，夏征从后面也走了出来，他问道，“没事儿吧？还以为你不行了？”

杜萌提着东西走远了，听到背后传来的夏征的声音，他说，“没事，只是需要停一会儿，还有酒吗？我们继续喝？”

那个男人豪气云干，“接着喝！”

小林看见杜萌脸色不对劲地走出来，他立刻关心道，“没出什么事儿吧？是不是为难你了？”  
杜萌心里怄了血，说着，“没事，”其实内心恨死了。  
他恨自己在他面前，总是那么容易就露了短。  
想要和夏征过招，自己还太浅了。  
修炼个十年八年都不够，更何况是四年呢。

章61.

杜萌坐在窗边的位置手里握着水杯发呆。  
他想着昨晚发生的事情。  
其实并没有发生什么。  
但是杜萌知道，它们在自己的心底，已经变得非常不一样了。

杜简荷家的司机开着豪华的银色天使来接了他。  
他放下水杯，给江天说了一句就出了门。

司机待他上了车为他关上门，一路把车开到杜简荷家的别墅里。  
杜简荷正巧送走上午来家里做客的几位朋友，见到杜萌说，“坐，一会儿开饭了，先看看电视。”

杜萌望着她忙碌的身影，一个人调了新闻栏目，安静地看了起来。

过了一会儿杜简荷送走客人回来，她家里的三只狗，哈士奇，博美，还有秋田徘徊在她脚边争着献宠。  
杜简荷抱起了最小巧的博美，坐在杜萌身旁的沙发上，问，“最近都还好吗？你爸爸打电话过来，我太忙了没跟他详谈。”

杜萌看着失宠的二哈和秋田，满眼遗憾，说，“都挺好的，我没什么事。”

他的意思是自己的生活很平淡简单。

杜简荷闭着眼睛取下了鼻梁上的眼镜，痛苦地揉了揉，说，“没什么事儿就好，你爸说过几天来看你来了，我让他来了一起约着时间吃顿饭，你也好几年没见过他了，他的意思是问问你将来的打算。”

杜萌拍了拍自己的腿，二哈和秋田争相献爱，纷纷过来黏他，他揉着小动物们的头，说，“我没什么打算，不太想回去，能再待几年就好了。”

杜简荷一个人漂泊久了，也没有回国的念头，她觉得杜萌能留下也不错。  
就说，“你想留也行，不然把身份换了，移民吧。移民了干什么都方便，有保障。还想不想读书？不想读了我介绍你工作。”

杜萌对去她公司当个房地产经理没什么兴趣，但是又不知道自己能干什么， 于是只能先说，“谢谢你了姑妈，我回去问问我爸再说。”

杜简荷这又把自己的眼镜架回了脸上，说，“行，随你吧，怎么样都行，起来，去吃饭了。”

她放下了手里的宠物，杜萌跟着起身，两人三只狗浩浩荡荡走向餐厅。

杜萌吃了饭出来，杜简荷又派了司机送他回家。  
下过雪的天气，空气阴湿寒冷。

杜萌跳着脚回到了家里，对着司机挥手再见，司机笑了笑，掉头离开。

杜萌心里想，这是决定一辈子都不回去了吗？

国内的那些同学和朋友，仿佛都离自己很远了。  
还有什么值得留恋和徘徊的呢？  
他想到了夏征。

这个人想也不用想就让他决定赶紧上楼，忘掉他。

安静的一天，他趴在床上无聊。  
满脑的思绪却止不住地想他，思念他。他已经脱了身，成为一个自由人了。但是自己呢？还要跟他在一起吗？  
想起这些，杜萌又回忆起昨天他的那个吻，他的疯狂和他的缠绵，他现在在干什么呢？

杜萌想给他打电话。  
四年过去了，不知道他会不会换了电话号码。

杜萌犹豫着要不要给他打电话，最终决定问问杜秉之他的号码。  
杜秉之为他的来电感到高兴，说，“萌萌吗？找爸爸有事？”  
杜萌说，“我想问问夏征的电话。”  
杜秉之说，“哦，夏叔叔的电话啊，”他找了找，然后给杜萌说，“他已经在你那边了，你知道了吗？”

杜萌说，“我知道！所以我才找他。”  
杜秉之说，“哦，那好，爸爸也过几天就去看你啦，宝宝，想爸爸了吗？”  
杜萌赶紧挂了电话，说，“谢谢了。”

他没给杜秉之自作多情的机会。看着那个夏征的手机号码，他犹豫了一阵，终于狠下心拨了出去。

夏征的声音动听地在那头响起。  
他说，“喂，你好，找哪位。”

杜萌徘徊着，不好意思开口。  
直到夏征他又说，“喂，请问找谁？”

杜萌羞耻又厚脸皮地说，“我…...找你。”

夏征一听是杜萌的声音就笑了起来。  
他脸上泛着的笑容特别大，心情也甚是愉悦。  
他说，“哦，萌萌吗？怎么？找我有事？”

杜萌说，“没有事不能找你吗？”

夏征又喜悦地笑了起来，道，“没，可以，随时随地你都可以找我。”

他那么温柔体贴，让杜萌几乎在电话里就红了脸。  
他甚至感觉自己可以感受到夏征说话时候呼吸萦绕在自己耳畔的感觉。  
那感觉叫他心里发软，浑身发烫。

他嚅嗫着，到底是因为自己先败下阵来，丢掉了仅剩的自尊和颜面，这一切在他的面前都荡然无存。  
他说，“我就是，想给你打个电话，问问你在干嘛？”  
夏征毫不掩饰，仿佛也不和他绕圈子，而是直白大胆诉说着自己的柔情蜜意，他说，“你问我吗？我在想你，想你的身体，和你的模样。”

杜萌觉得自己失算了，不该问他这样的问题的。  
只听得他还在电话那头问，“你呢？宝贝，你想我了吗？想不想我让我抱你，用力地抱你？”

杜萌几乎要因为他轻柔的口气和叹息的语调而浑身颤怵。

他捏着电话的手都发白了！

他明白他所谓的抱，当然不仅仅是拥抱那么简单。  
他想要在性爱之中紧紧地抱住自己，不是吗？

杜萌太久没有做爱了，他的身体和他的心一样饥渴。

他想不出来其余的话说，只能硬着头皮道，“那盒东西，不是你的，你不该拿了不还的。”  
夏征想了一下，似乎是在回忆他所说的是什么。好在，他想了起来。  
然后是一声轻笑，道，“哦，你说那盒避孕套吗？你买给谁的？和你同居的那个？”  
杜萌脸上冒着热气，嗓子快要冒烟，承认道，“是，是他买的，但是你没必要拿了别人的东西不还，你拿去做什么？还是说，”杜萌突然心里闪过一个阴暗又恐慌的念头，他问，“你已经有了人了。”

夏征笑了笑，像是不屑又是看不上，避重就轻地回答了。  
说道，“那盒东西我拿来没用。”  
然后又一字一句地刻意强调似得说，“根本，用，不，上。”

杜萌听到他掩饰不住的得意之情，说道，“用不上你还拿？你怎么……”这么无理取闹还没来及说出口，就听夏征富有磁性又略带沙哑的声音说，“萌萌，你和他是那种关系吗？如果你说是，我倒要怀疑他能不能满足你了，那盒套子那么小，你已经习惯了我的，还能满足他的吗？再说了，你也不用问我拿了能做什么，你忘记了，我从来不喜欢用套子的吗？我只喜欢射在你的身体里，那样才是证明我爱你的，他呢？你让他射在你的身体里面了吗？”

夏征也是男人，和所有男人一样天生对于属于自己的东西都是有很强的独占欲的。所以不可避免地他想要拿自己和杜萌身边的其他男人进行比较。  
他不在杜萌身边的这四年，也想过他会去找别人，以他的条件，还怕会找不到合适的伴侣吗？  
但是他就是喜欢上了杜萌。喜欢他软绵绵，在自己身下被折磨地奄奄一息又满嘴叫着自己爸爸的模样。

他爱死了他的样子，清纯又干净美好，谁叫自己喜欢他呢。  
那是叫他死在了他身上也愿意的。

他这四年里只要想起杜萌的模样，下体的部分就会微微勃起。  
那正是他爱他，爱到了肋骨里的最好鉴证。

杜萌被他刻意压低的声音弄得面红耳赤，以前和夏征在一起的时候，每次他射过之后声音就会呈现出这种迷人的音色，杜萌知道他这是在刻意引诱自己，但是他居然可耻地发现自己抵御不住他的引诱。

他性感撩骚的话语和声音让他甚至有了性冲动！  
他想要他！

他感到可怕，默默地吞了一口口水。

章62.

杜秉之过了几天果然如约而至，他到了温埔。

杜简荷作为长姐为他接风洗尘，夏征也在，就一同去了。

杜萌觉得好不别扭，看着他，不知道为何觉得他这几年变年轻了。  
没有老去的征兆，反而是荣光满面，精神焕发。  
可能是那日在酒廊没有看清他的模样，之后也只是在电话里面听过他的声音。

杜萌细细打量他，不动声色的目光像是在检阅自己放任了几年没去打理的珠宝。没想到过了几年越发流光溢彩了。

他恨这个男人没有因为离异而变得潦倒，反倒是越发意气风发，不知道为何，这没有让他体会到复仇的快感。

杜秉之正在和夏征开玩笑，说悄悄话，杜简荷去给酒店的经理打招呼。

杜萌坐在一旁听得他们两个人说话，杜秉之说，“差点儿被你给蒙混过去，你！”说着手指头就点到了夏征身上。

他笑了笑，眉梢眼角看着有股子自得，又仿佛是带上了那份独属于他的神秘和邪气，在他浓密乌黑的眼睫毛下，杜萌几乎要看不清他的眼。

他不明白两个人在说什么， 所以越发努力地探听。

杜秉之又说，“可以啊，原来以为你是有事才来，没想到是为了一个相好，被你隐瞒了这么久，快说，这是什么时候的事？怎么我都不知道？”

杜萌的心都被吊起来了。

夏征斯文秀气的脸在探照灯下被照的一半阴影一般发光，晃得杜萌眼睛花。  
他擦着自己修长有力的手指，一根根擦过去，动作干脆利落，却又优美绵长，格外像一件艺术品。不太在意地说，“也不是太久，就是近期的事吧，本来也不是大事，只是碰巧了而已，你如果有兴趣，下次把人带出来给你看看。”

杜秉之说，“好啊，是哪儿的？以前怎么不听你说起过？我还劝你别离，看来你这是早有预谋啊你！我说呢！”

杜萌明明亮的眼睛几乎是不可思议地盯着夏征，仿佛要从他的嘴里亲耳听到他否认刚才的一切。否则，他无论如何也不敢相信夏征已经有了其他人，而那自己当什么？

一个玩物？

混蛋！

他看着夏征，没想到这时他只是挑起了垂下的眼角看了一眼，便又不甚在意地转过了眼睛，眼神轻佻，仿佛带上了抛弃之色。

他对着杜秉之说，“其实也没什么了不起的吧，不过是没有早早拿出来说而已。不过是……”  
他好像是和杜秉之之间交换了秘密，凑到杜秉之的耳边对他说了几句，杜秉之一直点头，说完，他才又撤了回来。杜萌这下连打探也打探不到两人说了些什么。  
他的憎恨已然写在了脸上，眼睛里。

越憎越在乎。

恨他为什么还活着，还逍遥自在，不去死！

这种贪婪的嫉妒又让他移不开眼。他看着他的脸，和他的人，他穿着白色的衬衣，纯白的颜色在影子的投射下带上了黑灰。最上面的两粒扣子解开了，露出他的喉结和一截脖颈，他的脸在灯光下显得悠远，意味深长。无时无刻却又不浑身散发出来蛊惑得奇怪的气息。那种亦正亦邪，风流又迷人，酣畅醇熟的男性荷尔蒙气息从他周身弥漫出来，空间里仿佛都有了他的味道。

杜萌咬紧了牙关，太阳穴突突地跳着痛，痛到了几令他呕吐的地步。

但是好歹他撑过来了。

没在他面前丢人。

也没哭。

他放在桌下的手指早已因为用力变了形，死命地抠住坐垫的一角。

他只觉得自己的胃在发紧，心脏紧紧地收缩着，藏在桌子下面的腿，都快被拧成了麻绳。  
缠绕在一起，就像是两根树藤，互相纠缠，互不相让。

他极其渴求地渴望着他的抚摸和爱抚。

渴望他的身体和温度，一如他曾经在电话里对自己说过的那低俗挑逗的话语一样。

但是现在却发现他早就有了别人！

杜萌不敢置信自己被他玩弄。  
他那么坏。

席间都不曾留意过自己一眼。

这种暗中的较劲就像是不动声色心照不宣的游戏。  
杜萌已经了解到了他的恶毒和游戏人间。

他不会再像五年前的自己了。只会为了他躲在大年夜的床上悄悄掉眼泪。  
是因为羞耻，又或者是因为爱。  
他用恨意凛然的目光地看着他，看着他在自己面前逍遥快活，离开了自己，抛弃了妻，还能畅快自在的在别人身上寻欢作乐。

他当然恨得要死。但是对他占有欲也升起来了。  
他明亮的眼睛仿佛突然通了电一般的闪亮，那里面写满了欲望和扭曲的情感，就像亟待放出牢笼的怪兽，窥觑着猎物。

因为嫉妒，他就要控制不住自己的手，伸手去拿。

他想要把他抢过来。  
让他压着自己，狠狠地操干自己。不再离开。

他看着他在自己面前风流快活，逍遥自在。  
他明白，自己迟早有一日，要让他为这一切都付出代价！

晚上睡觉的时候，杜萌站在花洒下面，把水温调到最高，让水柱拍打自己的脸和身体，在激流的冲洗下，他想起夏征的手指，他的吻，还有他的动作。

那些激情和放纵的画面在他脑海中闪过，他要靠着想象夏征在抚摸自己的身体的动作还有触感，才能让自己射精出来。

第二天他去杜秉之所住的酒店，他知道夏征也住在那里。  
但是他不是来找他的。他是来找杜秉之。

碰巧经过酒店门口的时候，看见夏征领着一个年轻个高的男孩子走过。  
他温顺乖巧的模样看上去只有十九岁。  
两人擦肩而过的时候，他从夏征的脸上看到了轻蔑又不在乎的笑。

他再一次清楚地意识到，自己被他狠狠地玩弄，然后抛弃了。  
不值得再留恋。

章节63.

他走进大堂，询问前台的服务人员，“你好，我找一位叫夏征的客人，他是我爸爸，请问他住这里吗？”  
他睁着一双清澈剔透的眼睛，无辜的就像一个路人。  
前台的服务人员在他的凝视下不疑有他。

对他说，“请稍等，帮您查查。”

杜萌说，“谢谢，我在外留学四年了，都没见过他，我想给他一个惊喜，你能帮我吗？”  
说着他朝前台的女孩子眨了眨眼，湿漉漉的眼神，和俏皮的秋波让对方红了脸。

很快她就说，“您好，夏先生住901号房间，请问您需要房卡吗？”

“嗯，那样最好了，谢谢。”  
杜萌腼腆地说。

他在外人看来就是个羞涩干净的大男孩。  
拿了房卡，坐电梯上了9楼。  
这里的走廊静悄悄的，仔细听，还能听到隔壁房间里传来女人的调笑声。  
厚重的地毯巧妙地吸收了脚步声，他握着房卡打开了夏征的房门，里面一切收拾干净，井井有条，简直不像是刚才才有人翻云覆雨过的样子。

他安静地走了进去，关上门，慢慢巡视着房内的一切，感觉自己就像这里的王。

而夏征，他和年轻的男孩吃过早餐，差司机送了他回去，自己朝着客房走来。

他打开门，敏锐地觉察到有人进了自己的房间。

洗浴室的水声哗啦啦地响起，他怀着疑虑走进去，看见杜萌就站在那儿，他穿着白衣黑裤，腰身修长有力，不用想，也知道那层布料下面覆盖的是什么样的胴体。

袖子挽起了一节，露出洁白幅度优美的手臂。他正在洗脸。

洗完了脸，随手拿过一旁的毛巾，擦干手的时候突然注意到夏征回来了。

他也不躲，旁若无人地继续擦着手。

水珠顺着他的脸颊和额前的发丝滴落。滴到衬衣里，滴到地上，滴到……夏征的心里。  
他匆匆擦了擦脸，扔下毛巾，朝门外走去。  
夏征对于他来说就像是这房间内的一件摆设一样，是桌子，是椅子，或者是一件挂钟。

他视若无睹地经过他，在要和他错身而过的那一刻，夏征看准了时机伸手拉住他，把他撞进自己的怀里，霸道又熟练地吮吸深入他的唇舌，吸取里面的津液，芬芳......还有嫉妒。

杜萌冷冷地任凭他亲吻，丝毫不动情。

他看着他就像祭奠的献祭品，献出他饱满的热吻和温柔，满腔的期待和热情，但是自己却不为所动。

自己不是来获取他的爱的。  
自己是来取胜的。

因为站着这种心理优势，这让他可以好好享受夏征的亲吻和服务了。

他抱住了自己的双臂慢慢收缩，就像是一张网子，或者一条绳子，慢慢地把自己捆紧了。  
他的双手在自己的胸前和后臀摸索，让人感受到一阵眩晕。那是性迷幻又兴奋的味道。

杜萌慢慢地在他的湿吻中闭上了眼，感觉身心的舒畅，四肢舒服。  
这个卑劣又吸引人的男人。  
他那么英俊好看，温柔又霸道，狡诈起来令人几乎想要杀死他。

但是他还是他，他活得好好，越发迷人，越发荷尔蒙勃发。  
行走起来空气中都带了性的甘甜。

杜萌不堪嫉妒和忍受，咬了咬他的唇舌，要惩罚他，但是却激起他的激情和挑逗。

杜萌看着他谦逊温和的模样。  
笑了。

他的目光灼灼，青波流动，又那样乖巧动人。  
夏征在流连过了他的口腔之后，已被他吊起了高高的欲望。

他从看到杜萌在自己房间里的那一刻开始，就好像是看到了一件包装精美令人心仪的礼物静静地躺在了自己的房间里正等待拆开。又像是等待多时的猎人，终于看到了令人心怜的小兽跌入了设下已久的圈套陷阱中。夏征喜欢他，喜欢他这种小小的恶毒和乖巧的挑逗，还有令自己期待已久的新鲜感。他并不介意杜萌要刻意吊着自己的胃口，他爱他，喜欢他干净柔软的身体，所以才宁愿被他吊着。心甘情愿地被他吊着。

他要得到他最为甜美的一刻，当然熟知自己要付出一定的代价。

这个在床上惹人怜爱的小家伙，已经长成了眉眼分明，带着美艳气息的美少年。

他看着他眼神充满了柔情和温柔，就好像看着自己亲手培养的孩子，终于出落成随便走到哪里都足以吸引所有人目光的青年。

他当然知道这一切都是自己的功劳。

是自己以前无数个夜晚在他身上浇灌，在他身上爱抚，深吻，塑造了如今风姿卓越的他。

他的如今的风采和身体里，还停留着昨日自己打上去的印记，一想到这些，他就为他而发狂。

身体里血管，血液风速地流淌，心脏博博跳动，下身的性器受到了鼓动一般半硬半翘立了起来。

他想要他，想要再一次进入他后面的秘密花园，和他一起嬉戏，一起游玩，一起恩爱。  
流连在伊甸园里面，永远都不被放逐。

所以他并不介意这一次自己又成为他的胯下之臣。  
他甚至是心甘情愿，等待着被他俘虏。

他要温柔百倍地对待他，只为了最后在床上的时候让他能为自己神魂颠倒。

夏征想到这里，看杜萌的眼神都越发深沉温暖了。

他其实很想告诉杜萌并非是要刻意惹他嫉妒。

那个年轻的男孩子只是另外一位朋友拜托他前来看望的儿子。  
只是他还没来得及对杜萌解释，反倒是看着他因为嫉妒而发狂的眼神，感受到一股从未有过的爱意。

他爱他。一如以前，一如以往。

而他也因为怨和恨而爱着自己。

还有什么比现在这一刻更为甘甜美丽的吗？

没有了。

章64.

他不动声色的打量着杜萌，其实知道自己的眼神早已泄露了心底的秘密，但是他也输得坦坦荡荡。宁愿自己是输给了他，而不是其他人。

看着他被笼罩在自己的身影之下，神情那么稚嫩洁白，就好像当初那个第一次看见从校门里走出来的他。他打量他，凝视他，看着他，柔情的，深情的，充满情欲的凝视。他丝毫不用在他面前隐藏自己可耻的欲望，对他的欲望，他甚至赤裸裸地想要用性欲把他剥干净，像以前两个人在一起的时候那样，尽情地在他的身上种下属于自己的种子。他等得太久了，久到他现如今的眼里已经没有了其余，只有他。他渴求着和他激烈拥抱，彼此都脱光了自己，挤进那狭小的盒子里，没有别人，只有他们自己。

但是就在他伸出手在要碰到杜萌衬衣最上面的那颗扣子的时候，他听到杜萌说了，“你这次来，又是为了呢？是打算再一次害我吗？你以前对我做过的事，就打算这样让他们都过去了吗？”

他的语气可怜又忧愁， 带着深深的哀伤。甚至他的眼睛里，都染上了一层秋冬的寂寥。

夏征因此而动作停住。

他不知道如何回答。  
但是很快，幸好他反应快，改而勾住他的下巴，用手指轻轻托住，然后在唇上落下轻轻一吻，狡猾地说，“我只为了你而来，没有别人，你相信我。”

杜萌看着他流动着光的眼睛，叹了口气。

他知道这个男人狡诈的令人生恨，但是自己却恨不了他。他侧过了头，不想看见他令人肾上腺素飙升和产生性冲动的脸。

夏征这时又抚摸上了他的脸，伸出舌去舔他的唇，“你不相信我吗？我从头到尾只有过你一个，除了前妻，我只上过你的床，你就这么绝情，不打算再听我解释了吗？乖乖，你要知道，爸爸是爱着你，即便以前对你所做那一切，我也舍不得伤害你，只想让你留在我身边，在我身下，成为我一个人的。”他边说边深吻，最后已经是缠绵到了尾音全然泯灭。他的话语逐渐低迷下去，句子全部藏进了吻里面。杜萌的唇舌被他包裹着，吮吸着，他的舌被夏征的舌头灵活地搅动和勾引，心里的感觉是那么强烈，甚至下体也微微有了感觉，想要被肆意玩弄，但是他却还在坚持，还在较劲，在延迟着那种酣畅淋漓性事到来前的压抑痛苦和快乐。渐渐他在夏征的身影之下抬起了头，过了四年了，他依旧还没有长到和他同样的高度，但是他的眼神却已满满盛出了情思。他觉得自己已经能够和他较劲了。在那柔软清澈的眼神里，夏征感受到了他的柔弱和纤细。他就像是无人保护的孩童，需要得到自己的爱抚和慰藉。那一刻夏征看他的眼神柔情极了，他心里感到一阵前所未有的柔和，那是因为他发现过了那么多年，他对他的喜爱和爱还是一层不变的。他还是喜欢看着他洁白干净的样子在自己面前，纤柔无力地等待着自己去垂怜。  
他情不自禁拉住了杜萌的手，放在脸上贴住自己，然后深深地嗅了嗅他掌心的味道，把他抓住，朝自己的下体紧紧按上去。

逐渐勃起的性器的勃起几乎是在被碰触到的那一刻就让两人忍不住低低闷哼一声。  
他们都渴望彼此太久了，以至于压抑不住心中激情燃烧的烈火，那是很正常的事。

彼此渴望，又彼此压抑。

排斥，甚至是推开。

杜萌在长达为期六年的情欲挣扎之中，他已经学会了不溺水，而保持清醒。

夏征慢慢地引导着他的手解开了裤链里的暗扣，然后是深入进去隔着内裤握住那根滚烫的物体。在被他的手心握住的那一刻感到满足，却又越发渴望地靠近亲近他，以至于他吞了一口唾沫，大粒的喉结滚动，声音低沉喑哑，充满磁性。他在他的耳畔说，“宝宝，帮爸爸弄弄。”情色又充满蛊惑力的请求。  
杜萌垂下眼睑，翘长的睫毛像一把小扇子，扑闪扑闪。  
他扇动蝴蝶的翅膀，看着夏征棉质内裤已经被巨大的物体撑得变了形。那种形状和硬度，他感觉这一刻自己内心变得柔软了，就像是一位女子看到了自己心爱的男人依赖和渴求自己。因为被依赖和被渴望而带来心理上的满足和刺激，手里握着他喜欢之人的性器，帮他慢慢地撩拨，挑弄。夏征也动手解开了他腰身上的束缚。他动作果断又利落，挑开布料的阻隔，杜萌黑色内裤包裹着的青涩性器就暴露在他的眼前。他的眼里闪着精光，好像是兴奋和满足于看到了一件艺术品。他要去揉弄杜萌的性器，杜萌这时候却停下了手，脱掉了自己身上早已有点被阴茎前段分泌出来的蜜液给濡湿的黑裤，扔在脚边，然后抬起眼睛来说，“来吧，爸爸。”  
这两个字仿佛就是最好的邀请函，让夏征不可置信的脸上泛出了喜悦的笑容。他没想到杜萌会这么快原谅和接受他，当然这一切的进展令他感到欣喜和兴奋。他要狠狠干他的宝贝，疼爱他的身体，把他吃到自己的肚子里面去。他像他的俘虏一样跪了下来，虽然粗长的阴茎从西装裤的那个口子里直立了出来，但是他也不在乎。他现在只想吃到他的宝贝的性器，尝到他的身体的味道，然后让他在自己的口腔里射精，流泪，分泌出男性那种酸酸涩涩又咸咸的的东西就好了。其余的他什么都不想管。他给杜萌含住了阴茎开始吮吸他的精液，吞咽他的美好。杜萌放荡的身体套着青灰色的衬衫，那是一种很浅淡的灰色，不仔细看，根本发现不了他衬衣的颜色和夏征洁白的衬衣颜色的不同。但是倘若看仔细了，还是能分辨出其中的不同。他伸出手指抱住夏征的头，手指插在他的发丝里，模拟着抽插的性爱在他口腔里进出。夏征扶住他的纤手有力的腰，辅助着他撞击自己的口腔，另外一只手却因为饥渴而套弄自己的性器。  
他的裤子还没脱下，令人难耐，只能匆忙换乱之中解开了腰间的皮带，麻利地脱下裤头，露出一小节得以解放的地方，剥开了白色内裤的束缚，让粗大的阴茎跳出来，然后，他在畅快地抚摸和疯狂地套弄自己的性器。

真是奇怪。明明他这样行走带风，浑身散发浓烈雄性荷尔蒙的男人，只要经过有女人的地方都能叫那些对他有意思的男男女女双腿发软，但是他却从来不屑于自我手淫或者打飞机。但是偏偏和杜萌在一起的时候，他却喜欢套弄自己粗大的阴茎和杜萌的阴茎。  
这可能是因为他喜欢杜萌，喜欢他的干净清洁，所以才让他乐此不疲地喜欢在两个人身上尝试一切以前不愿意尝试的事。  
没有乐趣的事情也由此变得乐此不疲。

他一边滋味慰藉自己的粗大，一边深深地，甚至是渴求和迷恋地为杜萌吸着属于他的味道和气息。他幼小略硬的毛发和性器的气息萦绕在他的鼻息间，还有脸庞，他丝毫不在乎，继续为他吃着下体，杜萌这一次比原来都来的持久的多，夏征见他久久不出来，甚至有些急。因为他潜意识地认为杜萌不射一次在自己的嘴巴里，自己就不能狠狠地畅快地干他的小穴。这就好比是一个仪式，只有他吃到了杜萌的精华，他才获得了允许。允许自己操干他的淫穴。他越发卖力地吸入杜萌的阴茎，帮他做了好几个深喉，让他的前端摩擦着自己的喉管深处，甚至有好几次都弄得他自己差点反胃，但是他还是非常渴望地能吸到杜萌的淫水和精液。  
杜萌看出了他的性急，毕竟两个人四年没有在一起碰触过彼此的身体，再次碰触，难免干菜烈火，会把两个人都烧了。但是他却心里某一个地方冷冷的，硬硬的。他克制着自己想要在他嘴里射精的冲动，然后在夏征拼命努力舔弄自己的性器的时候，他把阴茎从嘴里抽了出来，黏腻的触感包裹着滑腻腻的分身，杜萌问，“你想要我射精吗？”  
夏征说，“是的，宝宝，爸爸想吃你的东西，给爸爸你的宝贝吧亲爱的。”  
杜萌眼底泛起一层波澜。那是情欲和占有欲交叠的结果。他没有让夏征看见，反倒是冷酷地说，“我不会让你得逞的，我要惩罚你，一如你过去惩罚我那样？你明白吗？”这分明是报复的语气，但是却在他柔软温和的口吻中变得好商好量了。

夏征很开心地笑了笑，宽容大度写在他的笑容里和脸上。  
他隐隐期待和兴奋，问杜萌，“你想要怎么做呢？宝宝？”

杜萌走去了洗浴室从台面上取出了他剃胡子用的刀片，举在夏征的面前说，“我要让你疼，你愿意为我痛吗？”

章64.

夏征不明白杜萌在想些什么，正如他不知道杜萌打了什么算盘。但是看到杜萌举起那薄薄的刀片的时候，他却突然就明了了。  
他甚至笑了出来，延缓了自己的宠溺和纵容，对杜萌说，“好啊，你要做什么我都满足你，只要你，”说着他覆盖在了杜萌身上，从背后抱住他清瘦的背脊和身躯，把自己那一根已经硬起来的硬棒截在他的躯体之上，说，“只要你不再离开我，答应只属于我一个人。”  
说完便是一记长长的深吻。  
温柔又爱意融融。

杜萌从善如流地和他交换唾沫，相濡以沫。  
他心里已经做出了决定了，让夏征完全属于自己，自己就答应他的请求。  
他稍微退开了一些，在和夏征接吻完了之后说，“好，我答应你，不仅我属于你，你也会属于我，那么，”他认真地拿起了夏征的左手，认真地检阅，仿佛是在思考自己的第一刀应当如何下手才比较合适，以至于不会弄坏了这一件上天精心设计的艺术品。

夏征对于他的答应心满意足，他把他圈在自己的怀中，看到他的犹豫和思考，他甚至给杜萌提议，“随便划，不用担心，不会疼的。”  
他还朝杜萌眨了眨眼睛，以示让他安心。

杜萌心里顿时翻滚起一股轻松的复杂感，既兴奋刺激，又让他战战兢兢。  
他心想，自己真的要惩罚他吗？自己有这个权力吗？但是又想，现在自己终于可以惩罚他了，这是他赋予了自己伤害他的权力。

爱一个到了赋予他伤害自己的权力的地步，这种禁忌又甜美的感情让人宛如觉得被拥抱了一般。

不是生理上的，而是心理上的拥抱。

窃喜兴奋得让人浑身颤抖。

就好像是一层轻柔的纱，巧妙地包裹住了自己的跳动的心脏。

杜萌甚至拿着刀片有点跃跃欲试。

他想要迫不及待地检测夏征的真诚，一如检测他对自己的爱一般。

他选择了从他最上面的那根无名指开始，从手指的中间指腹开始，拉出一条长长的，又深深的细线，一直贯穿他的掌心，透过青色和紫红色的血管，一直拉到了他大动脉的位置。

停下。

“好了，”他眨了眨眼睛说道，鲜血立刻从掌心像变魔术一般争先恐后冒出，然后又在瞬间就打湿了他的手掌，掌心，手指，鲜血滴落在米色的地毯上。速度快的以至于让人没有看清那些血到底是怎么冒出来的，又是如何到了地上。

但是这一切就这样发生了。

夏征看着他天真懵懂的表情，他大概还不明白对自己做了什么。  
他却柔情蜜意地在他耳畔说，“不再多划一点吗？再划吧，我现在是你的了，随便你想对我做什么都可以。”然后他着迷似得闭上眼睛，仿佛感觉不到痛，又或者是深入骨髓的缠绵和爱意让他已经到了忘记了疼痛的地步。

他在杜萌的耳畔边若即若离地亲吻，临摹出他耳廓美好的形状。  
或者是他试图作这些事情来分散自己对痛感的注意力。

不顾一切的爱恋，气息是那么甜美，混合着鲜血的猩红，他正在向他所爱的人祭献出爱意。

向他心怜的爱人献出所有的爱情。

一如在圣坛上为上帝献上肉体的妙龄少女。

杜萌的心脏怦怦地跳动着，又拿起刀慢慢地拉出了一条口子，动作甚至称得上随意。在下手划破了夏征的手掌心之后，他甚至抬起头看了看他的眼睛，想要确认自己的施虐是否是得到了他的认同。

只是他看见夏征这时候是朝自己微笑着，笑容里包裹着对自己的善意和宽容，杜萌这下彻底放了心。

他有一种自己在犯罪，但是却还得到了包庇和纵容的罪恶快感。

他用刀片接着肆意地划过夏征的掌心，要挑战他对自己的感情，看看他到底能容忍自己到什么地步才会放弃这不死不灭的爱。

他用自己的恶毒，包括自己对他的怨，恨，憎，还有无数个的，想要杀死他的瞬间。  
去挑战和刺探他的爱意。

逼他，胁迫他，杀死他。最后完全地吞下他。  
把他藏起来。  
属于自己。

那疯狂绝伦，又让人期待的感情。

罪恶和甘甜混合在一起的味道让人兴奋极了。

杜萌想要看看他到底能不能做到，为了一份纯洁的爱情献出他所拥有的一切。好让自己放肆的挥霍，凌虐，侮辱，糟蹋，然后丢弃。  
他要他疼，才会懂得自己的感受。

杜萌一边划破夏征的掌心，一边细细地问他，“疼吗？”  
好像当真是关心他疼不疼似得。  
夏征当然觉得疼，十指连心，还没有谁被胡乱地割破了手指和掌心而感到不痛的。但是他明白杜萌的意思，杜萌要让他痛，这样他就不痛了。  
所以即便再痛，他也会忍住说，“不痛的，乖乖。”  
他轻抚的尾音像是安慰杜萌，让他心安，同是也克制着自己内心颤抖的恐惧。

是的，他爱，但是他也怕。

他怕自己会被杜萌的疯狂所杀死，但是同时他又为这份疯狂绝伦的爱在心底升起一束兴奋的，甚至是让人颤怵的性激动。

快感远远不止于爽甜，温柔，还有舒服。  
快感甚至可以是痛的，疼的，苦的。  
是血腥，是幽暗，是灰灭的。

杜萌现在就在用痛苦的方式折磨着他，但是他仍然感觉到下体痛得发胀，硬得犹如铁棍一般。  
迫不及待地想要进出他的身体，把自己铁一般的意志灌在他的身体里。和他交欢，媾和，插坏他，把他弄坏掉，生生世世永不分开。

这一切都是因为爱得凶狠了。  
人在逼仄的世界里被逼得发了疯，变了态。  
在身不由己的情欲和爱潮中，被不断扭曲，泯灭了人性，只剩下兽欲。

夏征闭上了眼睛，他爱一个人，到了要克服自己内心的恐惧和害怕的地步，这连他自己也感到恐怖。  
但是他又无法克制自己体内汹涌的爱意和暗波涌动的情潮。  
他就像一个被分裂的人。  
灵魂和肉体现在都在是他自己的了。  
他心甘情愿交到了另外一个人的手中。

渴望着，甚至是垂死挣扎在杜萌的手里。

在杜萌纯真的外表和散发着甜美气息的肉体之下，他甘愿俯首称臣。自甘堕落。

外面那一片雪白的天地间。白雪落下来无声无息地覆盖住了他奔腾的欲望，和腐朽的堕落。

这一刻的世界好宁静，安静极了。

他在疯狂的纠缠和卑微泯灭的性爱之中，悄然无声地给了杜萌一种前所未有的阴暗的快乐。

他甚至在心底愤愤和得意地想，这一切都是你自找的，是你要爱上了我，才会遭受这样的折磨，这一切都不是我的错，是你自愿送上门来让我折磨你的。他因为知道夏征无论如何都不会离开自己，所以越发嚣张折磨他对自己的感情。仿佛越折磨，越深爱。要让他为自己痛，为自己苦，为自己受惊了一切，才能最后证明至死不渝的爱情。

除此之外，还有什么好值得珍惜的呢？

除了不可替代的爱意，没有什么是好值得看一眼的？

他笑眯眯地夏征，眼里都是光，饶有意味地打量他的脸，又在他那早已被划破的无法辨别的伤口上来来回回随随便便地划了几刀。薄薄的刀片，锋利的刀口几乎被全然包在手掌心的肉里，恍若肌肤被徐徐缓缓地切开了一般，与此同时还要忍受刀片来回划过自己手心的感觉。刀片在自己的掌心里游走的感觉可以清晰地体会到，这越发让人难以忍受。手心本来就有的掌纹被划得稀烂，仿佛是改写了上帝的意旨，杜萌要将它们全部都重写。

他看见夏征的脸色在忍受痛苦和被高高洋溢起来的性欲和爱欲折磨之间变得扭曲和挣扎，那一刻，他觉得自己开心高兴极了。没有别的念头，不是为了折磨他，只是单单因为看着他忍受折磨的样子觉得好笑和有趣而已。

他又问了一次，“疼吗？”  
夏征的额头滚出一颗颗豆大的汗珠，就算是他，也不堪忍受这样细微又深刻的折磨。  
那种疼不单单是手掌心里的疼痛，而是那些细小的伤口来来回回被切割成乱七八糟的形状，一而再再而三地被重复反复划破，伤口早就变成了几百个。在自己稍微收缩起来掌心的时候，越发感觉到钻心的痛和痒。

伤口因为太过于细小的，甚至带着痒让人想去你挠。  
但是一挠的话，就真的手心的肉变得模糊不堪，再也没有一片完整的皮肤了。

夏征看着杜萌此时的眼睛亮极了，一双明晃晃的桃花眼，里面泛着明艳娇媚的光彩。  
那种在兴奋的时刻，散发出来火彩美得足以令人满心陶醉。  
他靠在墙壁上，无力地摇了摇头。  
他是自愿被他这样对待的。  
所以他让自己尽量放松，面带着笑容地看着杜萌，脸上没有闪躲，也没有退缩。

他甚至，主动地把手伸到杜萌面前，让他凌虐，来博得他的喜悦。  
然后这时，他又献出了自己的另外一只手，徐徐摊开，摆在杜萌面前。  
像待宰的羔羊一般。

柔和又顺从。

宛如面对命运的顺从。

他对杜萌说，“划吧，为了你高兴，随便地划吧。”

章65.

杜萌是一个可怕的小孩，因为坏和罪恶，意外得到了大人照顾了，但是终究改不了骨子里的坏和恶，于是宽容理解的大人只能一味地包容和理解。这反倒成了纵容。

他为这一切感到有趣。他握紧手里的刀片，一次次反反复复地从夏征的手掌一侧划过去，拉出另外一条又深又长的口子，鲜血就涌了出来。争先恐后的，好像一场手上进行的烟火汇演。

他就好像一个刽子手，刚开始杀第一个人的时候还觉得有点战战兢兢，但是在杀第二个人的时候内心那种恐惧就没有了。本来还存在的疑虑和担心，也已经在此时此刻都荡然无存。  
他轻巧又随意地在夏征的右手手心上又划出了两条伤口。殷红的鲜血泌了出来。他心情甚好地看着它们，仿佛无关痛痒，夏征的痛苦于他来说成为了最好的调味剂。也因为夏征无限度的宠溺和纵容露出了最为丑恶的一面来。那正是人性中犹如深渊一般的贪婪。

他愉悦地看着那些掌纹被自己划得七零八落，溃不成军。鲜血早就模糊了手掌的颜色，夏征的手就像是他的绘画板，他用刀片在上面肆意地凌虐，践踏，侮辱他的心上人的爱意，但是却给他带来了前所未有的凌驾感和操纵快感。

知道这个人是无底线地爱着自己的，才让自己有了凌驾于他的机会。

杜萌就像突然拥有了至高无上权力的暴君，可以对于顺从他的良民肆意掳掠。

夏征的纵容，无异于助纣为虐。  
但是这一切却都是他愿意的。

他们一个愿打一个愿挨。

最后，杜萌停下了手中动作，认真地凝视夏征的眼睛，问他，“真的不疼吗？”  
夏征这才点点头。

他有些虚弱地靠着墙壁，鲜血顺着他的手指滴落到了地上。  
在他脚边的地方，已经有一小块的地毯被完全染红。

他倒不是因为失血过多而虚弱，是因为他感觉疼了，又有那种抓心挠肺的痒，才让人尤其难以忍受。

杜萌听到他终于愿意承认自己的痛了，他这才心满意足地收起了刀子。  
转而抱住夏征，靠在他的身上，深吸了一口气，放心了般，款款深情地表述情意，“嗯，对，我知道疼，但是疼了你就是我的了。我要让你知道，我以前也是这么疼的。”

他的温柔和戾气都是被这么一点一点折磨出来的。

在这种情况下的人没有道理不发疯。

夏征面对他时，有些艰难地扯出了一个笑，他昂起的阴茎已经有点恹下去的趋势，但是这时候他也对杜萌说，“做爱吧？让我抱着插你。”

他还是想要和杜萌做爱。和杜萌上床才是他心中最在乎的事情。  
既然已经让杜萌发泄完了他心中的恨意，那么接下来的事情就变得简单而容易多了。  
杜萌非常喜欢这一刻的他，他满心柔软，他甚至感觉自己愿意为夏征献出生命。

因为他用宠溺的方式完成了他对爱的祭献。  
他现在满心欢喜这个男人属于了自己，因为他臣服了自己。  
所以杜萌点了点头，满嘴答应着，“好。”

夏征和他到了床边，杜萌身上穿着没有解开纽扣的衬衫，杜萌要夏征他自己解，但是夏征的手变得残缺不堪，无法做到这一点。  
杜萌对他说，“那就不解开了吧，我解开你的衣服，我们这样拥抱也是可以的。”  
他说话的神情显得天真又美好，夏征知道这是他在故意使坏。  
他越来越坏了，在对待自己的时候，甚至有些时候显示出天真的残忍。

杜萌分明知道他渴望两个人肌肤相亲的快感，但是他偏偏要阻隔两个人的亲近。  
用那一层薄薄的衣衫。即便是恨，但是他也让杜萌给自己脱掉了衣衫，然后轮到了杜萌来挑逗他的身体。

他没想过有这么一天，杜萌咬住他的乳粒，没有用力，但是却像吃奶的小孩子一般，吸咬，刮骚，扯，他的乳头。夏征本来就是个喜欢性爱之爱的人，他被杜萌这样对待，就有些忍受不了，闷哼着气，下身的性器也有越来越翘的趋势。  
杜萌很久没有和人做过爱，他的柔软的身体当然是饥渴，但是他如今把夏征的身体当成了自己的游乐场，尽情地在里面嬉戏游玩。  
他要玩开心了才让两个人的性事进行下去。  
他先是弄湿了夏征的乳头，然后又在夏征急不可耐的动作牵引下握住了他巨大的昂扬。那里怒气勃发的模样，黝黑葱茂的耻毛让他觉得好似水草，他草草摸了摸夏征的巨大，又去撩拨他的阴囊，夏征被他漫不经心的动作弄得心慌心跳，他的不经意，越发成了让人饥渴的源头。

以前的他，可不是会这样挑逗和伤害人的。这一切归根结底都是因为他现在长大了，变坏了，变得更加会勾引人，也越来越会吸引人了。

他这副模样，夏征怎么还能放心将他放在自己看不见的地方。

让他去勾引别人。

但是他又满心柔软和欢喜，高兴与看到他的宝贝变成了如今这幅容颜姣好，却又总是漫不经心的模样。  
他忍不住伸手去握住了杜萌的手，按压在自己的性器上，然后好言好语地劝说杜萌，“宝宝，别动，帮爸爸摸摸这儿，爸爸涨的难受。”  
杜萌握住他那根人间杀器一般的阴茎时，非常纯真无辜地看了看他的脸色，果然从他的脸上看到了急迫的渴望和一点点的哀怨。  
他这时在哀怨自己挑逗了他又没有让他舒服吧。  
杜萌二话不说就伸了头过去，埋在他的那里，含住他的阴茎，一边搓揉巨根的底部，一边说出些淫言秽语来刺激夏征。  
“嗯，啊，爸爸你好大，喂宝宝吃大肉棒吧，宝宝好喜欢吃爸爸的东西呢。”他不愧是越变越深的夏征的心，夏征在四年之后再碰他，只觉得他变得愈发蛊惑人心了，腰身也张开了，变得越来越有力纤长。听着他含着自己的鸡巴在自己身下胡言乱语的模样，夏征激动了起来，一下一下地情不自禁地干着杜萌的嘴巴，他的牙齿不经意地刮到自己的包皮，这也让夏征爽得浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。杜萌到底没有好好认认真真地为他吸精，夏征感觉太强烈了，他必须在这时候射出一炮来才行，他还没有达到高潮，就把杜萌粗鲁地扒了过来，按在身下，抬起一条他的腿，从善如流地把自己的阴茎送进了他后面的小穴中。杜萌四年没有接纳过他的巨物，但是居然如今进出起来丝毫没有障碍。他死命地干着身下的少年，只听得杜萌这时候断断续续地解释说，“嗯，啊，爸爸你好棒，昨天我一个人的时候，在浴室弄过了，幻想着爸爸用这根大肉棒肏我，嗯啊……果真爸爸你好棒啊，好大，宝宝好喜欢，爸爸用力，用力，用力弄宝宝的穴嘛。”  
夏征想他真是个祸害，在昨天的夜里就已经开始渴望自己抽插他的身体，一想到这里，就让他激动得停不下来。他用尽一切手段地拼命勾引夏征，仿佛要使劲浑身解数让他把力气都使在自己身上。但是其实他不这样做夏征也会激烈地操干，毕竟他等了四年，就等这样一个机会和他交欢。

杜萌用自己的身体和呻吟来留住夏征，让他尽力地自己身上放荡，肏弄自己的淫穴，但是不知道为什么，这一次难得的久别重逢，却没有让两个人都如愿以偿的达到高潮，反倒是在越来越快速抽插的律动中，两个人感受到了一丝空虚和无论如何也得不到的满足感。杜萌被插得口干舌燥，他的脸发了红，后穴逐渐流出淫水来，但是不知道为何，两个人都攀登不到那欲望之巅的高峰。他把自己的身体翻了过来，主动翘起自己的屁股凑在夏征面前，让他插自己。他的脸贴在床上，对夏征说，“进来，打我。”  
他如今已经到了要为快感而乞求摆尾的模样，但是夏征没有觉得他越来越下贱了，反倒是心里对他的喜欢越来越多了。  
他多么喜欢这样子在自己身下放荡不堪的杜萌啊，他的淫秽和浪荡都是自己的，属于自己一个人，只有自己才有机会看见他这幅软弱无能又乞求着男人插他的模样。  
夏征心里对他怜爱极了，恨不得自己的全部都给了他。他把自己的巨根插入他的花穴之中，一声声的喘息配合着抽插，手上的动作还拍打起来了杜萌的臀部。一下一下地撞击着，又轻轻恍若调情一般拍打着杜萌的臀瓣，杜萌觉得身心上都受到了凌辱，但是这种被侮辱的感觉，让他觉得畅快极了。他忍不住呻吟出声，“啊，哈，爸爸你的肉棒，爸爸你的肉棒……宝宝要吃你，我要吃你，你快给我，给我嘛，”他呻吟的声音之中带了撒娇，让夏征这下慢了下来，找准了节奏，一下一下深入地抽插他的软穴，让他的蜜穴里面分泌出更多的淫液来。那是爱的象征，夏征非常喜欢看着他的下体被自己操的骚水横流的样子。虽然已经很久没有把萌萌操得软绵绵，后面流出自己的爱液来了，但是他今天控制不住自己的心情，非常想要射在杜萌的身体里，射在他的的嘴里，那是他爱他的方式。

章66.

夏征的手掌心已经不疼了。只是他的手掌心抚摸拍打过杜萌的屁股，让他的皮肤上都沾满了浑浊的血色。  
他不忍心看到那层脏，于是扯过仍在一旁的衬衫，随意的把自己的手裹了两圈，然后继续大力地插送杜萌的下体。  
杜萌的那里开始分泌出来黏答答的液体，夏征知道他这是被自己插得舒服了，浪出了水，由此他越发凶狠地干着他，深入地刺进他的体内，从后面抱住杜萌，利用自己腰身的力量，刺透杜萌的后方，让他尖叫，让他高潮。  
杜萌被他覆盖在身下，翘起腰，止不住地随着他的动作摇动自己的腰，嘴里发出最浪的声音。  
夏征听着他咿咿呀呀的声音，几乎要被他勾去了魂魄，只想死在他的身上才好。  
杜萌此时此刻是欢快的，欢畅的，他在他最爱的男人身下撒野，快活，即便是用最媾和的姿势，他也不管不顾。

他还管那么多干什么呢。他已经想得很明白了，对于自己来说，什么都不是最重要的，最重要的只有一样，那就是夏征。他已经把自己最好的年纪和最好的爱都肆无忌惮地给了他，不管他今后要怎么样对待自己，自己都会在他的身边，陪着他，和他一起生活在一起。

至于柳明，还有身边的种种，那就等到以后再说吧。

他现在只想畅快的和他的男人做爱，达到高潮。一起嬉戏游玩，爱他到永远，再也不分离。  
杜萌一声高过一声，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，比隔壁女人的声音还要大，但是两个男人之间的性爱这么叫是不合适的，让人觉得害羞，不合时宜。夏征却爱惨他了。  
不管杜萌现在如何浪叫，他也会一如既往地肏着他，把他肏爽了，往最爽的地方肏。疼痛和性爱的迷幻让他把多年以来的压抑都发泄在了这上面，他和杜萌做爱的时候身上有说不出的给劲，仿佛浑身有用不尽的力，只想用在杜萌身上。让他吸光自己的精。这不单单是性爱，还是某种雄性能力的体现，他大开大合地抽插撞击，最后加快了速度干他，又急又快地把自己抽出来又送进去，迅速地进出那个小口。他把杜萌的身体翻了一个面，让他平躺在自己的身下，死命地干他，让两个人大腿内侧的地方都有些被撞击得疼。但是却依旧觉得很爽。  
他拉住了杜萌的手，叫他握住自己根部的那一截儿阴茎，粗粗大大，还有阴毛，杜萌非常喜欢他的下流和猥亵性的牵引，他也想自己就死在了这一场性爱之中，两个人歇斯底里的，都恨不得把四年以来的分离和压抑都一股脑儿的发泄出来，干完，然后就好了。

痛痛快快地射精，疼爱彼此的身体。

把最柔软的部分留给对方，让他来爱自己。

但是没有让人想到的是，这个时候杜秉之敲响了夏征房间的房门。

他站在外面敲门，嘴里喊道，“夏征？夏征啊，我杜秉之，你开门。”

杜萌听到自己父亲的声音，他下面那处还连着夏征的阴茎，他不停地在自己身上抽送耸动，阴毛和阴囊的地方都沾染上了湿哒哒的粘剂。

杜萌不明白两个人做爱的时候他来打扰干嘛？

他躺在床上问夏征，“他来干什么？找你有事吗？”

夏征也顶讨厌自己在办私事的时候被人打扰，尤其他还在干着杜秉之的儿子的时候，却被他找上了门。

他摇了摇头，表示自己也不知道杜秉之这时候来找自己干嘛。

他说，“不知道，”腰部上的动作则一点儿也没松下，还是一如既往用力地干着杜萌。

杜萌被他的力气和持久插得有点心旌动摇，恍恍惚惚想要高潮。他觉得这并不仅仅是因为夏征粗大的下体，插得他舒服，而更多是因为他觉得自己被爱那么多，值得他一直持久不懈地在自己身上用力，这样的感觉让人觉得特别好。他呻吟了一声，想要在这时候就给了夏征，让他射在自己体内。  
叫道，“夏征。”  
夏征连忙以为他怎么了，握住他的手把他拉了起来抱住，两个人上半身贴在一起，肌肤相亲，温热的皮肤贴在一起，下体那里却早就连接在了一块儿了。  
杜萌用鼻子哼哼，心里感到舒服又柔软，他说，“我想要你了，你都给了我吧。”  
夏征这时候才舍得把自己的宝贝都给了他，射进他的体内，之前仿佛还憋着舍不得似得，他觉得杜萌软得热得就跟一块快要化了的糖，自己的命根子在他的体内和他融在了一起，他射出了精给他，他湿湿软软的肉穴包裹住自己的精华和命根子，高潮过后的小穴依旧在持续不断的颤抖抖动，就好像是女人高潮之后抑制不住地户穴收缩，让他心里一阵快活。  
他和杜萌接吻，舔了舔他柔软的双唇，说，“喜欢吗？”  
杜萌喘着气说，“喜欢，嗯，好喜欢你。”  
说着他收紧了臂力，越发紧地抱住夏征。

杜秉之这时还站在门外敲门。  
屋内的两个人就当是屏蔽了他一样，丝毫不愿被打扰。

杜秉之不断地敲门按门铃，好像真的有什么急事找夏征。

杜萌说，“你去开门吧，不然真的有急事呢？”

反正他想迟早两个人也要在一起，现在被看到了，也无所谓。

夏征却用自己的手指揉了揉他的嘴唇，沾染上了一点他的唾沫。  
眼里情色重地说，“没事，不用管他。”

他很了解杜秉之的尿性，知道他这么着急来找自己肯定保证不是什么大事。”  
说完他还笑了笑。让杜萌知道他这样风风火火来找自己已经不是头一回了，所以自己猜这么清楚他。

夏征射过了一轮，他准备好好和杜萌搂在一起，亲亲他，然后在进行下一轮。  
但是杜秉之在门外的打扰实在是太叫人心烦了。  
他只想这时候叫他去滚。  
杜秉之敲了一阵子的门，见真的没人来开门，一个人在门外嘀咕，“这是真没人啊？去哪儿了？不是一早还在吗？”  
他知道夏征早上的时候陪着一个朋友的孩子吃过了早饭，这回儿十点钟的时间，他却不明白夏征又到哪里去了。

他其实找夏征也没别的事儿，就是想找他玩玩。  
但是没想到夏征已经率先和他的儿子在床上玩了起来，这自然就不会再跟他玩了。

屋里的两个人都以为他没有找到人，也就会走了。但是没想到杜秉之这时候又在门外给杜萌打起了电话。  
杜萌的手机忘记调静音了。  
他一打手机，就听到房内传来一阵铃声。

那是杜萌的手机声。

他疑惑非常，说，“这怎么是萌萌的手机声呢？”

杜萌被杜秉之的愚蠢弄得非常无语和懊恼，他甚至刚开始听到手机响的时候还有点儿惊慌，后悔自己怎么没有调静音模式。

但是夏征压在他的身上，他体内还包裹着他的男人的根物，又听的夏征嫌弃地怂恿他，“别管他。”

杜萌这还是头次听到夏征当着自己的面嫌弃杜秉之这个麻烦的朋友。  
他觉得有趣，笑了出来，夏征却表现出真的相当恼怒的样子，好像是嫌弃有这么一位没大脑的老友了。

他靠在夏征的胸膛上深吸了一口气，当真决定不再去管杜秉之的骚扰了。  
他就跟恼人的苍蝇一样嗡嗡嗡叫个不停，但是这个世界又不能没有这些可爱又讨厌的生物存在。于是他决定不再管杜秉之了。

现在和夏征靠在一起 ，抱在一起才是最为重要的。

于是他安心地闭上了眼睛。

等待着降临在自己身上的亲吻。

章67.

果不其然，杜秉之没什么屁大的事，只是来找一找夏征没有找到他也就离去了。

两个人听到外面安静的声音，确定他这是走远了。

开心起来。好像是玩做迷藏的游戏，等到当鬼的那个人走远了，两个藏起来的人相互对视一眼，偷偷笑着。

夏征又起了要做一次的念头，杜萌非常明白他眼里的渴望，于是他主动地就着夏征还把他的巨根埋在自己身体里就再次地主动地耸动起了腰身。黏糊糊的小嘴包裹着夏征快要滑出来的肉棒，但是夏征看着他主动勾引自己的下体，他也就明白了，杜萌这是等着自己去干他那儿呢，他也在渴望着自己的身体。  
他很开心，和心意相通的人能在性爱上保持一致的脚步这让他觉得快乐。  
他顺手摸上了杜萌的腰，让他重新躺在自己身下，在他的后背垫了一个枕头，然后开始随着杜萌的动作进入下一轮的性爱。  
他知道今天要在杜萌身上死好多好多次，在他软穴里射好多好多小蝌蚪，疼爱他无数次，让两个人都累到再也爬不起床才行。  
杜萌骚气满满地大分开腿，接纳他的巨大凶物，年轻秀气的脸上蒙了一层薄汗。他暗红色的阳具就在他的那里进进出出，看不到多余的春光，但是这对于夏征来说，却已经十分满足，让他知道自己正在干的人是自己深爱并且挚爱的，他心甘情愿地躺在自己身下被自己玩弄，这就是最高的幸福。

他的脸上甚至泛满了春意融融的笑意，带着暖，满意地看着身下被插弄的人，呼唤他，“宝贝，喜欢爸爸吗？喜欢爸爸的这根吗？”

杜萌被他操弄得舒服得闭上了眼。因为已经被自己用手指开拓过了一回，而且之前又因为迫不及待太想达到高潮，两个人研磨那方小嘴已经很久了，所以性器的进入早就不是问题，反倒顺畅滑溜，黏糊糊地体液缠在夏征的肉棒上，黏腻的，但是却煽情地刺激情欲。  
杜萌享受地说，“爸爸你好厉害，宝宝最喜欢你的宝贝了，爸爸你快弄我，不要停，让我的宝贝也舒服。”  
他在夏征身下说出下流的话已然不是什么困难的事，而且还有越发下流淫秽的趋势。  
但是夏征却喜欢听他说这些。  
他听到这些话并不是仅仅当做刺激，反倒还觉得这是杜萌的真心之语，是他当真这样认为了，觉得舒服了，才会说出这样的话来。

他满心柔情地干着他的宝贝，也想早早把两个人都干到高潮了，不知道接下来还会有什么更棒的事情在等着他。

他如今的眼里什么都没有，只有幸福。  
和杜萌在一起就是幸福。

时过四年在拥抱他的身体，心里又说不出的感慨和喜爱，而他把这些喜爱，都浇灌到了杜萌的身体里，把他的小嘴喂得饱饱的，一想到这些，他就俯身在杜萌耳边说，“宝宝，叫爸爸肏你，越下流越好，爸爸喜欢听你说。”  
杜萌张口就来，还伸出腿勾住了他有力的腰，呻吟道，“肏我好吗爸爸，宝宝想要你得紧，只想吃你的精华宝贝，宝贝想要把你的东西都吞了下去，吃在身体里，把爸爸吃掉，爸爸好好肏宝宝，把宝宝肏得再也离不开你，爸爸让宝宝舒服死好了。”  
夏征笑话他，“再说几句我听听？”  
杜萌这下没了辙，他舔上了夏征的耳朵，柔情蜜意地告白，“知不知道我有多爱你？过去的四年，我都从来不敢想你，怕一想到你就控制不住自己，坚持不下去。我一再告诉自己要忘记了你，因为害怕没有了你不知道接下去的路该怎么走，但是又在深夜的时候想起你，想起你留在我身体里的感觉，你的手指和你的这个，让我都好喜欢好喜欢，恨不得想起你的时候就能碰触到你，被你大力地拥抱着和干小穴。还好你来了，你也是爱我的对吗？我知道你除了我，才不会愿意听别人在你身下浪荡，你只爱我这样对吗？”  
多年以来深深的情愫最终都在这一刻对夏征表露无遗。  
夏征听后很感动，他抱住杜萌的头，又轻咬他，又舔他的耳朵，说道，“宝宝对不起，我不知道你爱我这么多。”  
杜萌说，“没关系，但是现在你是我的了，你愿意为我疼，我就知道你是爱我的，我再也不要和你分开，一刻也不要，我哪里也不要去，就在你的身边，行吗？你从今以后都只属于我一个人，生是我的，死也是我的。我会好好爱你，乖乖听你的话，让你拥抱我，在里身体下说放荡的话，求你干我，但是求求你不要再抛下我好吗？你知道我爱你，已经到了无可救药的地步，你不能丢下我，如果你丢下我，我就现在把你给吃了，一口一口吃掉，用我的，”他说着深情真挚的告白，但是同时他又用了最为下流的方式方法，他说道最后干脆张嘴含住了夏征的唇，一口一口认真地示范给他看自己要如何吃掉他。  
这惹得夏征开心喜悦，他伸手拖住了杜萌的臀，让他像只树袋鼠一样抱住自己，然后满意地说，“好啊，如果我不听你的，就让你把我吃掉，只是……”要论下流的话，杜萌跟夏征比还是太嫩了。  
夏征脑子里一天到晚都在想些什么，如果全部让杜萌知道了一定会被吓好大一跳。他说同意被杜萌吃到，但是他想到的是愿意被杜萌用下面吃掉，他对杜萌说，“只是爸爸最喜欢你用下面这张小嘴来把爸爸吃掉，而不是上面这张。”  
他说着还用手指捏了捏杜萌嫩嫩的嘴唇。  
杜萌受到他的调戏，仿佛要为自己争会一口气似得，他用力夹紧了夏征的腰，纵情卖力地在他身上抽送自己，要让他体会到爽和极致的舒服。  
夏征被他突如其来的热情夹得肉棒特别舒服，他情不自禁地闷哼出了一声，杜萌知道他遭了自己的道，不免心中得意，继续卖力夹紧，在他身上抽送自己。  
夏征和他都忍不住发出了闷哼，男性的腥膻味弥漫在房间，但是又恍若是催情的味道，粗重的鼻息弥漫在他们彼此之间。杜萌抽插着自己的这种姿势最累人了，但是却让人很爽，插得很深，连根部都毫无阻碍，夏征被他的大宝贝吃着自己的小宝贝，心情愉快极了。  
两人身上不知不觉在性爱之中泌出了一层汗水。他们就这么交合着，早早就融为了一体，相互吃着对方嘴里的津液，仿佛是喝下了爱人的甜蜜。

章68.

他们又抱着，相互勾引着，插了几回。  
杜萌被插射了出来，精液湿哒哒地弄脏了夏征的小腹。但是夏征却觉得性感极了，不忙着擦去，反而要让杜萌用他的舌一点一点为自己清理掉那些精液。

杜萌也是为爱生愿，竟然听从了夏征的话，乖乖地凑过去在他的小腹那里，还有耻毛那里，为他一一舔干净了自己射出来的精液。

夏征非常满意和杜萌在一起的荒唐糊涂。  
他们玩乐着彼此的身体，乐不思蜀，浑然忘记了时间，也忘记了饥饿，就这么做着，爱着。  
杜萌被操过到了好几次高潮，心意懒懒的，但是还是觉得不满足，非要把这一天都彻彻底底地浪费在床上才满意。性爱的滋味让他颓废了下去，但是这颓废是美的，是让人满足满意的。甚至是让人眷恋不舍的。

两人也不知道过去了多少时间。杜萌躺在床上，浑身赤裸，他勾了勾手指问身旁的夏征，  
“你饿吗？现在需要吃午饭了吗？”

夏征已经从他身上吃饱了，笑意盎然地说，“你饿了吗？我帮你叫东西送来需要吗？”  
当然在这种情况下他是舍不得让杜萌离开自己的，尤其是自己还打算抱着他继续做好几回呢。

他肯定不愿意杜萌离开自己去吃饭。  
杜萌却摇了摇头说，“我不想吃，我只想和你在一起，和你在一起我就什么都不想了，只想被你爱。”

他所说的爱，当然是要做爱了。  
夏征非常满意他居然如此明白自己的心意，他才插着射在了外面一轮，这时候又休息够了想要再和杜萌做爱。

他像年轻的二十岁出头的小伙子一样，像他那个时候才结婚一样，在新婚的妻子身上有使不完的力气，恨不得自己的分分秒秒都用来疼爱他。  
他从床上跳了起来，跪在杜萌的脚边，一点一点细心地亲吻他的脚，脚踝，小腿，一路亲吻向上。  
这种温柔细腻的亲吻让杜萌舒服地细细碎碎叫了出来。  
他叫道，“啊，爸爸，你好棒，好温柔，我爱你。”

他对夏征，此时此刻已经再也没有保留。

夏征也是全然把自己献给了他。

他们两个在性爱之中连同精神都融在了一起。

他不断地亲吻杜萌的身体，他的身体留下了很多自己的印记，有吻痕，爱痕，和还有精液，和血迹。

那都是属于自己的，他就是自己。

夏征在轻柔地亲吻过他的身体之后，就把自己刚才已经套弄的硬起来的阴茎塞入了杜萌的后穴中，虽然已经被插过无数次，那里也适应和熟悉了自己的硬度和粗大，但是每次夏征进入的时候杜萌还是极有感觉。或者倒不如说是因为反复的插入反倒是让杜萌的变得更为敏感了。只要他连根没入自己的身体，就有种幸福到要哭出来的感觉。

杜萌对他说，“你快点，爸爸，用吐出来的东西喂饱我的后面，让我吃满你的精。”  
夏征笑了笑，在他的下体快速地抽插起来，他感觉非常有快感，已经到了在杜萌身上插过几十回就能轻易射出来的地步，然后他又把自己的性器拔出来，用手指探进去在杜萌的软穴里面玩弄一会儿，翻转着，用手指扩充着他软穴里面的空间，想让他变得更松一些，吞吐自己的巨大时候才能让人更爽。

杜萌被他的手指伸入进去玩弄后穴，这样也让他觉得舒服极了，反正只要是夏征，不管他怎么爱自己，自己都是舒服和满意的。

夏征的手指和手掌心虽然被割破了，但是他在夏征破掉的手指和划烂的手掌心上缓缓地伸出舌头去舔，直直痛得夏征倒吸气。

杜萌睁着眼睛问他，“痛吗？”

这简直就是睁眼瞎的问题，但是夏征竟然在这样的疼痛之中感受到一种爽快。

那是他从未有过的，一种痛快。

又让人觉得痛，又让人觉得畅快淋漓。

汗水和唾液细细密密地爬满肌肤，无数细小的伤口和伤口之间交错的肌肤相互挤压，让夏征难耐地咬住了嘴唇，他咬牙的动作难堪又性感，杜萌见了，只想更多更多地爱他，吃他。

把他占为己有。

就像女人一样变态的欲望，在交配中把配偶拆入腹中，那样才是最为保险的方式。  
那样他就永远不会离开自己，去找别的女人交配了。

夏征受到了痛的刺激，这让他在性事上面变得暴戾。

他突如其来的猛力猛烈冲击着杜萌的下腰，啪啪啪的声音击打着他的下身，但是杜萌却觉得痛快极了。

他很久没有体会到这种酣畅淋漓的性爱，除了最开始和夏征在一起的时候，当时他的身体青涩，没有太多人事的经历，所以很容易就被刺激的射了又射。

但是随着年纪的增长，他对性爱激烈的渴求程度也在增加。夏征温柔内敛的性爱已经不能满足他了，虽然还是能让他高潮，让他射精，但是他渴望更为强烈的性爱，更为强烈的征服，自己被死死地克在男人身下，永不翻身。

他渴望的是这种东西。

夏征在被疼痛刺激了之后，恰好能给他更为狂野的性爱。

这正是他内心深处隐隐约约一直不能得到满足，但是却深深渴求的。

他坐在夏征的腰上，自己如同蛇一般扭动腰身，手里却握住了夏征的手，准备舔舐他的手指，还有那些味道咸咸的伤口。

夏征明白痛并快乐的感受，他有点兴奋，仿佛是尝试新的一种性爱模式，他催促道杜萌，“夹紧点，”然后大力一把，‘啪’拍响了杜萌的屁股。  
杜萌吃痛，但是又在心理上感觉很棒。  
他闷哼一声，卖力地夹紧了夏征的阳具，死命地往下坐，要让夏征的巨物都包裹在自己的后面，不准他逃开，只能属于自己，要让他的龟头摩擦在自己那个点上，反复地顶弄。然后举起了他的手，伸出舌头去舔舐他掌心中的那些伤口，一舔过去就听到他倒抽气的声音，味道咸咸的，带着汗，又带着锈迹一般的血腥味。  
他的舌尖刺痛得夏征整颗心都收缩了起来。

他感觉心痒难耐，因为痛，又因为下面的分身被杜萌夹得紧紧的，用尽了所有的力气顶弄着他的后穴，舒服的感觉犹如毒品一般从下身那里的中心传送上脑门。  
疯狂焦急的性爱命人沉沦不已。

杜萌舔过他的每一根划得破碎的手指尖，含住，包裹在口腔里吮吸，有的伤口因为浅已经没有了血味，但是有些深刻的伤口一直在流血。  
唾沫沾上去，疼得钻心。但是却又让人更加疯狂。

杜萌好久没有感受到这样被人深深撞击和蹂躏疼爱的滋味了，快感仿佛是要把他给毁了。 他感觉无与伦比，在最后的猛烈摇晃中抱住了夏征的颈，嗯嗯啊啊在他耳畔叫着说，“嗯，啊——爸爸你好棒啊，又硬又烫，肏得我好软好舒服，好爱你，好想好好爱你。”  
夏征被他的手段折磨得几欲在这一刻将他勒死，过于强烈宛如要窒息般的快感令人眩晕。  
他终于明白为什么有人会在性高潮的时候掐住对方的脖子，要让对方窒息。  
原来，他此时此刻也有这种控制不住的欲望。  
向死而生。

这发了疯一般的迫切欲望几乎令他死亡。  
他在一轮高过一轮的快感中，居然低头咬住了杜萌的肩，他也要让他疼。  
杜萌果然被他咬住了之后立刻高声亢奋地叫了出来。  
那一声声音，压抑不住，又逐渐缠缠绕绕，最后好像是挽留和满意的叹息。  
夏征死命地干着他，攻击着他的身体，已经没有了温柔和绅士风度，仿佛他们不是在做爱，而是在相互角力。但是就是在这样退回到原始交媾的状态的性爱，让两个人都在身体深处留下了不可磨灭的快感印记。  
被迫逼出来的精液一股股缓缓地在不断抽送的动作中，源源不断从那处处冒出来，杜萌的柔软的后穴包裹不了那么多的精液，早就从后面滑了出来，弄得身下的床上满是。  
性亢奋之后的射精反倒不是最舒服痛快的时刻了。那一股股的热流打进杜萌的身体的时候，两个人都有点兴致阑珊，仿佛是攀登过了欲望的高峰，最后的风景再美，也抵不过那种在挣扎之中取得的滋味。扭曲，满足，宛若窒息，但是又令人彻彻底底地品尝到了性的甘甜和魔力  
杜萌累极瘫软在夏征身上，夏征正一点一点地舔着他刚才被自己咬过的那一处伤口。

带着齿印和血迹，已经破了皮。

他们大抵就是这样誓死缠绵，性爱的甜美让他们退化回了最原始的婴儿状态。

夏征感到有些抱歉，大概真的是高潮来临让人太控制不住了一些，不免让杜萌受了伤，皮肤上也出了一层汗。舔上去是咸的，也是凉的。  
他温情脉脉地为杜萌舔舐伤口，就好像是冰天雪地里两只孤独的动物。  
击败了外面的所有，冰天雪地之中，没有别人，只有他们自己。  
回到那温暖的巢穴中相互舔舐，相互安慰。

夏征觉得这一刻美妙极了。  
安静的雪重重地落下。

高高的树枝因为飞鸟的猝然离去，而砸下一坨白雪。

他和他所爱的人，退去所有的伪装和面具，回归最为天真蒙昧的美好时刻。

天地之间都安静极了。

杜萌露出一个恍惚的笑容，仿佛在那一刻，他听到了小鸟叫的声音。

他躺在他所爱的人身边，沉浸在安全，温暖，颓废，奢靡，满足，还有一片美好的虚妄之中。

他仿佛在那一刻，终于平常到性爱的甘美。

犹如清泉的甘冽，带着甜。

爱是不死的欲望，是不灭的性欲。只有品尝过，才算得上结结实实地活过一回。

尾声 69.

柳明跳着脚对杜秉之说，“这样的天真是冷啊，赶快回屋去。”

杜秉之从车厢里拿了从国内买过来的食物和年货，同样冷得跳脚。

他抓起东西匆匆忙忙，躲过了突如其来加大了势头的雪花，连忙跳进房子里。

那里面，是另外一幅景致。

杜萌抱着小小的嘤嘤，呵斥着满屋子乱窜的哈士奇和江天，“你们两个别再玩啦！闹得我的头都晕啦！”

江天毕业之后和杜萌开了一间只做熟人生意的移民公司。靠着江天的背景，他熟识的圈子里很多人急着移民，洗钱，躲避人民的制裁。杜萌和他搭伙做这门生意，可谓适销对路。

过新年，杜萌的爸妈还有姑妈都聚集到了夏征家里。

杜秉之还奇奇怪怪地说，“真不知道为什么要在加拿大买房？该不会是被萌萌说动心了，为了支持他的事业才买了这房吧？”

因为杜萌和江天的事业刚起步，总归都是做朋友熟人的生意。

没有人愿意购买房产，自然他们也抽不到佣金。

杜秉之看着杜萌天天和夏征在一起，没过多久就在温垛购置了别墅，他感到神奇。  
萌萌的游说能力也太强了吧。  
居然能说动夏征在这人生地不熟的地方买一套高价的别墅。

江天一把抱住跟在自己身后傻痴痴追逐的二哈，悄声问杜萌，“还没穿帮吗？”

杜萌和夏征的关系只有他一眼就看了个明白。

只是无奈柳明和杜秉之看了几年了都没看清楚，实在是可谓睁眼瞎。

杜萌抱着夏征的侄女嘤嘤，看着她啃巧克力啃得一身都是糖色，面不改色心不跳地说，“没，我们没几个时间碰到一起，如果真有一天知道了，到时候再说呗。”

江天暗暗给他比个赞，觉得他这心态实在是好，比自己不知道好了多少去了。

之前上学的时候和粒粒玩，后来玩大了肚子，本来打算结婚的，结果粒粒实话实说了，那不是他的儿子，而是另外一位白人哥们儿的。

敢情他二十四孝了一把，还冒着父母的压力，差点没把‘三无人员’粒粒弄进家门，结果她自己倒先一步和有身份的白人哥们儿结婚了。

世界变化太快，弄得江天愣是没整明白这事态的进展速度。

他毕业了之后不想回国，正好杜萌打算留下来，于是两个人就叨叨着计划做点能养活自己的事。

想来想去，也就只剩下吃回扣这一件事了。

好在他们人脉不错，不仅仅靠着江家这棵大树，夏征买了房之后，又为他们介绍了几个朋友。

江天看着夏征，那天悄悄对着杜萌咬了咬耳朵，问，“你不会看上的就是这位吧？”

柳明一直拜托他给杜萌介绍女朋友，但是他知道，自己介绍都没戏。索性不介绍了，还是自我消化了好。

后来知道杜萌有一粒心尖痣，半抹白月光在心头，他寻思着到底那人会是谁。

结果圣诞节刚过没几天，和杜萌一起吃饭，就狗一般敏锐地觉察到了奸情的气息。

他第六感犹如女人一般灵敏，杜萌也没好意思藏着掖着，索性告诉了他。

点点头说，“嗯。”

江天心想这是忘年交啊。

杜萌看着他，江天立刻说，“你们这是一树梨花压海棠，哥哥我懂。”

杜萌白了他好几眼，几个周都没再理过他。

后来两个人一起毕业，写论文，毕业旅行，又给江天折腾婚礼，最后终于折腾来没了。

他们决定安定一下，先缓和一阵子，别那么累。

这时候夏征提出他要买房了。

江天陪杜萌和夏征一起看了好几处房产，最后杜简荷说，“你们不如抽点佣金，反正是长辈，当投资了，你们也不能白辛苦。”

她还当杜萌和江天是帮夏征跑腿的。所以才这样说。

听着这话，江天觉得自己的牙都要酸倒了。  
偏偏杜萌还在一旁装作认真地点头。  
这就更让江天牙倒了一片。

夏征买了温垛房价不低的一片区域的别墅，上千尺的房屋面积，全部钢材玻璃结构。

门口一个四四方方的游泳池，进门是草坪和停车场，很符合中国人审美的设计。

杜简荷不明他们两人关系，只当他是比自己略小几岁的同龄人。  
杜秉之甚至还怀疑过是不是夏征刻意为之。  
或者是被自己儿子骗了，投了一笔钱。  
或者是因为要追求自己的姐姐，才一掷千金。

可惜他都猜错了。

白白瞎了数几年。

提着食物进了屋，放到厨房里。  
厨房里站了几男几女都是请到家里来准备年饭的。

杜秉之笑笑，说了句麻烦，他退出来，看到夏征刚从楼上下来，他凑过去问，“怎么叫怎么多人？多麻烦啊。”

夏征说了句，“不麻烦，”心想都一家人了还麻烦吗？

他招待过众人，看着杜萌抱着小孩子，坐过去对他说，“怎么样？”  
杜萌明白他的意思，回了一句，“不急，有机会再说。”

夏征的意思是叫他是时候告诉柳明和杜秉之了。  
但是杜萌却认为可有可无。  
日子是自己的，为什么一定要全天下人都知道。  
夏征却担心，道，“你和我不一样，你是独子，年纪还小，他们总归是关爱你许多，才过问你的生活，如果你像我如今这个年纪了，倒不用对谁交代了。”

杜萌玩着手里的小狗可有可无地‘嗯’了一声。

他早就过了和夏征吵的年纪了，两个人要争吵也不用在这种事情上吵。反正他自己拿主意，夏征也逼迫不了他。

就跟他说得似得，他和夏征在一起，到底是谁听谁的啊。

还真说不一定。

到吃中饭的时候，杜萌宛若主人的姿态招呼所有人入座。

柳明坐下后，夏征抬了抬眼睛看着她，然后给她倒一杯酒，先说，“我敬你。”

柳明有点惊喜，又莫名其妙，笑着问，“这为什么单单先敬我啊。”

夏征看了一眼杜秉之，说，“没什么，就是和你喝一杯过年酒，这一杯喝完了，就是下一年了。”

柳明‘哦哦’应了。  
觉得夏征做人做到这个份上，确实比一般人成功许多。  
但是夏征心里却明白，是因为她知道地比杜秉之多。  
杜秉之连杜萌喜欢男女都不知道呢。  
对于杜秉之啊，还是听之任之吧。

吃过了午饭，江天赖在沙发上打游戏。

杜萌和他黏在一起，相互靠着，玩自己手里的手机。

柳明靠过去跟他说话，问，“怎么又玩手机啊，对眼睛不好。”  
杜萌盯着手机说，“我知道了。”  
柳明看他的样子，又是气又是无奈。

她想好好跟杜萌聊聊天，但是杜萌却对她爱理不理的，聊天的时候都拿着手机玩。  
她非常无奈，总觉得现在的孩子都一个模样。

正巧这时夏征叫了他一句，“萌萌，你过来一下。”

杜萌倒是听见就立刻站了起来，放下手机走了。

柳明觉得这儿子是越大越不听话，自己说一句还抵不上一个外人的话了。

她想要看看夏征是干什么要叫杜萌过去帮忙。  
她知道他们两人关系好，这么多年了，也多亏夏征照顾杜萌。  
不然现在她还不知道在干什么呢。

她顺着两人的声音走过去，结果看见杜萌和夏征在厨房里，夏征问他，“家里的保温盒放哪里了？”  
杜萌说，“不就是那个柜子吗？”  
夏征打开了看里面没有，又说，“没有啊。”  
杜萌老不耐烦，冲过去翻了翻就找到了，说，“这不是吗，你是不是傻！”  
夏征平淡地接了过来，说，“哦，一会儿嘤嘤要睡了起来吃，我先帮她装好，以免凉了。”

他和曾茗敏虽然离婚了，但是这事倒没印象两家人的感情。妻妹一家人还时常有事麻烦他，更何况，还没有人知道他喜欢男人的事。  
除了当事人他们自己。  
杜萌帮他把食物放进保温盒里，说，“这下好了吧，一点小事都要麻烦我！”  
夏征对他认错，还白了他一眼，“那对不起，就不该劳驾你！”

柳明看着他们两人，觉得他们在一起相处融洽，又觉得他们两人说话真有趣。  
打情骂俏的，好像是在一起很久了。  
她突然想到这一点，整个人都抖了抖，仿佛是窥破了什么秘一样。  
她看见自己的儿子的手，整个都被夏征握在了手里，两人虽然没有做什么出格的事情，但是夏征情意绵绵，仿佛不舍得撒开手似得反复捏着揉着儿子的手。

杜萌也没见得甩开他。

反倒是用挑衅的眼神看了看他，夏征的眼里全部都是宽容和爱意。

柳明的太阳穴突突地跳动。

这时候他们两人注意到了站在门口的柳明。

夏征不动声色地放开了杜萌，杜萌朝她打了一个招呼，说，“妈，”然后就走出去了。

柳明呆呆的，愣住仿佛忘记了作何回应。

杜萌走远了她才回过神来，匆忙地点了点头，脸都僵掉了。

硬挤出一个笑容说，“哦，你们，忙？”  
夏征知道她看到了一切，他心中并不慌张，反倒是平静地对着柳明点了点头。  
然后也走出了厨房。

差过柳明身边，没有对她作过多的解释。

解释干什么呢？

该知道的迟早要知道。

柳明现在已经知道了。

她肯定会来问自己。  
那么就等她开口问起的时候再解释清楚吧。

夏征离开了那里，只剩下柳明一个人呆呆愣愣地站在那里。

她反应了过来，两个人是什么关系，但是她却好像是被留在了那里似得，夏征和杜萌都不知道去哪里了。

等她回过神来的时候，她才恍惚明白了这一切。

那是她早就该注意到，但是却偏偏忽略了的，如今想起来却不敢相信的一切。

夏征和杜萌确实真的在一起了。

往事的细节无数个就像是突然之间飞起来的一大群苍蝇，嗡嗡嗡闹得她的头疼。

她孤独的身影站在黯淡的光线里，突然眼里涌起了一层泪，趁没人看见的时候，悄悄擦去，然后若无其事地又走回了客厅里。

番外 谜底

A．

杜秉之老早就注意到了事情的不对劲。  
但是距离夏征向他摊牌，时间还是过了好一阵子。

那是在杜萌毕业之后。  
说起要向家里人公开关系，夏征是不赞同的。杜萌一时生了气，打了他一掌，说，“怎么？你还想我不明不白地和你在一起吗？”  
他想起了以前和夏征在一起的那些苦。他结了婚，害得两个人关系不够光明正大，杜萌气急了，直到成年之后才觉察到夏征的过分。他那是勾引未成年人，诱奸！妈的！要坐牢的。

夏征拿他没有办法，两个人已经在一起了，前前后后折腾，断断续续的时间算起来有六七年，杜萌理应得到属于他的那一份清白。他不给的话，杜萌随时准备走人。

他在这件事情上面处理的不好，和普天下所有的男人一样，遇到真正困难来临的时候，同样想要躲开。  
他服了小，下了软腰，涎着脸求杜萌这件事再缓缓，过一阵子再说。

可是他伸过去要抚摸杜萌的脸时，杜萌毫不犹豫打掉了他的手，语气冰冷不容反驳，“你自己考虑考虑我的话，我的意思已经很清楚了，你如果真不愿意承担，那好，一拍两散。你自己想去吧。”

杜萌走得潇洒。  
虽然他在夏征面前向来都是被拿捏住的那一个。

但是风水轮流转，夏征离了婚，跑加拿大来准备和他安居乐业的时候，杜萌却突然就不同意了。

按照他的意思，要不然出柜，要不然拉倒，爱谁谁。他反正青春年少，外面浪屌无数，没必要挂在他夏征那一根上，一插到底。  
夏征有些没明白，自己怎么会被逼到这个地步上。

杜萌平日和他笑是笑，该浪的时候也不含糊，晚上凶狠地时候，压在浴室里泄三回也是有的。但是下了床，甚至有些时候都不用下床，他就换了张面孔，说一不二，不容置喙。  
夏征时常被他弄得情绪不稳，杜萌自己情绪也不太好。

两个人分明洗过了澡，情意绵绵，该颠暖倒凤的时候，他看到杜萌掀开被子就不由自主地凑过去，闻他身上的香，嗅他发丝的清新，还有他皮肤的细腻光滑，这都令人心旌动摇。

他期待起来，甚至跪在了他的身旁，抚摸他的脸庞要好好和他热吻一番，但是杜萌冷冰冰的，丝毫不为所动的模样，任凭他热情再高涨，也没有分毫情动的迹象。

他感觉自己的下腹已经开始充血。  
却听得杜萌一句，“想好了？”

一句话浇灭了他的兴致。

他有些气，什么时候不提，偏偏这种时候提，又看杜萌冷硬着一张脸，留给自己的那半张，白是白，嫩是嫩，甚至睫毛纤长，还投下一小片光晕的阴影，煞是好看。  
但是这个人不是自己的，他也不知道杜萌属于谁，可能谁也不属于，就属于他自己。

夏征来了脾气，直接掀开被子踩了脱鞋，去阳台上抽烟。  
杜萌眼底流露出不屑，压根儿不搭理他的那些气愤，拉上被子，自顾自地睡了，还一点儿都没有思想包袱。

一根烟的时间，夏征又回来了。  
他刷了牙，关了灯，躺回床上，其实没抽几口，杜萌要求不是一般的多，嫌弃他这个，嫌弃他那个，还总烦他抽烟，说，“抽烟的人犹如吸毒，你跟个瘾君子一样，烦不烦！别靠近我！”  
他送到嘴边的烟，想起杜萌的话，又郁闷地搁下了。

回到床上，杜萌背对着他睡，从来的他，就像小狗一样，最喜欢粘人，巴不得一天四十八小时都黏在人身上。现在不知道怎么了，碰一下都“啧”一句，嫌烦。  
他下意识放轻了动作，也不知道杜萌睡了没有，动作太大，害怕干扰到他。  
实际杜萌没睡着，他现在睡眠总是浅，身边一点风吹草动都能感受到。尤其是和夏征又同居，他不在身边，总是不踏实。

夏征躺下后，他烦躁地裹紧被子，好像是真的烦被人打扰清眠，仍然背对着他。  
一时间房里安静了，夏征注视着他的后脑勺一动不动，怕他又气了。他就跟伺候姨太太的小厮一样。  
杜萌心里逐渐踏实下去，迷迷糊糊要睡着之际，突然感觉背后一实，有东西把自己包裹起来，是夏征从身后抱住了他。

他意识浮游地试图睁开眼，夏征却安慰他，“睡吧，睡吧。”杜萌彻底坠入黑甜梦乡。  
第二天起来，佣人煮好了早餐。

杜萌懒懒散散洗漱好下楼，昨夜的事就算翻篇了。

两个人心照不宣，吃饭的时候一句话也没聊。  
没争吵，也没波澜，更像是生活了很久的普通家庭。

B．

杜萌和夏征磨了很久的时间，最终夏征回国处理案子的时候，杜萌说，“那我先发短信了，我先说，你再说。”

他准备给杜秉之摊牌了。

为什么选择杜秉之而不是柳明，夏征觉得杜萌的选择是正确的。  
柳明一个女人，在美国无依无靠，为了孩子和孩子的前途，很不容易，告诉她一切，对她来说太残忍了。她如果一辈子能不知道就好。这是杜萌的原话。

夏征出发前的几小时和杜萌黏在沙发里，对于柳明，杜萌的愧疚比他重。他对柳明更多是出于朋友的感情。  
杜萌问他，“你当初利用我妈妈的时候，考虑过她的感受吗？”

夏征正在戒烟，一时找不到可以解无聊的小东西，于是拿起了杜萌的手指细细亲吻，不过却倒更像是在讨好他。

他说，“对不起，我想到了，但是却没想到今天。”

杜萌聪明地反应过来，“你只是和我玩玩？是不是？”  
他被揭穿地如此彻底，倒一句话都说不出来。

杜萌兴致阑珊，努力大度，“是啊，当初也不怪你，我也是和你玩玩来着，那时候，谁能想到以后呢。只是你害得我做第三者，我才那么小，怎么懂？你那么坏！说起来我恨不得掐死你！”

他说着动了手，真的架住夏征的脖颈，仿佛一狠心，就了解了他的可恶，也了解他的生命。

夏征一双平静的眼眸看着他，波澜不惊，却漆黑吓人，杜萌稍微要一用力，就松懈了，喃喃道，“算了，没意思。现在还说这些干嘛。”  
夏征满意地笑起来，在他额上印了一吻。  
也是，都已经准备双双出柜了，公开关系于光天化日之下，还说这些干嘛？

他震动着胸腔笑起来，稍微没控制住，就压在杜萌身上，吻他，揉他，搓他的臀和下体，杜萌立刻打住，“停停停！你自己说，还有没有别的事儿瞒着我？你这种人，不老实的地方多了去了，那时候没少在背后给我使绊子吧？”

夏征笑，“你把我说得更电视剧里的宫斗娘娘一样。”  
杜萌最近在看甄X传，又看X人心记，总之都是文化垃圾一类的东西。  
他长久不接触国内的一切，甚至看个电视剧都觉得美好。

杜萌躺在他怀里白他一眼，“你在后宫，那肯定是唯恐天下不乱自己坐收渔翁之利的太监！”  
夏征哈哈大笑，拍了一掌他的屁股，说，“长进了，牙尖嘴利的，从前你可不这样。”  
杜萌心安理得，甚至有点傲慢，“也不看看是谁逼出来的。”  
这一席话，更是让夏征开心。  
狠狠吸了吸他的颈窝，宠溺地说，“乖。”

杜萌心想说，乖你妈！

两个人又缠在了一起，杜萌缩在他怀里，揪着以前的事没完，追问着，“到底有没有？老实交代。”语气已经不似刚才了，倒有些恳求和软绵。  
夏征没说话，都让他去猜。  
杜萌一件件地理出来，事无巨细地盘查，“我妈妈跟你说过什么？你怎么回应她的？又如何对待我的？是不是瞒了好些事没让我知道？说。”

夏征最终没忍住，点燃了一根烟，香烟的滋味让他自得和轻松，也让他的气质变得更有味道了。  
他撑着半只手臂说，“是，提了你出国的事。”

杜萌叫，“你从没告诉过我，你在我面前一个字也没提过。”  
他却只是装聋作哑，不否认，也就相当于承认了。

杜萌又接着问，“那还有呢？关于车祸那件事儿怎么解释？你怎么安排的？”

他来了盘查的兴致，倒不像是在审讯，反倒是像在好奇男友的历届前任。  
夏征吸了一口烟，吐出来，回忆着，如果不是杜萌提起，他真的快要忘记那个女人了。

他极快地吸完了一根烟，按熄在烟灰缸里，说，“不是我安排的，只是个意外。那个女人主动上门来找到帮她打官司，她的丈夫赌钱，被人剁了手脚，已经废了，但是仍旧改不了，她走投无路了，才来找到我。我本来没有想要出手，但是后来了解到她工作的地方，才接了。案子最后了结了，没人意料到当初会出事，我只是顺水推舟而已。”

他这番话说得过于轻巧，惹了杜萌不高兴。

杜萌知道这里边必定不会如他所说的那么简单。于是再次逼视，“你说真的？没有骗我？”

夏征当然不会说自己出了一百万帮那个女人的前夫了结债务的事，否则男方不同意离婚，就想要当吸血虫，把妻子吸干。

他当初对杜萌来说可算是动了情，但是却又没觉察到这份情到底有多重。  
他喜欢他，就想框住他，留在自己身边，当个漂漂亮亮却又张牙舞爪的小宠物一般养着。  
一百万对他来说不算什么钱，为了一时的满足，花点钱也是值得的。

他有些享受又有点烦躁杜萌的这番缠问，不休不眠，不知要被他闹到何时才好。  
他想要站起来，说，“好了，到点了，我该去机场了。”  
司机在外面等了一阵子了，知道他要和小情告别，刻意空出了时间和空间来给他们两享用。

杜萌急乎乎地用双腿叉住他的腿，按住他，还不死心地说，“那好那好，这件事就算过，那别的呢？真没有了？我不相信，你快说！说了我才答应和你公开关系。”

这逻辑好似搞反了。明明之前是他自己催着要公开两人关系，合法化自己的利益的，但是到了这关头，却又好像变得是他夏征求着公开两人关系了。

夏征知道他是胡搅蛮缠惯了，也不和他多计较，只是又跌回了沙发，好脾气地说，“好好好，你说还有什么？时间那么久了，很多事我也不记得了。”  
他嘴里的话真真假假，在杜萌面前总是说一半藏一半，但是唯独这一句，倒是全然都是真的。

时间过去太久，他自己都快忘记了当初用过哪些手段。可能只是习惯了算计，不由自主地掌控身边的一切。

杜萌却炸乎乎霸占着他，不准他走，眼睛亮晶晶的，就好似他十八岁的时候，两个人才刚认识那番模样。

夏征看他的眼里都是爱欲，他却浑然不觉，只是问，“那借钱的事儿呢？爸爸到底向你借了多少？还了吗？我可告诉你，我和你是平等的，我可不想在你面前因为他的事儿抬不起头来。”

杜萌心里爱着杜秉之，夏征知道。  
杜萌其实更害怕他看不起他们一家。夏征也知道。但是他从来没有过杜萌担心的那些目光。

杜萌提起这个来，他想了想，才认真地说，“就一两千万而已，已经还完了，之后也没借过了。”

杜萌怔怔的，盯着他的双眼不肯松懈。

夏征帮他顺毛，说，“这都是真的，这个没必要骗你。你可以问问你爸爸。”

杜萌服帖了下来，心中好似一块大石落地，喃喃自语，“那好吧，我会问的，只是先向你求证一下。”

夏征有些怜悯他，虽然这不是好的情感，但是他乐意，他就喜欢看他软下来的样子。多么符合自己的心意。  
在他的眼里，始终杜萌的强硬和冷漠都是假的，只有他的乖，甜，粘人，才是真的。也许这是表面的，但是他夏征就乐意这样做。

他揉着杜萌的鬓角和耳朵，问，“这下好了？想要知道的都知道了？安心了？”  
杜萌坐在他大腿上，犹豫着，最终点了点头。  
他最后说，“你爸爸还送了你礼物，我一直帮你收着，一会儿拿给你。”

杜萌倒没想起来几年前的那个圣诞夜，因为目睹杜秉之和别人在一起而忽略了自己的事。不过既然他没提起了，夏征也就不多解释了，只是把礼物交给了杜萌。他拿到手后，一直闷闷不乐。

夏征安慰他，“好了好了，我很快就回来，尽快结束国内的工作，就搬到这边来和你在一起。”  
此时此刻，杜萌才生出一点舍不得的感情来。

他没看杜秉之的那份礼，紧紧抱住了夏征的腰身，把脸埋在他的心口上，过了半天才抬起来说，“你要快点回来，我会想你的。”  
完了不甘心又加了一句，“每天每时每刻都想，超级想的。”

仿佛一瞬间他又变得懂事听话，且嘴巴超甜了。  
夏征就是喜欢他这些可爱的小地方。

情不自禁地捏了捏他的脸颊，用对小动物的口吻说，“乖，爸爸很快回来，等着爸爸回来。”  
然后他在杜萌的嘴上吻了吻，“爱你宝贝。”

杜萌一瞬间强烈地舍不得他走，想要和他上床滚一次，可惜时间已经晚了。  
夏征提着公文包就出了门。杜萌惆怅若失地看着他的车离开，春心荡漾，又恋恋不舍。

杜秉之送他小时候的相册，还有一些保险，财产。  
杜萌看着叹息，他知道杜秉之爱自己。他只是有些时运不济，算不得一个好丈夫，但是他是一个爱自己的爸爸。

杜萌抱着他给自己礼物，蜷在沙发上睡着了。

C．

杜秉之先收到杜萌的短信，杜萌说，爸爸，我和夏叔叔在一起了，我们是真心相爱的，对不起，一直没告诉你，但是我是爱你的，我想告诉你这一切。对不起爸爸。

寥寥数言，却让杜秉之来来回回看了很多次。

他不是不能觉察到一些很诡异的细节，但是真要说明白诡异的地方，却让人无从说起。  
细细想来，家里的阿姨总说杜萌不在家里住，真问杜萌去了哪里，他势必又不开心，又要赌气。

杜秉之叹气，觉得是自己做得不够好，不能给他树立一个极好的榜样，所以才让父亲形象在儿子心中毫无立足之地。  
好在夏征这个时候出来充当了照顾萌萌的角色，杜秉之担心他遇到坏人，这下由夏征这个老友照看着，总好过外面社会上的那些人强些。  
但是杜秉之没敢往那方面去想。

他不是不知道同性婚姻，也不是不认识生活中生意上的同性恋者，但是他不相信夏征是。萌萌很招人喜欢，从前总有很多大哥哥大姐姐争着照顾他，杜秉之看出一点儿苗头来，但是他没说破，孩子还那么小，他相信他应该不懂这些。况且，他觉得萌萌那么聪明，应该有自己的分辨能力。

杜萌在他的心中，比自己这个做爹的强。

紧接着杜萌的短信，就是夏征来了电话。他说要请客吃饭，就两个人，碰个面。杜秉之收起手机来，有点力不从心地揉揉眉骨，仿佛一早就意料到夏征会有这通电话打上门来。  
他也没有推阻，没有任何借口和理由，吃饭就吃饭吧，他答应了夏征，就等着见面的那一天。

萌萌晚上给他打了个电话。夏征已经告诉他见面吃饭的事儿。  
杜秉之猜也猜得到他们两个人已经通过消息了，杜萌等了一天也没等到他的短信回复，不免心慌没了主意，索性打了电话过来。

杜秉之接起来，杜萌气息发紧，忐忑地问，“喂？爸爸吗？”

这一句爸爸，仿佛还恍如昨日第一次他开口叫自己的模样。  
杜秉之当即心软，他怎么舍得苛责他。他是自己这辈子最骄傲的事了。不管他喜欢谁，男人还是女人，他都会接受他。他怎么舍得自己的孩子难过。

“萌萌啊，是我，什么事？慢慢讲，不要急啊。”  
他难得不和杜萌吵，有一次正常的交谈。

杜萌却还未说话眼泪就砸下来。  
他那一刻觉得愧疚至极，为什么会这样？

他捏紧话筒说，“爸爸，我……我今天发了短信，我和夏叔叔，你会不会不高兴？你是不是不想和我说话了？”

杜秉之听到他哭，却只剩下叹息。  
杜萌独独害怕惹得他不快，杜秉之却担心他受了委屈。细细地给杜萌说，“宝宝啊，我和你夏叔叔还没见面，我们聊过再看吧。你先别哭，乖啊，宝宝最乖了，你现在已经长大成人了，要懂得照顾自己，别在外受了委屈。”

杜萌明白他的意思，是害怕夏征待自己不好，立刻辩解，“爸爸，夏叔叔对我很好，他是真的爱我，我也是……真的爱他，我们真的……真的是相爱的。”

他又哭了起来，啜泣的声音让杜秉之听不明白他说了些什么。  
好像是说到了爱，又像是说起了抱歉，杜秉之远隔重洋，对局面毫无回天之力，最后只能道，“乖了乖了不哭了……”

每一个字眼，无不像是无可奈何的叹息韵脚。

到了吃饭当天，杜秉之和夏征坐在灯光晦暗不明的包房内，有温柔体贴的服务小姐为他们添茶夹菜，环境清雅，音乐低柔。夏征亲自为他倒酒，年份上好的茅台装在小白瓷瓶里，杜秉之看着逐渐斟满的酒杯，并不太喝得下。

他和夏征举了杯，瓷器碰在一起，发出清脆的声音，他挑挑拣拣吃了几筷子菜，夏征席间察言观色，好几次寻找开口说话的机会，但是杜秉之沉默着，他知道这不是开口的好时机，一顿饭吃了下来，两个人只字未提，各自心事重重。

夏征明白了，这件事，不能急。

D．

吃过了饭杜萌打电话过来问起，“怎么样，你们谈了吗？谈得怎么样？”

夏征回到酒店，夜色已经深了，房内显得安静，他又觉得疲惫。  
只能强撑着精神据实告诉杜萌，“见了面了，但是没提我们的事，这件事，还需要再等等。”

杜萌怀着满心的期待，本以为那就像一个坎，跨过去就好了。但是没想到那却是一座山，前路漫漫，不知道还要攀爬摸索多久，才会得到杜秉之的承认。

他从兴奋，期待，到失望，挫败，沮丧。  
夏征窝进沙发里，没听到他的声音，叫他，“萌萌？”

杜萌想不到下一步该怎么办。  
杜秉之不肯接受，他能怎么办？

他脑袋里一时乱哄哄的，似有千头万绪，却又好像一点头绪都没有。夏征最终说了，“萌萌，先休息，等我回来。”

等到挂了电话，周围又恢复一片寂静。  
夏征的手机里传进来几条有关工作的短信，他看了看号码，就关了手机，并不太想处理。第二天的时候，他又如常地开庭，处理公司大小事务，照常地工作生活，休息的空闲和杜萌发短信，问他在干嘛？

杜萌窝在家里，心情不佳，回了一个，哪儿也没去，就在家呆着。  
夏征知道他这是心病，这件事解决不了，他就会心神不宁，没办法干别的。他和江天才成立的小公司也没心情去管，夏征倒没说什么，只是叮嘱说，一个人别忘了吃饭，自己很快就过去。

杜萌缩成一团躺在沙发上，眼睛来来回回看了几次夏征发来的短信，最终明白了自己除了等待，也无法干别的。合上了手机之后，就在沙发上睡了起来。

三天之后夏征返回加拿大，杜萌在超市里选晚餐食材。听到他打电话过来，说飞机已经落地了。杜萌又和他零碎地说了几句，便挂了电话。

晚餐两个人一起吃，吃得是海鲜，味嫩且新鲜，夏征吃得很满足。杜萌也在桌上没说一句别的话，都是和吃有关的事，和家里的阿姨商量上哪儿买哪些海鲜更好一些。他们吃过了饭就去沙发上看电视。

向杜简荷借来的博美立刻跳到夏征腿上去坐着，吐着小舌头，夏征觉得她可爱，捏了捏她。  
杜萌随手调出个电视剧，看着夏征逗狗的模样，突然说，“我们也应该养一个，宠物之类的……”

夏征不反感小动物，但是他没耐心伺候。于是只是说，“好，你喜欢就养。”  
杜萌挨着他坐下，抱过了博美，自然而然地帮她挠痒痒，抓抓头，博美喜欢被爱抚，杜萌的眼睛一直看着夏征，夏征最后说，“看什么？好了，别想了，我们该做的都做了，剩下的，只能顺其自然了。”

杜萌还是过不了这一关。所以他没那么容易听进夏征的劝。

他原本以为轻易的事，没想到千难万阻。但是已经走上千难万阻的路了，想退又没退路。  
其实连他自己也不想明白急着想要得到杜秉之的承认是干嘛？  
有那么急切吗？  
不说的话一切不也没有什么差别吗？  
为什么就一定要告诉杜秉之呢？  
……  
他没想明白，事情到了这一步，又添加了许多的迷茫。

他的心不在焉和心事重重持续到了晚上睡觉，觉得自己好像做了一件特别不成熟和多余的事儿，一直缠在自己的死胡同里，绕不出来，又陷得痛苦。

夏征觉得他没有念头缠自己了，但是没想到，上了床，杜萌背对着，却又突然翻过了身，抱住自己的腰身，夏征有点意外，笑着问，“怎么了？想要吗？”

杜萌眼里怀着热切的光，点头。  
他一句话都不说，夏征就会把他伺候地很好。

夏征摸了一把他的脸，然后随手关了灯。他为他宽衣解带，然后欺在他的身上，一点一点亲吻，调情，掉动他身体的一切感官，亲吻他额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，锁骨，然后是乳粒，用手指拨弄了一阵，杜萌渐渐硬得就像小石榴籽，呼吸也热了起来。夏征来了一点兴致，下半身沉甸甸的坠物有膨胀的趋势，他把杜萌圈在怀里，鼻息喷在他的脸颊和耳畔，问他，“喜不喜欢我？嗯？喜欢吗？”

杜萌感受着他的手逐渐向下，在自己两腿间摸索，非常舒服又引人期待，他不禁说出几句好话来讨好夏征。

“喜欢你，嗯，你快点……”他被拨弄得有点急不可耐，有一阵子没被夏征插过，他现在又想他得厉害，只能撒着娇求他快点。夏征帮他退了裤子，继续揉着他大腿间的那一根和内侧的肌肤，期间不断和他接吻，杜萌捧住他的脸，舍不得他离开，一个吻缠绵又湿意连连，杜萌急了起来，恨不得把舌头给夏征吞了，他吸着他的舌不肯放，不断吞进去又滑出来，像两条灵活的蛇在交媾。

夏征被他的热情激得恨不得立刻就进入他，握住自己的长枪撸了几下，堪堪只拉下一个裤头，就把杜萌翻了过来，压倒在自己身下，高举起他的双腿，打开，用自己的棒头顶住那柔软的一点花心，用力一顶，开始还让杜萌感受到强烈不适的挤压感，但是进去之后就舒服了，又胀又粗的一根，杜萌感觉自己每次被他插，都好像是身体第一次接纳他，仍然有不适感，但是也依旧有刺激和新鲜感。他甚至想，自己和夏征在一起那么久都不曾厌倦，也确实跟这点有关系。

夏征上过他很多次，但是他依旧对他的身体抱有一种陌生的，新鲜的感觉，杜萌被他欺在身下来回肏弄，慢慢散了神，配合着夏征的动作呻吟出声。

夏征拍打他的屁股，并不大力，但是却平白刺得人受虐欲得到满足。  
杜萌想象着自己被他疼爱，却又被他折磨，借着房间内一点昏暗的光，他看见夏征前额散下来的发，他正执着的注视着自己，宛如一场视奸。

他的那里太粗太大，缓慢且强有力地推送进自己的身体，每一下，都几乎可以挤压到最深处，两个人的身体严丝合缝地衔在了一起，他的阴囊被夏征巨大的阴茎挤压，被挤得快要爆炸的感觉让人异常满足，他喜欢这样被强奸。

夏征还主动帮他手淫，他的那一根已经是成年男人的尺寸和颜色，夏征不嫌弃，仍旧喜欢在插着他的时候帮他撸管。搓揉他的包皮和分开他的包皮去刮骚他龟头上的马眼，杜萌兴奋的流了水，嘴里舒服得只能抽气和啊啊啊叫个不停，夏征看他狼狈的姿态，知道他势必是爽了，才会如此。

他向来不忌讳在性爱时刻流露出的丑态，反而这一刻猛地把自己阴茎插到最深处，狠狠挤压杜萌的下体，握紧他的那一根，贴住他的脸问，“喜不喜欢我？说！要不要我？”  
杜萌的手指在他背上胡乱抓过，半边的身体已经悬空，多亏了夏征是在背后帮他抵住，两个人的身体才越融越紧。  
杜萌一边哭一边说，“喜欢，喜欢，我喜欢你！我要你，谁都不要，就要你一个，你快救救我。”

夏征就着这种极其别扭的姿态，把阴茎抵在杜萌的肠壁内快速抽送摩擦，强烈频繁的快感令人招架不住，他好像上了马达，杜萌被震得声不成韵，啊啊啊痛苦地胡乱叫个不停。夏征帮他打手枪，不用多给予什么，杜萌已经射了，一股腥白的精液揉在手里，夏征顺道抹在他屁股上，又抱起他，把他整个人竖起来坐在自己身上，猛插猛干，高频且持续地强烈插入，杜萌渐渐叫得失了声，发不出音，只能痛苦又虚弱地皱眉，张大了嘴，被抖得溃不成军。

夏征以极快的频率抽插了一阵，觉得解了一口气似得，射出来一些，然后他的频率慢下来，又变成了缓慢且深入地抽插，两浅一深，保持着这种节奏肏杜萌。

杜萌已经软成泥，舒服得丢了魂，他却觉得有些难耐，他以前提出过想和杜萌玩一些道具，但是杜萌很排斥，都被拒绝了。他想要发泄找不到出口之际，最后想到了用杜萌的嘴。

他肏了杜萌的肛门几次，上面满是滑腻腻的白色液体，然后把深红的一根拔出来，送到杜萌嘴边，强迫他在自己面前坐好，以跪着的姿态把阴茎送入了他的嘴里。  
因为器具太大，惹得杜萌好几次作呕，想要吐出来。  
但是都被他阻止了。

他的下体毛发旺盛，又性欲蓬勃，被这样强迫地喂到嘴里，很有点性权力的意思。  
但是夏征不在乎，他看着杜萌殷红的嘴含着自己的深色欲根，心里既满足又舒服。然后捏着杜萌的下巴抽送起来，他变成了肏杜萌的口。

杜萌恶心的不行，那么粗的一根东西，想要包裹完已经非常痛苦，偏偏夏征还不放过他，一直要插进去，深入到喉头的部分，杜萌好几次急红了眼，眼泪顺着眼角滑下，但是夏征都没有放过他，姿态强硬地命他吃下去，抵到喉头的部分，夏征嘴里发出舒服的叹息声。

这样深入地持续刺激，杜萌遭了罪，夏征却爽到了，他快要射的时候加快了抽插的频率，捏着杜萌的嘴来回吞吐，加上自己腰部的力道，顺畅且快速地抽插，整张床都抖了起来。夏征操红了眼，眼神狰狞且可怖，杜萌虚弱地看着他，眼里满是痛苦。  
最后他在极端的高潮里射了精，射进了杜萌的喉管里，呛得杜萌连连咳嗽，还射在杜萌的脸上，夏征很喜欢颜射，他看片子的时候，常常喜欢观察小受的那一方被攻在嘴里插到哭，插到射精的神情。所以射在杜萌的脸上，一直都是他的G点。

他的巨根射了，但是却没有立刻软掉，还是雄赳赳气昂昂地向天翘着。  
他伸出手把精液在杜萌的脸上抹均匀了，杜萌很烦他这些举动，但是也没跟他争吵，说了太多次，他也不听，索性懒得说了。

之后他拉起被子把两个人裹在一起，他从身后包裹住杜萌，给予他安全感，两个人之间又变成了温情脉脉的气氛。  
没有了刚才的剑拔弩张，狰狞狼狈，也没有了两个人的丑态必现。

夏征亲吻杜萌，他脸上一股精液味，是自己的，夏征不在乎，仍旧情意绵绵地耳鬓厮磨。  
果然就听到了杜萌抱怨，“你不要射我脸上了，脏！”  
他却只是哄着骗着一般的口吻，“好好好，乖，你说什么就什么。”  
杜萌赌气了一阵子，然后又软了下来，光溜溜的屁股和背后夏征结实有力的腹肌亲密贴在一起，他下体旺盛的阴毛甚至还会软蓬蓬地擦过自己的屁股。  
杜萌又有了想要被他肏的心。

夏征在他脸庞耳畔轻吻着，柔情蜜意，说着“乖乖宝贝，爸爸爱你”之类的淫言浪语，杜萌翻过身，面对着他，越发缩进他的怀里，用腿缠绕紧了他的腰，自己有意无意地收缩着肛口，想着一会儿再次被侵入的感觉，心里越发发浪，一句话也不说，只是摩擦着夏征的腰身，用后穴柔软的那一点去不断勾和碰触引夏征的阴茎。

他知道自己在发骚，目的也是为了引起夏征上钩。夏征很快就会明白他的用意，但是好整以暇，偏偏不主动，杜萌骚了一阵没结果，索性把身体往下移，让两人阴茎和阴毛碰在一起，慢慢地彼此摩擦，嘴里还暧昧不停地哼哼不停。那一刻他嗅着夏征颈处的味道，可谓意乱情迷，想被他伺弄下体很久了，下身的毛发彼此摩擦，难耐，暖味，又刺激。

最终夏征忍受不了这种小火慢炖的撩骚，捏了捏他的鼻尖，笑骂道，“小妖精，”然后狂暴地吸住他的唇，几乎要吸干他肺里的空气，疯狂又细腻地接吻，杜萌却知道，自己期待已久的另外一场强迫又开始了，但是这却是他想要的。  
他被进入过一次，再进入几乎就没有了什么困难。夏征插了进去，先没有动，只是埋在里面，然后两个人乱摸彼此的身体，夏征在被子里说，“萌萌，爸爸爱你，特别爱干你。”  
杜萌也叫他“爸爸，爸爸，”两个人如同享受着乱伦的快感。

夏征从出柜开始，就再也没有兴趣和任何女人结合，加上杜萌又天生放荡，他倒是能够很好地满足他。  
他换着姿势插杜萌，杜萌被他的阴茎弄得很舒服，几乎就要死在他身上，甚至最后自己还扒着屁股求夏征上，夏征心想，他的宝贝怎么就这么荡，这么欲求不满呢。但是这样想他，他却异常满足地把自己送入了杜萌的软穴里。

E．

时间能解决很多事。  
那主要是因为很多事在时间里都变得越来不重要。

杜秉之知道了杜萌和夏征在一起的事，几乎好长一段时间，都避着和夏征见面。  
两人再见已经是三个月后的机场，夏征正巧回国，而他正赶飞机去往外地。

两人正面遇到了，没道理不打招呼。  
但是也仅仅只是打个招呼，就过去了。

两人同样没有意料到再次见面会是这样的场景。  
杜秉之的脸上写满了着急，担心迟了，误了飞机，但是夏征却有些意外，没想到会在机场遇到他。

他先说，“是你。”  
杜秉之也认得了他，张了张嘴，最后道，“哦，你啊。”

夏征身旁跟着秘书，他觉得自己理应主动一些，便问，“搭飞机吗？”

杜秉之想了几个月，期间也不断地收到杜萌的短信，大约是杜萌生怕他不开心了，所以像要补偿似得，每天都找些话题发过来引起杜秉之的注意。

杜秉之心里也很明白，无论怎么说，杜萌都是自己的儿子，他就算去犯罪，自己也不可能不原谅他，况且萌萌只是谈了一个恋爱而已，何至于此呢？

何至于此呢？  
他反反复复问自己，却找不到一个说服自己的答案。

过了半晌，他说道，“嗯，是啊，去签个合同。”  
夏征笑了笑，说，“好，那我们之后联系。”  
杜秉之也说，“好，回来联系。”

也不知道是为了客套还是发自真心，他就这样答应了下来，后来工作结束，再想起和夏征的机场之约，已经是过年的时候。

杜萌叫他去加拿大一起过，还叫了柳明。  
杜秉之知道那是什么意思，他知道杜萌和夏征在一起小半年的时间了，这件事前前后后，杜秉之采取了冷处理的方式，其实就是不去处理它，他也不知道应该如何告诉杜萌才更好一些。正巧过年了，杜萌叫他团聚，那么就团聚吧。

杜秉之收拾了行李到夏征家。  
夏征还是如常的表现，没什么特别，和以前的那个他没什么差别。  
杜秉之细细观察他和杜萌在一起的时候，发现他们和普通人也没什么区别。这让他放心，也更加让他形容不出心里是什么滋味。

夏征给杜萌买了只宠物，是害怕杜萌孤单。杜秉之这个都懂，看着杜萌和夏征去厨房的时候，那只还是小奶狗的柯基蹭过来在自己脚边撒娇。  
杜秉之低下去摸了摸他，他欢乐地吐着舌头，非常单纯快乐，让杜秉之想到了小时候的萌萌。

过了一会儿，柳明也去了厨房，不知道她去干嘛。  
杜秉之突然有些困乏了，想上楼睡一觉。他向楼上走去，小柯基小短腿大屁股一扭一扭地跟着他，杜秉之发现他上不了台阶，他问，“你也想睡午觉吗？”  
那狗欢乐的表情还是停留在脸上，大眼睛，咧着嘴，活泼热情的模样。  
杜秉之揉了揉他，索性把他抱起来一起抱上了二楼。

他和衣而睡，侧躺着，面对着外面白雪皑皑的世界，周遭都宁静了。一点儿也听不到楼下的动静。渐渐合上了眼。

这时候柳明推了门进来，本来趴在小毯子上的柯基警觉地伸长了脖子，望着她，然后迈着小短腿的步子朝她奔了过去。

杜秉之看着她失魂落魄的模样，好像丢掉了东西再也找不回来。

她慢慢摸着床边坐下来，想哭又忍住了没哭，只是脸上惶惶一片，雪白的脸印着红红的眼圈，很久之后终于嘶哑着嗓子开了口，“萌萌他……”

只是说了三个字杜秉之就明白了。

他和柳明都有同样的心情。  
至少这一天的降临对于他们来说，含义都是一样的。

他坐了过去，挨着妻子，然后握住她的手，柳明也反手大力地握住了他。  
她几乎是用尽了平生最大的力气来握紧杜秉之，因为她不知道自己除了握紧他而外还能把力往哪儿使。

杜秉之沉默着，伸出另外一只手，犹豫着，缓慢地为柳明顺了顺背。

然后柳明的眼泪就砸了下来。

像极了外面漫天坠落的雪花。


End file.
